Beeuty & the Beast
by mongrelssister
Summary: Maito Gai has been assigned to a mission to pose as a nobleman due to their uncanny similarities in appearance. Unfortunately for him, he has been paired with an unfamiliar Kunoichi named Hachi Hani who has been trained in the ancient arts of seduction.
1. Introduction

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introduction**

It was morning and the sun had yet to grace the village of Konoha with its warming rays. While most citizens were still sleeping dreamily in their beds, there was one who had awoken with a jump. Every morning was the same; he would rouse at 4:30AM into full awareness – teeming with energy. Before his clock reached 4:31AM, he was on his feet, beginning his morning exercises of 200 squats, 300 push-ups, 600 sit-ups and 100 pull-ups; and this was only the warm-up. An hour later, he began his routine of preparing for the day. He showered, dressed and just as he was grooming himself, he heard a firm knock on his front door.

A large, black eyebrow rose in question, "Who could that be, at this time of day?" He stole one last look in the mirror before going to the door and opening it. There he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ohayou, Gai."

"Shizune! What a pleasant surprised! I did not know you to be a morning person."

She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "Believe me, Gai. I really wish I was in bed right now."

"Ah, come now Shizune. What is better than greeting the sun when she shows her radiant face in the morning?"

The woman recoiled slightly, "I can think of a lot of things."

"Nonsense! There is only one thing more beautiful than a morning sunrise and that is the sunset. To see both in a day is truly," Gai paused for dramatics and raised his fist enthusiastically. "A sight to behold!"

Shizune raised her hands in a pleading gesture, "Gai, please. Shhhh! There are others trying to sleep."

He nearly shouted his next words, "Well, perhaps they should rise! Enjoy the morning, with its fresh and invigorating air!"

In a flash, a delicate hand pressed against his mouth. "Gai, must I remind you that trained killers live in the near vicinity? The last thing we need to do is piss them off. "

With his mouth still covered, Gai responded by widening his eyes. Then after considering her words, he narrowed them -- looking from side to side suspiciously. She was right, you can never be too careful.

Still muting the man, she spoke with determination. "Gai, I am here on business, so I'll keep this brief," she removed her hand. "Lady Tsunade has sent me here to tell you to report to her office first --" she hesitated. "Eh, to report to her office at 8AM this morning." If she had told him 'first thing', he would be knocking on the Hokage's door in five minutes.

Gai nodded in understanding. He had expected as much; only official business would bring Shizune to his door before daybreak. "I will be there."

"Good," she waved as she turned to leave. "See you then!"

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Shizune checked the small note she held and timidly looked down the alleyway. _'Surely this isn't right. Did Lady Tsunade give me the wrong directions again?''_ She took the note and turned it counterclockwise. _'Ugh, her handwriting is so bad when she's hung-over. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to try.'_ She tucked the note into a pocket and set off down the dark path. She didn't have to walk far before reaching the end, where she found a narrow, metal door; the number '33' painted in red letters to the side of it. She bit her lip and knocked, _'I really hope this is the right place.'_

A minute went by and there was no reply from behind the door. Shizune checked her watch: 6:34AM. She knocked again, this time harder. Another minute passed and there was still no reply. Flustered, Shizune brought her fist down hard on the metal barrier, not caring who she woke up. This approach apparently worked as she heard a muffled, "Hang on, I'm coming already!" from behind the door. Soon after, there was the sound of foot falls, then the dismantling of numerous locks. When the door finally opened, Shizune was taken aback. Apparently the one before her was even less of a morning person than herself. The sight of this disheveled being made her seriously question whether she had the correct address; however, this person did have the physical traits she was told to look for, so her fears were somewhat alleviated.

"Can I help you?" came a soft, but somewhat annoyed voice.

Shizune held out an envelope, "I am assigned to give this to –" she was interrupted by a loud yawn being issued from the homeowner. Failing to keep her eyebrow from twitching, Shizune continued, "Assigned to give this to you and inform you to meet at the Hokage's office at 8AM."

Languidly, an arm reached from the door way, taking the paper message and with another yawn, the tenant closed the door.

Shizune stood there, with only one thing on her mind, _'How could that have possibly been a Ninja?'_

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

The sound of knocking could be heard from the door. "Come in!" spoke an authoritative voice. The door didn't just open, if flew open and in walked Gai, with a confident gait and beaming smile.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!" bellowed Gai.

Sitting behind her desk with Shizune at her side, the older woman grinned slightly, "Ah, Gai. Early, as usual."

With one hand on his hip, he brought the other forward and gave them both a thumb-up, "Better to be early than late, I always say."

Tsunade leaned her head on her hand, "Indeed." She took a file Shizune held out for her and opened it on her desk. "Gai, we called you in because we have a special s-ranked mission for you." She took out a photo from the file and sent it soaring towards Gai, who caught it easily. "That photo is of a feudal lord named, Hakanza Toki of the Buzen Province. He came into power just recently and didn't hesitate before participating in a war going on in that area."

Gai looked at the photo closely.

"Apparently, the war is costing him a fortune and he has agreed to negotiate in an attempt to end it. You may notice that you two have a striking resemblance to one another."

He looked to Tsunade and blinked, _'Resemblance?'_

"And that is why you are being assigned to this mission. Hakanza will need you to impersonate him at his mansion while he leaves for negotiations. There are quite a few people who are profiting from this war and they would do anything to insure it continues."

Gai narrowed his eyes as he brought his thumb and index-finger to his chin. "Seems simple enough, how long do they anticipate these negotiations to last?"

"It's hard to say, could be days or weeks."

"Hmm," he nodded sharply. "Yosh! When do I leave?"

Tsunade folded the mission file and handed it back to Shizune. "Within the hour. They will need you to arrive there as soon as possible and it will take you three days to get there."

Bringing one clenched fist down into an open palm he spoke, "Then there is no time to lose!" he pivoted on his heel and headed towards the door. His exit was detained by his commander's next words.

"By the way Gai, you will not be alone on this mission."

He turned to the desk, "Oh? And who will be accompanying me?"

Before Tsunade could answer, there was a faint knock on the door. Smiling, she looked to the clock on her wall: 8:12AM, "And this one is late as usual." She grabbed another file on her desk before responding, "Come in!"

With all eyes on the entrance, the door opened, revealing the new arrival. A young woman stood in the doorway; she wore a shiny, teal kimono, decorated with orange koi; the fabric accentuating her curvature exquisitely. Her hair, which she wore in a neat bun, was shockingly bright blonde. Her skin was fair and flawless. Just above and to the left of her upper lip was a small beauty mark. The most striking aspect of her appearance was her large, violet eyes; like two deep pools a man could easily drown in. She wore only a little make-up, accenting her cheeks, lips and a soft frost over her eyes. On her ears, were two large, hoop earrings, dangling just above her shoulders. Her posture was perfect, and when she entered the room, a book could have been balanced perfectly on her head. It was obvious this woman took her appearance very seriously.

Acting as if it had a mind of its own, Gai's eyebrow shot up with an almost audible _ping_ at the sight of her. Her beauty could easily have rivaled Tsunade's, if not surpass it. Gai refrained himself from making a comparison glance, fearing the outcome if he were caught. Immediately he thought: _'I wasn't aware we had Geisha in Konoha. Or maybe she is a daughter of a nobleman?'_

As the woman approached the middle of the room to stand beside Gai, Tsunade opened the new file she had grabbed. "So nice of you to join us," she said, indicating the woman. "I would chastise you for being late, but knowing you -- it would be a futile."

Gai furrowed his brows; the Hokage would never talk to someone like that, unless they were …

"Maito Gai, I would like for you to meet the 'yin' to your 'yang'. This is Hachi Hani," she nodded her head towards the flaxen haired woman. "And she will be your partner for this mission."

Gai had to clinch his teeth to prevent his jaw from dropping. He looked to the woman at his side where he was greeted with a pleasant smile, "Ohayou, Gai."

He could feel his eyes bulging; was Tsunade serious? This delicate woman couldn't possibly be suited for an s-ranked mission -- she didn't even look like a ninja. Gai scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, revealing his uncertainty for the situation.

The woman responded by placing a small hand before her mouth and giggled softly in return.

Soon, both were laughing, but for different reasons: Gai, for the ludicrous proposal of teaming with this woman and Hani, for him being completely clueless.

Still chuckling, he held out a finger to the woman, "Just one second." He turned and moving nearly fast enough to break the sound barrier, appeared before Tsunade's desk leaning over it. With only a small distance between his frantic face and her mildly amused one, he whispered forcibly, "Hokage-sama, you cannot be serious."

"Is there a problem, Gai?"

He thrust a finger towards Hani dramatically, "She isn't even a ninja! Why would you assign her to be my partner? She would be nothing but a liability!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as her facial expression turned to that of annoyance, "Gai, do you doubt my abilities as Hokage?"

Gai's own eyebrows shot up, "Of course not, Hokage-sama. But --"

"Let me tell you something, Gai." She leaned in closer to his face to emphasize her next words, "She is a ninja and will not hold you back. In fact," she returned back to her chair, placing an elbow on the armrest and brought a loose fist to the side of her face. "I'm more concerned on whether or not YOU can keep up with her," the last she said with a grin.

Gai's face went slack and his jaw nearly dropped to the desk.

"Hani is to act undercover as your concubine," she smiled mischievously at his reaction; from white terror, to red embarrassment. "Her talents are excellent for this position and there would be no one better suited for the part."

"But, Hokage-sama! Surely there is someone who would be better for this than me? Kakashi, even! He would love the details of this mission, it goes right up his alley," he indicated Hani with the backwards flick of his head and the rolling of his eyebrows.

Tsunade chuckled slightly, "I'm afraid not, Gai. This mission could take weeks and it would be difficult for any ninja to maintain a henge disguise for that long." _'Aside from myself,'_ she thought. "The fact that you and that lord look so much alike makes you the one and only for the job." Her eyes were shining with glee at the difficulty he was having accepting his orders. "I suggest you just accept this and get started. There isn't much time left before you two need to be up there," she took a large, yellow envelope and held it before his face.

Gai stood and took the offered paperwork reluctantly. Crestfallen, he nodded to his superior and walked towards his new partner. Once he had reached her, he held out a hand, "Good to meet you, Hani." He gave her an awkward smile.

Taking his hand, she smiled sweetly in return, "The pleasure is all mine, Gai."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you, for reading!**_

I know that 'beeuty' or 'bee-uty' is spelled wrong, it was intentional. Hachi Hani means, "honey bee". So I made it 'bee-uty/beeuty'. I know, cheesy. :D

More information on Hachi Hani (including an image), can be found on my profile page.


	2. Chapter One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Gai stood before the gates of Konoha, looking down the road leading out of the city. As usual, he was eager to get another mission underway. The trip to the Buzen province was going to be a long one and he wanted to get started before the sun had fully risen. He sighed, "This woman is almost as bad as Kakashi. When will she get here?" In his mind, the image of Hani appeared. He still couldn't comprehend how that woman was possibly a ninja. She seemed nothing like the Kunoichi he had worked with before. Women like Kurenai, Anko and Tenten were tough, strong and exuded chakra. This Hachi Hani seemed no more talented than the local ramen girl.

He tried picturing her traveling alongside him wearing her kimono and tiptoeing through the forest, "I hope she at least changes her clothes, I don't think carrying her for a three day travel will be fun for either party." He dug his fists deeper into his hips, "But if I must, then I shall! I have a mission, one that only I can perform and I will make my fellow ninja proud! This is a quest. Yes, a quest! And with my help, a young and handsome lord may be able to put an end to a horrible war and I, Maito Gai," he lifted a clenched hand and thrust it into the air. "Will see to its success!"

"Am I interrupting something?" came a pleasant voice.

Gai jumped; he hadn't heard anyone approach. He turned to see Hani, standing with her arms crossed and an amused expression on her face. Much to his relief, she had changed out of her kimono and was now dressed in a pair of dark brown slacks and a tank-top with a mesh undersuit. The only decoration she wore was a pair of large hoop earrings and three sticks tucked into her hair. On her back she wore the customary ninja backpack; but, she appeared to not be wearing any weapon pouches. "Hani! Er, Hani-san."

"Please, call me Hani."

Only hesitating slightly, he drew his arm forward and pulled his sleeve up to the elbow. He was trying to look at his watch over-exaggeratingly so she would notice her tardiness. Unfortunately, as he looked at his wrist, he found he wasn't even wearing a watch. Did he ever actually wear one? Gai willed the blood to stay from his face as he fought the encroaching embarrassment at his foolishness. Hani, noticing this, smiled at him. "What time is it, Gai?" she asked, just barely able to suppress a laugh.

"Past the time we agreed to meet," he said, composing himself.

"I apologize, Gai. I'm not one to worry about the time, so I tend to lose track of it."

He waved his hand dismissively. "No matter," he turned back to the gates pulling a map from one of his vest's pockets. "Now, we will head North, through the Twinspire pass, then up along the river." He could hear Hani approach him from the side and look over his arm. "The report stated, by the time we reach here," he pointed to a location on the map. "We should avoid being seen in public. So, we will take this off-road route to the village."

Hani nodded, "Sounds good."

Gai folded the map and returned it to his pocket. He looked down to Hani (she was almost a foot shorter), "Will you be alright to travel this distance?"

She smiled, "I will be fine."

"Yosh!" He tightened the straps on his pack, and smiled as he felt the fire in his belly ignite; the excitement before starting a new mission. He shouted, startling Hani, "Let us go, and run into the sunrise! We have three days, but I say we try for two!"

Hani blinked in astonishment, _'Two?!'_

"Come, Hani! Let us go and run ourselves till our bodies fall from exhaustion and our eyes flow with tears --"

'_This guy is really weird,'_ she thought taken aback. With speed that shocked her, an arm shot around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to his side. She just barely managed to refrain from squeaking in surprise.

"If you, my fragile friend, should feel yourself wane through our travels, do not hesitate to tell me and I shall slow my spirited pace." She tried to wiggle free from his strong grip, but he was either oblivious of her attempts or was determined to ensnare her.

'_Ugh, people are watching,'_ she thought. She looked over and noticed the two ninja assigned to guard the gate, studying both her and Gai with a great deal of enjoyment.

"Our travels may be wrought with danger, but FEAR NOT gentle Hani," he placed a large hand to the side of her head and brought her face against his chest protectively. She gave a muffled call in protest. "I shall protect you with my LIFE!" roared Gai.

'_Let go of me immediately, or it really will be your life,'_ she mentally growled.

"Now, let us begin our journey!" He released his hold on her and tore off down the road, laughing heartily and leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Feeling very uncomfortable at the interaction with her new partner, Hani brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed the tension beginning to build, "This is going to be a long mission."

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

At mid afternoon, Gai looked over his shoulder and much to his surprise, found Hani keeping pace with him easily. They had been running for hours, with no break. Occasionally he would call back to her, asking if she needed a rest and each time she refused. After ten hours of maintaining a constant pace, even Gai was running low on energy. He looked about the area and decided here was as good a place as any to take a rest. He slowed his speed, allowing Hani to gain on him. "It's going to get dark soon, I suggest we take a break and start again in six hours." He looked to her and noticed her skin glistening with sweat.

"Sounds … good," she huffed.

They both jogged to an area he indicated off the road. It was well hidden, in a thick copse of trees and would be a good place to set camp. He took off his pack before speaking, "We should be fine with a fire. Catch your breath while I go find some wood." Hani nodded silently.

When he returned with a small bundle of sticks, he found she had taken both of their bed rolls and laid them out. Between the bedding, was a circle of stones she had set up for the fire. "Thank you," he said, indicating her preparations.

She smiled, "Of course."

After they had the fire started, they both settled down to rest; Hani agreeing to take the first guard shift. Gai couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive with leaving their safety up to her; but, he also knew they were not in any immediate danger. He lay down, propping his head on a fist, his elbow bearing his weight, "Hani, how old are you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at him casually, "Gai, where are your manners? You should know better than to ask a lady her age."

He shook his head, "I meant no offense, Hani. It's just," he hesitated. "I wondered if we were close in age." He looked to the fire, not sure what to say next.

"26."

Gai looked at her in question, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm 26," she gave him a small smile. "What does our age matter?"

"Well, I don't ever recall seeing you at the academy. We would have been there at the same time. Also, I don't remember seeing you at any of the chuunin or jonin exams. Plus, you don't even wear a headband. I thought I knew all of the ninja in Konoha -- if not personally, then casually. But you, I don't believe I've met before today."

She looked downward with a small grin, "Do you think the academy is the only way someone can become a ninja in Konoha?"

Gai considered her words, "I suppose not. I've heard of some ninja tutored privately."

"There, you just answered your own questions."

He smiled, proud of himself, "Who was your sensei?"

"Why don't you get some rest, Gai. In three hours I will wake you and we can change shifts."

Not noticing her attempt at changing the subject, he nodded. He had more questions, but they would have to wait till later.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

They made excellent time. When he said 'two days', he was trying to set an unreachable goal, believing Hani would slow them down. He looked to the woman running at his side, who was maintaining a steady pace. "There should be a village up ahead. We can stay there for the night. It will be our last stop before we have to take the alternate route and approach in stealth. Since we've been running with little rest; it would be wise to get a full night sleep before we start again in the morning."

She nodded, "Hai."

He gave her a beaming smile, "You surprise me, Hani. You are doing an excellent job at keeping up with me. I can see the _Will of the Fire_ is strong in you."

"Oh?" she cocked her head to the side. "You didn't think I could keep up with you?"

"To be honest, no. You didn't appear to be a much of a ninja at our first meeting, so it was easy for me to assume you would not be able to --"

"Last one to the village buys dinner!" called Hani as she sprinted forward, leaving Gai behind.

He slowed his pace to barely a jog, "A bet? Ha! I do not participate in bets!" He brought an index-finger to his chin. "Though it could be considered a 'youthful challenge'." He pumped a fist into the air, "I shall not lose!"

With already a good head start, Hani ran as fast as she could; though she soon heard what sounded like a stampede coming up the road behind her. She looked over her shoulder with large eyes, gasping as she saw a torrent of dust rushing up the roadway.

She adjusted her weight to the balls of her feet and upped her speed a bit more. If she was going to win this race, she was going to have to save the rest of her energy for the last stretch. It didn't take long for the typhoon that is Gai, to reach her.

"Hani," he said as he came alongside her. "Your efforts are impressive, but I'm afraid you will have to do better than this to win a race against me." He flashed a beaming smile with a thumb-up before speeding past her.

Determined, Hani reached out and wrapped a hand under his arm and grabbed onto his bicep; holding on for dear life. She felt her legs kicking wildly as she tried to keep pace with him. Gai; however, didn't even seem to notice the added weight.

Within seconds they were in sight of the village. Citizens on the outskirts looked towards their direction, fearing they were a sandstorm; scurrying like frightened children to avoid Gai's path. Once the two racers were twenty feet from the village's gates, Hani seized the opportunity, _'Now or never.'_ She kicked off the ground and yanked with all her strength on Gai's arm. With his momentum and a little added chakra, she was able to rocket herself towards the entrance, passing the gates just a hair before him. Gai, who was completely distracted and shocked by her last ditched effort, failed in stopping his charge before crashing ungracefully into the village well. His body hung for a moment, pressed comically against the structure before falling to the ground in a heap; unconscious.

"Gai!" cried Hani, running to his side. She placed a hand on his forehead, lifting his hair and checked for injuries. She used both hands to feel around his head and finding no welts, released the anxious breath she held. Patting his cheek softly, she encouraged him to wake, "Gai. Maito Gai, please wake up."

He stirred, opening his eyes slightly and looked up to the beautiful, blushing face above him. "Hani?"

"Yes Gai?"

"That was a very dirty trick," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him sweetly, "Perhaps it was. Regardless, dinner is on you tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you, for reading!**_

**Ninja Datasheet**

Name: Hachi Hani (Roughly translates to "Honey Bee")  
Age: 26  
Birthday: Sept. 17  
Blood Type: O-  
Height: 162cm (5'3")  
Weight: 47kg (103 lbs)  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Violet  
Band Color: None  
Unique Appearance Characteristics: Beauty Mark

Chakra Type: Classified  
Attacks: Classified  
Weapons: Unknown

Current Rank: Classified  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Current Team: None

Favorite Food: Anything sweet  
Least Favorite Food: Anything spicy

Personality: Mello - but quick to anger, sassy, good-humored, socialite


	3. Chapter Two

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Gai winced as he tightened the bandage around his chest. His little collision gave him a few cracked ribs, ones that he now nursed in the comfort of his inn room. After he finished, he walked over to the washbasin and took a few moments to freshen up; washing his face and then using a rag to clean the rest of him. The inn only had a community bathroom, so for now he had to settle with the small bowl and water pitcher for his bath. Once he was clean, he gingerly dressed into a set of casual clothes: a white t-shirt; a green, long-sleeved, button-up shirt and black slacks. Satisfied in his appearance, he walked to his door and exited into the hallway. Just as he closed his own, the door across from him opened, presenting Hani who was dressed in a simple, magenta kimono.

"Gai!" she titled her head to the side and gave him a pleasant smile. "Are you feeling better?"

He placed one hand on his hip and with the other, he used it to thrust a thumb towards her. "Nonsense, I did more damage to that well, than it did to me," a sparkle flashed across his beaming smile.

"Good!" she reached up nonchalantly and fixed one of his stray hairs; then grinned at him, as she looked him over. "Are you ready for dinner? I'm starving!" she wrapped an arm around his bent one.

He blinked at her subtle signs of affection; but held his tongue as she led him out of the inn.

"So Gai," taking a metal fan from one of her sleeves, she began fanning herself with it. "Tell me about yourself."

He looked at her, uncertain of what she was asking, "About me?"

"Yes, like your role as a sensei. I read in the mission briefing that you had your own team."

Gai gave a large grin, "Ah, yes. My wonderful pupils! Let's see," he placed a finger on his chin. "There is Tenten, a very talented weapons mistress. She will hit a bull's-eye 100 out of 100 times!"

"Amazing!" gasped Hani. Though she was mildly interested, she was trying to sound more impressed than she truly was.

"And Neji, a very gifted ninja with the bloodline limit of the Byakugan!"

"Extraordinary!"

"And of course, my adorable Lee!"

Hani lifted an eyebrow before she responded.

"Though he is incapable of using genjutsu or ninjutsu, he has become quite the taijutsu expert and I believe that one day soon, he will surpass me."

"Well, it sounds like your students are very talented," she paused. "Expect for Lee."

Gai shot her a quick look, "Hani, I know that you may be a lady; but, --"

"Let me finish. Though Tenten and Neji may be talented, Lee has been given a gift."

Gai raised his eyebrows in question.

"Most ninja, who have natural talent, tend to take advantage of what they have. Someone like Lee, who must fight everyday to make himself stronger, learn to appreciate life so much more." She gave Gai a friendly smile, "If I had to choose, I would rather be like him."

Gai's chest swelled with pride.

"Now, what about you; what are your abilities?" she asked as they entered a simple restaurant and walked to the bar.

"As I'm sure you read in the mission report, my specialties lay in taijutsu and opening the eight gates."

For privacy, they sat on stools away from the rest of the other patrons. Hani placed her fan back into her sleeve.

"As I understand, that jutsu can be damaging to your body, am I correct?"

"Yes it can, and opening all eight would be fatal."

She nodded, "How often can you open the gates before resting?"

"Twice, but the second time doesn't last as long and it will do twice as much damage to my body."

They both looked to the restaurant worker who approached them from behind the bar.

"I'll have an order of nikujaga," smiled Hani.

"And I'll have beef donburi, please."

The worker brought out two small cups and a sealed bottle of saké that Hani promptly opened and poured for both her and Gai.

"So Hani, what are your abilities?"

She put down her drink and was quite for a moment.

"As a team, I feel it's important I know of your skills beforehand. Your datasheet in the mission envelope had almost everything listed as 'classified'. Other than exhibiting a fair amount of stamina, I have no idea what you are capable of."

She smiled sweetly to him, "I am neither a genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu user."

Gai's eyebrows raised in surprise, "How is that even possible? You said you are a ninja, yet you have no ninja abilities?"

"Oh, I can perform the basics in all three jutsus. But I am not a specialist in either of them."

He stared at her dumbfounded, _'She must be ranked no higher than a genin!'_

She smiled at his complete bewilderment, "I have my own abilities, Gai. I am not a third rate ninja, like I must appear."

"Then please share with me."

She sighed as she really hated giving out classified information about herself, but he was correct in his statement; he did need to be informed of her abilities for the mission. She swallowed the last of her drink before speaking, "I am an expert at stealth and disguise. I pride myself on the fact that not even my own village, a ninja village, knows I am a shinobi (with the exception of the Hokage). My main focus in a mission is to enter and leave, without anyone knowing I had even been in the area. That is the main reason I don't wear a headband. I feel it's inappropriate for a master of stealth to wear something that declares to the world, 'Hey! I'm a ninja!' I've also been trained on royal etiquette, which has allowed me to blend into the emperor's castle."

Gai's eyes widened, _'She's done missions for the emperor?!'_

"In addition, I have extensive knowledge in poisons and venoms. Throughout my life, I have been exposed to numerous toxins, building immunity to all of them. I can also identify most poisons by scent or taste."

"That is impressive," he said, trying not to gape.

She sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, "This is actually the first mission I have been on since my vacation."

"Vacation?"

She nodded, "I was on vacation for a month, after returning from a two year mission."

"Two years?! I was on a three month long mission once, and I thought that was lengthy. What did you have to do that required that much time?"

"I can't talk too much about it; but it involved information gathering."

"Did you have to use interrogation?"

"Gods, no --" She gave him a small wink, "You'll be surprised at what you can hear amidst the bed sheets of a diplomat."

Gai's face blanched.

"There is also something else about me -- worth mentioning," she poured them both another drink. "I want you to pick a man in this room; any man. It doesn't matter who."

Gai tilted his head in confusion, "Are you going to start a fight?"

She chuckled, "No, just pick someone."

"Then I pick myself! I am eager to be tested by your abilities!"

Hani nearly joked on the sip she had taken, "No Gai, not you -- ANYONE but you."

A little disappointed, Gai looked around and randomly picked a man from across the room. "That one."

She looked over her shoulder at the man he pointed to. "Good, now please stand back."

He remained where he stood, a look of confusion across his face.

"Go on. Take one large step backwards."

Reluctantly, he complied _'I really hope she isn't going to damage the restaurant. There isn't enough money in the mission budget to pay for repairs.'_ He observed her as she turned towards the man he had picked. After a few moments, he looked between the two, but could see no change. _'Whatever she does, it's very subtle.'_ Then a movement caught his eye and his attention was directed to the man, who had stood from his seat and was staring intently towards her. He watched as the man approached with an almost mesmerized expression on his face. Gai returned his attention to Hani, who had a small smile of her own. When the man finally reached her, he hesitated slightly before leaning forward and whispering something in her ear. She responded by shaking her head and waving a dismissive hand. With a look of disappointment, the man turned and walked to the door, leaving the building.

"What just happened?" asked Gai as he took a step forward.

Hani quickly turned to him, "No wait!" she held up her hands in an attempt to keep him at bay, but he closed the distance in one large step. Her head sagged and her arms dropped to her side, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She reached over and grabbed the saké bottle and then poured herself another drink – downing it in one swallow. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I don't understand, Hani. What just happ –" he paused as he suddenly felt an unusual sensation build within him. He turned his head to the side slightly as he tried to asset what that sensation was. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but could feel it building in intensity.

Almost instantly, he recognized it: _**lust**_. His eyes widened as the realization took him. "Hani, what is going on?"

She sighed, "What you are experiencing is a little ability that has graced (or cursed) the female members of my family."

He started to grit his teeth as the sensation built to a near overwhelming drive. He looked at her and found himself desiring her a great deal. He turned his attention to the other women of the room and felt no similar sensation for them. He had to will himself from reaching out and grabbing her. "Hani, this is very uncomfortable," he bit his lip to try to distract his yearning. "What is going on?"

She looked to the restaurant worker and informed him they would be back shortly; then took his hand (causing him to gasp) and led him outside, "Come on. The cold night air should help." Once they had exited, he could feel the fresh air begin to calm him. "Hani, please explain what just happened."

She came close to him, so others couldn't hear, "The women of my family inherit an ability that allows them to emit a," she paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "A sex pheromone. The ability is called, _Zeru-roiyaru_ by my family."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. _'Zeru-roiyaru – Royal Jelly?_' This was the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"With chakra, I am able to control where this pheromone travels. Like that man in the restaurant, I was able to target him by molding my chakra as a tunnel towards him."

"Then how did I get caught up in it?"

"I can only control it to a certain degree. There is always a two foot radius around me of residual pheromone and you stepped into it before it had a chance to dissipate."

Gai was shocked, _'__That__ was only the residual?!'_ He regarded her, "How powerful is this ability?"

"If I released enough of it," she hesitated. "I could literally drive a man insane."

His eyes widened, "What is a defense against it?"

She gave him a considerate grin, "Aside from not being a man and not having the need to breath, there is none."

He crossed his arms and looked down to her with an impressed expression, "Excellent stamina, a poisons expert and the ability to charm any man – Tsunade-sama was right. You really are dangerous. I thank Kami-sama, we are on the same side."

She gave him a wink, followed by a beaming smile.

After a few exchanged words, Gai and Hani reentered the restaurant to eat their meal. Across the road, a hidden, cloaked figure stepped from his hiding place and dashed down a darkened alley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter Three

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three **

Two dark figures perched precariously amidst the tree branches; hidden well from the trained eye of the estate guard. With the moon their only light, Hani and Gai quietly surveyed the scene before them. They had made excellent time that day after getting a good night's rest the night before. And now, they had arrived at their destination a few hours ahead of schedule.

"The orders state that we must enter the mansion unseen and meet at the eastern most garden where a man dressed in yellow, will greet us." Gai turned to Hani, "We let him know we are here by whistling the call of a winter finch."

Hani bit her lip lower lip, "I've seen fewer guards around the emperor's palace."

Gai nodded, "We can't let ourselves be spotted. Lord Hakanza fears there are spies amongst his ranks and it's imperative they are unaware of our presence."

"Understood. I suggest we use a transformation jutsu to get past the guards." Hani studied their environment, "I suggest we take the form of cats. It's not inconceivable to see domestic animals running around a place like this. If we're spotted, the most they'll do is shoo us off and at least in that form, we can take our time and really learn the area. What do you think, Gai?" Hani turned to her teammate and nearly fell of the branch she was balanced on.

Instead of the black, shiny hair he had before, Gai was now wearing what looked like a kinky afro-wig. On his upper lip was the cheesiest fake mustache she had ever seen. Hani's eyebrow twitched as she indicated his appearance, "Gai, the report clearly states we are not to harm anyone. If they see you in that getup, they'll die from laughter."

"This disguise has never failed me before!" said Gai in an attempt to defend himself.

"Don't be stubborn, Gai. You know if we walk up there in any human disguise we would never make it past the front gate."

"Who said anything about approaching them?"

Hani tented her brows, "You were going to wear this 'disguise' regardless?"

He was silent for a moment, not sure why she needed to ask in the first place, "Of course!"

Hani grabbed an end of the fake mustache and ripped it from his lip.

"Owie!" whimpered Gai.

"Quit goofing off!" whispered Hani harshly.

Gai pouted as he rubbed his lip gingerly.

"Transformation Jutsu," whispered Hani. In a puff of smoke, Hani reappeared as a yellow stripped tabby. She turned to Gai and squinted her purple, vertical pupil eyes.

Reluctantly, Gai brought his hands together to form a seal and he too transformed into a cat, only with black, shiny fur and large black eyes.

Hani gave him a cheshire-like-grin in approval.

Gai responded by giving her a beaming smile and stuck his paw out to give her a thumb up. Unfortunately the lack of an actual thumb while in feline form made the 'nice guy pose' less effective.

Soundlessly and cautiously, the two ran along the mansion wall; only needing to duck in cover every few yards. Once they saw the gate to the eastern garden, both made a sigh of relief. "Almost there," whispered Hani.

Three steps later, their progress was halted by the sound of a low, throaty moan. Both turned to its source and were surprised to find a rather large, white, long haired, Persian cat; his emerald eyes glowing menacingly in the moon's light.

Gai retreated slightly, "Hani, what is this big guy's problem?"

She huffed, "How the hell should I know?"

"Well, you're the one who wanted to turn into a cat in the first place!"

"So that makes me an expert?!"

Both fell deathly silent as a voice could be heard from around a turn, "Hey! I thought I heard someone!"

The two disguised ninja gave each other a quick look. "Act natural!" whispered Hani.

Gai gave her a flabbergasted look, _'Act natural? This form is hardly natural!'_

While Hani went about pretending to play with a leaf, Gai did the first thing he could think that seemed natural – he decided to pick a fight. He stared the big Persian in the eye and hissed; the universal feline sign language for, "You want a piece of this?!" And apparently, yes – the Persian did in fact, want a piece of it.

Just as two guards rounded the corner, the Persian jumped down from his perch on a flower pot and went about the ritual dance of feline combat.

"Hey, check this out. Muta's in a fight!" laughed a guard.

"I could have sworn I heard voices," added the other.

Gai eyed his opponent closely and did his best to duplicate the complicated step. There was a lot of back arcing involved and hissing and the occasional swatting at the air.

Hani had to bite her tongue to keep from chastising Gai. _'What the hell is he thinking?!'_ she thought. _'We don't want to draw attention to ourselves!' _

At some point amidst the taunts, Muta reached his anger limit and finally pounced on Gai, who was all too ready. As fur and cat cries went flying, the guards exchanged a glance. "We should probably break this up. The house staff won't appreciate being woken up by it."

"Good point," replied the first guard. He went over to the fray and planted a boot into Gai's rump, sending him flying towards their intended goal; the eastern gate.

Hani quickly scurried to where Gai fell, ignoring Muta's territorial threats.

"Gai, are you alright?" whispered Hani.

Gai was pumped, "Did you see that?! I scratched that fatso's eyes out!"

Hani swatted at his nose, "Will you keep it down?!" She looked over her shoulder to where the guards had been and was relieved to see they had moved on. "Come on, the gate is up ahead. Let's report in and get the first part of this mission completed."

They only had to wait a few minutes before a man, wearing a yellow jacket entered the garden.

"That must be him," whispered Gai.

"Alright, give the call," replied Hani.

Gai hid his face and twirled circles in the ground with an awkward paw, "I can't whistle."

Hani dropped her head in defeat, "Fine." She licked her furry lips and whistled a small trill.

The man looked in their direction and replied back with the same call.

Both ninja sprung from their hiding spot, jogged passed the now stunned man and through the open door, where after insuring the room was empty, released the transformation jutsu.

The man in yellow followed quickly behind and closed the door behind them. He grinned and bowed at the two, "Ninjas never cease to amaze me -- welcome."

Both Hani and Gai bowed in return. "Thank you," replied Gai. "Allow me to introduce my companion and myself – I am Maito Gai of Konohakagure and this is Hachi Hani, also of Konohakagure."

"It is nice to meet you both. I am Oda, Lord Hakanza's head servant. Thank you for coming and on such short notice. You made excellent time."

Gai gave a proud smile, "Konohan ninja take our missions very seriously."

"I am glad to hear that my master has chosen his contractors wisely." Oda pointed his hand down a hallway, "Please, follow me. He is waiting to meet you."

After a short walk they reached a set of large double doors, both Gai and Hani removed their shoes and left them by the doorway. Once they were ready, Oda opened the doors and moved aside for them to enter.

"My Lord Hakanza, I present to you, Maito Gai and Hachi Hani of Konohakagure."

Hani's immediate assessment of the room was that of excess. This new lord had money and plenty of it. This small greeting room was probably one of a half dozen in his mansion and he had spared no expense in the decorations. Gold gilded furnishings, silken lamps, multiple suits of armor on display. Even the carpet with its intricate patterns would rival those in the emperor's collection.

As they approached the dais to where Lord Hakanza waited, Hani noted that in fact, both he and Gai did have a striking resemblance. The man before them could easily be Gai's twin brother, if not a clone. The only difference being that the lord was a bit less muscular, he wore his hair slicked back and his eyebrows were meticulously tweezed.

There was no doubt about it, though. This man was definitely a feudal lord. He sat on his throne (which was actually a large mat) with an imposing aura. He was dressed in a stunning red, silken kimono, with sleeves that hung at least four feet down from the forearms. Behind him was a large jin tachi katana, probably over four feet long; its handle decorated with pearls and inlaid silver. He eyed Gai up and down multiple times on their ascent to his platform. Hani looked about the room and found that Oda, Hakanza and one other man were the only ones in the room. The third man was a stout, light-brown haired man. He had a kind face, but it betrayed signs of battle. He was dressed in a suit of armor similar to that of the house guard. Tied to his side was a beautiful katana; one that no ordinary soldier could afford, suggesting this man to be captain of the guard.

"Lord Hakanza, thank you for seeking the services of Konoha in this mission. We promise not to disappoint," said Gai as both he and Hani bowed before the master of the house.

The lord's response was the first sign of congeniality, how it ever be so humble. "I'm sure you won't. At least you had better not. Not at the rate I am paying."

Gai and Hani exchanged a glance, but made no reply.

The lord gave a subtle smile before lifting off his throne and coming down to Gai's level.

"It's uncanny how the two of us look so much alike," said Hakanza. He looked down to Gai's attire and gave the ninja a semi-look of disgust. "What is with the green underwear?"

Gai opened his mouth to reply, but the lord dismissed his comment. Hakanza's attention was now on a new target, Hani. "And this? A present from Konoha?" He gave a sinister grin as he reached a hand up to Hani's face to feel her skin with the back of his hand. "Softer than a rose petal," he said softly as he eyed her hungrily. He let his hand fall down her neck and drift slowly to her collarbone.

Hani could feel her mind start to drift to its safe haven; a place in the back of her head where she can retreat to protect herself from the mental anguish she experienced from her 'special' duties. She turned her head and closed her eyes. She felt ashamed and wanted to pull away, but she knew it wasn't her place to speak against a lord – women don't do such things and if she did, it would be considered enormously disrespectful and could potentially cost the mission.

As the lord's hand traveled further down her chest, Hani could sense hostile intentions to her side. With her eyes still closed, she subtly grabbed Gai's tense wrist; he relaxed only slightly.

"Lord Hakanza, this is my teammate -- an expert in espionage and disguise. She will be a crucial member in the success of the mission." Gai spoke with as much control as he could. Hani was his colleague and Hakanza's behavior was highly inappropriate. If this lord hadn't hired them for a mission, Gai would have sent him through the nearest wall.

Gai was raised to be a gentleman and seeing another man behave so blatantly disrespectful, infuriated him greatly. Even though most women Gai knew could defend themselves, he still believed they should be cherished and respected for the unique gifts they possessed.

The lord hesitated before removing his offending hand from Hani. He turned to Gai, "Such a waste." He returned to his dais, "My trip will be a long one, and the company of a beautiful woman would help pass the time."

Hani gave Gai's wrist a grateful squeeze before releasing her grip.

"My Lord, perhaps now would be a good time to go over the specifics," added Oda who was attempting to change the subject.

Hakanza waved him off, "Very well. I will be away, undergoing negotiations indefinitely. However, I estimate my leave to be approximately three weeks." He indicated Oda, "You've met Oda, my head servant and house overseer. If you have any questions on how to better impersonate me, he would be the man to ask. Otherwise, leave all responsibilities in maintaining the manor to him."

Gai nodded in understanding.

"And this," added Hakanza. "Is captain of the house guard, Nagano Makoto. You will coordinate with him in the security of the household and village."

Both Gai and Makoto gave each other a nod in greeting.

"I'm sure you spotted the village on your way to the mansion. The village headman is named, Yuuto Saburo. I do not count him among my trusted circle and that is why he is not present." Hakanza took a slow drink of his tea, "Saburo will deal with any village concerns, but if he approaches you with any issues, both Oda and Makoto will advise you on the appropriate actions."

Gai nodded again in understanding. "Lord Hakanza, what security risks are to be expected?"

Hakanza turned and exchanged a glance with the captain. Makoto's voice was firm and clear, "War profiteers have been known to hire ronin and rogue ninja in an attempt to assassinate Lord Hakanza. The ronin will come and challenge my lord to a duel to the death and the ninja will attempt to infiltrate the mansion."

"My army," added Hakanza. "Is stationed in barracks thirty miles north of here. They are between the war and my home. I do not fear an attack by one of my war enemies while I am away. The impending winter weather has put a lull in the war's combat."

Gai inhaled a long breath as he absorbed all of the information. "When do you plan to leave?"

Hakanza gently placed his cup on the side table and rose gracefully, "Tonight."

Both ninja exchanged a glance; it would be sooner than they had figured.

Gai scratched the back of his head, "That doesn't leave us much time to prepare."

"Nonsense," added Hakanza. "You are Konoha ninja, I'm sure you can handle it."

Both Hani and Gai bowed. "Hai," replied Gai.

"Now, if you will excuse me; I have a war to stop," chimed Hakanza as he excused himself from the room.

As Hakanza and Makoto left the room, Oda turned to the ninja, "If you will please follow me, I will show you to your new quarters and prepare you for your new roles."

Oda led the two down a series of halls and past numerous rooms. Hani had to take a moment every now and then to try to gain her bearings. This mansion was huge, no doubt about it and it seemed Oda was leading them through a haphazardish maze. Some hallways seemed to lead to nowhere and some rooms looked as if they were setup to look identical. "Oda, why is this place built so awkward?" asked Hani.

"My Lord feels it increases his security if someone was to infiltrate the mansion."

Gai turned to Hani and they shared a knowing glance. A building with this architecture would make it difficult for any ninja to penetrate the hold and not get lost.

"I suppose I don't notice it much anymore," chuckled Oda.

"How long have you worked here?" asked Gai.

"For eight years. I worked for the previous lord of this house."

"What happened to him?" asked Hani.

"He passed of old age, but not before rewarding his esteemed general, my lord Hakanza, with his title of lordship."

"When was this?" asked Gai.

"Less than two years ago."

The rest of their trip was made in relative silence. It wasn't till they had reached the west wing when Oda finally stopped and regarded the guests. "This is my lord's quarters," he said as he slid the shōji doors open. On the other side was a beautiful miniature garden. In the center was a small koi pond and fountain. The area above was open to the night sky and the moon's light glistened magically over the pond's water.

Oda lead the two to the center of the garden, "There are six rooms that can be accessed directly from this courtyard. My lord's room," Oda pointed to the first set of doors on the left. He then pointed to the first set of doors on the right, "This room is often used by my lord's lady guests. The next set of doors on both sides lead to personal baths that can also be accessed from both bedrooms. The two far rooms are the study and the library."

"Forgive me for interrupting Oda," added Gai. "But isn't this open courtyard a bit of a security risk?"

"Actually, if you stand over here," said Oda. "You will see an intricate screen of chakra wires covering the opening."

Sure enough, if you turned your head just so, you could see the threads he indicated.

"Impressive," added Hani.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have matters to attend to before the night is over. I will greet you Mr. Gai -- I mean, my lord, first thing in the morning. You will find appropriate attire in your room." He turned to Hani, "The same for you madam."

Gai nodded, "Thank you, Oda."

"Of course. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

As Oda closed the door to the master's quarters, Gai turned to Hani. "I suggest we survey the area before we bed down for the night. Lord Hakanza may be satisfied with the security of this place, but he is no ninja."

Hani nodded, "I agree."

After spending the next few hours going over the area with a fine toothed comb, the two had found four hidden passageways. One that connected the two baths (probably so Hakanza could peep on his lady guest or meet up for a late night rendezvous). The second one was in the library and it appeared to lead to a safe house a good distance outside the property. The third was in the study and it lead to an underground safe. The fourth was in Hakanza's room and it lead to a small door behind a throne in what looked like the official great room.

The windows seemed to be the biggest security risk, but even those were in view of the ever vigilante house guard. Upon opening one, they found it to be connected by a very well hidden string that appeared to ring a bell in Hakanza's room. After searching all the other windows, they found them to be similarly booby trapped.

Gai whistled, "I don't know when I've seen a more fortified structure."

"I agree. You would almost think Hakanza fears for his life."

"He has either been attacked multiple times, or had a very close call."

"It would appear so," chuckled Hani.

Gai clasped his hands together, "Well, I think we should probably turn in – we'll have an early start in the morning."

"Hai." Hani grinned, "You'll need your rest. In the morning you will be lord and master of all this."

Gai swallowed the lump in his throat, "I don't need to be reminded." He gave a half smile, "Night, Hani."

"Night, Gai."

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Hani looked about her new room; it was larger than most apartments in Konoha. Where some would find the space grand, Hani felt is to be cold and uninviting. At least the bed, a fine down mattress, was warm and comfortable. She took off her backpack and leaned it against her bed and then opened the closet. It was empty, save for numerous hangers. She extracted from her bag a beautifully panted scroll and let it fall open over the bed. She took one of the sticks from her hair, the one with a little green leaf at the end and used its hidden blade to make a small cut on her thumb. She pinched at her new wound to let the blood flow freely and then dragged it along the scroll, leaving a long red streak.

She placed both hands over the scroll, "Summoning Jutsu." In a puff of smoke, the entire bed was covered in extravagant kimonos, jewelry and decorations. The rest of her night was spent silently putting her things away. It was well into the morning before she let sleep take her.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Gai too looked about his room. It was easily twice the size of his apartment in Konoha. He walked over to the closet and opened it to find numerous articles of clothing. _'Good,'_ he thought. _'I was beginning to fear I wouldn't have any robes to wear.'_

He walked over to the bed and tested it. "This is far too soft for my tastes," he sighed. "I'd sleep on the floor if I didn't fear the servants would get suspicious."

Gai removed his green suit and headband, and then stuffed them behind one of the drawers of the dresser. He adjusted his bindings that held his healing ribs and then dressed into a pair of dark green pajamas. He walked to his bed and turned down the blankets. It was going to take a long time before he would be able to get any real rest in this place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Note:** I apologize if this fanfic seems to be progressing slowly,  
but I have my reasons for it to move at this pace. Romance can't be rushed. ;)

Also, I now have a poll at the top of my profile page. Please vote!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four **

Oda knocked thoughtfully on Hani's door while trying to balance a tray of hot tea. "Madam? Madam, are you awake?" He looked at his watch, "Madam? It is Oda; I am here with your morning tea."

After a few more failed attempts, Oda grew concerned.

"Oda, is everything alright?"

"Ah, My Lord," said the servant as he turned to Gai coming up the walkway. "I see you found the wardrobe." He indicated the nice kimono Gai had dressed himself in.

"Hai, Oda." He pointed a thumb at the door, "Is she alright?"

"I am not sure My Lord. She isn't responding."

Gai furrowed his brows, "Here, stand back." He moved Oda a safe distance away before sliding open Hani's door quietly. "I'll check on her -- you wait here."

Oda nodded silently.

Gai stepped into Hani's room cautiously and closed the door behind him. The room was filled with a soft orange glow from the morning sun. He peered through the haze at her bed and saw a shine of blonde hair. He crept closer quietly and found her sleeping heavily amidst numerous pillows wearing a white, silken nightgown; the straps of which had fallen down her shoulders. _'Fortunately,'_ he thought. _'She is at least clothed.' _He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook gently, "Hani? Hani, it's time to wake up."

She didn't respond.

Gai shook harder, "Hani, wake up."

This time he received a moan in protest.

Gai huffed, _'Perhaps I should use the thousand years of death?'_ He considered it for a moment and thought better of it. If she was one of his students, he would bellow at the top of his lungs to wake up and enjoy the youthful, morning air! Instead, he decided to use Tenten's approach to waking a slumbering teammate. He took a finger and sucked on it briefly, then stuck it into her ear, "Wet Willy no Jutsu!"

Hani cringed in protest, "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She slapped his hand a way and grabbed a blanket to wipe her ear.

"I had no choice, Hani! You wouldn't wake up!"

Hani's voice was venomous, "You seriously need a lesson on how to wake a lady, MY LORD." She roughly pulled the straps of her nightgown up and gave him a dreadful glare.

Gai recoiled slightly.

"Ah, the Madam has awoken!" interjected Oda, who had sensed her killing intent. "Madam, here is your morning tea. Please drink it before it gets cold," he talked fast, hoping his quick words would cool her fury. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour; I suggest you both take that time to make Ga – My Lord, more presentable."

Gai looked offended, "I thought I put the kimono on right?"

"Oh, you did sir! But I'm afraid there are other details in your appearance that needs to be … modified."

Gai looked to Hani for an answer, "He means your hair. We need to fix it … and probably fix your eyebrows too."

The swarthy, dark haired ninja rubbed his brows defensively.

"I will leave it to you, Madam," added Oda. "I will return for you two at breakfast. Please excuse me," he bowed and quietly left the room.

"Alright, _My Lord_. Take a seat and we'll do something about that hair," said Hani as she patted the end of her bed.

He complied without protest and nervously twiddled his thumbs. Hani took a moment to stretch before she slid out from the blankets and walked to a small makeup table grabbing a comb, a jar of gel and some tweezers. When she returned to Gai's side, she paused at the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

He had a look of utter dread as he eyed her up and down. He thought she was wearing a full body gown, but instead, she was actually wearing a small nighty that came to just below her hips. When she had bent over to grab the items, he had gotten more of a backside view than he had bargained for. And when she turned – she had a body any man could worship. To make matters worst, the cool morning air was having a rather stimulating effect on her – as Kakashi would say, 'she could have cut glass'.

Hani placed a concerned hand on his forehead. "Gai, do you feel alright?" she whispered.

He felt his face flush at her touch. "I'll come back later," he said as he pulled away from her and stood.

"Gai," she grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the bed. "Don't be silly, we need to get this done before someone sees you."

He bit his lip, but maintained his silence.

"Here, hold this," said Hani as she unscrewed the jar of gel and handed it to him. She put the comb in her mouth before running her fingers through his hair. He would be lying if he said the sensation didn't cause tingling down his spine.

Hani mumbled past the comb, "You have very soft hair, Gai."

"Um, thank you," he said awkwardly.

She grinned, "Don't worry, Gai. I'll be gentle." She reached in and grabbed a handful of gel. "Your hair is so thick; it will take a lot of this to make it stay."

He cringed slightly as she put the cold goop into his hair and began to brush through it.

Five minutes later, his hair was styled flawlessly like that of Lord Hakanza. Hani clapped her hands together and gave a satisfied grin, "Perfect! Now for those eyebrows …"

Gai leaned back apprehensively. "Is that really necessary?"

Hani put a hand on her hip, "Gai, those eyebrows look like they are alive!"

He frowned, "Why do people keep saying that? Are they really that bad?"

"Gai, you're lucky you don't have caterpillars trying to have sex with them." She put a finger on his forehead and bent his head backwards, "Now -- don't squirm." She pried herself between his legs and leaned against his chest.

If Gai wasn't acutely aware of where she was standing and that her body was pressed so close against his, he may have realized how much agony this tweezing was causing him.

Just as Hani was about to finish up, she paused. "Oh, by the way Gai --" with speed only a ninja could possess -- she stuck the tweezers into his nose, pinched hold of a good chunk of hair and viciously yanked it out.

"YEEEEEEOWCH!" cried Gai.

"Next time you decide to stick anything wet in my ear," she snarled. "DON'T!"

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Upon returning, Oda found Gai standing in the garden -- gingerly rubbing his eyebrows and a bloody handkerchief stuffed in his nose. "Ah, My Lord … are you alright?"

Gai stopped himself from sheepishly scratching his head and messing up his perfectly styled hair, "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn."

Oda's eyebrows rose in realization, "Ah, I see. I trust the Madam is alright?"

"I am well, Oda," came Hani's voice. She closed the door to her room and walked gracefully to their side; a serene look on her face.

"You look stunning, Madam," said Oda as he looked her up and down. She was dressed in a deep, green kimono, printed with white lotuses. He noticed she picked attire that would go well with Gai's own light green garb. He looked between the two, "As per usual, My Lord will be having his normal breakfast meeting with Captain Makoto, for the morning security report." He turned to Hani, "My Lord would prefer that Madam serves him and his guest."

Hani nodded silently. Serving the host was often the role of a geisha and wasn't an unusual request.

Gai took the handkerchief from his nose and bit his lip to keep from smirking. Hani, serve him? _'I wonder how she feels about that?'_

Oda took the liberty of straightening out Gai's obi, "Now that you are put together My Lord, please follow me."

After walking through a series of hallways and bypassing numerous doors, they finally arrived to a small room. The walls were decorated with beautifully painted scrolls and the floors were lined with perfectly aligned tatami mats. In the center of the room was a low table over a recessed floor, otherwise known as a kotatsu. On one side of the table sat Captain Makoto, who stood in greeting, "My Lord Hakanza, you look well this morning!"

Gai grinned and took his place at the table, "Thank you, Captain Makoto!"

"Ha! My Lord, is this an official meeting?" he looked around the table over-exaggeratingly. "I didn't know we would be using official titles this morning!" He locked eyes with Hani, "Oh, how could I be so rude!" He jumped from his place, ran to her side and gave her a charming grin, "Where are my manners?" He took her hand and gently kissed it, "I hadn't realized I was in the presence of royalty."

Hani couldn't help but blush at his unorthodox, but charming greeting.

"I take my eyes off of you for one moment, Makoto and I find you drooling over another woman!"

Hani, Gai and Oda turned to a small servant's door to find a short, buxom woman holding a serving tray full of food. Her round, rosy face was glaring straight at Makoto, who cowered slightly. "My Lord Hakanza, you must forgive my husband. I hope he didn't offend your visitor."

Gai turned to Oda with a distressed look. He had no idea on how to address this woman.

"Ah, _Umeko_-san! Please meet, Hachi Hani – Lord Hakanza's guest."

Umeko sat the food tray on the table, tucked back a strand of hair and wiped her hands on her apron. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said Umeko as she bowed deeply.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Hani with a slight nod of her head.

"I trust you slept well, My Lord?" asked Umeko as she went about setting the food on the table.

"Yes, I slept very well. Thank you."

There must have been something in his voice, or perhaps it was just his response that caught Umeko's attention. She looked sharply to Gai's face and studied it; a look of confusion on her own. Fortunately Makoto caught her reaction, "Woman! Where is our tea? How could you bring our lord his food and not bring the tea?!"

Distracted, Umeko turned to Makoto and swatted at his shoulder, "I know that, husband!"

"Umeko," interrupted Oda. "I believe the master would prefer if Madam Hani served his meal." He opened the servant's door, "Let's you and I go fetch that tea."

Umeko blushed, "Yes, sir."

Makoto sighed once the coast was clear. "That was close," he whispered.

"I take it your wife doesn't know?" asked Hani in an equally hushed voice.

"No," frowned Makoto. "My wife's a terrible gossip – keeping this information from her is really for her own good." He chuckled, "To her, hell would be a place where she had to mind her own business."

Gai couldn't keep from snorting.

"So, how was the Master's bed?" asked Makoto who began picking at the food.

"Excellent," chimed Gai. "Though," he leaned into the table to whisper, "It's a bit too soft for my tastes."

"HA!" laughed Makoto. "Lord Hakanza had sent for that mattress in a town over three hundred miles away."

Both Hani and Gai's eyebrows rose.

"Hai! Made of down-feathers from the giant swans in the north."

"That's … extravagant," said Gai as he shook his head.

"Nothing but the best for Lord Hakanza," said Makoto with a grin and a wink.

After an hour of guard reports, rotation schedules and other boring topics, Makoto turned to Gai with a mischievous grin. "Now, My Lord -- since we are done with the reports, is it time for our morning training?"

Gai's ears perked up, "Training?"

Makoto's grin turned more cat-like, "Of course, My Lord. You always insist on us keeping our skills fresh!" He leaned forward, "And I'm looking forward to testing my abilities against a genuine ninja."

Gai could barely contain his excitement. He was worried this opulent position would make him fat and lazy; but the prospects of training with a captain in a militant place like this? He was almost overcome with youthful excitement!

Makoto whispered again, "Would the Madam like to join us?" He gave her an ornery grin, knowing full well she couldn't participate.

She gave him a charming smile in return and bowed her head slightly, "Another time, perhaps."

Makoto returned the smile, "I look forward to it."

Gai looked between the two and cleared his throat loudly.

"I will meet you on the eastern field in an hour, My Lord?" asked Makoto as he rose from his seat.

Gai smiled and nodded, "I will meet you there!"

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

As Oda escorted both Gai and Hani back to the Lord's quarters, Hani wrapped her arm around her partner's. "I know you are excited about training with Makoto; but promise me you won't do anything over the top."

Gai chuckled, "I don't know what you mean."

"No, you know exactly what I mean."

He gave her a large, toothy grin, "I will only have a bit of fun. It's been a while since I've had a good spar. Besides, Makoto expects a demonstration –"

Hani yanked slightly on his arm, letting Oda put some distance between them. "I mean it, _Lord Hakanza_." She held her tongue as two giggling, servant women exited into the hallway and bowed.

To secure their status as a couple to the house staff, Hani pulled him towards her as she backed into the wall. With Gai between her and the servants, she reached up and ran a hand through the back of his hair (the less greasy part) and pulled his head down to her face; he was too stupefied to resist. "I know you better than you think," she whispered. She looked him directly in the eye, her own giving him an entrancing stare. "You are not the type to resist a challenge so easily. Please put aside any machismo urges to prove yourself, or else we may cause suspicion." She pulled his head down lower -- his nose just inches from her neck. As she spoke ever so softly, the fine hairs of his ear tickled. "Promise me," she said, in the most seductive voice Gai or any man had ever heard.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Gai knew exactly what Hani was doing. In fact, any trained ninja could spot her tactic from a mile away; but one would have to be such a distance just to resist her charm and sensual appeal.

He could feel his heart throbbing loudly, his palms beginning to sweat and the air trying to escape his lungs. The only thing his eyes could focus on was a graceful collar bone, tracing a supple line from the base of her neck to unknown territory below her gown. Like an overly curious child, he wanted to touch those contours; to feel their form and smoothness. To feel skin that would make even a peach jealous.

Her smell was as equally appealing. It was a subtle scent, like hyacinth or honeysuckle. It wasn't overwhelming – more like a hidden prize that one only received when they were allowed so close. He dared a deep breath; instinctually burning the aroma into his memory.

Any retention he had on intelligence was lost as she wrapped an arm around his waist and gently pulled him against her body; the closeness giving him a good sense of her body's forbidden treasures.

Eager for a reply, she asked again, "Do you promise me?"

He would have promised her the world if he was capable of forming the words. In fact, he had nearly lost complete control over his body. He seemed paralyzed – his knees were beginning to weaken and his arms felt as though anvils were tied to them. Was this her special jutsu or was he only doing this to himself?

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly.

Hani gave a satisfied grin that only Oda witnessed. He too, couldn't help but smile at her skills – she was a genius at seduction; far better than any true concubine Lord Hakanza had employed. If it hadn't been for his years of experience as a disinterested and obedient servant, Oda would be fighting his own masculine cravings.

"Good." Hani placed a gentle hand under Gai's chin and lifted his face to hers. She looked into his hazy eyes and smiled. "Come, you need to get ready." She took a short moment to adjust his kimono before taking his arm again and leading him (dumbfounded) back to their place behind Oda.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

"Ah, My Lord!" said a cheerful Makoto who was standing alone in the middle of a large training field.

Gai waved in returned and jogged to the Captain's side. Both wore a pair of black kung fu styled pants and a tight fitted tank top (Gai would have preferred his jumpsuit).

"Are you unwell, My Lord?" ask Makoto as he observed the frustration marking the ninja's brow.

Gai thought back on his encounter with Hani in the hallway. He felt foolish and pathetic for having fallen so easily into her charm technique. He sighed and waved a dismissive hand before Makoto, "I am feeling fit as ever!"

"I see," doubted Makoto; but as the realization dawned, he gave Gai a toothy grin. "Ahhh, now I _truly_ see."

Gai's brows furrowed.

"Yes, I've had that same look on my face once or twice since marrying. You have a delicious strumpet that is out of your reach, don't you?"

Gai clenched his teeth in defense, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Uh huh," grinned Makoto as he brought a finger to his chin. "Now let's see, could it be one of the serving girls? Perhaps one of the servant women who pours your bath? Or … perhaps it is the Madam Hani?" the last he said with a wiggle of an eyebrow.

Gai willed the blood away from his face, "Can we please begin our training?" He wanted to run a few hundred laps around the compound and then take a hundred cold showers to cleanse the erotic thoughts that were threatening to violate his mind.

Makoto chuckled, "Very well." He tossed Gai a practice katana who looked the weapon over apprehensively.

"I take it you don't feel like fighting with swords today, My Lord?"

Gai nodded. Originally he had hoped for some hand to hand combat. But now his frustrations made him want to reshape the landscape with his fists alone.

"That's alright, I wasn't feeling up to it myself," laughed Makoto who chucked his wooden sword to the side. With a quick rolling of the neck, he took a defensive stance; a primitive form Gai often seen soldiers use.

The ninja couldn't help but feel a bit cocky as the prospect of a fight pushed all other thoughts from his mind. He gave Makoto a beaming smile as he folded one arm behind his back and brought his other before him; the back of his hand facing his opponent. "If I lose, I will do 3000 pushups … on my thumbs!"

Makoto froze, "I beg your pardon, My Lord?"

Remembering himself, Gai blushed slightly. "Nevermind … shall we?"

"Very well! I warn you though, I fancy myself a bit of a pugilist," grinned Makoto who twirled his fists tauntingly.

"Is that so?" grinned Gai.

"Oh hai! I placed first in the boxing tournaments before I became a soldier." He paused, "Though, I was mostly fighting farm boys and the occasional army brat."

"Training is training, isn't it?"

"Too true," chuckled Makoto.

There was only a short moment of hesitation before the first punch was thrown. Gai dodged it easily and countered with a left roundhouse which was blocked by Makoto's free arm. Gai adjusted his footing as he felt Makoto grab his fist and attempt to put him into a lock by twisting Gai's arm behind his back. Makoto's valiant attempt was halted as Gai sent his right elbow backwards towards Makoto's face. The captain barely dodged the elbow by quickly snapping his head back and bending backwards at the waist. Gai took advantage of the prone position and sent his other elbow into Makoto's stomach forcing him to double over from the impact.

Makoto ignored the chuckles from the house guard. "Good strike, My Lord."

"It was a lucky shot," lied Gai.

After regaining his wind, Makoto grinned, "Let's try again."

Gai resumed his stance. With his hand extended towards Makoto, Gai bent his fingers a few times in a taunting gesture. Makoto took the bait like a half-starved flounder and the sound he made as he struck the ground seconds later resembled that of a fish out of water.

"Again!" shouted Makoto as he dusted himself off. He was clearly frustrated, but by the same token, he was enjoying the fight.

Gai smiled in return. Makoto's determination reminded him a great deal of Rock Lee – no matter how many times Gai beat Lee into the dirt, he always brought himself up and demanded another try.

An hour and many bruises later, Gai and Makoto took a seat at a small table that had been set up for them; the unusually warm, fall sun warmed their aching muscles. Makoto took a wet cloth and held it to his bruised cheek, "It's been a while since I've been schooled like that."

Gai wiped the sweat from his face and neck; not a bruise to be seen. "At least you are not a slow learner Makoto. I was only able to use a trick on you once before you learned to counter it."

"Marriage teaches you how to duck," joked Makoto. "And having three boys teaches you to be on your toes."

Gai turned in surprise, "Three boys? I didn't know you had any children."

"Before yesterday, you didn't know me at all," whispered Makoto with a grin.

Gai chuckled, "True, but you remind me of someone I know -- seems like I've known you for years."

"A compatriot?"

"No, actually one of my students."

Makoto's brows tented, "My ego has taken quite a beating today."

Gai smiled sheepishly, "He's a very gifted student …"

Makoto considered it for a moment, "That makes me feel a _little_ better."

There was a brief silence between the men as they both took a long swill of their tea.

"Tell me about Hakanza Toki, Makoto. What kind of person is he? What is his history?"

Makoto looked into his cup as he considered his words. "He is a very skilled samurai and war leader." He hesitated, "But some will say that regardless of his worth in combat, he isn't as equally valuable as a leader of commoners."

Gai furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I respect Lord Hakanza. He lives every samurai's dream of working their way as a simple swordsman to lord of a wealthy province. He treats my family well and pays me and my men more than the average guard or soldier." He sighed, "However, anything outside this household or his army is neglected by him. While he and his military eat very well, his villagers are destitute." He pointed past the closest hill towards a small village. "That is where his vassals live. If you were to go there, you would think this province to be impoverished based on the condition of the people and the buildings."

"Why does he disregard them?" asked Gai.

"To him, there is a discernable line between his class and theirs. He is the Lord of this province and they are but farmers. In order for him to protect them in this war torn time, they must farm rice and other food to feed him and his army. He thinks of them only as a liability and feels they should be grateful for his generosity at letting them stay here."

"Why don't the people just leave?"

"Most of the villagers have had these lands passed down generation, upon generation. They would rather die than lose their family farms."

Gai shook his head slowly in disbelief. Monarchy was not a subject he was very knowledgeable in; but in Konoha -- everyone, ninjas or civilians, were considered equals and treated as such.

"That reminds me," added Makoto. "Saburo will probably come to visit you before the week is over."

"Saburo?"

"Yes, Yuuto Saburo – the village headman. He approaches Lord Hakanza at least once a week, pleading for a relief on the rice tax. He's older and set in his ways. I think he is hoping to wear Lord Hakanza down through persistence."

"How should I deal with him?" asked Gai.

"Usually, Lord Hakanza treats him to some tea and listens quietly to Saburo's requests. Then, after he's finished, Lord Hakanza tells him he will consider a decision and will send Saburo his answer. That answer never comes."

"It just doesn't seem right," sighed Gai.

"I know. But there isn't anything we can do about it."

After taking in all the information Makoto had just given him, Gai couldn't help but remember an encounter he and Kakashi had a few years ago. They were given a mission to spy on Iwagakure, a place known for not treating their citizens well.

As they were traveling through a rice field undercover, they witnessed a farmer get killed in cold blood. The people were starving and were trying to defend what little food they had left after a hard rain. When a small group of rock ninja thugs arrived to take the food, they killed an older man who had stood his ground with the only weapon he had; a pitchfork.

It took all of Kakashi's strength to keep Gai from running in and destroying those ninja whelps. The man's murder was pointless and would probably bring his family to death through starvation. "Gai," pleaded Kakashi. "We can't get involved! I don't like it any more than you do; but if we attack, then we will alert them to our presence!"

It wasn't until a few miles later that Gai took his anger out on a defenseless tree. He had ripped it from the ground -- roots and all, and flung it a good quarter of a mile away.

He was starting to get that same feeling of helplessness now … and he didn't like it at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter Five

--

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Five  
**

"My Lord," inquired Oda as he attempted to keep up with Gai's frustrated gait. "I can't help but sense that you are angered?"

Gai clenched and released his fists a few times to regain his composure. His earlier discussion with Makoto had put him in a fowl mood. "I'm sorry, Oda. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Have the stresses of a lordship begun to weigh on you already, My Lord?"

Gai gave Oda a half grin, "I just have a few things on my mind."

"Ah, then may I suggest a visit to the hot springs?"

"Hot Springs?" inquired Gai with a lighter voice.

"Oh yes, in the lower confines of the mansion; all natural and very relaxing."

Gai scratched his chin in consideration. He adored hot springs, believing them to be the perfect remedy for the pains of hard training. "Do I have time?"

"Of course, My Lord. You have all the time in the world."

He couldn't help but smile at the opportunity; but it quickly faded as he considered his partner. "I probably shouldn't. I'm sure Hani is expecting me to return soon."

"Nonsense, My Lord. I will fetch her after I have shown you the way."

Gai's smile returned, "Excellent! What are we waiting for?"

-- / --

To say the hot springs were impressive would be a vast understatement. It was actually a large cavern under the foundation of the mansion. The distance between the water's surface and the ceiling was at least two stories. There were parts of the water that were only three feet deep and others that were so deep, you would run out of air before you reached the bottom. A series of hand lit lamps hung from various stalagmites, irradiating a soft glow over the glistening surfaces.

Gai relaxed in one of the alcoves, enjoying the warming sensation over his body. The ribs he had cracked were no longer bound and had started to heal nicely. 'This water should help,' he thought. 'By tomorrow, I should be as good as new.'

Just as he felt relaxed enough to fall asleep, a familiar voice called to him from the doorway. "My Lord?" said Oda. "I have brought Madam. Are you decent?"

Gai jumped out of the water and rushed to grab a towel. "I'm ready, Oda," he called, quickly covering his indecency.

Oda stepped aside to let Hani enter the room. She entered confidently at first, but once she got a good look of her surroundings, she immediately froze.

"Isn't this great?" called Gai. "A natural hot spring cavern. These things are so rare these days. I couldn't believe it when Oda told me, but here it is … Hani, are you alright?" he asked as he noticed her fearful expression.

She looked like a deer caught in the sights of an archer's bow. Her hands clung white knuckled on her kimono and her breath was short and shuddered. Once Gai closed the space between them, he could see her visibly shaking. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders as if to hold her still. "Hani, what is wrong?"

She didn't respond, but continued to stare wide-eyed over the water.

He gave her a stern shake, "Hani!" This seemed to bring her to her senses as her eyes turned to his.

She stared at him silently for a moment before speaking in a faint voice, "Get me out of here."

He hesitated slightly before realizing she was unable to move on her own. Without a second thought, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and put another behind her knees picking her up easily and carrying her out the doorway.

"My goodness!" squeaked Oda. "Has she taken ill?"

"I don't know," frowned Gai. He held her tightly to his chest, not worrying about getting her expensive kimono wet. He wasn't going to put her down till she had regained her breath and stopped her shaking.

"I'll go fetch some water!" said Oda as he hurried up the stairs to the mansion.

Still holding her, Gai looked around and found a sauna bench. He squeezed her tightly as he sat down, and then set her up in his lap like a child. He placed his free hand on the side of her cheek, turned her face to his and looked deep into her eyes. "Just breathe," he chanted. Within seconds, his mantra seemed to reach her and her breathing steadied; soon after, her body relaxed and her shaking ceased.

She blinked a few times -- her senses returning.

"Hey," he said, relieved that she was coming around. But it wasn't until he had spoken that Hani had realized her situation. She quickly jumped to her feet and retreated a few steps.

"Hani?" asked Gai, his confusion building.

Oda hurried down the stairs with a glass of ice water and looked cautiously between the two. Hani was clearly going out of her way to not look Gai in the face and Gai was clearly perplexed in the whole situation.

"Oda, please take me back to my room," asked Hani in a small voice.

"Hani, wait – " said Gai.

"Oda, please!" begged Hani as she ran up the stairs, tears welling in her eyes.

The servant looked flabbergasted at Gai, then after Hani's fleeing form and then back to Gai. He quickly ran down, handed the glass to Gai and then chased after the woman.

Gai stared at the glass like it was an alien object and then looked about the room like he had just appeared in a foreign world. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	7. Chapter Six

--

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Six  
**

Hani buried her face into the pillow she clung to and slid her feet gingerly on the hard wooden floor. She had found a safe haven in her room, sitting cross-legged next to her fire pit with its warm and entrancing flames. It helped to calm her mind and the hot tea she sipped, eased her fears.

With slow and steady breaths, she thought back on how she had reacted in the hot springs. Like a scared child – frozen and unable to move. She blushed with embarrassment as she remembered Gai's face. He was concerned – worried. Then he had helped her, taken her away from what she feared most. And how did she react? Again, like a child – a snot-nosed brat who ran away. She should have been grateful to him. She was thankful, but couldn't bring herself to admit to what had happened. To admit it meant that she would have to confess to her fears – admit she wasn't as strong as she tried to come across.

She pulled away from the soft fabric of her pillow and reached for her cup of tea; its sweet chamomile aroma filled her senses as she brought it to her mouth. She took a small drink, letting the hot liquid roll soothingly down her sore throat. But before she returned her tea to the table, she held it gently before her face. As she looked into the depths of the cup her mind drifted to a time many years earlier …

--/--

"Mama," cried a young, high-pitched voice. "The ice is going to break!"

"Not if you do it right," said an irritated, feminine voice.

"But Mama! I hear it cracking!"

A tall, dark-haired woman, dressed in an expensive kimono, pulled her fur shawl tighter around her shoulders. "I've told you a dozen times, Child. When a lady walks, they should be as light as a feather. If you do this right, you shouldn't have any trouble walking across this frozen pond." She adjusted her gloves, "You hardly weight 30lbs, even if you fail – the ice should not break."

The young, blonde girl took another apprehensive step towards the shore; gasping as the ice squeaked painfully under her weight. She gave her mother a pleading look, but the woman was too busy preening in a small mirror.

Hani tried to swallow but her throat was far too tight from fear and the cold. She twisted her hands tighter into her scarf, trying to build courage to take another step. With a small bite to her lip, she willed herself to move her foot again. She slid it out slowly; there was no crack or movement in the ice. She gave a sigh of relief as she brought her feet together.

Before Hani or anyone could react, the ice below her immediately gave way, causing Hani to drop like a lead weight; the freezing water shocked Hani into a panic. She flailed wildly, trying to bring herself to the surface but water-logged winter clothing weighed down her small frame. She looked below her, hoping she was lucky enough to be in a shallow part of the pond, but all she could see was utter darkness; darkness that hungered to consume her. The sight and the realization of her death caused her to scream – forcing her to lose the last bit of her precious air.

With one last attempt, she tried to swim towards the surface, but her freezing joints wouldn't allow her to reach her freedom. At that point, she gave up all attempts at saving her own life and let her body float into the blackness of the lake's bottom.

Just as Hani reached her limit, a strong hand gripped her wrist. She opened pained eyes and watched as a dark figure swam at a maddening pace towards the surface. Within seconds, she and her rescuer burst through the water and landed safely on the pond's shore.

Hani's body wracked as she coughed-up ice-cold pond water.

"That'a girl," came a kind but concerned voice. "Get it all out."

The child tried to open her eyes, but the freezing water made them feel like they had been rubbed with sandpaper.

"Oh, thank goodness you were in the area!" came her mother's voice. "If you hadn't been here, she may not have made it."

There was no response, but even Hani, at her age, could sense the anger in her rescuer.

"You see what happens? She is such a handful! I can't keep her from getting into these messes, she just won't listen!" her mother came closer. "None of this would happen if you were around."

The man who had pulled Hani from the river stood, holding the child tightly in his arms. "Kisaki," came his rough, deep voice. "We have been through this before. I am married."

"But she is your daughter!" came her mother's angered voice. "Do you know how hard it is to raise a child on your own?"

The man sighed, "Do you think you are the only woman in the whole village that is in your situation? There are many widows who raise their children by themselves. It is the life of a shinobi."

"But my child's father isn't dead!"

The man sighed deeply, "Kisaki, you know what you are asking is impossible."

The woman grunted, dissatisfied.

Hani felt herself be lowered to her feet.

"Are you alright, Hani?" asked her father.

She was a bit wobbly and shaky, but stable enough to stand on her own. She rubbed at her painful and blurry eyes. Her vision hadn't returned enough for her to make out the face of the man who had saved her.

"Now," instructed her father. "Take her home and warm her up. If she becomes ill, take her to the hospital immediately."

Kisaki made no reply.

"And if you try something like this again," said her father, a hint of venom in his voice. "I will take her away from you – contract or no!" With that, the man was gone.

--/--

Hani put down her teacup and stood. She walked to her bed and redressed herself in her kimono, making sure everything was perfectly in place. She then checked her face in the mirror to touch up her make-up. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked to her door and built up the courage and humility to do what was appropriate.

--/--

Gai walked heavy footed to his room. He was grateful Oda had returned to him to help him find his way, otherwise he would have easily gotten lost in the maze of the mansion. If he had to stop and ask for directions, people would have gotten suspicious and might catch-on to Gai being an imposter.

He glanced at the doors to Hani's room. It was dark, save for the light from her small fire pit. He frowned out of concern and confusion for her behavior. Had he done something wrong? She was clearly frightened by something, but what? And why did she react to him the way she had? Was he suppose to have left her in there? Just dump her on the bench and walk away?

Gai shook his head, 'Women – will man ever figure them out?'

He took a shower to cool off from the hot springs and dressed himself in a comfortable, simple yukata, not wanting to mess with the hassle of a traditional kimono. It took him a good fifteen minutes to figure out how Hani had styled his hair to match that of Hakanza. At one point, he wanted to fling the comb across the room, but he held back, fearing the damage he would cause.

After settling for less than perfect, he left his bathroom and began pacing his room. It hadn't occurred to him before, but there was very little for him to do while on this mission; a lot of "down time". Something Gai always had a hard time adapting to. After a few minutes, his pacing began to resemble that of a caged animal.

He was grateful when there was a soft knock on his door and maybe a little too eager for something to do. He didn't just open the door; he opened it like it was the last obstacle in his bit for freedom.

Oda jumped as the shouji doors flung open before him and cowered under Gai's intense stare. "My Lord?" squeaked Oda.

"Oh, Oda!" blushed Gai. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit worked up – still trying to adjust to this new lifestyle."

The servant smiled, "I had always figured it would be luxurious to live as a noble, but I guess I was mistaken."

Gai scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"The captain has requested that you look at the guard roster, placement assignments and rotations. He wants your expertise on the subject," winked Oda.

"Ah!" laughed Gai. "I'm grateful for the distraction."

"Excellent," bowed Oda. "I've left the file on your desk."

"Thank you," nodded Gai.

Once Oda had left and Gai had shut the doors (more gently this time) he walked to the dresser, found his backpack and rooted-around for a small object that he quickly stuffed into the folds of his robe. He quietly left his room and walked peacefully to the office where he found the fire and the lamp lit. He looked around the room and noted the extravagant furniture; the desk especially. Carved and inlaid with gold. 'Why spend so much money on a desk that very few would actually see?' Gai shook his head as he sat down. Even the chair was gaudy, with its down-stuffed cushions and silk fabric.

Honestly, Gai felt like a bull in a ceramic's shop. He feared to move even slightly or else break something priceless. The desk, for instance, had an ornate, hand-painted glass oil lamp on one corner. There was a master craftsman letter-opener in the front center. A very expensive looking ink and brush set sat on the other corner. Gai eyed the ink set's delicate brush and knew if he had to touch it, it would break under pressure from his strong grip.

After settling into the chair and noting where everything valuable lay, he opened the envelop Oda had left for him. There were numerous papers, each with a great deal of detailed information. Rosters, rotations, shifts, routes, security information, everything a captain of a house guard could ever be concerned with. He looked around the room cautiously before reaching into his robes and retrieving the object he had grabbed earlier. It was a small, black case, about the same size as his hand. He pried it opened and revealed a pair of metal glasses. He took them out gingerly and with great care, placed them on his face. He then picked up the papers and went about his work.

A few minutes later, there was another soft knock on the door. Instinctually, Gai snatched the glasses from his face and stuck them up the sleeve of his yukata.

"Come in!" he called, not knowing how Hakanza would usually respond.

The door opened slowly and closed quietly behind the visitor.

Gai relaxed, "Hani. Are you feeling better?"

She walked silently to the front of the desk and bowed deeply.

Gai didn't know how to react, "Hani?"

"I'm sorry, for how I reacted earlier." She bit her lip, "I behaved inappropriately, and I am asking for your forgiveness."

"Forgive you?" asked Gai, in bewilderment. "Might I ask – what was bothering you?"

She blushed, "I was … I was frightened."

"By what?"

"By," she hid her face. "I'm an aquaphobic. Whenever I'm near deep water, I lock up." Tears were threatening to revolt against her eyes. "I know it's ridiculous and I'm sorry. Please don't think that I am weak and will jeopardize the mission."

Gai furrowed his brows as he stood and quickly walked to Hani's side. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Hani, there is nothing wrong with having fears."

"But, it means that I am weak –"

"Weak?! Nonsense!" he chuckled. "There are MANY ninja who have phobias and fears. How you deal with those fears, is what makes you strong or weak."

She looked into his eyes, "Do you have any fears?"

He stood back and smiled sheepishly. "I would like to say 'No', but I would be lying, and Maito Gai doesn't lie."

"Then, what do you fear?"

Gai reached into his sleeve and slowly returned his glasses to their place.

Hani tilted her head slightly – they made him look more … distinguished.

He sighed, "Gerascophobia."

"I'm sorry, Gera-what?" asked Hani.

"Gerascophobia, the fear of growing old," he chuckled. "I shout about youth and all its glory, but no matter how loud I yell, I can't scare away the effects time has on me."

Hani couldn't help but smile. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm a strong believer in: you're only as old as you feel."

Gai smiled in return. "I would agree with you, but how I train … there are days I feel like I'm 300!"

They both chuckled.

"I'm – I'm really sorry, Gai. Do you forgive me?"

He winked, "Already have."

They both laughed, grateful that at least one barrier between them had finally been torn down.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	8. Chapter Seven

--

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Seven**

Hani forced open her heavy and sleepy eyelids to the soft glow of the morning sun, its warm rays illuminating the window over her bed. She slid a foot through the cool sheets and let it peek out from under her comforter, the chilly autumn air making her toes tingle. She was just about to yawn when she felt the subtle hint of a breath against the nape of her neck.

Instinctually, she rolled from the bed and landed in a defensive position, all the while, grabbing a kunai she had secreted in her mattress. With one finger looped into the hole of her blade, she pulled the weapon before her face, protectively. Through furrowed brows, she glared at her bed, wanting to meet the eyes of her intruder with confidence -- but her look of determination was not returned. Instead she received a lackadaisical stare of unconcern; with vertical pupils glossed over from a night of heavy sleep.

"What the -- ?" asked Hani as she stood, her kunai forgotten at her side.

The fat Persian cat they had met earlier lay unflatteringly on his side, his rotund belly rising impossibly higher with each breath. His long, furry tail flicked slightly against the bed, showing his irritation at having his perfect nap ruined by her actions. At some point in the night, he must have snuck into her room and decided to use her as a space heater.

She rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed next to him. With one hand putting away her weapon, she used the other to reach out and scratch the bottom of the cat's chin. He was pleased with her attention and rolled onto his back for her to have full access to his underbelly. He purred loudly a she used her nails to scratch his plump tummy.

"What are you doing here big guy?" she asked with a grin. "What was your name, again?" She put a finger to her chin as she tried to remember, "Muska? Mupa? ... Muka?" She pressed her hand against his stomach, running her fingers through his soft belly fur and chuckled at his girth, "Ah, it was Muta."

He rolled onto his feet and walked onto her lap as if it belonged to him. He sat there and stared up into her face, sniffing her scent. She smiled at him and scratched generously at his head, to this, he purred even louder. She cocked an eyebrow as she looked over his face, "Geez Muta, it looks like someone smashed your face into a wall." She traced a finger down the bridge of his nose and scratched. "Persian cats are so weird looking," she said, in reference to his flat nose, wide mouth and ridiculously large eyes.

Not understanding the language of humans, Muta continued enjoying the attention the woman so generously gave him. In gratitude, he began kneading her abdomen at a brisk pace.

Hani cringed. Aside from the claws that bypassed her thin nightgown, his shear weight made his kneading fairly uncomfortable. She used her arm to gently nudge him off. "OK, let's not do that, big guy." She stood, "Hani just woke up and she needs to pee."

She went about her morning routine, taking a shower, brushing and styling her hair, getting dressed and applying her makeup. She then made sure her garments were fully stocked on any ninja equipment she may need in a moment of crisis. Satisfied, she left her room and closed the doors behind her quietly.

She was surprised with how early she had woken up. Usually, anything before 10am was nothing short of a miracle; but this morning was an exception. She looked around the small garden and out to the room across the way. All was quiet, save for the sounds of someone snoring very loud and un-ninja like. "Did I wake up before everyone else?" she asked skeptically. "Even before Gai?" she shook her head in disbelief and walked silently to his door, "He wakes up early enough to brew tea for Kami." She slid his doors open without a sound and peeked inside. His room was fairly dark -- Hakanza didn't have any windows in his room, probably to keep out attackers. The only light Hani did have was the faint white glow coming through the paper in his shōji doors and the crack from which she stood.

Sure enough, there lay Gai: sprawled out on his back, shirtless, covers strewn out over the bed, hair a mess and snoring loud enough to make a lion jealous. Hani folded her arms and gave Gai's sleeping form a smug grin. "Hmmm, Gai sleeping in? Well, I think someone should wake him." She put a gentle finger to her lips, "But who? Hmmm, well I hope it's not someone who would do something rash -- like stick a wet finger in his ear." A devilish grin crept over her face, "That would be terrible, indeed."

Closing the doors behind her soundlessly, she crept into his room with a cat like grace. Not one board made a sound as she came ever closer. She suppressed her chakra to undetectable levels as she reached the foot of his bed -- all the while Gai snored away; blissfully unaware of her soon-to-be reckoning.

Lighter than a feather, she placed one hand on the bed and then the next. From there she crawled forward on all fours, like a predator sizing up her prey. Now so close, she was able to make out more details in his form. From the black pajama pants he wore, to the numerous scars across his torso and arms. For her to say that his form was sculpted would be a vast understatement. He would have easily made a model for some of the great artists. Each muscle was toned and cut perfectly. She had to stop herself to admire him -- it wasn't often she got to see a man's body so chiseled and hardened. Most men she had seen were doughy diplomats, accustomed to life on their asses, rich foods and extravagant evenings of debauchery.

She sat at his side and allowed herself some time to get a good look at him. His torso was narrow, more so than she would have figured. His jumpsuit with chunin jacket combo made his body look disproportionate -- wider than what he really was. It made since though, how else could he have been able to tie a headband around his waist so easily?

Around his bellybutton was a small tuff of short black hair that traversed between the lower of his eight-pack and led into "unknown territory" below his pajama bottoms. Just above and to the right was a wide, diamond-shaped scar that had been clearly caused from a kunai. To the sides of his torso, his deltoid muscles bulged, adding to the already triangular shape of his frame. His firm pecks were covered in a very fine coat of small black chest hair; upon closer inspection, it was clear this hair had been trimmed recently. A long scar from collarbone to underarm, stood out from the lack of hair that no longer grew over the thickened skin.

His arms were long and lean; decorated with numerous minor scars and scratches. His shoulders were shaped like upside-down teardrops. His neck was thick at the base, with a very pointed Adam's apple that vibrated from his deep, throaty snore. His chin showed the signs of needing a shave -- a day of growth for this swarthy ninja was the equivalent to three days worth to that of an ordinary man.

His eyes fluttered slightly, telling Hani he was in the depths of a dream.

She glanced down at his bare feet, the only other exposed part of his body. She chuckled lightly as she observed how big they were, with their well kempt nails. Ninja expose their toes constantly; it's taboo in Konoha to be a ninja with nasty toenails.

'What should I do?' she thought. 'Wet-willy? Nah, I need to do something different.' She scratched her head as she considered her options: 'Wedgy? Nope, he's lying on his back. Goose him? No, same problem. Paint his toenails? Nah, too tame. Dump a bucket of cold water on him? Nah, that might ruin Hakanza's expensive bed. Put his hand in warm water? No, that's just cruel.' Her eyes brightened as she got an idea, 'Oh, that's almost too good.' She observed him with an evil smirk, 'But will it work? He might actually like it.' She thought back on his previous behavior around her, 'He's wound tighter than a 13 hour clock -- he'll react exactly how I want him too!'

With a trained hand, she quickly disrobed out of her kimono down to the small, white tank-top she wore under all of her many layers. The bottom of her shirt didn't fall past her navel, and the v-neck dipped well into her cleavage. For underwear she wore a white g-string thong with delicate lace flowers embroidered on the front. Once she had removed herself from her traditional clothing completely she laid them gently to the side of the bed, being sure not to cause any unwanted noise. If she was caught now, her plans would be foiled.

She waited a few seconds to let him settle down before nestling into his side. Ever so slowly, she let her head rest on his shoulder and gently slid her body against his. She couldn't believe she had gotten this far and not even stir him. At this point she was really beginning to wonder if he had been sedated via a poison.

Once she was situated and satisfied with her position, she considered how she wanted to go about waking him up -- there were so many different ways. It was at that moment she noticed his scent. It wasn't powerful or a gaudy perfume that most nobles wore. It was more ... earthy. With a hint of ... musk, maybe? She dismissed it -- it could very well be just the sheets he was sleeping on.

She brought her face closer to him and nuzzled his neck. She choked back a giggle as he stirred slightly; smacking his lips. She took a delicate hand and placed it softly on his stomach and began stroking it gently. He stirred more at this, but instead of waking up with a snap, like she had expected, he instead took the arm closest to her and wrapped around her tenderly, pulling her into him. He brought his other arm to her shoulder and rubbed it affectionately.

'HOLY CRAP!' she thought. This wasn't how she had expected him to react at all! He was acting like he was use to this -- COULD HE MARRIED?! WAS THAT IN HIS FILE?!

She froze as Gai stirred more, turning on his side towards her -- wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame and bringing her into his body closer.

No backing out on this prank now -- she was committed.

But she had to admit though, the smell she had noticed earlier wasn't the sheets, it was definitely him and it was actually ... pleasant.

She took her free hand and stroked his side, "Gai," she said in a soothing voice. "It's time to get up."

He moaned in the negative and pulled her in even tighter.

Hani bit her lip, 'Damnit!' She tried stroking him a little harder. "Come on, Gai. Breakfast will be ready soon."

He gave her a deep, throaty moan in disappointment. The vibration from his bass voice made her eardrums vibrate and her skin tingle. He nuzzled into her hair and she heard the unmistakable sound of a "smooch" on the top of her head.

She dropped her face into his chest in resignation, 'Ugh! Fine, I'll just resort to ...' She slid her hand up to Gai's underarm and poked. She didn't know if he was ticklish, but it was worth a shot.

That got his attention.

-- / --

Gai had been having a pleasant dream. He dreamt that he and his rival, Kakashi had been sparring for some reason or another. Gai had had this dream many times before, only this time it was in front of a large crowd, in the Konoha arena where they held important matches like the chunin and jonin qualifiers. Kakashi was using all of his old tricks and Gai was able to predict each one easily. He was just about to open the gates when he had noticed a lovely scent on the breeze. As soon as he turned his head to try to get a better sense of it, the field around him blurred and changed. He was no longer in the arena, but in his apartment, lying naked in his bed. 'That's odd,' he thought to himself. 'Why am I here?' But before he could ask himself another question, he felt a gentle hand rub against his exposed stomach. He quickly looked to his side and saw Hani, of all people, resting soundly on his shoulder.

Perhaps it was the fact that deep down he knew it was just a dream that he let himself enjoy the moment. Why Hani was in his dream? He didn't care. It was his dream, damn it and he was going to enjoy it.

Instead of doing something perverse, he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Earlier, he had struggled to pin point it, but he was sure of it now. It was unmistakably honeysuckle.

She fit against him perfectly; every contour to her body molding into him like they were made for each other. She stroked at his side lovingly -- like they had been together like this for years. "Gai, it's time to get up," she said in a soothing voice. He moaned, knowing that getting up would mean letting her go, and that's not what he wanted. "Come on, Gai. Breakfast will be ready soon," she said again, this time rubbing him harder. He moaned at her louder this time, trying to get his point across -- for good measure, he kissed the top of her head in hopes of buying himself more time. Then, just as he thought his world felt entirely complete, the lovely blossom he held between his arms poked him squarely and very unkindly under the arm ...

-- / --

Gai's eyes shot open. First, he was in shock from the dream he just had -- 'Hani?! GAH! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!' Secondly, he was embarrassed that he had actually enjoyed the encounter. Thirdly, he was mortified as he suddenly realized the warmth next to him wasn't his own.

He jerked his head down and looked into the deep purple eyes of Hani, who gave him a very mischievous grin. "Hey Big Sexy," she said, turning on the charm.

Gai jumped backwards out of the bed like he had just found a viper between the sheets. "GEEZUS!" he screamed.

"What's the matter, Gai?" laughed Hani. "You weren't complaining last night."

His eyes doubled in size, "LAST NIGHT?!"

Hani rolled onto her stomach and propped her head on a hand, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. "Don't you remember?" she asked, trying to pout. "You came to my room last night, all sweaty and breathing hard. You were practically _BEGGING_ me for company."

Gai looked frantically around his room, was this the right room? Was he in the right world? Was this a NIGHTMARE?!

"Oh no," she said, raising a hand to her mouth and feigning concern. "You must have been poisoned!"

"POISONED?!"

She dug her fingers into her mouth to keep from laughing, "Yeah, I've heard about those poisons. They're like roofies only they make the person really horny and in the morning they don't remember a thing!"

Gai ran a shaking hand through his hair, "I-I suppose -- I just don't remember anything!"

Hani thought she was going to choke from trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe he was buying it! "Oh that is too bad!" she said as she flopped on her back, throwing her arms behind her. "You were such an Adonis!" She tried to imitate his voice as best she could, "Hani, I'm going to love you daily and nightly and ever so rightly! YUH-OSH!"

Gai buried his face into his hands in embarrassment and horror. How could he have let this happen?!

"Over and over again! I thought I was going to die! Your performance was amazing!" said Hani, keeping up the act. She rolled to her hands and knees and cat walked to the end of the bed where she stood, and then walked with as much seduction as was womanly possible. Gai had begun back-peddling as soon as her foot touched the floor. Once his back hit the wall, Hani had him right where she wanted him.

'Gods! Where are her clothes?!' cried Gai in his head.

She placed her hands gently on his chest and pressed her body against his. Gai cringed like she was a bomb that was about to go off right in his face.

She slid her hands up his neck and cupped his cheeks. With a sultry voice, she spoke, "And I'm ready for the encore."

Gai covered his face in dread and whimpered.

Now, any sane man would have realized Hani's hair was styled perfectly, her makeup was all in place and her clothing lay neatly on the edge of the bed. If what she said was true, then none of the above would be possible. But Gai was far too traumatized to notice the obvious.

Hani couldn't hold it back any longer and laughed harder than she had for years. Not understanding her reaction, Gai peeked at her from between his fingers.

"Oh Gai!" she said, still laughing. "I'm only joking!" She pulled at his wrists, trying to get him to remove his hands from his face.

He let her remove one, "HUH?!"

She pawed at his other hand, "I'm just joking! We didn't do anything last night."

He dropped his other hand and looked at her incredulously, "Then how did you ... ?!" He was too embarrassed to say the rest, but instead pointed frantically at the bed.

Hani smiled, "It wasn't too hard. You were sleeping deeper than a hibernating bear."

Gai, a heavy sleeper? Never! "That is not possible! I am a very light sleeper!"

Still chuckling, Hani shrugged, "Say what you will, Gai. But you were completely out of it."

He tented his brows, still confused on what had just happened, "W-why all of this? Why the hoax?"

Hani gave him a small grin before she stuck a finger into her mouth and then poked it directly into his ear. He cringed slightly as he swatted her hand away. "Paybacks a bitch," she beamed.

Gai stood their dumbstruck. He didn't know how to react, let alone what to say. She had pulled off her prank flawlessly and he had fallen for it hook-line-and-sinker. It wasn't until NOW that he noticed the clearly obvious.

She patted him on the shoulder gently, "Don't forget to breathe there, Big Guy."

On cue, Gai took in a few large breaths in relief. "Oh, thank Kami," he sighed.

She gave him a small wink and returned to her clothes.

He blushed intensely as he noticed her panties -- or lack thereof. "GUH! HANI!" he cried, raising his hand to shield her from his view. "_PLEASE_ put some clothes on!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm getting to it, Spoilsport!" She went about redressing in her many layered kimono. "Good grief, you would think you've never seen a woman's body before." She froze, "Wait ... you _haven't_, have you?"

Gai gave her a sarcastic look, "Yeah, I have _NEVER_ seen a woman naked before -- I am a 28 year old virgin."

Hani shook out her kimono, "Well, as long as you're not in denial."

Gai clenched his teeth, 'Ugh, this woman! She is worse than Kakashi!' Even Gai's invulnerable patience was getting worn thin.

"It's already past eight o'clock," she said. "I'm sure Oda will be here soon to fetch us." She looked him up and down, "You want to stop fooling around and start getting dressed already?"

Gai squinted at her slightly before pushing off his wall and walking into the bathroom. He didn't have time for a shower, shave and fifteen minute hair style, so he was just going to have to focus on the essentials. He put a large goop of toothpaste on his brush and went about cleaning his teeth. Every few strokes he would glance suspiciously out his door to see what Hani was up to -- not trusting her even for a second. She stood there, silently -- trying to tie her obi perfectly around her waist.

Just as Gai had worked up a good froth of shaving cream over his face, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"I'll get it!" came Hani's cheery voice.

Gai peered around the doorframe and glared in her direction. He was in a foul mood and didn't want any more of her shenanigans.

Hani opened the door and greeted the guest happily. "Good morning, Oda," she said with a slight bow.

Oda cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. He looked from her and then over his shoulder to her bedroom doors and back again.

She smiled, "Yes, Oda?"

He caught himself, "Yes uh ... " He cleared his throat and then bowed, "Breakfast is ready."

"Excellent!" She exited the room and turned to Gai. "Thank you for your company, My Lord. I will meet you at the breakfast table." She bowed, turned to Oda, winked, and then pretended like her robe needed adjusting from a "quick romp".

Oda's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as she walked away, a slight swing in her hips. Without turning his head, his eyes slowly looked to Gai.

Gai merely scowled back.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	9. Chapter Eight

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Eight**

"My Lord, for having what I could only imagine was a pleasant evening – you seem to have a rather gloomy disposition."

Gai smoothed back a piece of hair that had continually mutinied against him since adding the gel earlier that morning. "It's not what it looks like," he sighed.

Oda clicked his tongue, "Well that is a shame. I know there are quite a few things I would sacrifice for such an evening with that woman."

Gai lifted his brows in surprise – he had always thought Oda to be … foppish. "That _woman_, is _vile_, Oda. You would be better off sleeping with a black widow in your bed."

The servant chuckled, "A femme fatale is surely man's worst enemy and greatest ally."

Gai licked his hand and forced the stray hairs into submission. "More like greatest fear," he scowled.

How was she able to sneak into his room so easily? As he and Oda walked the hallways, Gai pondered the possibilities. Could she have poisoned him? Not very likely – surely she was professional enough not to do something as drastic as that, just for a prank. Could he have been sedated via some other means? Probably not, they would have to get close enough to him to achieve such a feat and that was nearly impossible. He scratched his chin in thought. It must have been the hot springs. He _was _in there probably longer than he should have been. Then he did stay up late last night working over the reports Makoto had left him. He brought a fist down into an open palm in realization, "That damnable bed!"

"My Lord?" asked Oda.

Gai fanned his hand at him, "Oh nothing."

Yes, that had to be it – Hakanza's lavish bed must have been the key culprit in his deeper-than-normal-slumber. The bed in Gai's apartment consisted of a wide board and a small mat just thick enough to keep him from getting splinters from the wood. He didn't like to sleep too heavily, especially out on missions where an enemy could attack at any time; but out there he slept on the cold ground with pebbles and sticks poking uncomfortably into his sides. Even when the Hokage had given his team enough of a budget to pay for a hotel room, it was usually at a cheap place. If there was only one bed, it was always given to Tenten, despite her resistance. If they were lucky enough to get a room with two beds, then Neji would get the extra – Gai knowing the boy's blood was too noble to be expected to sleep on the hard floor every time like Lee and himself.

'Tonight, I'm going to stick my second pair of nunchaku under the mattress. That should be uncomfortable enough to keep me from sleeping too heavily.' He nodded curtly in affirmation, "Yosh!"

As he and Oda neared the breakfast room, the hair on the back of Gai's neck stood on end. Both Hani and Makoto were laughing heartily at something shared between them. He could only imagine it was at the cost of his own dignity.

"Ah, My Lord!" called Makoto with a bright smile. He pointed to the empty seat across from him, "Please, join us!"

Gai nodded in greeting and took his seat silently, not wanting to look Hani in the eye.

Makoto was still chuckling, "This woman of yours, My Lord. She is quite the quick wit!"

Gai feigned a smile. 'Almost too quick,' he thought.

Makoto downed his tea in one drink, "She just got done telling me this _hilarious_ story of her first days working at a geisha teahouse!" He caught his breath, "About how she accidently spilt tea onto the lap of a … " his laughter died as he looked between the two. There was definitely an air of opposition between them. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Gai was surprised that Hani hadn't taken the opportunity to humiliate him – his jonin friends back at Konoha would jump at the opportunity to do so. But that didn't change the fact that he was still upset with her. "Hani, was your little joke this morning really necessary?"

She refilled Makoto's cup. "Nope," she said without so much as a look.

He spoke in hushed tones, "Need I remind you that we are professionals?"

Hani gave him a defiant look, "I could have said the same to you yesterday morning."

With a cheshire-like grin, Makoto looked between the two ninja, "What happened yesterday morning?"

Gai waved him away, "It was nothing."

"Getting woken up with a poke like that is more than nothing," said Hani choosing her words so they would cause as much embarrassment for Gai as possible.

"Ahhh, this is getting _good_," said Makoto as he watched the scene with wide, excited eyes.

Gai flinched – she was clearly trying to get him worked up. "And how was your little charade this morning any more appropriate?"

Makoto grinned at Hani, excitement brimming – it was like watching a train wreck.

She brought her hands up to her shoulders and shrugged, "It was just a bit of fun."

Gai gripped the table, "I am _clearly_ not laughing!"

Makoto felt the room fill with electricity.

Hani lifted her teacup nonchalantly and took a drink, "That is _clearly_ because you are a tight ass."

Makoto's eyes glinted. "Oh burn!" he whispered.

Just as Gai thought his anger would explode, a sake cup came blazing through the servant's door and crashed squarely into the side of Makoto's head. "GAH!" he shouted.

"HUSBAND!" came the irritated voice of Umeko. "Quit eavesdropping on the Lord and his guest's conversation!"

Makoto rubbed at the swell in the side of his head, "ME?! I'm sitting _right here_, YOU'RE the one in another room snooping!" He caught a second cup before it struck his face. "WOMAN!" he shouted. "Quit being so ungrateful and stop throwing things at me!" He ducked just in time to dodge a small kitchen knife that flew past him and jammed into the wall.

"She has excellent aim," said Hani in shock.

"It looks like she's had a lot of practice," said Gai, equally surprised.

Makoto looked at the knife with wide eyes and realized now would be a good time to make amends. He stood, using the cups as a makeshift shield, "Sweetie!" he called. "I didn't mean it!" He scurried into the kitchen quickly before she found anything else to chuck his way.

Gai and Hani sat for a moment in silence, trying not to overhear the pleas, and yelps made by Makoto as he tried to console his irate wife in the next room.

Hating the tension, Hani placed her teacup on the table with an audible thunk. "Look," she said, turning to Gai. "We don't know how long we're going to have to stay here – let's try not to kill each other before this is over?"

He eyed her; unsure on whether or not he should take her seriously.

She sighed, "Fine, I'm _sorry_. OK? If I had known it was going to bother you this much, I wouldn't have done it." She stuck out her hand, "Truce?"

Gai considered her offer of peace before taking her hand, "Truce – but a new rule … "

She lifted an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He gave her a stern look, "You are no longer allowed in my bed."

She smiled, "Done." She held up a finger before he pulled away, "And no more wet-willies."

He nodded, "Agreed."

They gave each other's hands a firm shake before parting.

"By the way," asked Hani. "Why _did_ it bother you that much?"

Gai looked at his untouched breakfast. That was a very good question. Could it be that he was unsettled with the fact that he had been completely caught off guard? That she was able to pull a fast one on him so easily? Or was it the fact that he had dreamt about her and actually enjoyed it? This woman frustrated him enough to want to pull his hair out, but instead he dreams about caressing her? And though he would _never_ admit to it out loud, he kind of yearned for it again.

"I was just caught off guard and it unnerved me." He shrugged, "That's all."

Hani furrowed her brows at him in doubt, but she soon dismissed it. Gai did and said a lot of things she didn't understand and it would be futile to try to figure him out now.

-- / --

Gai sighed as he thumbed through a book. This mission was _so_ very boring. He propped his legs on the cushioned window seat in Hakanza's library. He had tried to read a book called _The Way of the Samurai_ and was struggling to maintain his interest. He let his head fall back and knock into the windowsill behind him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

He hated this downtime. He yearned for the Konoha training grounds – or even Konoha itself; where he could run thousands of laps around its span. He missed the little trail he had started to wear around his hometown – he had spent a lot of good time on that route. He returned his glasses to his nose and let his chin fall heavily on a loosely closed fist.

From the window he could see the grounds where Makoto and he had trained the day before. Gai had hoped for a good spar after breakfast, but Makoto was too busy nursing the injuries he had sustained from his wife's wraith. If anyone was a security risk to this mansion, it was that woman.

As his eyes wandered, so did Gai's mind. He couldn't help but chuckle on his earlier encounter with Hani that morning. It was a brilliant move; he had to grant her that.

He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the events:

The dream, where he felt so peaceful – so … cherished. Did he really secretly yearn for companionship that much? Did his students no longer fill the void he had from not having an intimate relationship? Sure, he had been with women in the past. His last time with a woman was … Anko? Gai shuddered as he thought back on that encounter. Half the scars on his body came from just one night with her. He liked a strong woman, but that girl was just plain psycho. He had feared he wasn't going to survive to see the morning.

Before that, it had been an awkward evening with Shizune. There was a lot of drinking involved – it had been someone's birthday and all of the jonins went out to celebrate. Unfortunately, Shizune had passed out long before anything too intimidate had occurred and even though a few of his male friends scoffed at him for not taking advantage of the "situation" he stood firm in his decision to return her safely to her apartment. Gai may be a man, but he was also a gentleman.

The way she had felt – in his dreams and in person. Her skin was so amazingly soft. He didn't think it possible for a woman's skin to feel so velvety. Her body wasn't hardened like Anko's or Shizune's – with their firm muscles from years of harsh, physical training. Hani was much more delicate – and a great deal more curvy.

He'll admit, Anko had a great body; but Hani's curviness was vastly over-exaggerated by a tiny waist, full hips and a near-hokage-level bust line. He made a ring with his two middle fingers and thumbs to try and guess the circumference of her waist. 'Good grief,' he thought. He could probably wrap his hands around her waist and still have his thumbs and fingers touching. 'How does she not break in half from being so … top heavy?' he wondered. He tried to remember how she had looked, stalking him from the bed, her hips swinging in a dangerous sashay. Her panty straps had been pulled up to her hip bones, making her derriere look even more heart shaped. The little tank-top she wore barely covered her massive bosoms; the bottoms of which had peeked out from under the fabric.

Gai snapped his book shut, returned his glasses to their hiding spot and stood. '_Too_ youthful – I need a shower,' he thought. He walked hurriedly to the exit, 'A cold one.' Barging through the door, he crashed into the very woman he was determined to scrub from his mind.

-- / --

Hani felt like she had ran into a brick wall; but that was impossible -- she was just headed towards an open doorway.

The force of their collision was enough to knock her off balance and backwards. She knew she didn't have enough time to catch herself before she hit the ground, so she braced for impact. But instead of feeling the sharp pain of cracking her rump, there was a faint rush of air before she landed into two strong arms. She looked to her side and was surprised to see her head only inches from the ground. She turned to her other side, her eyes meeting Gai's. She gave him an approving smile, "Good save."

He helped her up, "I'm sorry, Hani. I didn't see you there."

She craned her neck back to look at his nine inch taller frame. "That's understandable. I'm too short to be seen -- too large to avoid."

He smiled sheepishly.

She gave him a small wink, "Alright Gai, enough flirting. We've got work to do."

His one-track mind ignored her jab and focused on one word, "Work?"

She beckoned him over with a finger, "Oh yes. Please shut the door."

He hesitated, "You are not going to do anything weird, are you?"

She sighed, "You're beginning to develop a complex around me Gai, sheesh." She turned on a lamp for more light, "This is about our mission." Her eyes widened as he almost skipped merrily to her side.

"YOSH! Will there be fighting involved?" he asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Rein it in, Big Guy," she said trying to be serious while the 160lb man next to her struggled to keep from dancing in place. "I'm afraid this will involve diplomacy, not fists."

Gai was visibly crestfallen.

"Oh, don't be too sad, Gai. I'm sure Umeko will let you smack Makoto around afterwards if you still want to."

Gai frowned, it just wasn't the same.

"Yuuto Saburo has come to the mansion."

Gai gave her a bewildered look and shook his head.

"Saburo, the village headman."

"Oh right!" said Gai, trying not to feel embarrassed at his horrible memory.

"Anyway, he's here – at the mansion." She gave him a concerned look, "And he wants to talk to Hakanza."

Gai's eyes widened. This is what worried him most about the mission. He was no actor, so impersonating a man he barely knew was going to be no small feat.

Hani searched his face, trying to read his emotions, "Gai, will you be able to handle this?"

He flashed a bright smile and gave a thumb up, "No problem!"

Hani looked about the room, did it just get brighter? She shook her head, "Anyway, Oda is there right now." She took his arm and led him to the door, "He'll help you if you are struggling."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be there too, but don't expect me to talk too much. It isn't usually a courtesan's place to talk at these sort of gatherings."

Gai swallowed the small lump in his throat. He could handle this … right? "How should I act?"

"From what we experienced of Hakanza – like an arrogant prick." She gave him an ornery grin, "So just be yourself."

He growled, "I heard that!"

-- / --

Gai adjusted the robes of his kimono – it was far too cumbersome for his tastes. Give him his spandex suit any day!

Hani stilled his hands, "Don't fidget." She brushed his shoulders off and made sure his obi was folded correctly. "Don't worry, Gai," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll do great." She licked a finger then reached for his ear.

He flinched visibly, "You promised!"

She rolled her eyes, "Calm down! You have a piece of hair that keeps falling out." She tucked the strand behind his ear, "Seriously, what is your obsession with wet objects in small holes?" She froze at her very uncouth statement.

Gai tried not to laugh, "Hani, did you just -- ?"

"Shut up!" she snapped. She grabbed his arm and led him to the meeting room where Oda, Makoto and an unfamiliar voice could be heard. "Remember," she huffed. "Be confident."

He turned to the door and took a deep breath. Confidence, Gai could handle.

He swung open the doors and stepped into the room. Makoto and Oda looked at Gai in surprise and felt their backs almost buckle over the shear presence he brought to the room.

"My Lord," said the third man in the room. He bowed deeply in reverence out of respect for his superior. Both Hani and Gai eyed him as they walked to their seats. The man was probably close to his sixties, with gray hair, broad shoulders, rough hands and tanned skin. He had a very square jaw, with a strong nose. His eyes looked like he was squinting directly into the sun.

There was no table in the room; instead there was a semi-circle of pillows. The biggest one had a wooden back with armrests; this is where Gai sat. Hani sat directly to his left, Makoto to his right and Oda took his place behind Gai's seat.

"Saburo, old friend," said Gai in a very convincing performance. He leaned into the back of his seat and rested his elbow on the armrest, "What brings you to see me?"

Makoto eyed Hani out of the corner of his eye – Gai just might pull this off.

Saburo bowed again, "As always My Lord, I am grateful for the audience with you." He sighed very heavily, "I come again, to ask that you alleviate the rice tax on the village and open the store houses so that we may stock our homes with food before the winter comes." He bowed again.

Gai hesitated.

"You know that is not what the Lord wishes, Saburo," spoke Oda. "And yet you come here every week asking the same thing."

Both Hani and Gai shared a look.

"I know, My Lord -- I mean no disrespect." He squared his shoulders, "But desperate times, call for desperate measures."

"The food in those warehouses are needed to feed our Lord's armies," spoke Oda.

"But there is no fighting now – there are even talks of peace. Surely Lord Hakanza could spare a few bushels of food for the families who were hit worst by the weather this year? The amount of food it takes to feed a soldier could easily feed two children here in the village."

Gai gritted his teeth and squeezed the arms of his seat. He would gladly give the shirt off his back or skip any meal if it meant keeping a child warm and healthy. Here Hakanza was literally taking food from his own peoples' mouths. Aside from Gai and Hakanza sharing appearances, they were nothing alike.

"I'm afraid that just isn't an option," spoke Oda. "Until Lord Hakanza deems fit, those warehouses remain locked."

Gai squeezed harder -- his fury building.

Saburo took a desperate breath and fell to his knees before Gai. He bowed till his forehead touched the floor – the ultimate act of humility. "My Lord, I beg of you," he spoke with a shaky voice. "Your people are suffering. I have given even my own limited supply of food to the needy and they are still struggling to make ends meet. There are children who are becoming deathly ill. At this rate, My Lord -- there will be no more farmers by spring to till your lands."

Makoto rubbed his forehead. He was afraid this was going to happen soon. It was only a matter of time before the villagers became desperate.

Hani gave the man a sad look, his plight pulling at her heart strings.

Gai was reaching maximum capacity – he couldn't maintain his anger or this charade much longer.

"Enough!" spoke Oda. "You insult our Lord! Be gone, before we have the house guard throw you out!"

That was the last straw, Gai snapped – along with the arms of his seat.

Everyone in the room, including Gai, jumped visibly as the armrests he had a death grip on splintered under his freakish strength.

Hani balked at the damage and shot a look to Makoto who returned the same worried stare. She had to think of an out. "My Lord!" she laughed nervously. "You must contact the craftsmen who made that seat. The wood was far too young and weak."

Makoto tried to continue her attempts at lightening the situation, "Saburo," he jumped to the man's side and helped him up. "Let's see you to the door and we'll schedule another meeting with his Lordship in a few more days?"

Knowing it was futile, the old man left without resistance. But not before giving Gai the most heart-wrenching look one could ever receive.

Gai stared after him. He wanted to run to the man – give him a huge hug and storm to the warehouses where he would destroy the very fiber of the doors that secluded the food from villagers who so desperately needed it. But he couldn't. He was bound by a law that he respected deeply and that law required he keep the contract Hakanza had signed with his leader, Hokage Tsunade.

Hani frowned at Gai's expression, she knew what he was thinking and she knew it took a great deal of strength for him to restrain himself. His hands caught her eye, "Gods, you're bleeding!" She pulled a handkerchief from the folds of her kimono and grabbed his hand. They were deeply imbedded with splinters from the armrests. She looked at Gai's face; he was still staring at the doors the two men had left through. He was clearly fighting an internal battle.

"My Lord!" said Oda as he came to his side, pulling out his own handkerchief. He squeaked suddenly as a hand darted out and grabbed the folds of his yellow servant's robes; lifting him well into the air.

Gai was oblivious to the splinters he dug deeper into his hands by grasping Oda's robe so tightly. He gave the servant a dangerous glare through thick eyebrows.

Oda pleaded with him, "It's not what you think!"

"How could you talk to him like that?!" spat Gai. "Could you not see he was desperate?"

Oda grabbed Gai's wrist and tried to lift himself against the ninja's grasp. "I don't like it anymore than you!"

"Gai, please!" begged Hani as she pulled on his arm.

"I am only a servant to Hakanza," said Oda. "I don't give the orders – it's just my job to see them carried out!"

Gai gave him a small shake, "Why won't he open the warehouses?"

"I have no idea; it's not my place to ask!"

"Gai, I know you are angry, but you have to get a hold of yourself." Hani was going to give him five more seconds to calm down, or else she would take action.

Gai flared his nostrils before setting the servant down gently.

Oda took a cautious step back as he tried to straighten his robes; a look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Oda," said Gai with a heavy sigh. "I know it's not your fault."

"Like you, sir – I'm bound by honor in my job as well," he said flatly.

"We understand, Oda. We're sorry," said Hani. She took Gai's hands and turned them so she could get a better look. She sucked air through her teeth at the damage. It was nothing serious, but digging them out would be a bitch. "We'll be in our quarters," said Hani as she looked at Oda. She took Gai's wrist and led them out of the room, "Come on Gai -- let's get you taken care of."

-- / --

"Oww, that _STINGS_!" called Gai as Hani pulled another of the wooden splinters from his palm. He was sitting on the sink in his bathroom, trying not to kick a hole in the wall from the pain.

Hani was bent over his hand, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Oh you big baby! That wasn't even as big as the last one," she scolded.

"How many are there left?" asked Gai, his eyes watering.

She looked over his hand, "I don't know – ten maybe?"

Gai moaned, "Ugh!"

"Good grief, Gai. I'm sure you've had worse injuries than this – it can't be that bad?"

He just pouted at her. She was right of course, but it still hurt!

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, eyeing her handiwork.

"It's just that," she held up the tweezers she was using. "We've only been here a little over two days and this is the second time these tweezers have caused you pain and suffering."

He instinctually twitched his eyebrows, "I hate those things."

Hani returned to his hand, "Well, judging by how long it took me to pluck those eyebrows of yours, I could tell you two had never met before."

"Full eyebrows are a sign of health, virility and youth!" shouted Gai in his defense.

Hani reeled from the man shouting so close to her ear, "Who told you that?"

Gai opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it – who _did_ tell him that? He searched his thoughts, was that something he had just made up and said for so long that he started believing it as a fact? "I don't remember, but it's true!" Gai caught himself, why was he starting to sound like a raving child?

Hani shrugged as she gave him a neutral look, "I believe you."

He blinked in surprise, "Really?"

She patted his hand with a bit of gauze, "Sure."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know what else is a sign of virility?" asked Hani, a hint of a smile on her downcast face.

"What?" asked Gai, immediately regretting it.

She looked him in the eye and gave him a little smirk, "A 'treasure trail'".

He furrowed his brows, "A what?"

She blanched, how could he not know what a treasure trail was? "You know," she poked him in the stomach at the belly button. "It's the hair that grows between your stomach and your –"

"HANI!"

She shrugged, "You asked." She looked back at his hand, "Oh, this is a nice, juicy one! He's next!"

Gai cringed as she used her nails to pinch a bit of wood from his palm. "Oww, oww, oww, OWW!" he cried.

"Oh, he's a keeper!" joked Hani as she held up the quarter-inch splinter in her tweezers.

There was another moment of silence.

"We call it a 'fuse'," said Gai, a little embarrassed.

"You call what a fuse?"

Gingerly, Gai used his bandaged hand to indicate where she had been talking about moments ago, "A treasure trail."

She laughed, "A _fuse_?"

He blushed and shrugged simultaneously, "Yeah."

"Why a fuse?" She didn't really need to ask.

He sighed; a little too embarrassed to say. Instead he held out his hand and made a loose fist with it, then popped his fingers open, "Boom!"

Hani brought the back of her hand to her mouth and laughed heartily; she didn't need any more of an explanation than that. "I like it. Crude, but effective."

Gai chuckled with her.

"So who is 'we'?" asked Hani as she returned to his hand to survey her progress.

"We?"

"Yeah, you said '_We_ call it a fuse' -- Who's 'we'?" She smiled at him, "Your wife?"

He flinched, "I'm not married."

"Your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend either – "

"Your boyfriend?"

"HANI!"

She gave him an innocent grin, "What?! I'm not here to judge!"

"No, I was referring to my _friends_."

"You have weird friends if that's what you get together to chat about."

"We talk about other stuff!"

"Like what?" she asked, trying to force another splinter from his hand.

He cringed at her attempts, "I don't know – our students, missions, social events."

"Do you ever go on dates?"

Gai gave a deep sigh in relief as she extracted another wooden sliver, "Sometimes."

"OK, witch hazel time," said Hani as she held the bottle of medicine over his hand. She poured it generously, trying to be sure to cover all of the wounds.

Gai spoke through gritted teeth trying to endure the medicine's sting, "Why do you care?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care about what my friends and I talk about, or whether or not I date?"

She shrugged as she patted his hand with more gauze, "I don't know. Just curious, I guess."

He watched her.

"At least it got your mind of the pain a little didn't it?"

He looked at the hand she was now bandaging, "Yeah, I guess."

"So how are _you_ doing?"

He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

She finished taping his hand, "The event that caused all of this injury – how are _you_ doing? Are you going to be alright?"

Gai looked at his bandages, "It's killing me not being able to help those people."

Hani crossed her arms, "I know."

"Freeing up food, putting a power hungry Lord back in his place – I've had missions just like that. We could just as easily be here to help these people, not getting paid to ignore them."

Hani tented her brows as she regarded his discouraged form.

"Usually, I am overly motivated – but now, this is what really gets under my skin." He blinked back a few tears and looked around his bathroom like he had just appeared there. "Hani, could I have some time alone?"

She gave him a comforting smile, "Sure." She picked up her things and walked silently to his door. "Gai, if you need to talk – you know where to find me," she said over her shoulder. She didn't wait for a reply before exiting silently from his room.

-- / --

Gai thought about his second day as a nobleman with a heavy heart and an even heavier spirit. He had hoped this mission was going to be a simple task: hang out in a mansion for a few days, eat free food and train with a nobleman's expensive exercise equipment. What he hadn't counted on was a self-righteous _samurai_ who cared more about his glory than the people he was suppose to protect. 'Not like our Hokage,' he thought. 'Or any ninja in Konoha – every single one would lay down their life to protect the village.' He smirked, 'And there are probably a fair amount of civilians who would do the same.'

Gai sighed as he rolled onto his side -- sleep just refused to be his friend that night and the nunchaku digging into his side wasn't helping either. 'It's impossible to get any rest when my mind wants to wander.' After a few more futile attempts at slumber, Gai sat up in his bed and buried his face in his itchy, bandaged hands. "Maybe it's not too late to ask Umeko for a cup of milk?"

As if to reply, a beautiful sound cut through the cold, night air. Gai turned his head slightly in assessment as the tune reverberated gently throughout his room. He slid soundlessly from his bed and inched slowly to his door. He used the small crack between the shōji doors to spy outside, but it served no more than to give an opening for the moon to cast a bright line across his face.

Unable to distinguish the music's source from his vantage point, he gently slid the doors open and took a cautious step onto the walkway. He winced faintly as the cold wood sent chills up his leg and spine. It wasn't long; however, before his mind became distracted by the sight before him.

The garden, which was now illuminated by the moon's light, was framed in long flowing curtains. Like silken ghosts, they danced lazily on the night's breeze. One drape brushed over his shoulder in greeting.

A movement behind the semi-opaque barrier caught his eye and with a tender hand, he held back a drifting curtain enough to see a woman sitting in the center of the garden. She was dressed in a dark kimono, the color of which was indiscernible in the low light. The moon's radiance reflected off her hair, giving her an ethereal glow. In one hand she held a long stringed instrument that she rested on her lap. In her other hand was a long bow that she used to stroke across the instrument's strings in very calculated movements. At her feet sat a large cat, with glowing gold eyes that blinked rhythmically to the woman's performance. Behind them both was a small, bubbling fountain that served as her percussion section.

Her lovely tune seemed to take on a life of its own as it echoed throughout the master's quarters and down the hallway into the rest of the mansion. The servants halted their chores, guards paused in their patrols, even the children of a certain Captain stopped their bickering to listen to the captivating melody. All seemed entranced; but none more than Gai, who had front row seats to the performance.

'This is the stuff of dreams … ' he thought. Standing there, he could swear he felt the music surround him and wash away any concerns or cares he had. In that moment, the garden was his whole world.

It wasn't until the woman lifted her face to the moon that Gai was able to recognize the performer.

"_HANI_?!' Gai whispered breathlessly.

She continued to play, not noticing him. It would seem the garden was her whole world in that moment too.

Gai decided not to interrupt her trance. Instead he looked to the sky through the garden's open roof and watched the shining moon. He couldn't help but smile back at its grinning expression.

Hani tinted her eyebrows painfully as she played the last crescendo in her tune. She had played the entire song with her eyes closed, not needing to look at any sheet music, or see where her fingers needed to be on the strings. She knew this by heart and it showed.

When the song ended, the last note lingered throughout the household, as if to tell its inhabitants, "Farewell".

Hani bowed her head slightly. To whom -- Gai didn't know. After a few seconds of silent meditation, she lifted her head and gave a genuine smile to her little (large) foot warmer. She reached out and scratched him under the chin. He purred in response.

"Thank you for listening, Muta," she said.

He responded with a small, kitty grunt, followed by more purring.

"Well," she said as she gently tucked the instrument under her arm. "I feel much better. I think I'm ready for bed now. How about you, Big Guy?"

Gai held his breath, 'Does she know I'm here?!'

Hani tried to stand, but couldn't with Muta acting as dead weight on her skirts. "Muta … oi, fatso," she said while trying to nudge him off her skirts.

He looked at her slothfully. He was quite comfortable where he was, thank you.

She yanked on her skirts in protest, "Eh! Get off, you big bully!"

Not liking when his bed talks too much, Muta finally decided to let her go. Perhaps he could find a warm, hidey-hole to stow away in till his morning sun bath …

It wasn't until Hani had left the garden, shut her door and turned off her lamp that Gai finally did the same. He crawled into bed, tired and ready for sleep; his mind having forgotten why he wasn't able to in the first place.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_

(I often worry that I don't write Gai very true to his character. I appologize if that seems to be a case for any of my readers.)


	10. Chapter Nine

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Nine**

Oda adjusted the tunic of his yellow uniform nervously. _HOW_ could he have forgotten something so important as the upcoming events for that evening? Granted, having his Lord replaced by two very unorthodox ninjas was a bit of a distraction, and after receiving a look from Gai that would make a harden samurai shudder, he would be lying if he wasn't the least bit distracted. In fact, he had spent most of last evening polishing the silver just to unwind.

He released an anxious sigh in front of the doors to the Lord's wing. He knew dropping a bombshell like this on the two would be a painful matter, but he didn't have any choice. It was his mistake for forgetting and he was just going to have to accept the consequences. He gave a curt nod to build his confidence and opened the doors.

He approached Hani's room. He knew that she would need to be told first -- needing every last minute to prepare Gai for the evening. He double checked his tunic again before lifting his arm to knock at her door. He hesitated, not wanting to go through the chaos his news would bring to the two; but he had no choice. He had to tell them. But before he could bring his fist to the door, a bandaged hand gripped his wrist firmly.

Oda jumped in surprise. He had not heard nor sensed anyone nearby.

"My Lord?!" squeaked Oda.

Gai placed a firm hand on Oda's mouth, "Shhhhh ..."

Oda lifted his eyebrows in question.

"You are here to wake Hani, correct?" asked Gai in a faint whisper.

Oda nodded in the affirmative.

Gai removed his hand and gave the servant a spine chilling grin, "Allow me."

Oda spoke in hushed tones, "My Lord, I must tell you something."

"In a minute, Oda. This won't take long." Gai finished removing the last of his bandages and handed them to Oda.

"I'm afraid it's important."

Gai wasn't listening. He had already fallen into a zone of concentration in his new mission.

He silently slid open one of Hani's doors and slinked in like a snake. He was on a whole new level of determination and wasn't about to get caught in the act. He tiptoed gingerly towards her bed, all the while being very conscious of any loose floor boards.

Gai observed her sleeping form. She was lying on her left side in the middle of the bed. Her right leg had freed itself from under the covers and was now wrapped around a fluffy white comforter. She was wearing the nightdress he had seen her in on their first morning at the mansion. A white satin gown that fell just below her hips -- as per usual, she was wearing a white g-string thong. Cuddled in her arms laid the furry form of Muta, who eyed him suspiciously.

Gai was far too focused on his mission to find anything arousing in the scene before him.

He crept to the left side of the bed, at her back. He had thought this to be inappropriate when he last woke her up, but after her last little escapade, any form of sportsmanlike conduct had been thrown out the window -- no holds barred.

He brought his hands together with his index and middle fingers pointed, squatted his legs slightly, took in a deep breath through his nose and delivered a flawless strike.

"_THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"_

Regardless of your culture, location, or status, there has never been a worst way of being woken up. _EVER._

"_MOTHER FUH--?!_" screamed Hani as the shock and pain of his attack propelled her from the bed. She tumbled very ungracefully to the floor in a heap of blankets and a frantic Muta who cried out in surprise.

Oda, who had been standing silently in the courtyard, cringed at the racket.

Gai beamed as he brought his hands to his hips and laughed heartily at her reaction. "Time to wake up, Hani! The day waits for no one!"

A claw-like hand reached out, shaking with fury. "HOW DARE YOU?!" she cried. She lifted her head enough for her eyes to glare at him over the top of the mattress. Her look was filled with venom.

Gai didn't even flinch. "Now, now, Hani. It was just a bit of fun," said Gai as he lifted his arms and shrugged.

With a slight tilt of his head, he dodged her thrown kunai easily. "Ha ha! You'll have to do better than that, Hani!" laughed Gai.

His humor only fueled her anger.

"BASTARD!" she screamed as she grabbed something from her nightstand and threw it at him.

This time, he had to take a full step to dodge her attack. With a shuck, shuck, shuck, three stick-like objects penetrated the wall behind him. He turned to look at them and quickly recognized the weaponry. He pulled one from the wall and eyed it, "Ah, your hair sticks." He put a gentle finger to the pointed end and found it to be metal and very sharp. The wider end seemed to be made of a wooden material; bamboo perhaps. But before he could inspect it any closer a flash caught his eye.

Hani was now standing; the look of killing intent still deep in her eyes. In her hand was a bronze object, something Gai didn't immediately recognize. She threw it at him like a kunai to which he caught easily. "Hani, do not take offense to this, but your attacks are weak." He looked at the object in his hand, it was long and rectangular. He looked at her in question.

She responded with a smile and a small flick of her wrist.

Gai looked back at the weapon and noticed a very small chain attached to one end. When she flicked her wrist again, the object sprung open into a large bladed fan. Gai jumped slightly in surprise, but was immediately in awe at the craftsmanship.

His eye just barely caught the third flick of her wrist. As if in slow motion, Gai heard the faint sound of a click before small projectiles shot out from each end of the fan's blades. Years of training and experience was all that saved Gai from taking a face full of poison needles as he dodged them at the last second.

"My, my ..." said Gai as he eyed the array of weapons stuck in the wall behind him. "I am beginning to think you are serious."

"_GRRRR!_" she growled. To say that she was angry at being woken up so harshly was a vast understatement. She had been caught off guard and woken with no consideration for her modesty and self respect. To put it bluntly, Hani can dish it out, but can't take it when the tables are turned.

In one swift movement, she jumped onto the mattress, and then leapt towards him; her fists clenched, and ready for impact.

Gai, who is a _taijutsu master_ merely placed his palm on her forehead while she was in mid air and stiff-armed her back into the bed. She landed head-first onto the mattress and her heels nearly fell behind her ears.

"Now Hani, that isn't very lady-like," smiled Gai.

She growled again as she tried to right herself and get her feet back under her.

Gai folded his arms, "You know, Hani. I am pretty good at hand-to-hand combat." He lifted a finger and closed his eyes for emphasis, "If you want, when we return home I could take you on as a student. I'm sure my team wouldn't mind having a little kōhai."

"Oh Gai?" came an overly pleasant voice.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Hani fling a very fat and shocked Muta towards him; eyes wide and arms spread-eagle. "EAT PUSSY!" she cried.

"GAH!" called Gai as he did the best he could to catch the frantic animal and suffer the least amount of injury. In a flurry of cat screams, fur and claws, Gai managed to rid himself of the beast quickly and just in time to see Hani deliver her own flawless attack.

With a kick that would send a soccerball into the next district, Hani struck Gai squarely between the legs with a nearly audible DING DONG.

Every man within a three mile radius instinctually flinched.

She stood back, a smile on her face as she waited for him to double-over in pain. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before one of them eventually did collapse.

"MOTHER F--!" cried Hani. "My _FOOT!_" Her rump hit the floor roughly as she clung to her injury. "Guh! I think you broke my foot!"

"_I_ broke it?!" said Gai in bewilderment.

"What the hell do you have in there?!" she asked as she pointed towards his crotch.

He looked to where she indicated and shrugged, "Nothing."

"_BULLSHIT 'NOTHING'!_" She doubled-over her foot protectively as she rocked back and forth. "Ow, ow, OW!"

Gai sighed, "Here, let me look at it."

"No! You've done enough!" she pouted.

He bent down next to her, "Just let me look to see if it's broken."

She swatted his hands away, "No! You'll only make it worst!"

Gai gave her a stern look and spoke to her in a very sensei/fatherly tone, "Stop acting like a child and let me look at it!"

Hani blinked in surprise and dropped her guard. She had never really been talked to like that before and she wasn't sure how to react.

He handled her small foot gently, checking the toes with their little painted nails, then the top of her foot, the bottom, the heel and even the ankle for good measure; all the while being sensitive to every yelp of pain she made. "It's not broken. It's probably bruised, but that's the worst of it." He cupped his hands under her arms and helped her onto the end of the bed. "Oda?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes, My Lord?" said the servant as he cautiously peaked through the open doorway.

"Could you get a bag of ice, please?"

"Of course!" said Oda, relieved to be able to leave the state of affairs.

After situating the many folds of his hakama pants, Gai sat down on the ground before Hani. He then placed her foot gently on his hip and began rubbing her foreleg in long, strong strokes.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" asked Hani in a small voice, trying not to blush.

"When the body suffers an injury such as this, it is best to massage the surrounding area. It gets the blood moving and keeps the area from bruising too bad."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I know about bruising," smiled Gai. He moved his massage to her ankle and heel. "You know, I was serious in the offer to help you train."

Hani crossed her arms and huffed, "Tch! A woman should have curves, not muscles."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Gai in surprise.

"Take me for instance; if I was to pose undercover as nothing more than a courtesan and I had rippling muscles, wouldn't that seem a little suspicious?"

Gai considered her words thoughtfully, "I suppose. But I think it depends on the situation--"

"Look, a man doesn't want to cuddle with a rock -- he wants something soft and delicate," said Hani matter-of-factly.

Gai gave her a charming grin. He was finding it funny that _she_ was telling _him_ what men wanted, "Yes, but no one wants to play with a fragile porcelain doll either. I mean," he shrugged. "Sure, they're beautiful -- but they break too easily."

Hani blinked in surprise. He had a good analogy, one she didn't have a comeback for.

"Well, the offer is there. I would be happy to teach you. If not make you stronger, at least I could toughen you up." He moved his hands to the bottom of her foot and rubbed. "Though your attack was well aimed, it had no power behind it -- to think if you had any strength, your foot really would be broken. Your body is so delicate -- I'm afraid that if I stare at you hard enough I'll bruise you."

Hani bit her lip as she fought the sensations his massage was causing. Unfortunately for her, she was very, very, VERY ticklish. And not just an "I'm ticklish once in a while" kind of ticklish, but a "gentle breeze and I'm a giggling fool" kind of ticklish.

Gai could feel her foot and leg tense under his grip. "Hani, you need to try to relax this area. Otherwise you are restricting the blood flow." With one hand rubbing her foot, he used the other to rub her under thigh, just below her knee in an attempt to loosen her leg.

Hani was in agony. She bit the inside of her cheek and clung to her bed's blankets in a death grip.

"My god, Hani. Does it hurt that bad?" asked Gai in surprise.

It took all of Hani's strength to not burst out laughing and wriggle like a worm. She skewed her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth. "N--, No!"

"Hmm, maybe it _is_ broken?" asked Gai in concern. He wrapped his hand around her foot and began testing the bones for movement.

Hani couldn't take much more of the torture and tried to pull her leg away from him; though pulling against Gai is like trying to move a mountain.

"I know you are putting on a brave face, Hani and I admire your youthful enthusiasm, but please let me finish."

She couldn't take it anymore. She had been embarrassed enough that morning and for Gai to find out how ticklish she was would only add insult to injury. In her defense, she placed her free foot on his sternum and tried to push away from him. "It's fine, Gai! Leave it alone!"

Instinctually, Gai grabbed her ankle with his other hand and held it away from him. "Hani, your foot might be broken. It could be a serious injury!"

She tried kicking her legs out of his vice-like grip. "It's not broken damnit! Just let go!"

"Ugh, you are so stubborn!" growled Gai as he stood. He let her uninjured foot go and swung one of his own legs over the foot he still held and straddled her leg like a furor about to shoe a horse.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted while planting her other foot against his buttock, trying to push him off.

Ignoring her attempts at dislodging him, Gai returned to his inspection. He could already see swelling at the base of her toes, but nothing more. If it had been broken, the whole foot would be puffy by now.

"ARRGGHH!!" roared Hani trying to fight against his grip.

"Who is acting like a big baby now, eh?" asked Gai over his shoulder, referring to the previous day when she had removed his splinters.

"Errr! I'll give you something to cry about!" she yelled.

"Uhhh," came a faint voice at the doorway.

Both Gai and Hani froze as they looked to a nervous Oda who had returned with the ice.

"I'll -- I'll just leave this here then?" he asked as he placed the bag on the floor next to the door and quickly scurried off.

"Great, look at what you did. You scared Oda off," huffed Hani.

"I did?!" he let her go and turned to her. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so difficult!"

"Me?! You're the one who came into my room and violated me!"

"No more than you did me yesterday morning!"

"Ha! I never touched you anywhere inappropriate!"

"You mean like you trying to kick me in the groin?!"

"Well, you started it!"

"And as it looks, I think I finished it!" grinned Gai.

"Oh, is that so?!" snarled Hani. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

He leaned into her, "Because you'll never catch me off guard again."

"Is that a bet?"

Gai didn't normally bet -- but in this situation, he couldn't help himself, "Yes!"

"Alright then, what are the terms?" she asked as she folded her arms in defiance.

Gai considered things for a moment, "If I win ... then you have to refer to me with the title of senpai from here on out." He knew she was too proud for something like that.

Hani blanched, "That will be a cold day in hell."

He shrugged, "Well, let's hope you have a sweater because those are my terms. What are yours?"

Hani brought a finger to her lip in consideration, "You have to wear your glasses fulltime."

It was Gai's turn to choke, "Out of the question!"

"Then you'd better be sure to win," grinned Hani mischievously.

"Fine!" he stuck his hand out.

"Agreed," she said as they both shook hands.

Another day, another deal.

-- / --

Oda walked with both Gai and Hani down the numerous corridors in silence. There seemed to be a tension between the two, but Oda was far too fearful to query on the details. Besides, he had more pressing matters to worry about.

He walked to a doorway, opened it and indicated for the two to enter.

"Oda?" asked Gai. "I think we've been through this maze enough now to know this isn't where breakfast is served."

"Please Sir," begged Oda, trying not to make a scene.

Both Gai and Hani exchanged a glance before entering the room silently.

"I have something very important to relay to you both," spoke Oda sternly as he shut the door behind him.

"What is it, Oda?" asked Hani with concern.

The servant rubbed his hands nervously, "I'm very sorry for this, but I'm afraid I have forgotten something very important about this evening." He sighed heavily as he looked between the two. "I'm afraid there is a banquet this evening in honor of Lord Hakanza's allies."

Both Gai and Hani froze in wide-eyed terror.

"Oda, this is bad!" said Hani in disbelief.

"I know, I am so sorry! If I had remembered then perhaps I would have been able to give more of a notice, but --" he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Just call it off." said Gai. "Tell the guests that Hakanza is sick or something."

Oda shook his head, "I'm sorry, we can't do that. His guests have already started arriving."

"Then just send them away," said Gai.

"We can't do that, Gai," sighed Hani. "It's very poor etiquette for a Lord to hold a banquet and then cancel it last minute. Treaties have been broken for less." Hani folded her arms as she thought things through, "Why would Hakanza throw a banquet if he knew he would be gone?"

"He always throws a banquet the third Saturday of every month," said Oda. "He had told me that cancelling this banquet might raise suspicions in his actions."

"Well, I think Gai can hold the act of Hakanza well -- we saw him do great in front of Saburo," said Hani, trying to sound hopeful.

Oda shook his head, "The problem is, some of these guests have known Hakanza for years -- back when he was a soldier. They'll know he is a fake in an instant if he doesn't pull off the act flawlessly."

Hani put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Alright, we'll work on things after breakfast. There's no sense in trying to work though this on an empty stomach."

Gai nodded, "Yosh!"

As Hani followed the men out of the room, she couldn't help but bite her lip in concern. Softening a man's rough edges was one thing, but it would take nothing short of a miracle to make any kind of an impact on Gai.

-- / --

The closer the three came to the breakfast room, the more an undeniable sound of children could be heard behind the shoji doors.

Oda sighed, "Umeko is sick this morning, I'm afraid you will have to endure Makoto's children for the duration of the meal."

Gai couldn't help but grin, he loved children.

"Is Umeko alright?" asked Hani in concern.

Oda rolled his eyes, "Yes, she will be fine -- and nine months from now she'll be even better."

Hani grinned in understanding.

"Why will she feel better in nine months?" asked Gai.

Hani sighed as she pushed him through the doorway, "I'll tell you later."

"My Lord!" came the ever cheerful voice of Makoto who was struggling to keep his three boys in order. The smallest and middle sized children rose from their seats and ran to both Hani and Gai.

"Good morning, My Lord!" came the voice of the middle one.

Gai smiled to the boy. "Good morning --" he looked to Makoto for help in the boy's name.

"Ah, of course," said the captain. "Our Lord is a busy man and remembering names can be a challenge for any nobleman. He put an arm around the oldest boy who sat silently to his side, "This is Yuichi, my oldest, and he's 9." He pointed to the middle son, "That is Yuji who is 6." He then pointed to the youngest, "And that is Yoshi, but we call him Yoyo -- he just turned 3 two weeks ago."

Gai grinned at Hani as he recited the boy's names, "Yuichi, Yuji and Yoshi."

"Yoyo!" chimed the youngest who was now standing in front of Hani. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Pretty!" he called.

Hani, who had never really considered herself a "kid person" couldn't help but grin at the boy. She bent down to his level and gave him a charming smile. "Thank you, Yoyo."

The boy leaned forward and placed a small peck on her cheek.

Makoto beamed at Gai who was observing the scene with a good bit of humor, "That's my boy -- natural ladies man!"

"Come and sit!" said Yuji as he took Gai's hand and tugged.

The two ninja took their usual spots at the breakfast table. Yuji decided he wanted to sit as close to Gai as was possible and Yoyo decided Hani was the best seat in the house as he came and sat on her lap without hesitation.

Hani stood still for a moment as the boy got situated. She really didn't know what to do in these circumstances, but her natural instincts kicked in and she seemed to handle the boy without too much difficulty.

Makoto chuckled, "Just let me know if he bothers you."

She smiled, "He's fine."

Yuji poked at Gai's leg, "My dad says you're a great swordsman!"

Gai smiled sheepishly, "I know my way around a weapon or two."

"My dad says you worked your way up from a soldier!" chimed Yuichi.

"That's right," said Makoto. "And if you train and work hard, then you can become a Lord too."

As the boys chatted back and forth, Hani reached for her tea, but just as she picked it up, Yoyo reached out for it. Hani smiled as she gingerly held the cup for him to sip.

"I heard from some of the solders that you whooped my dad good!" said Yuichi with wide eyes.

Makoto nearly choked on this drink, "Wh-who told you that?!"

Both Gai and Yuji laughed at Makoto's overreaction.

"I'll have you know, your old man held his own against Lord Hakanza!"

Yuji poked Gai in the leg again, "That true?"

Gai smiled, "He did alright."

Hani took her chopsticks and picked up a bit of food. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Yoyo opened his mouth with a big, "Awwwww."

"Will you train us, Lord Hakanza?" asked Yuichi with hope filled eyes.

Gai's heart strings tugged, how could he say "no" to such a willing and youthful student?

"I'm sure he's too busy, son," said Makoto who patted the boy thoughtfully.

"How about next time you and I train Makoto?"

The captain lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but his reaction quickly turned to that of gratitude, "Sounds good."

"Yay!" called Yuichi and Yuji in unison.

The rest of the breakfast was spent with Makoto telling the boys (and ninja) the stories of Hakanza's past. Hani was grateful to the captain as the stories might help Gai play in-character that night and it was going to take all the help they could get.

She smiled as Yoyo stirred slightly. Still sitting in her lap, the boy was now resting his head against her chest, sucking his thumb and enjoying her softness, scent and warmth. She tightened her hold on him with one hand and the other she used to brush his light brown locks from his eyes.

As Makoto told another story with all the dramatics of a professional playwright, Gai turned to observe Hani. He couldn't help but smile at the tenderness she was showing with the child. She looked peaceful, almost matronly. The way she cuddled him and rested her cheek on the top of his head; Gai knew the child wasn't hers, but one would think otherwise if they didn't know the two. He couldn't imagine that she dealt with children much, so he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at how much of a natural she was.

Gai must have been starring too long as he caught the eye of Hani. She gave him a warm smile and looked down at his lap. Gai followed her eyes and he too smiled. Yuji was now leaning on Gai's leg and resting his head on the man's chest; completely enthralled with the story his father told.

The two Konohans made quite a pair.

"Whelp boys, I think it's time we let these two go on with their day," smiled Makoto.

"Aww, dad. Just one more story!" called Yuichi.

"No, no -- now your dads got work to do." He herded the boys together and then shooed them from the room. "By the way, if you two need any help for this evening, don't hesitate to come find me."

Hani nodded at him, "Thank you, Makoto."

Gai stood and helped Hani do the same -- she was showing signs of having tired legs from being a chair for over an hour.

"Well Gai," she said as she dusted off her kimono. "It's time we made a proper nobleman out of you." For emphasis, she cracked her knuckles and gave him a sinister smile.

Gai cringed, "Be gentle."

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_

(_ Expect my next story update to be for Golden Child. It's probably 2-3 chapters from being finished, and I want to get it done._

_I've been hesitant to finish it, because of the events in the manga. I didn't want to write in a character that gets off'd._)

Also, be sure to check out my deviant art page. http : / / mongrelssister dot deviantart dot com

(Remove the spaces and convert the "dots" to periods)

There I post Naruto fan art and work of Hani and Gai. I'm also working on a short Gai/Hani doujin.

BTW, TODAY IS HANI'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! (October 24th)


	11. Chapter Ten

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Ten**

"Gai, who taught you how to hold a teacup?" asked Hani with a slight lilt of irritation.

The swarthy ninja shrugged, "I don't know, my mother I guess."

The two had setup a small table in Hakanza's office and were now taking the time to go over the finer art of being a nobleman.

Hani leaned across the table and adjusted Gai's grip on the delicate teacup. "Is your mother a chimp?"

"Now, that was unnecessary!" said Gai, his own irritation building. "My mother is a saint!"

Both jumped at the sound of the teacup shattering in his grip.

Hani rolled her eyes as she threw the cup's remains in a nearby trash bin. "That's eight," she sighed.

"Well, what do you expect when you get me worked up?"

She placed another cup in his hand. "This is pottery Gai, not the neck of a man you are trying to strangle."

"I know—" said Gai as he took the cup as delicately as he could – it immediately slipped between his fingers and smashed into pieces over the table.

Both had stopped trying to save the cups after the fifth casualty.

Hani released a long, frustrated sigh, "OK, let's try something different." She placed another cup in his hands. "Imagine this is a throwing star and if you squeeze it too tight, it will cut you." She adjusted a few of his fingers, "Good. Now place your left hand at the base."

He did as she asked.

"Excellent," she said as she took the cup from his hands and placed it on the table. "Now take the cup again and hold it the way I just showed you."

Gai took a long sigh as he stared at his little porcelain advisory. Being delicate was not something Gai ever managed; in fact, it usually took more effort on his part to do something as mundane as holding a fragile teacup, than crushing a boulder. Having a lot of strength was a blessing in some ways, but a curse in others.

He reached out and took the cup as gingerly as he could, without dropping it. He then placed his left hand on its base and then brought it to his lips, pretended to drink, then returned it to the table.

Hani grinned at him, "Perfect – it only took ten cups, but I think you've finally got it!"

Gai crossed his arms and slumped. "I am not enjoying this _training_," he scowled.

Without missing a beat, Hani turned to the clipboard next to her. "Very well, let's go over the roster for tonight's banquet again."

Gai rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

Hani looked over the list, "OK – Mariko Tanaka?"

Gai searched his memory, "He is … the Major of Hakanza's 3rd regimen."

"Five points to the swarthy ninja in the front row," said Hani in her best 'teacher impersonation'.

Gai fist-pumped, "Yosh!"

She peered at him over the top of the clipboard, "Eiko … Hamada …" He had struggled with this name just moments before.

"He is …" Gai scratched his chin. "A merchant?"

Hani spoke from behind the clipboard, trying not to give him any visual clue, "Yeeeeess … a merchant of what?"

"Hummmmmmm …" Gai squinted his eyes, furrowed his brows and then tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms; his mind lost in thought.

Hani used the clipboard to stifle herself from laughing. She had seen this look of his before and had aptly named it, 'The Constipated Face'. Now, every time he had this expression, she couldn't stop the very comical image of a constipated Gai from forming in her head.

"A merchant … of … legwarmers?" he asked, cringing slightly.

"Good grief, Gai," scolded Hani as she waved the clipboard threateningly. "If you're going to guess, at least make it practical!"

"Then what does he sell?"

"Horses!"

Gai face-palmed, "ARGH! I knew that!"

"OK, let's do another one."

"Why do I need to know all of these people anyway?"

Hani returned the clipboard to the table, "Because, these people are suppose to _know_ 'you' aka Hakanza. And if you don't have the foggiest clue who they are, then they'll suspect something."

"Do I really need to know their professions? Is it really that important?"

"Of course it is important! At least, to these people – whose livelihood ties them to Hakanza somehow."

Gai shifted; he was getting pretty antsy to exercise, spar, do anything but sit around a table and play 'tea party'. "Can we work on something else, please? I feel like my youth is being wasted here."

"I enjoy your company too, Gai," said Hani sarcastically. She considered things for a moment, "What about dancing?"

Gai flinched away from her like she had just turned into a horrendous monster. "WHY-ON-EARTH-WOULD-I-NEED-TO-KNOW-HOW-TO-DANCE?!" he blurted.

Hani gave him a shocked look, "You don't even know how to dance?"

Gai crossed his arms defensively -- this stance was quickly becoming his new trademark expression for when he felt uncomfortable. "Of course I know how to dance. I am in the prime of my youth!" He lowered his voice, "I just don't know any of those … traditional dances."

"That should be fine, there are no women on this roster list so dancing will probably not be a part of the entertain –" Hani cut her statement short.

"Hani?"

She grabbed the clipboard and scanned over it quickly.

"What is it?" asked Gai as he leaned against the table.

"There are no women on this list."

Gai nodded, "I know, that's what you just said."

"No, Gai. There are no _women_ on this list." She flipped to the last page, "Even the hired musicians are all men."

Gai shrugged, "So, what difference does that make?"

Hani leaned back and drummed her nails on the clipboard. "Gai, what do you think 30 men consisting of old warhawks, merchants and soldiers do when they get together at a banquet?"

Gai considered her question for a moment, "They eat, drink … and …"

"Tell war stories, brag about crooked deals they got away with and …" she nodded her head in his direction, indicating she wanted him to finish her sentence.

He stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say.

"… Expect to be entertained," she finished.

"But the musicians –"

"Will be the equivalent to elevator music to these people," interrupted Hani.

Hani's eyes moved back and forth a few times as she considered the situation; her partner watched her quietly. Suddenly, her eyes shot to Gai's, "We need to talk to Oda."

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Oda shifted nervously as he sat at the small table Gai and Hani had set up in the office.

He chose not to question them on the garbage bin and the familiar porcelain contents inside …

Hani smiled sweetly, "Oda?" She handed him the clipboard, "Why are there no women on this list?"

The servant took the offered item and looked between the two ninja. Something about being analyzed by two people who were trained to kill unsettled him – imagine that. "It is because … because the women counterparts to these men are not invited."

"Why?" asked Gai, furrowing his brows.

"Because it's …" he hesitated, not liking where this was going. "It's because this event is considered a 'Men's Night Out'."

Hani smiled in understanding, "A few days away from the women folk, to sow their wild oats. Am I right?"

"Oh, we don't allow sowing of any oats here, Madam. That is, we don't provide any – 'soil' to sow in. Some of the men bring their own 'private entertainment'. Lord Hakanza actually encourages it – not ever wanting to marry himself."

'There's a shocker,' thought Hani.

"But they are not allowed at the banquet?" asked Gai.

Oda shook his head, "No Sir."

Hani, not wanting to take the direct approach, asked Oda another question, "And how long is the banquet?"

"From 6pm to 10pm, Madam."

"That's four hours, Oda. How do you expect these guests to sit for that long?"

"Our food is delectable," offered Oda with enthusiasm.

Hani smiled to Gai, "Oh, I'm sure it is and the wine will be truly exquisite. But they surely won't eat for four hours. What are they expected to do for entertainment?"

"We have hired musicians –"

"Oda," said Gai. Though he didn't possess Hani's social skills, even he could tell the man was dodging the question.

"What … is tonight's … entertainment?" asked Hani as clearly as she could.

Oda slumped his shoulders in defeat, "You are, Madam."

Hani rolled her eyes and sighed. It was just as she feared.

"What? Hani?" Gai was confused, "How is she suppose to be the entertainment?"

Oda cleared his voice, "All of Lord Hakanza's oirans are expected to entertain the guests on these monthly banquets. It's partly why he hires oirans and not courtesans."

"Oirans?" asked Gai. "You mean geisha?"

"Not exactly," answered Hani. "Oirans are _like_ geisha, but they also perform sexual acts, whereas geisha discourage it. Courtesans, on the other hand, are hired exclusively for sex."

Gai jumped from his seat, "Hani will do no such thing! I am in charge of this mission and I will not put her in a position where she will be deflowered! It is degrading!"

Oda cowered under the man's towering form, "She isn't expected to fornicate with anyone, only entertain the guests!"

Hani grabbed her teammates arm and pulled him down before he went on a tirade, "It's alright Gai – it will be fine." She turned to Oda, "What have the oirans done in the past?"

Oda considered her question for a moment, "Some have performed music, some have sung, others have danced."

Hani nodded, this wasn't going to be too difficult then.

Oda appeared to be lost in thought, "There was even one … Lord Hakanza couldn't find an oiran in time for a banquet so he hired the most beautiful courtesan he could find." He blushed, "She did a pole dance."

Gai reacted without thinking, "YOSH!"

Hani pointed a disciplinary finger at her teammate and gave him a stern look, "No." Then turned to Oda and did the same, "Absolutely not. I have trained years in court etiquette, music and performance. I will not betray my teachers or myself by becoming an ecdysiast."

Both Oda and Gai turned to Hani simultaneously, "A what?"

"A stripper!" she said, flustered.

"Well, I uh …" mumbled Oda with a pained expression on his face. He clearly didn't want to correct her, but it was critical he said something.

This time Gai and Hani turned to Oda simultaneously, "What?!"

"I'm afraid there is a certain … dress code required for your performance."

Hani rubbed the vein that threatened to burst from her forehead – she was afraid to ask, "What 'dresscode'?"

"There should be an outfit in your room, in the closet," said Oda meekly. "I'm sure you've spotted it by now."

Hani's eyes shifted to the side as she tried to remember what the servant was talking about. "Oh!" she said as realization hit her. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"This 'outfit'," added Hani with a bit of venom. "Is a pitiful excuse for a kimono. It is sleeveless and the skirt would just barely cover my buttocks!"

"Oh, and it comes with lingerie to be worn under it as well," added Oda with a matter-of-fact tone.

Hani raised her hand to silence him, "Please. That outfit has been worn by countless girls. I don't know, nor do I want to know, what kind of booty-cooties they had. I'll supply my own undergarments, thank you."

"You're going to wear it?" asked Gai, a bit aghast.

"Well, first – if it fits, then yes. I don't want to raise any suspicion by being the first woman in who-knows-how-long to not wear this 'traditional kimono'. But I doubt it will fit me – I have to get my clothing specially tailored for a reason."

Both men knew what she was referring to without having to ask.

"Alright Gai, let's take a break. I need to prepare a few things for my 'curtain call'," Hani said the last bit without trying to hide her irritation.

Just as the ninja stood to leave, Oda offered his finger up to them again – something he did when speaking earnestly or when breaking very bad news to them. "I'm afraid there is one other thing I forgot to mention …"

Hani, whose patience had all but completely worn away, sprung towards the man, "Imma kill em!"

Gai did the best he could to hold the nearly raving woman from thrashing the absentminded servant.

With her partner pining her arms behind her head, Hani wagged her foot at Oda threateningly. "So help me, if you leave one more thing out --!"

Gai was glad she didn't finish her threat. Though, truth be told, he was seriously considering letting the woman rip the man apart. His 'forgetfulness' was beginning to wear on him as well. The only thing keeping him from losing his own composure was the fact that after this most recent meeting, he was starting to think he had the easy job for the evening.

Once Hani had regained her composure, she let Gai help her return to her seat, but this time Gai sat close to her side making it easy to grab her if need be (or vica versa).

Oda spoke clearly, but cautiously, "Lord Hakanza has three very close friends who will be at the banquet tonight."

Hani skewed her eyes shut. This is what she had feared most about the evening and had hoped the arrow had been dodged.

"These men started off as footmen together with Lord Hakanza and they had quickly formed a bond. Lord Hakanza was like the leader of their little 'gang'. However, shortly after the four joined the army, their master died, leaving them all ronins. Lord Hakanza was the only one of the four able to find a new leader who would hire him. These other three men became ronin mercenaries. If anyone is expected to converse with you, Sir -- it will be these three."

"What are their names and what do they look like?" asked Gai.

"Their names are: Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo. Don't ask me which is which, because I honestly can't tell the difference."

"What do you mean?" asked Hani.

"They often go under the guise of monks. All of their heads are shaven and their facial features are very similar."

"Why do they pose as monks?"

"They are mercenaries, disguising themselves as monks allow them to get away with a lot of things most ronin wouldn't."

"What should I do if they talk with me?" asked Gai, concern in his voice.

Oda held his finger up as he stood and walked to Hakanza's desk. He fished into his pockets, pulling out a brass key. After opening a locked drawer, he pulled out a large scroll. "This is the memoires of Hakanza while he was a soldier and samurai. This will be your best bet at educating yourself on these men."

Gai stood and walked to the desk. He took the scroll from Oda and began to unroll it. "Thank you, Oda." He smiled at the servant and gave him a thumb up, "This should be very helpful."

Oda bowed, "Glad to be of service. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You're not leaving anything else out, are you Oda?" asked Hani in a somewhat threatening tone.

"No Madam, I believe that is all."

"Good," she sighed. "We'll call you when we need you."

"Very good," and with that, the servant excused himself from the room.

Hani adjusted her kimono as she stood, "Gai? Do you need anything from me before I go?"

Gai looked over his shoulder to her, "What are you going to do?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Plan my 'performance' for tonight."

"You could always play your erhu," suggested Gai.

Hani cocked her head, how did he know? She shrugged it off, "I'll think of something."

"What if that outfit doesn't fit?"

She paused before exiting the room. "Again, I'll think of something," she shrugged.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

"HUN-GAH!" huffed Hani as she did the best she could to cinch the top of her new 'work uniform'. She emptied her lungs of all vital air in a futile attempt at gaining just a bit more room to tie off the last part. "There!" she said, finally relaxing and breathing again. The string lasted less than a second before it snapped under the pressure. "Damn it!" she cursed. "The one freaking thing that isn't small about my body – always such a damn nuisance!" She looked in the mirror. The 'V' of the dress was high enough to fully cover her, but was dipping dangerously low. Fortunately, the binding she had tied around herself covered what the dress did not; though, it unfortunately made her cleavage look out of control. She turned around and looked over her shoulder; at least the dress covered her butt. But if she were to, say, bend over and poor someone a drink, any person behind her would get a free peepshow. 'Damn that Hakanza,' she thought. 'Such a pervert.'

She paced her room a few times as she went over her 'performance' in her head. She had originally thought of playing her erhu, like Gai had suggested, but she didn't think that would go over well – they would probably ask for more eventually. So, she decided she would just get it over with as fast and hopefully, as painlessly as possible. But in all honesty, this wasn't remotely as bad as some things she's had to do in the past. She's been assigned undercover missions in brothels so seedy; it would probably make Hakanza blush. She shuddered, trying to shake the memories from her mind.

She grabbed an uchikage (kimono-like overcoat) and pulled it on; the collar just barely covering her shoulders. She then tied it closed with a sash she used as a makeshift obi. She didn't bother looking in the mirror; she already knew how bad it looked.

She walked to her door, 'I had better check on, Gai. He might need help getting ready for tonight.' She walked barefoot across the small courtyard garden to his room. She shivered slightly as a cool autumn breeze swept under her skirt. She knocked gently on his door, "Gai? It's Hani."

"Come in!" she heard him call.

She opened the door and stepped in, "I thought you might need some hel – HOLY SHIT!" she cried. Her body froze in shock as she stared wide-eyed at her partner.

He had a confused look, "What's wrong?"

Hani couldn't speak. All she could do was let her eyes scan Gai up and down. He was wearing his green jumpsuit again, but only up to his waist leaving his chest exposed. But this wasn't what caught Hani off guard. He was standing in the middle of his room with one leg planted firmly against the ground and the other at a 180-190° angle in the air. One hand he used to balance himself while the other held the ankle of his up-stretched leg. His torso was only slightly bent to the side.

"What?" asked Gai with big eyes.

She regained her composure, "N-nothing. I've just never seen a man able to hold that position before."

"What position? Oh! You mean this?" He dropped his leg, "HA! It is vital to keep my body at top shape to minimize injury." He planted the other leg, leaned to the side slightly and brought his other leg up into the same stretched position. He did it all effortlessly. "This is nothing special. As you know, it is required of all ninja that they be able to perform both front and side splits. Though," he brought his hand to his mouth like he was whispering a secret to her. "I do it a bit better than most."

She blinked in amazement, "I can see that."

"Can you not do this too? Was it not a requirement of your tutoring?"

"Of course I can. I've just never seen a _man_ do it before."

He gave her a thumb up, "I'm happy to further your education on the ability of the male shinobi."

She furrowed her brows, "But, why are you wearing your bodysuit?"

He brought his other leg down and blushed slightly, "It aids me in my performance."

"Aids you?" she walked over to his bed and sat down. "Do tell."

"It …" he looked at her and then averted his eyes. "This suit 'holds' things in a comfortable position."

Hani smiled as she realized what he meant, "Ah. I see." She looked him up and down and gave him a small grin, "I don't know if anyone has told you this or not Gai, but that bodysuit doesn't really leave much to the imagination."

He puffed his chest out proudly, "Yes, it shows off my youthful and manly physique quite well, doesn't it?!" He struck a pose and flexed like a body builder.

Hani shook her head, "That's not exactly what I'm referring to."

"Then what --?"

She waved her hand, "Nevermind. Please continue with what you were doing." This was probably one of those moments when 'ignorance was bliss'.

Gai shrugged her off. He stretched his arms above his head and then leaned back; bending his torso till his hands reached the floor behind him like a 'bridge'. He then kicked his legs up and over his body and did a straddle split while he balanced in a handstand. Then he bent at the waist, bringing his legs down to either side of his arms as he brought his head up and straightened his torso. Other than his hands, nothing touched the floor.

"Wow," said Hani, completely mesmerized. The gymnastic move he had just performed showcased every muscle in his upper body beautifully.

"Did you say something?"

"N-nothing!" she said trying to shake off her reverie.

Without any visible effort, Gai leaned forward and returned his legs to the air, bending them at the knees. He then balanced on his thumbs and did a few handstand pushups.

She gawked at him while her head bobbed up and down in sync to his rhythm.

Gai grunted, "What does your daily exercise routine consist of, Hani?"

"My what?"

He pushed off the ground and kicked his legs underneath him in a half flip. "Your daily exercise routine. I might have a few suggestions that would help build your strength."

"Oh, my exercise routine is pretty complicated," she lied. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to change it. It's been specially designed for the Hachi women."

Gai's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really? Excellent! Do you mind showing me a bit of this training technique?"

"What?"

"If it's specially designed for women, then perhaps I could teach Tenten some of the moves so it will help her be an even better kunoichi."

"Oh, it's um … " she tried to come up with an excuse quickly. "It's a 'secret' technique."

Gai was crestfallen, "All of the best training is secret."

Hani stood from the bed and walked to the closet. "Have you decided what you are going to wear?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't pick up on her trying to change the subject.

He went to the ground and started to do pushups, "I figured you would pick that out."

"Hmmm," she said as she thumbed through Hakanza's clothing. "Something that isn't green."

"What's wrong with green?" he asked between his reps.

"No offense, Gai. But if I see you in green on more time, I'm going to gag."

"But green is a –"

"Youthful color. Yes, I realized that." She pulled out a pair of black hakama pants and tossed them on the bed. "Hmmm, either red or … oh!" she reached into the back of the closet. "Purple. Perfect!"

"Purple? I look terrible in purple."

"It's the color of royalty, Gai. It will look very regal on you."

Gai stood up and looked at her from over his shoulder. From the moment he started to stand, Hani's world fell into slow motion. His sweat moistened brow; his toned muscles, more so now from the exercise; his heavy breath escaping from slightly parted lips; the way he pulled his slumped shoulders back into his perfect posture; looking at her through half closed eyes; the way he tented his eyebrows slightly as he asked, "Regal?"

Hani just stood there, completely stupefied.

"Hani?" asked Gai, tenting his brows even more.

When she didn't answer him for the second time, he grew concerned and walked to her side. "Are you alright?" He brought the back of his hand to her forehead, "You have a fever!"

Hani jumped, regaining her senses. "Uh … I uh --"

He took her arm and started to lead her to the bed, "Maybe you should lie down?"

She resisted, "No, I'm fine I just – uh –"

He looked into her eyes and placed a hand to her cheek, "You're burning up, Hani."

That wasn't surprising; she could feel all of her blood rushing to her face.

She jerked away from his hand, threw the kimono into his arms and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "I just – I just need a minute!" she cried.

Gai was on her heels. "Hani?" he asked from the other side of the door. "Hani, are you alright? Is your stomach upset?"

Hani ran some cold water over a towel she found and immediately started patting herself with the cool cloth. WHAT had gotten into her? She was a professional seductress, and here she was getting all hot and bothered by a guy who doesn't even have the word 'seduction' in his vocabulary.

"Hani? Are you ill?"

Was she deprived? Sure, sexual intimacy to her was work and she would be lying if she said any man she had ever been with was for pleasure – but this had never been a problem before. Why now?

"Are you having womanly troubles? Do you need me to get something from your room?" asked Gai in a hushed voice.

She thumped the door with a fist, "Damn it, Gai. You're not helping!"

There were a few moments of silence from Gai's side of the doorway; enough time for Hani to fully regain her senses. 'It must be just a hormonal thing,' she though. 'Yeah, that's got to be it,' she sighed.

"Hani? I don't mean to be rude, but I need to take a shower before the banquet."

"Sorry Gai." She swallowed her nerves. "I'm coming out," she said as she opened the door.

He stepped aside, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she huffed.

"Are you over whatever it was?"

"Gods, I hope so," she sighed.

"Good." He walked past her to the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute," he said as he shut the door.

Hani walked over to his bed and sat down; trying to push the earlier thoughts from her mind. 'Get over it, Hani. Just chill. It's nothing – you'll be fine.' She heard Gai humming some tune from the bathroom, but decided to ignore it. 'You're just hormonal, or something. You haven't gotten the best sleep and this mission is just getting to you. You're being taken by too many surprises and it's just throwing you off guard.' The sound of the shower turning on caught Hani's attention – the sound wasn't muffled at all. She looked at the door and noticed, much to her dread, that it was still open by a few inches.

She could feel her temperature rise as the gap taunted her. "Peak through me!" it whispered.

'Damn it!' She thought. 'The man can barely reign in his strength to keep from shattering a teacup, but he can't put forth enough effort to shut a damn door?!'

"Peak through me! You know you want to!"

She crossed her arms and legs with an "hmph"!

"Come on," it teased. "What harm could it do?"

Hani gritted her teeth. One part of her was saying, 'Absolutely not!' While the other part said, 'What harm _would _it do?'

She stomped her foot, 'Screw it! It wouldn't hurt just to take a little peak.'

Her first step brought a creak from the floor. "Don't do it! It's a trap!" it said.

"Shut up, Floor!" said the door.

She took every step at a painful pace; she even suppressed her chakra so he wouldn't sense her by the door. Each step made her heart race faster – thumping in her ears. She placed one gentle hand on the doorway and slowly leaned in. Her heart was fluttering like a bird and she had to swallow hard to keep from choking on the tension. She looked through the crack and tried to make out what lay beyond the steam. She could see Gai's unmistakable jet black hair, a raised arm as he scrubbed his side, a toned back and an even firmer –

"Madam?"

"GAH!" cried Hani as she jumped nearly two feet off the ground. She whirled around, planting her back against the wall; grabbing at her heart. "ODA!"

The servant gave her a knowing grin, "I came to fetch you both. It is almost time for the banquet to begin."

Hani was still trying to catch her breath when Gai burst through the door, "Hani! I heard you scream?!" She brought a hand to her blushing face, shielding him from her eyes.

Oda looked Gai up and down; the ninja must have been in the middle of his shower. "Sir, could I fetch you a towel?"

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Eleven  
**

Gai and Hani stood outside the dining hall, waiting for Gai to make his 'grand' appearance. The sound of conversation and muffled music could be heard on the other side of the doorway.

Hani caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Her partner was clearly having troubles with his wardrobe; he had already adjusted the collar of his haori three times.

"I can't help it," he said as he played with his obi. "I'm not use to wearing so much clothing."

Hani stood back as she looked him up and down. She had been right -- he did look regal in the purple haori and with the white under-kimono, black hakama pants and his own black, styled hair, he certainly looked the part of a noble. His only attribute that would betray his real station were his hands; rough and callused, unlike that of a wealthy, decadent lord. Hani had noticed this earlier, but knew a manicure would be something Gai would never consent to.

Hani swatted his hand away and went about fixing his obi, "Stop fidgeting."

Gai grumbled as she adjusted the rest of his outfit like a rider checking their horse's tackle. "I finally got it comfortable and now you're making it worst." She ignored his complaints and wrapped her arms around his waist, grabbing the back tab of pants and pulled them into a better position.

"There," she said as she straightened his under kimono. "Wait," she froze. "Gai? What's this?" she said as she wrapped her hands around something long and hard tucked into his waistband.

"That's uh …"

"Gai!" she shot a look over her shoulder as a servant walked past. "What are you doing stuffing nunchucks in your clothing?!" she asked in a hushed, angry tone.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked defensively.

"What if someone sees it or finds it?"

"Who is going to find it in there?"

Hani shook her head, "Well … you could have at least put it in a better place!"

"I'm out of room."

"Out of ROOM?!"

Gai grinned as he raised his knee and lifted the leg of his pants. Around his ankle was an array of six-inch-long metal rods.

"What the hell are those?!" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Weapons."

She pushed his leg down quickly and looked around to see if anyone had been watching. "That's pretty risky, Gai!" she whispered.

"I _won't _get caught. Besides, you're surely storing a weapon or two in your outfit?"

"Of course I am, but at least I'm being discreet about it."

He indicated what he could only imagine she was wearing under the overcoat, "How can you hide anything discreetly in that?"

Hani blushed, "Just don't get caught alright?!" She twirled around and stomped off to another corner of the room.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Hani?" asked Gai in a soft voice. "Have I done something wrong?"

She dropped her arms in defeat – feeling somewhat guilty for having snapped at him, "No Gai. I just –" she sighed. "I just really don't want to do this."

"That makes two of us."

She turned to him and gave him a half smile, "Let's just get this evening over with as fast as possible."

He returned the smile, "A great idea."

"Ah, here are the two love birds!" joked a familiar voice.

Both Gai and Hani turned to see Makoto and Oda standing in the servants' doorway. The captain, leaned against the doorframe. "Are you ready to make your big entrance, M'lord?" he asked with a smile.

Gai adjusted his collar again, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Good," said Makoto as he kicked off the frame and walked to Gai's side. "We're on double duty with the guards. I've set up an extra patrol to survey this area till the banquet is over. After that, they'll move to patrol the guests quarters. You should be thoroughly protected."

Gai looked at the captain inquisitively, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Hakanza always wants a report before every banquet. Like I said, the man is paranoid."

Gai nodded, "T-Thank you." He was starting to feel his nerves kick in.

Makoto read his body language, "Don't worry, you'll do great." He gave him a charming grin and a pat on the back before turning to Hani. "If you have trouble with the guests, just tell me or one of my boys." He winked at her, "And we'll take care of it."

Hani smiled and gave him a grateful nod.

"Welp, I'll see you at the dais." said the captain as he turned to leave. Once he reached the door he paused; casually grabbing the hilt of his sword, "Oh by the way, you might want to hide those nunchucks a bit better." He gave them a mischievous smile, "Or you might give a girl the wrong idea." He chuckled at Gai's expression and then left the room.

Hani stomped over and swatted at Gai's arm, "I freaking told you!"

"Fine, fine! I'll move it!" he said, trying to better position the weapon.

"Sir, are you ready?" asked Oda as he approached them.

Gai took a deep breath, "Yes, let's do this."

Oda gave him a polite nod and approached the entrance to the dining hall. He knocked on it once to queue two servants on the other side to open the large double doors. The musicians fell silent once the doors were fully open. Oda pulled his shoulders back, lifted his head and stepped through, "Presenting the host of tonight's banquet, Lord of the Buzen Province, Leader of the 17th branch of our Emperor's Army, His Lordship … Hakanza Toki." The last he said with a bow, stepping aside for Gai to enter. The ninja set his jaw and stole a quick look at Hani. With her own look of determination, she gave him a sharp nod, "You can do it!"

He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

"Kenpai!" was called by numerous men in the dining hall as Gai entered the room. They were all standing, brandishing their drinks and toasting to their gracious host. "To Hakanza!" said a man in the back of the room. "TO HAKANZA!" cheered the crowd.

Hani's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. 'How long have they been drinking?' she wondered.

Gai walked across the dais, holding his hand up in greeting and stopped before his private dining table and extravagantly furbished seat. "Friends," he said. The crowd quieted for him to speak. "It is good to see everyone here. Please, enjoy this dinner and your drink. Tonight is a night for revelry and merriment!" He grinned, remembering something he had read in Hakanza's memoires. He bent down and grabbed a sake cup then thrust it in the air, "A toast." Everyone grinned and raised their own drinks. He closed his eyes as he thought back on the passage he had read, "Here's to honor, getting honor, keeping honor … and if you can't come in her, come on her!"

"KENPAI!" shouted the guests through laughs and jeers.

Hani blushed wildly and buried her face in her hands, "OH. MY. GOD."

"Madam?" asked Oda. "These ladies will be your assistants tonight."

Hani looked up and saw two girls, probably no more than eighteen years old, standing before her. They were dressed in the usual servant's garb: a dull, brown kimono, white obi, a tasuki tying back their sleeves and a white maekake (apron) around their waists. "They're a little young."

"I'm afraid this is the best we could do," said Oda. "With all of these guests, the servants have been spread thin."

Hani sighed as she looked the girls over. "Alright Ladies, this should be pretty simple. Your job is to be sure the cups of these men never run dry. If they touch you or say anything to you inappropriately, come get me. I'll take care of it. Understand?"

Both of the girls gave her a silent nod. They didn't need to speak to show how nervous they were.

She placed a gentle hand on their shoulders, "Don't worry girls. I won't let anything happen to you." She sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Uh, Madam?"

"Yes Oda?"

"Your, uh –" he tugged on his own jacket.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She untied her obi and pulled off her overcoat.

Oda had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

The kimonos Hani usually wore were made up of at least two layers of very thick fabric with long sleeves, and a thick obi tied tightly around her waist; most of her curves and features had, until this point, been hidden discreetly. But the dress she now wore did little to hide any part of her body. It did fit, at least around the waist and lengthwise, but the top was barely winning the fight in keeping her 'girls' contained. This mini kimono she now wore was of black silk and trimmed in white. Oda had seen this outfit on numerous women before, but this was the first time he had seen one tie the dress the way she had; with a wide, black obi and a long white ribbon, lacing around her waist. In the end, it looked like she was wearing a corset.

Her exposed arms were long and slender – a hint of muscle under the skin's surface. Her delicate hands, with their long musician's fingers were decorated with red fingernail polish. Her tiny waist blended into a perfect hourglass figure and trailed down into a round, plump rear. Her legs were also long with well formed muscles and her feet were just as slight as her hands. To compliment the dress, she wore a pair of black, thick-heeled zori sandals; her toenails had been painted red. And for some reason, one foot was taped.

Her skin was only slightly bronzed, just enough to give her a warm complexion that accentuated the color of her blonde hair. She reached up and removed the hair sticks from her bun, letting her hair fall about her shoulders. Oda felt his eyes widen as she shook her head slightly, using a hand to untangle her golden locks.

She then wrapped her hair sticks in her overcoat and turned to Oda. In the dim light of the servants' entrance, her violet eyes looked black, making them deep and penetrating.

"Could you take care of this for me?" she asked, handing him the clothing.

He instantly regained his composure, "Of course, Madam." He took the offered clothing, "And may I add that you look stunning this evening?"

Hani kept herself from sneering at his complement, "Thank you, Oda. But I want you to realize, this dress will not survive the night."

"Oh?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It is my duty as a self-respecting woman to burn this repulsive excuse for a kimono."

He chuckled, "I'll just explain to Lord Hakanza it was a victim of unavoidable 'circumstances'."

Hani smiled, "Good man."

Everyone turned to the sound of a servant's cart being rolled into the room. Hani walked over and grabbed one of the serving trays and began loading it down with bottles of chilled sake. The girls watched her and eventually followed suit.

"Good luck, Madam," said Oda with a bit of concern.

Hani smiled at him, "What for, Oda?"

As if to answer her question, a loud cheer and chorus of laughter filled the next room. The group was reaching the next stage in their merriment.

"These men can be tough to handle for any woman –"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Oda. I've had plenty of experience with drunken men."

He took her hand as she reached for another bottle. "Please be careful, Madam," he said giving her a concerned look. "I would hate to see anything happen to you."

She gave him a warm smile, "I will." She bent forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I would like to apologize ahead of time, Oda."

He looked surprised, "For what?"

"For how I am about to behave."

He furrowed his brows, "I don't understand."

She gave him a wink, "Time to give the 'boys' what they want."

She took her tray and walked to the servants' doors. 'I probably should have warmed Gai ahead of time,' she thought. 'Oh well, he's a jounin, I'm sure he'll adapt.'

She braced the tray as she kicked as hard as she could in the direct center of the double doors, bursting them open; everyone in the room, including Gai, froze. She then stepped through the doorway, slapped one hand on her hip and used the other to lift the tray high above her head. "WHO WANTS SOME SA-KE?!" she shouted in an overly energetic tone.

"HERE, HERE!" cheered the crowd – accept for Gai who spat his drink in shock. Fortunately the guests were too preoccupied in their festivities to notice.

"Over here!" called one table. "We need sake here!" shouted another over the noise of the throng.

Hani bounced through the crowd, laughing bubbly, "Thank you! Thank you for coming! There is plenty of sake to go around," she bent over and poured a man a drink.

"What's your name, Sweetheart?" came a low, chuckling voice.

"My name? Please call me Honey!"

Gai gawked in total disbelief as he watched his partner bound about the feasting guests like a beer maid at Oktoberfest Fest. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought her to be an imposter under a henge. And on top of it all, what the hell was she wearing?

"Hakanza! You Bastard! How are ya doing?" came a scruff voice at his side. Gai turned to see a very fat man dressed in a bright orange kimono making his way across the dais to his side.

"We should ask the same of you, Hamada," laughed Makoto who took his place behind Gai's seat. "You look like you've lost some weight!"

"Ha!" laughed Hamada. "If I did, it was the weight in the kidney stones I've been pass'n." He flopped down on the seat next to Gai. "You've got yourself one hell of a philly there!" he pointed to Hani across the room. "Where'd you go about finding that one?"

Gai fell into character and gave the man a sly smile, "If you dig hard and long enough – you're bound to find a diamond."

"Ha, ha!" laughed Hamada; his round body bouncing. He winked at Gai and gave him an elbow, "I get yer mean'n!"

"How is the stock this year, Hamada? Will you have some new colts for spring?" asked Gai, remembering his lessons on the roster.

"Naaah!" the merchant took a handkerchief from his kimono and wiped his mouth. "I had to sell six pregnant mares to pay off some gambling debts and to make manners worst, m'stallion's over hormonal and keeps injur'n the mares I have left!"

Makoto sighed, "Must be rough."

Hamada laughed, "Yer tell'n me!" He started to pick at the food on Gai's table – he didn't care, it's not like he was hungry anyway.

"I know this isn't the time for business," said Hamada as he dropped a piece of shrimp into his mouth. "But have you take'n the opportunity to look over my most recent business proposal?"

Makoto held his breath.

Gai considered things for a moment, "I'm sorry Hamada, but I've been very busy with the war. Which proposal was it that you are referring to?"

"Not a problem!" smiled Hamada.

Makoto sighed in relief as the fat merchant went about detailing the business deal, completely oblivious the man he was talking to was an imposter.

Meanwhile, Hani was working up a sweat pouring drinks, cracking jokes and making sure the other girls stayed out of trouble. In the end, it seemed her act was working according to her plan – be over the top to keep the attention off Gai. She looked up to the dais and noticed an overweight man sitting next to her partner; talking his ear off. 'Seems he is handling things fine,' she thought.

She was just in the process of swatting away a hand set on groping her when she heard a 'thunk' and a 'splash'. Her head whipped around to see one of the serving girls had accidently dropped a sake bottle and it had spilt on a guest.

"Wench!" spat the man.

Hani hustled to their side, pulling the terrified girl behind her and putting herself between the two. "Oh! So sorry, sir!" she said as she took a napkin and pat his pants. She looked into his face and gave him a charming smile.

He was none too happy, "That girl is a klutz!"

Hani noted the man's shaven head. "Please forgive her, sir." She covered her mouth as she bent close to his ear, "You know how the new girls are." She pulled away and gave him an innocent look, being sure to give him a free peep show of the 'twins'.

His eyes shifted to her lady-berries like heat seeking missiles, "I-I suppose I can overlook it –"

She clasped her hands together and brought them to the side of her face, "Oh sir! You're too kind! Please let me know if you need anything else."

She turned to the girl who looked like a scared rabbit, "Go ahead and take a break, Hun. We can handle this."

The girl nodded her thanks and quickly exited the room.

Hani looked around the crowd, making sure no one needed attending to. Satisfied, she picked up her tray and walked along the wall to the servants' entrance for restocking. She was only a few steps away when an arm shot out in front of her, cutting her off.

"Well, well, Honey. It's been a long time," came a low, disturbing voice.

Hani jerked to her side to look into an all too familiar face; with his long black hair, narrow dark eyes, wide Cheshire grin and sharp pointed nose. "Nishin!" she gasped as she jumped back into the wall in shock.

He closed the distance between them, "How long has it been? Almost three years now? You left so suddenly."

Hani stared wide-eyed, unable to speak. How could he be here? Did she miss his name on the roster?!

"Things haven't been the same since you left," he said, placing his other hand against the wall, cutting off her escape route. "But it doesn't look like you are doing too bad. The oiran for a wealthy noble? … Not too bad at all."

She tried walking backwards, hoping the wall would swallow her whole.

He leaned in closer, "I lost a lot of money, when you left. Most of my clients just couldn't settle for less."

Hani started to feel her stomach turn at his all too familiar scent.

"And to be honest – I haven't been able to eat right since you left." He took a piece of her hair and brought it to his nose, "You know how much I like honey with my meals."

Hani cringed as flashback after flashback violated her mind. She was reliving an old nightmare all over again.

While Hamada rambled on about the gestation period of horses and the science behind planning thoroughbred bloodlines, Gai noticed Hani was missing from the floor. He scanned the room and spotted her by the servants' door and from what he could tell a man was holding her up and possibly harassing her. He started to rise but was quickly stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it," said Makoto, looking in Hani's direction.

Gai watched as the captain stepped down from the dais, walked across the floor and approached the two.

"I don't know what Hakanza paid for you Honey, but I will double – no, triple it if it meant having you back," said Nishin as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

She gave him a venomous stare, "I am never going back there, Nishin. Ever!"

"Everyone has their price, My Dear –" he jumped as a voice cut through their conversation.

"Nishin? You know the rules … no touching Hakanza's girl."

Nishin grinned at Makoto, "Oh, it's alright. Honey and I go way back." He turned to Hani and reassumed his position with her.

Makoto snatched Nishin's hand from Hani's waist, twisted it behind the man's back and pushed him into the wall. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Nishin …" said the captain with a firm, commanding voice. "This isn't your brothel. You touch a girl here; you'll pull back a stump." He pushed against him again, "Understand?!"

Nishin gave an angry grunt, "Perfectly."

Makoto released the man, "Now return to your table. If I see you give the girls anymore trouble, then you'll have to deal with Hakanza and worst of all, me."

Nishin sneered at the captain before sulking off to his table.

"Hani, are you alright?" asked Makoto as he turned to her.

She took a deep breath, "Yes … yes, thank you Makoto."

He looked over his shoulder after Nishin, "Welp, he just bought himself a guard at his door tonight." He looked back at Hani who was clearly shaken up, "Hey, why don't you take a break." He put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the antechamber and then back to the kitchens. "Sweetheart?" he called.

"Yes Dear?" answered Umeko through the chaos of a busy kitchen. Her buxom form negotiated through multiple servants, food trays and ovens.

"Could you get Madam Hani a drink?"

Umeko wiped her hands on her apron as she looked the skinny woman over, "How about a sandwich too?"

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Gai was beyond grateful when Hamada finally left. He had learned more than he ever wanted to know about breeding and caring for horses. Everything from what kind of grain they should eat, to erectile dysfunction in stallions.

Gai reached for his drink and noticed half of the food on his table was gone. 'That man never stopped talking. How on earth did he find the time to eat?' he wondered.

"How are you holding up?" asked Makoto having just returned from the kitchen.

"Is it 10 yet?" asked – pleaded Gai.

Makoto chuckled, "Nope. Almost 8:30."

Gai looked past Makoto, "Where's Hani?"

"She's taking a break. Umeko's with her – shoving food down her throat, no doubt."

Gai indicated Nishin, "What was that about?"

Makoto shrugged, "An old acquaintance of Hani's?"

'Acquaintance?' thought Gai. 'Could he be from Konoha?' He didn't recognize him. 'Maybe he is under a henge and on a separate mission? Or maybe …' He thought back on what Hani had said some of her past missions were. "Makoto? Do you know that man?"

"Who, Nishin? Sure … been a merchant for Hakanza for years."

"What does he sell?"

Makoto looked between Nishin and Gai and suddenly released what Hani and Nishin being 'acquaintances' meant. "He … sells livestock," he lied.

"Ugh, keep him away from me. I don't want to go through another lecture on animals," moaned Gai.

"Looks like you've got bigger problems," said Makoto as he eyed three bald men walking up the dais.

"Well, if it isn't little brother!" laughed one of the men.

"How's our little kōhai doing?" said another.

"Haha! He's barely touched his food," joked the last man.

"Yeah, cause Hamada touched it all for him!" joked the first.

"Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo," said Gai with a smile. "So nice of you to join me at my table."

"Pfft!" spat one. "What's with this sweet talk, Toki?"

"Yamada, hand me that sake bottle!"

"Hell no, Sugi! You dirty drunk! You'll drink it all."

Gai made note of the men's names and went about finding physical features between the three to tell them apart. From what he could tell, Yamada's nose was broader than the other two, Kazuo had smaller eyes and Sugi had larger ears.

"Hey!" shouted Sugi suddenly, pointing at Gai. "You're an imposter!"

Both Gai and Makoto froze. How could they tell so easily?!

"The Toki we know would never have an empty bottle of sake on the table!" he said, tipping the bottle over, proving his point. "You must not be getting enough pussy cause you're starting to think with the wrong brain!" He jumped up and grabbed his crotch, laughing along with his friends.

Gai and Makoto sighed in relief. "Taka," called Makoto to one of the serving girls. "Bring a few bottles here please."

Yamada leaned back, "So Toki, we were reminiscing about the battle at Shouzon today and we were trying to remember if it was 300 infantry or 400 infantry?" He scratched his chin, "Can you remember? It was one of your favorite battles after all."

Gai's eyes widened. He didn't remember reading about any battle of Shouzon, but then again, he only had time to read a quarter of the scroll given to him. 'How would Hakanza, react?' he wondered.

"Oi Toki?" asked Kazuo at his silence.

Gai looked Yamada in the eye, "What the hell difference does it make? We kicked their asses anyway, right?"

The three bald men beat their hands on the table and laughed heartily. "Knocked their dicks in the dirt!" said Sugi.

"If I remember correctly, Toki. That's where you got your first master craftsman sword?" asked Yamada again.

Gai nodded, "Ah yes, a great blade."

"You named that sword too, didn't you? What did you call it?" asked Kazuo.

'Damn it! Would these guys stop asking me questions already?!' he shouted mentally. He searched his mind for a suitable name, "Suibou."

"Suibou?" asked Yamada, confused. "You never gave your swords woman names."

"Yeah," said Sugi. "You said, 'Only a man can bring down a superior enemy'."

Makoto cringed, 'Shit!'

Gai thought quickly, "Yes … but a woman could bring the downfall of an entire nation."

The three monk imposters exchanged wide-eyed looks. "Damn, Toki! When did you grow up and become all philosophical on us?" asked Yamada with a laugh.

Gai breathed a sigh of relief. This mission was going to give him a heart attack.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Hani paced back and forth in the antechamber. She had to escape the kitchen or else be accosted by Umeko and be forced to eat more food.

She wouldn't lie. The sight of Nishin scared her – scared the hell out of her. It had been years since she escaped that damnable brothel after successfully completing a spy mission there. It was three months of utter torment. Out of all the missions she ever did, regardless of what she had to do, that one was by far, the worst. Nishin was practically a slave driver, compensating his girls poorly and often abused and/or violated them nightly.

She would have killed the man if her mission had not specifically ordered her not to. It was a horrible place, but still a viable hub of information that Konoha wanted to continue to take advantage of.

It took her six months to recover mentally from that assignment and she almost abandoned being a ninja all together. But when she was approached for a mission that would send her to the royal palace, she couldn't help but read the report. And she was happy she did. It turned out to be one of her easiest and most relaxing missions ever: playing courtesan to a politician. She ate great food, slept all day, and increased her wardrobe by threefold. It was literally a two year vacation. And in the end, she had actually made good friends with the bureaucrat who had employed her under the goal of hiding his sexual preferences. Hire the prettiest courtesan you could find and no one asked questions. Konoha, on the other hand, wanted a few eyes and ears in the palace so they supplied her with all of the official documents she would need to get into a high class bordello. From there, the politician chose her, not knowing she was actually an undercover ninja.

But, even after three years, she still had nightmares of her time at Nishin's brothel. Regardless of her emotional training, there are still times she is filled with regret and shame for the things she had to do there.

Fortunately, she could take solace knowing her gathered information had brought Konoha and their allies a great deal of aid. And she had successfully upheld the reputation of her clan and the Willow Warrior, or Yanagi Joufu; the name given to Hachi women when they have successfully completed their training. If you need information, a spy, or a quite assassination, then a Willow Warrior would be your best choice. Willow Warriors were like a delicate venomous spider. They could be in the room with you the entire time and you wouldn't know you were in danger till it was far too late.

With the help of their bloodline ability, a Willow Warrior could use seduction to get close to their male targets. If their prey was a woman, then they would use charm and cunning instead. Willow Warriors were trained in hand-to-hand combat, but it wasn't their strongest skill. The Hachi clan's motto is:_ A clenched fist brings fear; but a soft touch brings devotion_. Instead of training their fists and building their muscles, they gilded their tongues and painted their faces. It is actually because of the Hachi women that Oirans or Tayuus have been nicknamed, Keisei or 'Castle-Destroyers'; "_because their sex appeal, like the mythical beauties of history, could destroy a man as easily as any army"_.

It was a hard life of training for Hani. Most people assume the young life of a Willow Warrior to be learning to apply makeup and playing dress up in fancy clothes. This couldn't be farther from the truth. Once a Hachi girl reached five years old, her training began.

First, they begin training in martial arts. In addition, they are exposed to a regiment of poison doses. The first few years are the worst in this particular part of their training as most times they fall seriously ill. When other children dealt with chickenpox and other childhood illnesses, Hachi girls had to endure nights of horrendous nausea, blackouts and frequent trips to the hospital. Poison training often continues on into their twenties or longer, depending on the development of poisons at the time. Next, they begin training on music, which includes singing, dancing and instrumental performance. These lessons are taken very seriously, partly because it's a crucial aspect of a geisha/oiran's list of skills and because it trains the girl on balance and improves her dexterity to better handle weapons.

Once she reaches puberty, the Hachi girl's bloodline limit: _Zeru-roiyaru_ develops. This is often an awkward time for the girl. Not only does she have to deal with the trials of puberty, but the Zeru-roiyaru is unstable and difficult for a young girl to control. Often times it leads to very embarrassing interactions with other boys her age. This is the main reason Hachi girls are tutored instead of attending the academy.

At around fifteen years old, she begins training on the subtle art of seduction. Up until this point, the Hachi girl's missions consisted of working undercover at tea houses and training alongside meikos (apprentice geisha). The specifics as to what Hachi girls must do to train in seduction are largely kept secret – not necessarily because it is a powerful technique they want to protect, but mainly because it would stir moral disputes from the village's authorities.

"Madam?" came Oda's soft voice.

Hani shook herself from her reverie, "Yes Oda?"

He gave her a concerned look, "Are you unwell?"

She smiled, "No, I'm fine. Just a little distracted."

"I hate to bother you, Madam. But the time for your performance draws near."

Hani sighed, grimacing slightly. "Has the band been informed?"

"Yes Madam."

"Was there any dispute?"

"No Madam. I think they like the idea of a little improvisation for the evening."

"Good." She reached behind to the small of her back and began to untie the lacing around her obi.

"Uuuuuhhh, Madam?" blushed Oda. "Do you need some privacy?"

She smiled at him and then pulled the ribbon from around her waist. Her obi unrolled down her midsection and down her legs, stopping just above her ankles. Oda blinked. It wasn't an actual obi at all, but a long, gossamer skirt she had tied at her waist and then folded to look like an obi.

"How does it look?" she asked as she tied the white ribbon around her neck like a collar.

He smiled at her, "It looks wonderful, Madam. I look forward to your performance."

She returned his smiled and then walked to the door. "Oh wait" she reached behind her neck and pulled something from the collar of her dress. "Wish me luck!" she said with a pleasant grin before walking to the door.

Gai did the best he could to hide the sweat beading at his forehead. The three bald friends of Hakanza had been keeping him in a precarious balancing act with their unending questions and references to past events. Just as he thought he couldn't take any more of their badgering the house lights dimmed and the musicians fell silent.

"Oi! The main event!" chuckled Kazuo.

Gai squinted through the darkness to the center of the room where a small area had been cleared. Was this Hani's performance? What had she planned? Did it involve a pole? He quickly pushed that last thought from his mind.

The musicians started first, a slow, almost mournful song; barely slower than a pulse. The lights followed, but just the center ones -- gradually lighting the open area. Hani's small form soon became illuminated. She had her back to the crowd, her arms behind her back, and in her hands she held a pair of red fans with long fabric extensions. Just as the music's rhythm developed, her body responded. She brought her arms up slowly, and then turned to the crowd; her face was calm and serene. Like a ballerina, she moved gracefully about the floor. Her moves working in harmony to the melody in the song; it was like _watching_ a conversation between her and the music. As the music swelled to a crescendo, she opened her fans; two dark red half circles that stretched the length of her torso. The fabric trim extended another six inches from the fan itself. On the paper blades were a set of white, painted lines. Overall, the fans looked like the fins of a koi, floating through the air as if she danced underwater.

Gai was entranced by her movements. It wasn't like the traditional dances he had seen before. Instead, it was like a fusion between ballet, kung fu and gymnastics. His trained taijutsu eye noted the different stances in her form and the fluid offensive/defensive movements. Gai smiled, if she had been holding a pair of swords, then people wouldn't mistaken this performance for a dance.

He leaned into his seat, taking the sight of her in. With her hair down, he could see it was actually fairly long, stopping just short of her lower back and Gai decided if there was an award for hair flipping, then she would be on the short list.

She moved with a stunning grace. Though Gai had certainly seen his fair share of agile kunoichi, Hani was different. She didn't make hasty movements. She moved with a calculated accuracy – no action was wasted. In this dance, Hani was reminding Gai why they called it: martial _arts_.

The crowd voiced their approval in "awes" as she leaned forward and brought her leg behind her back; her foot nearly touching the back of her head. She then brought the same leg forward, lifting it over her head. 'She wasn't lying,' thought Gai.

As the music reached its last grand crescendo, Hani straightened her arms, propped up on the ball of her foot and twirled. Gai grinned. 'Impressive,' he thought. But his eyes widened as she kept spinning. She brought her arms in tight to her sides to increase her momentum and then tilted her head to the side to go even faster.

The musicians caught this cue and held the crescendo, building and building till their instruments could barely hold on. The crowd cheered and clapped at her impossible feat.

Just as the crowd thought she could continue forever, she stopped, slid into a front splits and struck a pose. The crowd were on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. Even the musicians stomped the ground out of respect, unable to clap for their instruments.

Yamada elbowed Gai roughly, "Well, well, Toki. I can only imagine how much you enjoy a woman that limber." He gave Gai a wink and laughed at his blushing face.

Hani stood and gave the crowd a polite smile, bowed and then quietly exited the room. She had done her part for the evening.

She was grateful to find Oda waiting for her in the servant's room holding her overcoat.

"That was stunning, Madam," he added as he helped her don the clothing.

Hani was still trying to catch her breath, "Thank you, Oda." Before tying her coat, she went about adjusting her outfit. She blushed slightly as Oda watched her with a grin. "Sorry, but after doing movements that gymnastic, things are bound to creep up."

Oda couldn't help but chuckle. He had never seen a woman deal with a wedge so openly before.

"So what next?" she asked as she finished adjusting her clothing.

"You can spend the rest of the evening at Hakanza's side."

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. How much time do we have?"

"About an hour." Oda leaned into Hani and whispered, "You two are doing an excellent job. The evening has gone thus far without a hitch."

"Don't jinx it," added Hani with a grin.

Gai was relieved to be alone again on the dais. Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo had left shortly after Hani's performance, stating they needed a "smoke break". 'Filthy habit,' he thought.

A familiar voice made him jump, "Good evening, My Lord."

Gai looked over his shoulder to see Hani's grinning face. He couldn't help but smile back. She gave a small wave to Makoto who gave her a polite nod in return.

"Looks like you were hungry," she added as she took the seat to his left.

Gai rolled his eyes, "Don't ask. I'll tell you about it later."

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle.

Hani smiled at Gai, "How are you holding up?"

"So far so good. But my enthusiasm is waning."

Hani gave him an exaggerated look of shock, "You! Is that even possible?!"

He squinted at her, "Very funny."

She covered her mouth with her hand and chuckled at him.

He grinned slightly, finding her humor infectious. He propped an elbow on the arm rest of his seat and brought his face to a lose fist. He eyed her, up and down a few times; not even realizing he was doing it. He was just caught up in the moment and was enjoying the sight of her next to him; laughing and glowing.

"Sir?" said Oda, breaking him from his daydream. "I brought you a fine bottle of sake, Sir. I thought you and the Madam might enjoy it."

"Oh, thank you Oda," said Hani as she took the bottle from him.

The servant bowed, took a few of the empty plates from Gai's table and excused himself.

Hani eyed the bottle, "Wow, this is expensive stuff." She winked at Gai, "I'm wondering if he raided Hakanza's special collection for us."

Gai watched her pour them both a drink. "Remind me to give Oda a pay raise," he joked.

They both laughed, knowing Gai had the power to do it if he really wanted to.

Hani took her cup and lifted it, "To a successful banquet."

Gai smiled as he lifted his own cup, "Kenpai." He was just about to bring the drink to his mouth when a firm hand on his shoulder caught his attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, M'Lord. But may I be excused? I want to be sure the patrol is ready for the shift to the guest quarters before this lets out."

"Oh, of course, Makoto," nodded Gai. As the captain walked away, Gai turned his attention to Hani who was taking a large swig of her drink. 'She must have worked up a thirst,' he thought.

"Haaah!" she said as she finished her drink in one breath. It was cool, refreshing and surprisingly citrusy. She froze, 'Citrusy?!'

"That good, huh?" asked Gai as he brought his own drink to his lips.

Her hand shot out and shielded his cup so fast, even Gai blinked in surprise.

Hani sighed in relief – she almost didn't make it in time. It was so close that her knuckles were touching his lips. From the crowd, it would look like he was holding and kissing her hand.

Not knowing what had caused her reaction, Gai didn't budge, "What's wrong?!"

"The sake is poisoned!" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

[ _**Be prepared for some emotional moments in this chapter.**_

_**Plus, this will be the most out of character I will write Gai, so don't fear. **_]

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Twelve**

Gai's eyes doubled in size as realization hit him -- that _was_ too close. He took the cup away from his mouth slowly; both he and Hani holding it steady like a bomb that could go off any second.

"Let me have the cup," she said taking it out of his hand gingerly. She dipped the tip of a finger into the liquid and rubbed her fingers together, testing the texture.

"What are you doing?" asked Gai in a hushed voice.

"If it has a gritty feeling, then the cup was lined with a poison powder." It wasn't. If anything it felt oily. She took the bottle and examined it – it showed no signs of tampering. She then took the cork and wrapping the bottle had come in and looked it over as well.

Gai gasped, "Wait Hani! You drank some! Are you alright?!"

She poured the rest of his drink back into the bottle, "I'll be fine – I'm a poison expert after all."

He didn't believe her, "Are you sure?" He started to stand, "Let's take you to a doctor –"

She stopped him, "Gai, I'll be fine." She pulled him back into his seat and gave him an earnest look, "I promise." She placed the cork back in the bottle, grabbed her cup and stood, "I'll be right back. I want to get his checked ou –" it suddenly felt like the world just did a flip. Gai's arm reached out just in time to keep her from falling over.

"You are _not_ alright," he said, holding a strong hand around her waist.

She blinked a few times as she regained her bearings. "It's alright; I just stood up too fast." She smiled at him and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, "I'm probably just dehydrated."

"Hani –"

"I'll be fine," she said more sternly this time. She held the bottle close, "Hold up the fort till I get back."

Gai was reluctant to let her go, but she had made it clear she had things under control. He sighed, as she left. He was now alone, on the dais. No Makoto to chat with and no guests to be harassed by. This mission had far too much idle time for Maito Gai's taste. And to make matters worse, his partner, someone who he should be protecting, may have just been fatally poisoned.

Hani walked quietly through the kitchen till she reached a quite back room where they stored the large serving carts. Before shutting the door, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed her. She didn't know who poisoned the sake and she wasn't about to alert anyone that she had caught on.

She sat the sake bottle and cup on an empty cart and reached into her cleavage. It took her only a second to find what she was looking for: a tiny vial, no bigger than a bobby pin and a small scroll, the width of a pencil and half as long. She pulled the cork from the vial and poured its contents into the cup. She then did the same with the sake bottle. Taking the cup in her hand, she swirled the contents a few times. "Please don't turn blue," she chanted while anxiously watching the liquid.

The sake cocktail did not comply.

Hani sighed at the now blueberry colored liquor, "Dammit."

She opened the scroll and rolled it across the cart. Then she bit the tip of her thumb and performed a series of hand signs: _BOAR, DOG, BIRD, MONKEY, RAM. _"Summoning no Jutsu." An alchemy set appeared in a puff of smoke over the scroll. She shot a quick look at the door to be sure no one had heard her.

'Out of all the poisons in existence, why did it have to be this one?' she wondered. She grabbed a series of colored vials and began mixing them in a small beaker. 'Who the hell uses Angel's Kiss anymore?'

_Angelus Basium_, otherwise known as 'Angel's Kiss' was an extremely deadly poison that affects the neurological system. It comes from the extracted oils of a very rare plant that only grows in the deep remote tropics. The fruit itself wasn't dangerous, but the seeds were so lethal that it has been equated to three times more deadly than a bite from a black mamba. Because of this, it is impossible for anyone to build immunity to it. Even in small doses, it could be fatal. But over time, it is possible to build a resistance to it. And unless Hani wanted to collapse into a coma in the next five minutes, then it was imperative that she mixed an antidote as fast as possible.

Though she was actually fortunate she had chugged the drink down in one gulp. Angel's Kiss was often added to liquor or food as it can only be effective when ingested; traveling through the salivary glands and from there, to the brain where it does the most damage. If she had let the sake roll in her mouth like most connoisseurs then she would have gotten an even larger dose of the poison.

Hani paused. Her vision had started to become blurry and she was quickly becoming colorblind. She hesitated before grabbing the next vial. The ingredient she needed was green, and now her distorted vision made it impossible for her to tell if she was holding the right one. She assured herself. She knew this alchemy set like the back of her hand and she didn't need color coding to tell her what she needed.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and tried to ignore the cold sweats the poison was giving her. "There," she said as she added the last component to her antidote. She struggled to grab the beaker; the poison was now affecting her motor skills. She took it in a shaking hand and brought it to her lips, letting the bitter liquid pool under her tongue.

She dropped the beaker, unable to hold it in her shaky grip any longer. The fact that she didn't hear the glass shatter told her she had just lost her hearing.

She grabbed onto the edge of the cart to keep from losing her balance from the convulsions. It took all her concentration to not swallow or spit out the horrible tasting antidote. She had to give it time to travel the same route as the poison.

Hani couldn't hear the door open, or the calls of concern from a servant who ran to her side; but she did feel him wrap his arms around her and help her sit on something soft – what it was she couldn't tell as her vision was now completely gone. She felt him grab at her shoulders and shake her a few times, probably trying to bring her to her senses. Meanwhile, she was still struggling to hold the liquid in her mouth.

A sharp, stinging slap across her face forced her to swallow. She blinked a few times, her eyes watering. Soon, an unmistakable yellow jacket came into focus, followed by Oda's worry stricken face.

"Madam?! Madam, are you alright?!" he asked, his own eyes tearing.

Hani shook her head, his voice had sounded like he was talking to her underwater. But, at least she was seeing and hearing again, telling her the antidote was working.

"Madam?!" he asked again, shaking her a bit rougher this time.

"I-I'm alright, Oda," she said as she held up a shaky hand up to keep him from slapping her face again.

"Oh Madam!" he called as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "I was so worried! You looked like death!" He looked around the room, at the broken glass, the alchemy equipment and sake bottle. "What happened?"

Hani looked at her seat; she was sitting on a pile of tablecloths. "The sake was poisoned," she said in a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.

"POISONED?!" squeaked Oda. He had given them that bottle. "Madam, I am so sorry! I had no idea --"

She waved him off, "It's alright. It's not your fault."

"I know how this must look, but I didn't –"

"Oda," said Hani in a stern voice. "Where did you get this bottle from? Is it from a private collection of Hakanza's?"

Oda's eyes doubled in size, "No Madam. It was a gift."

Hani furrowed her brows, "From who?"

"From Master Nishin, Madam."

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

"Madam, are you sure this is alright?" asked Oda. "You were nearly poisoned to death."

"It wouldn't have killed me Oda," said Hani as she finished unsummoning her equipment. "Just knock me out for a day or two. Fortunately, years of poison exposure has increased my resistance to such toxins."

"But this could be dangerous, Madam. What if you are caught?"

Hani returned the scroll to its hiding spot. "Oda, I am a ninja. This is my job."

Oda looked ashamed, "I'm sorry, Madam. I forget."

She gave Oda a small grin as she brought her hands together in a hand sign, "Henge!" In a puff of smoke, she reappeared as a young woman, with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in the servant's garb of the mansion.

Oda stared in shock.

"How does it look, Oda?"

He couldn't help but grin, "I'm half tempted to order you around."

She chuckled as she went to the pile of tablecloths and took one. "I'm going to Nishin's room and I'll try to see if I can find any evidence to this poisoning."

"How are you going to get into the room?"

She held up the tablecloth, "I'll just say that I'm there to replace his linens."

"But Madam, that's a tablecloth."

Hani shuddered as a flashback popped into her mind, "There's no difference to Nishin."

"What can I do, Madam?"

"Go help, Gai. Make sure he stays out of trouble. It's nothing short of a miracle that he's lasted this long. Just be sure no one pokes the caged animal."

Oda nodded in understanding.

They wished each other luck and parted ways.

Hani walked along the corridors and did her best to remember the directions Oda had given her to reach Nishin's room. She had to back track twice, act like a sheepish airhead when questioned by Makoto's guards and apologize profusely when accidently walking in on a man in the lavatory. 'Note to self: Oda gives terrible directions,' she thought.

She was just about to give up when she rounded a corner and spotted a familiar face. She immediately ducked back the way she had come and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't been noticed. She peered around the corner to see a large, burly man standing in front of a door reading a book.

She grinned, "Brugo."

Brugo, was the halfwit, but loyal bodyguard of Nishin. The man followed his master everywhere like a faithful lapdog. If Nishin went anywhere, Brugo was there to watch his back. It was only on these rare occasions, when Nishin attended a high class gathering that Brugo wasn't at this master's side.

Hani smiled. She remembered a thing or two about Brugo from back in the day. She brought her hands together in a seal, then altered her henge transformation to give her long, curly red hair and freckles. Brugo always had a thing for strawberries. She then reached into her clothing and pulled out a tube of clear lip-gloss. 'How ironic,' she thought. 'It's even strawberry flavored.' After applying a heavy coat of the makeup to her lips, she fluffed her breasts, adjusted the tablecloth and then turned the corner.

She walked down the hall confidently, not paying the man any attention. She walked past him and then turned to the door, reaching out to open it.

Brugo stuck his large arm out, "Sorry Miss, but I can't let you in 'ere."

She gave him a smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. But Master Nishin ordered an extra set of sheets for his bed."

Brugo chuckled and scratched at his dark, cropped hair, "That sounds like 'em."

She turned to the door again and was again, stopped.

"You can just leave those 'ere. I'll be sure he gets 'em."

She tightened her grip on the cloth. She had hoped to avoid this, but he had left her no choice. She closed her eyes for only a second, releasing a small amount of her zeru-roiyaru pheromones. The sensation when activating this ability could be compared to a static charge – it will even make the small hairs on her arms stand up. But this process is completely biological and not elemental in any form.

She looked at him through half closed eyes and gave him a small grin, "So, will _you_ be needing an extra set of sheets this evening?"

Brugo closed his book and grinned back. "Depends …" He looked her up and down, "Will you be the one delivering 'em?"

She smiled mischievously and took a step closer, "Maybe -- if you ask me nicely." She took another step closer and pressed her body to his, being sure to rub her best parts against him. "And if you ask _real_ nicely, I just might be the one who makes you need those clean sheets."

He gave her an animalistic grin and grabbed her rear, pulling her into him tightly. He took his other hand, wove it into her now red locks and pulled her head back; smashing his mouth against hers. She kissed him back, only enough to keep up the act. She couldn't help but cringe at his over-eagerness. 'At this rate, he'll break my henge,' she thought. But after a few seconds, his pace slowed and his grip loosened. He brought his head back, and looked around the corridor with a dazed expression. Then his towering form crashed into the wall and he slid to the floor, unconscious.

Hani took the tablecloth and used it to wipe her mouth. "Bleh!" she said, unable to help herself. She leaned down and pulled one of Brugo's eyelids back, checking his pupil. Satisfied he wasn't in any immediate danger, she patted his head. "Sorry Brugo, but that poison will make you forget the last few hours." She picked up his book and placed it in his lap. "I'm afraid you'll have to read the last few pages again."

She turned to the door and tried the knob. "Shit!" it was locked. She stole a quick look over her shoulder to be sure one of Makoto's guards weren't near. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she took off her sandal, opened a small compartment in the heel and pulled out two small metal tools. It took her less than two seconds to pick the lock; these bedroom locks were always so simplistic.

She hurried inside and quickly turned on a light. The room was small with very little furnishings; apparently Hakanza didn't consider Nishin as one of his honored guests.

She searched the room for his luggage and soon found a large, wooden trunk with a padlock on the front. Hani smiled, "His special stash." After doing a thorough check for booby traps, she started working on picking the lock; it was far more complex than the first one. After a few agonizing minutes, she heard the wondrous sound of the lock relinquishing its hold.

She rifled through the trunk thoroughly, trying to find any sign of poison paraphernalia. But all she could find were three more bottles of sake. They were the same brand as the bottle he had given Hakanza, and even the brew date was the same. She looked out the window at the moon and calculated its placement. She didn't have much time till the banquet was over -- she would have to work quickly.

She summoned her alchemy set again, and used special chemicals to neutralize the glue sealing the sake bottle. If she did things right, then no one would be able to tell the bottles had been tampered with at all. She then ran the same test on the sake in these new bottles and was shocked to find that they too were poisoned.

Something didn't seem right. First of all, it wasn't Nishin's style to poison someone. Usually he had his men take care of an enemy, or he took care of it himself by cutting them down. But poison? No, that was far too subtle for him.

But why would he have poisoned bottles of sake with him? Hani's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Nishin wasn't trying to poison Hakanza, someone was trying to poison Nishin.

She didn't have any time to sit and ponder things over, the evening was almost over and she needed to be out of there before the banquet let out. She pulled out a small vial and brush, and went about resealing the bottles. She unsummoned her equipment and then put everything back the way she had found it, even the position of the lock; slightly leaning on its side. She then left his room silently, relocked the door, stepped over Brugo's unconscious form and hurried out of the guest wing as fast as her legs could carry her.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

"Oda, I don't care what she said, I'm going with her!"

The servant did the best he could do to keep the nearly irate shinobi from storming from the banquet hall and making a scene. "Sir, I am sorry, but it is what she ordered!"

"Ordered?!" Gai leaned in and spoke in a harsh whisper, "I am in charge of this mission, Oda. And I make the –"

"My Lord," came Hani's soft voice. "I have returned."

Oda visibly relaxed.

Gai watched her take the seat next to him. She seemed fine. "What did you find out?" he asked. "Was it Nishin who tried to poison us?"

Hani looked over the crowd to where Nishin sat. He was taking a long swig of his drink and smiling at his dining companions. Then, his face turned to her and they made eye contact. Nishin gave her a smug grin, and then lifted his cup in a silent toast to her. Hani's face was expressionless as she spoke; not removing her eyes from the brothel owner. "I didn't find anything," she said, knowing full well what would be Nishin's fate for her silence.

"Then who tried to poison us?" asked Gai anxiously.

"The poison was intended for someone else," she said.

Gai furrowed his brows, "Then we should –"

"_It was intended for someone else!_" she repeated.

Her tone left little room for questioning. Gai decided he would have to trust his partner and from that point forward, be sure to be careful what they ate and drank for the rest of their stay.

"M'Lord," said Makoto as he entered the dais from the back entrance. "Everything is ready with the patrol."

"Oh, Makoto!" said Hani. She jumped up, grabbed his arm and led him back through the servant's entrance.

Gai furrowed his brows as he watched them go. What was going on between those two?

"Yes Hani? What is it?" asked Makoto genuinely curious.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' again for you stepping in with Nishin."

Makoto chuckled, "Ah hell, Hani. Forget it. Anytime I can get a chance to kick that bastard's ass, I'll take it."

"And tell Umeko 'thank you' too. You are both very sweet people."

The captain scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Aw, thanks." He chuckled, "Man, I'm blushing. It's not every day I get to play a Knight in Shining Armor for someone."

Hani gave him a big, innocent hug. "Umeko's a lucky woman. Tell her I said that."

He blinked in surprised at her affection, but quickly returned the hug. Makoto liked her, she was a good kid. She had a brain in her head and a good heart to boot. She was so different from any of the other terrors Hakanza employed – but that was probably the difference between a ninja and a courtesan. Like samurai, ninja learn to appreciate life; whereas courtesans seem to take it for granted.

"So, what do I have to do to talk you into hooking up with my friend over there?" he asked with a grin and a jerk of his head in Gai's direction.

Hani's cheeks blushed wildly.

Makoto laughed at her, "Nah, I'm only teasing!"

Gai watched the two closely and had flinched when Hani practically jumped on Makoto. What could they be saying? They were laughing, smiling at each other and whatever Makoto said had Hani blushing. He turned away. Hani was a free woman, she could do whatever she wanted – but why Makoto? He was a married man. Gai had hoped Hani had some decency to not seduce a taken man. She could probably have any man she wanted, so why him?

When the two returned, Gai found it difficult to not hide his distaste for her behavior. He turned away from her and focused his attention on the crowd. Thankfully, there should only be a few more minutes left before the banquet ended.

"Gai?" asked Hani as she retook her seat. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer her. To be honest, he really didn't want to see her right now. He was reminded of their first days on this mission. How she had seduced him into consenting to not go overboard when sparring with Makoto. Though it pained him to admit that she was right, he still didn't like her methodology. But then again, no one liked having their weakness exploited and though he could, in fact beat Hani in combat, he couldn't beat her at her own game and that bothered him greatly.

Hani furrowed her eyebrows, "Gai?"

Before anything else could be said, the main doors to the feasting hall burst open and two stout men came storming into the room; guards on their heels.

The room fell silent as Makoto quickly moved between Gai and the men, "Saburo, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry sir!" called one of the guards. "They fooled us into thinking there was an emergency at the village."

The headmen used the strength he had earned through breaking his back in the fields to push two guards off of him. "Hakanza!" he shouted.

Saburo's friend pushed away two other guards, "Let him speak!"

"How could you do this?!" cried Saburo as he threw open his arms, "While your people starve, you sit here at banquet!" He moved aggressively to Hamada's table and pointed to all of the empty trays of food, "This food alone could feed one family for an entire year!" He returned to the center of the room, "You continue to neglect your people, your vassals – because of this, we refuse to pay you any taxes or give you anything else we have sweat and bled for!"

Yamada, imposter monk, leaned back in his seat, picking his nose, "It looks like you got yourself a bad case of insolence here, Toki."

It took all of Gai's self control to not open six of his eight gates and wreak utter annihilation on these selfish people. Those villagers were suffering and Gai couldn't sit by and do nothing. It wasn't in him to not do anything.

Kazuo and Sugi jumped from their seats and walked around Saburo and his friend like wolves ready for an ambush. "Want us to discipline them, little brother?" asked Sugi who cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Saburo straighten his back and lifted his chin in defiance.

Hani looked between the men in the middle of the room, to Gai and back again. She knew how he felt about the villagers and now his resolve will be put through its toughest test yet.

"Sir?!" asked Makoto. "What are your orders?"

Gai breath was shuddering in rage and fear – fear for what his anger would push him to do. He was teetering on the brink.

"Sir?" asked Makoto again, looking over his shoulder. He had a sad expression – he didn't envy Gai this night.

Oda came dangerously close to Gai's side, "My Lord, we know you are enraged by this intrusion, but you must decide a fitting punishment."

The crowd waited for Gai's decision.

Oda cringed as Gai gave him a piercing look, the man's body shaking from his fury. "What would Hakanza say?" he asked through gritted teeth, just loud enough for those on the dais to hear.

Oda's heart jumped into his throat … this was going to get him killed. He leaned forward and whispered something into Gai's ear.

Hani couldn't make out what the servant had said, but the expression on Gai's face told her it was terrible. Gai's face went from being red with rage to white with mortification.

"Oda, I can't do that," he whispered with a shaky voice.

Oda's eyes teared, "I'm sorry Sir, but it's what Hakanza would order." He quickly retreated to the back of the dais.

"Oi, Toki! What do ya want us to do?" said Kazuo.

Gai swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes were wide and fearful. "I –" he said, barely able to hold a steady voice. "I order Saburo … to be flogged 40 lashes for his actions."

Makoto closed his eyes and sighed, "Men, detain Saburo and throw the other out."

The guards complied with their captain's orders.

"Know your place!" called Sugi as the two villagers were taken from the room.

After the doors were closed, Hani looked at Gai. His expression broke her heart. He was hanging his head just low enough so people couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He was a broken and very sad man. Hani wanted to hold him, and comfort him. She reached out to touch his arm but jumped as he jerked it away from her. He then stood, and quickly exited the room. He didn't care about etiquette anymore. This banquet was over for him.

Hani followed after him quickly. Just in ear shot she heard Oda speaking to the crowd, "In light of the events, My Lord has excused himself early. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Gai! Wait!" she called as she followed him through the maze of the mansion's corridors. She didn't care if people heard her use the wrong name. "Wait, please!"

He ignored her. Once he finally reached the shoji doors to their wing, he opened them with so much force, the walls shuddered.

"Gai, please calm down," said Hani, trying to maintain her own composure.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" he shouted. "How the hell am I suppose to CALM DOWN?!" He spun around into her face, "I just gave an order to flog a man! Do you know what 40 lashes will do? It will probably kill him!" He turned his back on her again.

Hani couldn't keep from shaking, "Gai, it wasn't you who made that order. It was Hakanza. You would never do that."

He didn't answer her.

"Gai, you can't let the suffering of these people get to you," she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

As soon as she touched his clothing he spun around, grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"Unh!" she winced.

"Don't ever touch me again!" he yelled. He pushed away from her and turned his back on her yet again, "I don't need any of your damnable seduction!"

Hani cringed at her new headache, "Gai – this is killing you inside. You have to let it go!"

That was it.

Gai jerked around and pointed a firm finger in her face, "The last thing I need, is to be lectured by a WHORE!"

He froze. What had he done? His eyes doubled in size. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! He looked into Hani's eyes and what was left of his heart shattered. Her own eyes were as large as his, out of shock and pain. She couldn't believe what he had just said either.

She set her jaw before turning sharply to run from the room. Gai was quicker, "Hani, wait!" he said as he snatched her wrist. "I didn't mean –"

"NO!" she screamed. "It is YOU who will never touch ME again!" she cried as she jerked her arm free. "You -- you have no fucking clue!" she shouted in a pained voice. She gave him one last gut-wrenching look before running into the darkness of the mansion corridors.

Gai watched her go. He was utterly horrified at his behavior -- he was completely out of character. And he just unspeakably offended the one person who truly cared about him in this hellish place.

He balled his hands into fists, threw his head back and rocked the foundation with an infuriated roar.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

Saburo was silent as the guards led him to a wooden gate at the back mansion walls. 'This must be where they do their dirty work,' he thought.

They waited only briefly before Makoto showed up, brandishing a nine-tailed whip.

"Sir!" saluted the guards.

Makoto sighed, "Go on boys. I'll take care of this."

"Sir?" asked one.

"No man should have to watch this," he jerked his head over his shoulder. "Git!"

The guards complied. Soon it was just Makoto and Saburo watching each other silently.

"I had always thought you were a good kid, Makoto," said Saburo with a sad, heavy voice. "I guess if anyone was going to do this, I'd rather it was you."

Makoto gave him a smile, "Then you're a good judge of character." He pulled a dagger from his belt and approached the headmen.

Saburo stepped away, "You would kill me instead?"

Makoto grabbed the man's arm; cutting his bindings.

Saburo rubbed his wrists and eyed Makoto suspiciously. "What is the meaning of this? Are you helping me?"

The captain sheathed his dagger and whistled a small trill through the air.

Saburo jumped as a buxom woman caring a satchel stepped from the bushes.

Makoto took the bag and tossed it to Saburo. "Lay low for a few days. Hakanza's too busy with the war to notice you missing."

Saburo tented his brows in disbelief. He was being let go without punishment? He lifted the bag, "What's this?"

"Bouillon cubes, dried meats, and canned vegetables," said Umeko. "It's not much, but any farm wife knows how to stretch a meal."

Saburo blinked back his tears, "Why?"

"I've never struck a man who didn't deserve it. And I'm not about to start now." Makoto put his arm around his wife and turned them both toward the mansion. He looked over his shoulder and gave Saburo a bright grin, "That and I guess I'm just one hell of a guy."

As the couple walked across the courtyard, Umeko leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "It's true you know. You really are one hell of a guy."

He chuckled, "Don't say that just yet."

She lifted her head, "Oh?"

He held up the whip, "My shift is over in thirty minutes, and I think I've been a naughty boy."

Umeko laughed, "Have you now? What did you do that was so naughty?"

He grinned at her, "I don't know, but I've got thirty minutes to think of something."

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Hani shuddered at the cold night air. She was huddled on a stone bench in the mansion's eastern garden. It was beautiful; the nearly full moon illuminated the various plants and fall flowers. The whole place looked like a dream.

She wasn't sure how she ended up here – after running from Gai; she roamed around lost for a few minutes before finding this garden. She had been surprised no one stopped her, but she figured being Hakanza's courtesan allowed her to roam free.

She shook her head. Other people thinking she was a courtesan was one thing, but her partner -- her mission teammate calling her that horrible name was something completely different. She knew he was angry and just trying to vent what steam he could. But, if only he had called her anything – ANYTHING else, it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much.

--- // ---

She thought back to a time, when she had accompanied her mother on a trip to the market; she was no older than ten at the time. It had been a beautiful summer day and the market was fairly busy. Hani had stayed quietly by her mother's side, carrying their food basket.

While her mother haggled with a merchant over the price of some fruit, Hani had caught sight of two boys playing by the market's fountain. It didn't take long before they had noticed her watching them. At first, they exchanged grins and small waves. Hani looked at her mother and seeing the woman to be preoccupied, shyly waved back. The boys had blushed and giggled. Then they gave each other a few elbows and double-dog dared each other to talk to her. They were barely ten feet away when someone stepped in front of the boys, cutting off their path. A large man spoke to them sternly while eyeing Hani and her mother. "I don't want you boys talking to those women. They're nothing, but whores."

Hani was very naïve at the time and had been shocked by the man's statement. What was a whore? She had no idea. She had never heard that word before and her mother was too busy to notice what he had said, or she had just chosen to ignore it.

Later that evening, Hani had gone to her grandmother's house for dinner and music lessons. While her grandmother stirred their meal, Hani sat in the living room, tuning her erhu. "Grandma? What's a 'whore'?" asked Hani in her young voice.

Grandma Bumble froze, "Where did you hear that Hani?"

Hani suddenly felt like she had done something wrong, "I – I heard it in the market today."

The old woman put down her spoon and walked into the living room. "Did someone call you that?"

Hani fidgeted nervously with her instrument, not wanting to look her grandmother in the eye. "I – I think so."

Grandma Bumble sighed heavily. How could someone say something like that in front of a ten year old -- let alone, actually _call_ her that? She walked over and sat on the cushion next to her granddaughter. "Hani, come here," she said, holding out her arms.

Hani complied; gently setting her erhu to the side and leaned into her grandmother's lap.

The old woman stroked her hair lovingly. "Hani that is a mean word – something people say when they don't understand."

Hani blinked in confusion, "But what is a whore?"

Grandma Bumble flinched, "Try not to say that word, Hani."

"B-But what is it?"

Her grandmother sighed again, "Whores are someone who sell themselves for money."

"Like a slave?"

Grandma Bumble grinned, "Not quite -- slaves don't get paid. Whores are compensated for what they do."

"Is that bad, Grandma?" asked Hani with every ounce of childhood innocence.

"Most people think it is." She tucked a strand of hair behind her granddaughter's ear. "But people don't realize there wouldn't even be whores if there weren't people willing to pay for them."

Hani sat in silence a few minutes before speaking, "Grandma, are we whores?"

The old woman swallowed the lump in her throat. "No Hani," she said, trying to choke back her tears. "We are ninja, who use our strengths to take advantage of our enemy's weaknesses. The Hachi Clan is no different than the noble Hyuuga or the mighty Uchiha. We just do things a bit differently. We ARE good people." She lifted the girl's chin, "And never let anyone tell you different."

A year later when Hani was bed ridden after a bad bought of poison exposure, she overheard her mother and grandmother chatting.

"Mother," said Kisaki over her needlework. "I have decided to begin Hani's seduction training."

Grandma Bumble blanched, "But Kisaki, the child is only eleven years old!"

Kisaki scoffed, "Hani has proven to be quite gifted. I think starting her training early would be an excellent idea to take advantage of her talents."

"She is still just a child!" pleaded Grandma Bumble.

"She was able to master control over her zeru-roiyaru in less than a year – which is amazing by our clan's standards. If she was a Hyuuga who showed such promise then no one would think twice about advancing her training."

"She isn't a Hyuuga, Kisaki. She is a Hachi and you know what entails our seduction training – that's why we limit the girl to being no younger than 15!"

Kisaki gave her mother a casual, detached look. "It is my decision, and that is final."

"I forbid it!" shouted Grandma Bumble.

Kisaki grinned as she returned to her needlework, "_You_ are in no position to forbid _anything_. You are no longer head of this clan and you are no longer a Willow Warrior. I am, therefore I make the decisions."

"We shall see about that!" said Grandma Bumble before storming from her daughter's house.

A few days later, Hani was awoken by the sound of the front door opening. The tone of her mother's voice caught her ear.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kisaki.

"Do not feign ignorance, Kisaki. You know why I am here," came a low, scruff voice.

Hani sneaked out of her bed and crawled soundlessly to the door, peering though the crack.

"I don't have the foggiest idea," lied the woman.

The man grumbled, "Enough with your nonsense, Kisaki. I am here about Hani."

Kisaki feigned surprise, "Oh, you are here to see your daughter?" She gave him a cold look, "How paternal of you."

The man sneered, "I forbid you to begin her seduction training at this age."

"How is our son?" asked Kisaki flatly. "He's strong. I see a lot of promise in him." She looked into the fireplace deeply as she played with the long strands of her ebon colored hair, "I'm happy that I could give you such a healthy boy. It's hard not being allowed to speak with him." She folded her arms and gave the man a look only seen in a viper before it strikes, "Really Hiruzen. How is Asuma doing?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi gritted his teeth, "This isn't about Asuma."

"Why not?!" asked Kisaki, slamming her fist on a nearby table. "He is no more your child than Hani! The only difference is their gender!"

Sarutobi set his jaw, "You know it is the Hachi code that a daughter must be produced, regardless of whether or not a son was born first."

"That's right; I gave you a healthy son! More than that wife of yours could produce – a weak child who can't even be a ninja." She slinked closer, "And what am I left with?" She pointed in the direction of the bedrooms, "HER. While Asuma gets all of the glory as the son of the Hokage, I'm left with the girl who must be tucked away like a dirty little secret."

"The only reason either one of them are here is because of the contract between the Hachi Clan and the village of Konoha."

"Tell me, Hiruzen. Why was that contract made?"

Sarutobi squinted at her; she knew the answer. "Because the Hachi Clan was one of the first to join Senju Hashirama in forming Konoha."

"And why do you think Senju wanted us around?"

"Because of your skills and abilities."

Kisaki smiled – she had won, "Exactly. Hani shows a great deal of promise and I am starting her training early to take advantage of it." She smiled innocently, "It's for the good of the village."

Sarutobi wasn't buying it, "I forbid it. If you begin her seduction training before she is old enough then I will have you arrested, then strip you of your title, rank and station."

Kisaki bawked, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Sarutobi slammed his foot in frustration and gave the woman a look that made Hani shudder, "I am your HOKAGE! _My_ word is LAW!"

Less than a week later, Hani and her mother had gone on a day trip to one of the small outlying villages. Initially, Kisaki had told Hani she was taking her to learn a new tea ceremony, but it soon became clear to the girl that story wasn't true.

Hani shuddered amidst the darkness of a small inn room as she watched her mother stand in the doorway. The woman was looking about the village anxiously, for what, Hani didn't know.

After a few minutes, a large man dressed in commoner's clothing approached Kisaki. They spoke a few silent words before the man handed over a small bag. Then Kisaki directed the man into the room with Hani and they both stood before the girl.

Hani shuffled her feet nervously and clung at the sides of her silken kimono.

"Is this the girl?" asked the man, eyeing Hani.

Kisaki gave her daughter an almost sinister grin, "Yes. Please go easy on her. This will be her first time."

The man chuckled.

"Mama?" asked Hani, barely able to speak. "What's going on?"

Kisaki's face was emotionless, "Why -- this is your training Hani. Today you become a woman." She lifted her finger as she commanded her daughter, "Now, you be a good girl and do everything that this man tells you to do."

Hani shook harder, "But Mama, I'm not a slave … am I?"

Kisaki lifted her eyebrows, "Why no child … you're now a whore."

Hani's eyes doubled in size as the realization sunk it.

Kisaki looked to the man, "Try not to leave any marks." Then turned to leave.

"Mama!" cried Hani as she cowered from the man. "Mama, PLEASE! I'm not ready!" She back away from the man as far as she could.

He grinned at her; this was going to be fun.

"MAMA, PLEASE!" screamed Hani.

Just as Kisaki reached for the door, it burst open; nearly taking the woman out with it. An instant later, a half dozen ninja in uniforms and masks spilled into the room; detaining the man and restraining Kisaki against the wall. Behind them was Hokage Sarutobi who had donned his fighting gear. He stood in the door for a moment, taking in the scene before him – not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

He gave Kisaki a disappointed look before speaking. "Kisaki Hachi, you have disobeyed a direct order by your Hokage. And this crime …" he struggled with his words. "Is unforgivable for any parent to put their child through." He straightened his shoulders and stared Kisaki in the eye, "As Hokage of Konoha, I hereby strip you of your rights and put you under arrest."

Kisaki fought against her detainees. "You bastard!" she screamed. "She is my daughter, I have the right to train her how I see fit!"

Sarutobi growled at her, "This isn't training! What on _earth_ would make you want to do this to your own daughter? You've cancelled all of your missions … you are refusing any new work … Kisaki, there is more going on here than Hani's training –"

Kisaki's head whipped towards Sarutobi, "I don't want to pretend anymore! I don't want to be someone's little secret!" She struggled in the grip of the ANBU Agents. "I want to be a real noblewoman – not a fake one!"

Sarutobi blinked in surprise, Kisaki was normally emotionless.

She threw her head back and gritted her teeth in anger, "For once, I would like to get some glory for what I do – but NO! Hachi women are supposed to _blend into the background_. I can't so much as get a pat on the back for our son! No, all of that fame goes to that bitch of a wife of yours!" She cocked her head towards Hani, "And that child is a constant reminder of that damn contract which binds my life to Konoha!" She laughed hysterically, "I can't escape it – and neither will Hani! As soon as she was conceived, her life was forfeit to that accursed pact."

"Kisaki, your hatred towards being a ninja for Konoha is no excuse for doing this to your own child!"

"I am not a _ninja_! I am a slave to Konoha!" She spat at the grown before Sarutobi. "And I would rather _die_ that be used as a tool for that village again!"

Sarutobi sighed heavily.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" asked an ANBU Agent.

Sarutobi jerked his head towards the door, "Take her away."

Just as the ANBU Agents moved to get a better grip on her, Kisaki planted her feet and closed her eyes in focus.

"Hokage-sama!" called one of the ANBU.

"Hold her steady!" he commanded, pulling a small paper seal from his sleeve and quickly slapping it against her forehead.

Kisaki blanched as she felt her chakra fade. She snarled; it would take more than that to fully suppress her.

"Don't bother using your zeru-roiyaru, Kisaki," commanded Sarutobi. "There is no one here to help you," he tilted his head towards the ANBU, indicating the unit was entirely female.

Without opening her eyes, Kisaki grinned.

"Shit!" called Sarutobi as he held his breath and then reached into his pouch, pulling out a small scroll. He opened it quickly, summoning a small breathing apparatus often worn by rain ninja.

At this point, the ANBU Agents holding Kisaki had pulled their swords and brought it to her neck. Once the blade touched dangerously against her skin, she lifted her hands in surrender; but the grin never left her face.

There was a short pause before a low, throaty moan filled the room. Sarutobi jerked around to see the villager lift his head slowly and glare towards the Hokage.

"Take him out!" called one of the ANBU Agents. But the man quickly grasped the hand of one Agent and threw her into the other, leaving him unguarded.

"His strength!" said one of Kisaki's guards in surprise.

"It's the zeru-roiyaru," shouted Sarutobi through his mask. "It's put him into a rage!"

The man quickly turned to Sarutobi and charged, crying an eerie battle cry.

Sarutobi stole a look at Kisaki – the woman was still grinning. She knew this commoner would be no match for the Hokage, but she was beyond caring.

Sarutobi sighed before stretching out his arm and pointing two fingers. "Kanashibari no Jutsu," he said, the instant his finger touched the man's chest. He then side-stepped the man's body as it collapsed to the ground, disabled. He was silent another moment, looking at the two ANBU Agents who had been thrown, picking themselves up and then back at Kisaki who stared back, expressionless.

"I am grateful for our son, Kisaki. But this," he indicated the man and Hani. "This is unforgivable." He jerked his head towards the door, "Take her away."

Kisaki didn't say another word – not even a backwards glance to her daughter. Instead, she held her head high, defiantly as she was forced from the room.

Sarutobi removed his mask and turned his attention to the man's crumbled form.

"Hokage-sama? What are your orders?" asked one of the ANBU agents.

He eyed the man who had, only a few minutes earlier, paid to rape his daughter. He said what any father would say when put in that situation, "Castrate him."

The female ANBU couldn't help but grin behind their masks as they dragged the limp man from the room.

All that was left in the room was Sarutobi and Hani. He placed his hands on his hips as he observed her. She had been through a lot that night – more than any child should. He walked up to her slowly, then reached his hand out to her.

Hani looked at his hand and then back at his face. She didn't know if she could trust this man – who could she really trust anymore?

He gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright, Hani." She took his hand, hesitantly; but felt somewhat comforted when he squeezed it back. "Come on, your Grandmother is waiting for you."

The next day, Hiruzen Sarutobi had appointed Minato Namikaze as the Fourth Hokage, stating he wanted to retire and spend more time with his family. Only Grandma Bumble and Hani truly knew what he had meant by that statement.

A few weeks later, Hani overheard a ninja reporting to her grandmother that Kisaki, a proud woman and one of the greatest Willow Warriors the Hachi Clan had ever seen, had hung herself in her prison cell. Apparently she couldn't accept her new lifestyle.

--- // ---

Hani tried to tighten her overcoat, but the light material did nothing to ward off the cold night air; she wouldn't be able to tolerate this chill for much longer.

She wiped at her eyes; trying to remove any evidence of her emotional distress. All she wanted right now was to walk to her room – no questions asked, then crawl into her bed and sleep till this damn mission was over.

Just as she stood, a voice halted her movements.

"Well, well … what 'ave we got here?" it chuckled.

Hani's eyes were the only thing that moved as she looked to her side.

"Looks like we got a lost little kitten," said another voice.

"We should give her a new home!" came another.

She looked over her shoulder, "Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo." She bowed slightly, "You will have to excuse me, but I am needed somewhere else."

The imposter monks grinned at each other. "I would say so," said Yamada. "I can only imagine how angry Toki is not having you by his side right now."

"She lacks respect," said Sugi.

"I think we should teach her some manners," grinned Kazuo.

Hani didn't like where this was going. She cinched the collar of her overcoat and set off towards the door, being sure to give the men a wide girth. "You're right. I think Lord Hakanza needs my presence."

The men were determined to detain her and quickly put themselves between her and the door. "Now, now …" said Yamada. "I don't think you being a little late would do any harm. Would it?"

Hani stepped away from him, and scanned the surroundings. She needed a quick exit route.

"You know, we still haven't received a proper welcome yet," chimed Sugi.

Hani eyed the man, "I'm sure if you spoke with Oda, he will be able to give you any accommodations you might need."

Yamada laughed, "Oh … what we need –" He stepped into Hani's personal space, "We can't get from Oda."

That was her cue to go. She quickly dashed around Yamada as fast as she could, but the other two men were ready for her; putting themselves between her and the doorway. She tried to shoulder through them, but her slight frame was no match for them both.

"Let go of me!" she commanded as they grabbed her roughly.

Yamada chuckled as he grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her backwards towards the garden wall. She tried to spin out of his grip, but this only made him throw her into the wall.

"Oof!" she said as some of her breath got knocked out.

Yamada grabbed her coat at the shoulders, pinning her against the wall.

"Lord Hakanza won't like this!" she snarled.

"Ha!" laughed Yamada. "Do you think this is the first time we've enjoyed one of Toki's women?"

Hani furrowed her brows at him.

"What? You don't believe me?" He pointed to the mansion walls and indicated the house guard. "See for yourself."

Hani looked to where he had pointed and watched in dread as a guard looked towards them and then silently turned his back on them. Yamada was telling the truth.

Hani gritted her teeth; she was in no mood for this nonsense. And unfortunately, since she was undercover, she wouldn't be able to attack these men with all of her skills. She was suppose to be a courtesan, and if she beat back three mercenaries, then suspicions would be raised.

She gasped as Yamada leaned heavily against her and forced his face against her neck.

"Such an appetite you have, Yamada!" laughed Sugi.

Hani sneered, picking up her foot and jamming her heel as hard as she could against his toes.

"Oww!" he cried.

Hani quickly brought her knee up and slammed it directly into his crouch.

He doubled over, grabbing his pained groin, "Gwah!"

"Ohhhhh!" said Sugi and Kazuo at the same time.

"Right in the cash and prizes!" laughed Kazuo.

Just as Hani saw an opening to run, Yamada jerked up, pulling something out of his jacket and brought it less than an inch to Hani's face.

Hani froze as she stared down the blade of a tanto, the glint of the blade glaring in her eyes.

He spoke through heavy, pained breaths, "Strike me again, bitch – and I will _cut_ that pretty face _right off_!"

She starred defiantly back at him. This was past the point of innocent self defense. Disarming a battle hardened man would definitely be suspicious. She would just have to endure their little game.

They wouldn't try to kill her – that would be more trouble than it was worth. They probably just wanted to get their jollies, and then move on.

Once he was sure his message had hit home, Yamada spun the dagger in his hand till the blade was pointed downwards. Then he jabbed it between her cleavage and pulled it towards him; ripping her top open and exposing her to the cold night air.

She gasped in surprise. Partly because of the chill and partly that he hadn't actually cut her in the process.

Sugi whistled, "Damn – them tits are _huge_!"

Yamada didn't waste any time. He threw the dagger into the soft soil then dove into Hani. Grabbing her roughly and biting at her ear.

Hani couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She instinctually grabbed at his jacket trying to pull him off. She tucked her arm between them and pushed against his neck trying to pry him off.

He took one of his hands and grabbed at her thigh, trying to pull up her clothing. His other hand groped her violently. "Ah!" she cried out in pain. She brought her hand to his face, raking her claws down his cheek.

He pulled back, cradling his wound. "Bitch!" he spat. He used his other hand to backhand her with all of his strength.

"Oh Yamada," laughed Kazuo. "You're such a gentleman."

Hani winced in pain; the taste of blood filling her mouth. But any other sounds she made were quickly silenced as Yamada seized her throat and squeezed.

She grabbed at his wrist, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Hey Yamada," said Sugi. "Don't kill her, man. You know that pisses Toki off."

"I'm not going to kill her," said Yamada.

Kazuo scratched the back of his head, "Man, what is your thing with strangling women?"

Hani blinked back the white spots in her vision and gapped for air.

Yamada sneered, "There's something satisfying … about seeing a snobbish woman go from acting … like she is better than you, to looking at you with pleading eyes. You hold her life in your hands … it makes you feel like a god!" He gave Hani a manic grin, "It's invigorating."

Hani gritted her teeth. She had to do something – she couldn't let these men kill her. But, if she defended herself, then she would be committing the greatest crime in the Hachi Clan, blowing her cover.

A cloud moved over the moon; throwing the garden into darkness. Yamada brought his face closer to hers, looking deep into her eyes; waiting for the expression that gives him so much thrill.

Sugi laughed, "Yeah, I guess I can see where you're coming fro –" Sugi was cut short -- his voice trailing off into the night.

Kazuo furrowed his brows and looked around. "Sugi? … Sugi, what happened? … Where are you? I can't see yo—"

Yamada was too preoccupied to notice the absence of his associates. Hani's willpower was about to break, he could feel it. And he would be damned if he were to miss her expression of submission. "That's it sweetheart," he said, licking his lips. "Beg me for it and I'll release my hold."

Hani blinked back her tears, was this how she was going to die? Was her mother right? Was she really just a slave to the code of the Hachi Clan and the contract to Konoha? Were missions more valuable than her life?

The darkness made it hard for either Yamada or Hani to see, but when two forms came flying through the air, crashing violently against the wall on either side of them, they were just close enough to get a good look at the faces of Sugi and Kazuo before the two men fell to the ground unconscious.

Yamada's eyes doubled in size, who had attacked his friends? He released Hani and spun around in place; peering through the darkness of the night.

Hani grabbed her throat, gasping for air. She had been so close to blacking out. Her legs were shaking and she had to use the wall to keep from falling over.

"Who's there?!" called Yamada, his own fear building. He knew his friend's abilities and what it would take to beat them. For Sugi and Kazuo to be thrown aside so easily …

As the clouds shifted, the garden slowly became illuminated again. Yamada squinted as he caught sight of a dark form on the other side of the garden. "Who are you?!" he shouted.

Just as the clouds released the last of the moons light, Yamada's eyes widened. He could now see their attacker clearly. Black hakama pants, dark purple kimono and jet black hair. Yamada could even swear the man's eyes burned red. "Toki?" squeaked Yamada.

In a flash, Gai disappeared from sight. Yamada blinked in surprise – where had he go--? He jumped as Gai reappeared less than a foot away from him. He took a step back, staring wide-eyed into a man who now resembled a beast more than a human.

Gai glared back at Yamada, then quickly reached out and grabbed the collar of the monk imposter; lifting him into the air effortlessly. With his face just inches from Yamada, he spoke in a deep, merciless voice -- one that would even make the gods cower, "Touch her again … and I will _kill_ you_._"

Yamada could only stare back at the man in terror.

Then, with all of his strength, Gai side-stepped and flung the man over his shoulder, sending him soaring through the air.

Yamada cried out as he hung in the air for a couple seconds before bouncing roughly on the ground; tumbling end over end.

Hani watched in shock as Gai disappeared before her.

With Yamada still flying through the air, Gai reappeared just a few yards away; delivering a flawless spin kick directly to the man's chest. As Gai's shin impacted the man, there was a short pause as if time stood still, before Yamada went rocketing back towards the direction he had come.

Hani gasped and dove to the ground just in time to dodge Yamada's form before it crashed forcefully into the wall.

Once the dust had settled, Hani looked to where Yamada had landed and watched the man collapse to the ground. She eyed him in shock for a few seconds – she couldn't believe he was still breathing.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. She looked up to Gai's towering form. His face was dark; she couldn't see his expression. When he reached out to her, she instinctually flinched.

Gai recoiled at her reaction. There was a hesitation before he quickly removed his kimono and draped it over Hani's shoulders. He bent down and pulled his coat around her tightly; covering her exposed top. He then silently wrapped one arm around her shoulders and used the other to hold her legs. He lifted her easily and held her tightly to his chest.

Hani still didn't know how to react – it seemed her tongue had forgotten how to work. She looked up into his face. It was still dark, and unreadable.

Without saying a word, Gai carried Hani through the garden and into the mansion. Oda came running down the hallway, "Sir! I just caught word of a scuffle in the garden." He looked at Hani, "What has happened?"

Gai didn't slow his pace, "Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo are not welcome here tonight. Have the guards throw them out."

Oda paused, watching Gai carry Hani down the hallway. The servant couldn't help but grin, "Yes sir!"

The trip to their quarters was in complete silence. Hani tucked her arms in close and brought her fists to her chin. She was speechless. Gai was so powerful, so strong. She had never seen a demonstration like that before. In one way, it was amazing, astonishing and even arousing, but on the other hand, it was downright terrifying. He had more strength in his pinky finger than she had in her whole body – she was lucky that all he had done to her before was yell at her. She shuddered in his grip.

Gai mistaken her action for being cold and held her even tighter. Hani let her head rest against his chest. His body was so warm and strong; even his heartbeat was steady, thumping nearly half as fast as hers.

Once Gai had reached her door, she half expected for him to drop her off there. But to her surprise, he used the arm that held her legs to open her door and carried her inside. He took her to her bed and gently laid her down; like he was cradling a baby bird. Once she was safely on the bed, he went about stroking the embers in her fire pit and threw on a few logs. Once he was satisfied with the flames, he returned his attention Hani.

Hani looked into his face, now illuminated by the fire. She couldn't help but tent her eyebrows at his pained expression. They sat in silence for a moment before Gai reached up to her face, gently taking her jaw in his hand. Hani froze, still intimidated by his strength.

Gai inspected the small bruise on the side of her face where Yamada had struck her. There wasn't any serious damage.

He then slid his hand down her neck. His touch was so soft, Hani's body instinctually quaked. He used the back of his hand to brush away the free strands of her hair while he examined her neck. She winced slightly as he touched the vital parts, making sure no internal damage had been done. There would be bruises, but nothing more.

After he was done with his inspection, he took the collar of the purple kimono and pulled it even tighter around her. He hesitated before letting go.

"Hani, I'm –" he sighed, unable to look her in the eye. "There is no excuse, for what I said – regardless of my emotions at the time." He blinked a few times, silently cursing himself for always coming to tears so easily. "I don't deserve your forgiveness – and I won't ask it of you. But please know I am sorry for what I had said." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "If I hadn't said it, then none of this would have happened." He took a deep breath, "If this was Konoha, I would run a million laps around the village with all of my weights strapped to my back and a cactus taped to each foot." He stood, "I will come up with a fitting punishment for my actions."

Hani opened her mouth to speak.

Gai held up his hand, "Please, unless you are going to chastise me, then I don't deserve to hear your voice."

Hani held her silence.

He bowed to her, "Please get some rest tonight. I promise to keep you safe." With that, he walked to the door. He paused for a moment, half looking over his shoulder. He took a long breath, then opened her door, closed it behind him and then sat down right at her bedroom's entrance. He would stand guard at her door the rest of the night, with no food, water or rest. This would be the start of his self imposed punishment.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hani didn't sleep well that night. She felt too guilty lying in her soft, warm bed, while Gai sat outside her room, enduring the elements. She must have woken up every half hour to check if he was still there and sure enough, he was there every time.

She would have offered him to stay in her room next to the fire, but she knew he would never accept her proposal, and feared his reaction if she did ask. He had just told her the night before to never touch him again; clearly he was trying to push her away (mentally and physically). And though she knew he didn't really mean a lot of what he had said last night, it was pretty obvious there was something about her presence that bothered him.

She had been sleeping on her side, snuggling with her pillow in a semi fetal position when a bright beam of sunlight roused Hani from her light slumber. She used her free hand to brush the hair from her face and moaned in exhaustion; it felt like she just had one of the worst nights of sleep in her life. She sat up on one of her elbows to peer over the foot of her bed. The lack of a shadow at her door told her Gai had moved on. 'He must have decided to go to bed. Thank goodness,' she thought.

She stretched an arm over her head and yawned. Figuring she could steal a few more minutes of sleep, she flopped down into her previous resting position; her hair falling back over her eyes. Just as she settled, she felt a warm, slightly calloused hand rub comfortingly at her exposed shoulder. She snuggled deeper into her pillow and moaned in approval. Wait, WHAT?!

In alarm, she twirled around to find Gai resting behind her, shirtless with the blankets pulled up to his navel. She gasped in shock and scrambled back away from him.

Gai lifted heavy eyelids, "Hmmm, morning," he said acting as if nothing was amiss.

Hani looked at him incredulously, "Gai, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Hmm? Oh, there was a servant who was eying me outside your door." He yawned, "I didn't want to look suspicious, so I came in here."

She looked at the door and back at Gai, "OK … but … why are you IN MY BED?"

'And half naked?!' she cried mentally.

He propped himself up on an elbow, "What's wrong? Should I not be here?'

Hani's brows furrowed as she rubbed at her temple. Something odd was going on here and she needed a minute to wrap her mind around it. First he says he doesn't want her to touch him, now he's lying in her bed and trying to snuggle?! She jumped slightly as he reached out and rubbed her back, "Come back to bed, Hani. It's cold without you." Her eyes twitched as she turned slowly to gape at the stranger in her bed. She put a hand to his forehead, he didn't have a fever. She felt her own -- she didn't have a fever either. Was he an imposter? Was he schizophrenic? Had she become schizophrenic?! He smiled at her as he slowly sat up against the pillows.

"What is going on here?" she asked rhetorically as she leaned forward to crawl out of bed.

Gai grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, "Where are you going?"

She froze as he held her against his chiseled body; every muscle hard as rock and covered by taught skin. It was at that moment she realized he was wearing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING under the blankets. She checked herself and sighed in relief. Thank the gods -- she was still wearing her nightgown.

'Wait', she wondered. "Gai, are you playing a prank on me?!" She felt him release his grip and move his hand to her hair where he brushed it to the side. He then leaned forward and nuzzled her neck; his coarse chest hair scratching her bare shoulders. "C-cause if you are, I'm n-not laughing," she said with a shaky voice. Her face flushed as his nuzzling turned into light kisses that traced her hairline.

"Does this not feel good?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

_Yes, actually it felt very good._ He seemed to know exactly how to make her body melt.

He ran the tip of his tongue from her shoulder to her jaw line leaving a moist, shining trail. A jolt of pleasure rushed down her spine and settled deep in her belly. She had to grab her mouth to keep from gasping too loudly.

While his lips worked on one side of her neck, he used his free hand to tease the other side; stroking her skin with a featherweight touch.

She flinched instinctually; her tickle-sense kicking into high gear. "Wha –" his kisses moved from her neck to behind her ear. She swallowed hard in an attempt at maintaining control, "Why … are you doing this?"

He moved his hand down her throat slowly; his roaming appendage getting dangerously close to other erogenous areas. "Because you want me to," he said simply as his fingers settled on the small dip at the base of her neck.

"When did I ever tell you—" she gasped as he started to nibble at the back of her ear. "When did I tell you … I wanted you to do this?"

He rubbed at her narrow, toned stomach, "You didn't. I could see it in how you looked at me." She felt him smile, "I know why you ran into the bathroom yesterday. Admit it, my body turned you on."

Hani blushed. Had she been that obvious?

"And I know you tried to peep on me in the shower."

'How did he know that?!' she thought frantically.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked, pulling her in even closer.

Her cheeks were now completely flushed in embarrassment and the beginnings of arousal. She released a shaky breath as he used his tongue on the outline of her ear.

"It was very naughty of you to peep on me, Hani." He grinned mischievously, "I should punish you."

Her eyes widened. She was unsure if she liked where this was going. Regardless, things were moving way too fast for her.

She sat up, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Oda-will-be-here-soon—" she blurted, trying to find an escape route. He was just too damn fast for her.

He tightened his grip on her waist, and jerked her back between his legs. She fell backwards into his brawny chest with a 'thud'. Once she had landed, his hands immediately moved from her waist to her lightly covered bosoms. "Ah-han!" she gasped.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said, pressing his cheek against hers and watching his handiwork from over her shoulder as he lightly massaged the peaks of her large breasts. "I want to see this flower blossom."

She grabbed at his hands, but didn't try to remove them. "Gai," she said breathlessly, her body starting to rock slightly with his rhythm. "We shouldn't --"

He pressed his lips against her ear, "Shhh." He moved his mouth down and nibbled at her neck like a vampire tenderizing his meal, "You don't want me to stop," he told her; his deep baritone voice making her eardrums vibrate. "You want this."

She moaned in response and crossed her legs tighter; his stimulation starting to get the best of her.

He too brought his legs closer together, ensnaring her even more, "Tell me to stop, Hani and I will." But the firm pressure she felt against her buttocks told her he really didn't want things to end.

She whimpered slightly, feeling torn between her duty as a willow warrior with the rules that forbid her from partaking in sexual acts for pleasure and her needs as a woman who was very much in her sexual prime. She just couldn't believe how turned on she was getting from so little stimulation; did he really have this kind of effect on her? Was she really this attracted to him? She felt like a naïve, virginal teenager again. She was always the one who was in control of these types of encounters, even if she didn't appear to be. But here, Gai was completely dominating her and at the same time set on pleasuring her … she would be lying if she said it wasn't extremely arousing.

"Gai …" she said, her better half trying to regain the rest of her senses. She felt one of his hands finger at the strap of her nightgown and slide under the thin fabric – flesh on flesh. "Gai!" she said again, in a pleading voice. But whether she was begging for him to stop or continue, one couldn't tell.

She bit her lip, trying to break from her trance. Her body was aching far too much and she knew if his hands and their delicious massage continued she would no longer be able to hold herself back. "Gai, please!" she cried.

"Hani?!" came a loud voice followed by a rough shake.

Hani sat bolt upright in bed; nearly head-butting the man standing over her. She was gasping for air like a person who had almost drowned. She grabbed her heart and after a few deep breaths, looked to her side where Gai had been just moments before and found the bed unoccupied. She yanked the covers back and clawed at the vacant spot – it was cold and empty. She breathed a HUGE sigh of relief. "Thank the GODS!" she said, wiping her brow and flopping back into the pillows. It had all been just a dream. A very vivid encounter, yes – but a dream nonetheless.

"Thank the gods for what?"

Hani snapped her head in the direction of the voice. "GAI!" she squealed, scrambling to the other side of the bed away from him.

Gai, who was standing at her side, jumped in return, surprised by her outburst. "What? What'd I do?!"

Still breathing hard, her eyes quickly scanned him. He was fully dressed, looked exhausted from staying up all night and even had a fair amount of morning stubble. She lifted the covers – she was still dressed too. It really was just a dream, she was safe.

"Why were you calling my name?" he said in a voice that held a lilt of concern and hoarseness from a lack of sleep.

OK, maybe she wasn't _entirely_ safe.

Her eyes doubled in size. He HEARD her?! She was saying all of that OUT LOUD?! OH KAMI, WHY?! She pulled the covers over her face, trying to hide her beet-red cheeks. "Oh gods … w-what did you hear?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

He sat on the bed next to her, rubbing his weary face; the morning light burning his eyes, "You were saying my name and moan … ing." He paused, his tired mind taking a minute for everything to sink in.

She winced. Is it possible to die from embarrassment? She was half tempted to grab a kunai and end her suffering right there. After he didn't speak for a minute, she pulled back the covers enough to peer over the top of them.

Gai looked into her troubled eyes and everything suddenly became clear to him. He blushed slightly, "Oh." Gai could be dense at times, but he wasn't a clueless moron.

She pulled the covers down and sat up, "Gai, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

He held up his hand. "It's alright, Hani. Your dreams are none of my business, even if I'm a part of them."

Her face still held an expression of dread.

He grinned sheepishly. "The gods know we can't control our dreams," he said, trying to make her feel better.

'I'm not entirely innocent myself,' he thought inwardly.

She covered her face with a hand and mumbled an apology over and over again -- still mortified at what had happened.

"Hani, really … it's alright," he said, concern for his partner building.

"No it's not!" she said, burying her face deeper into her hands, "All I've done is make you mad at me."

Gai furrowed his brows.

"I've never had so much trouble getting along with someone before, but with you … I always seem to be messing things up." Her voice shook as she remembered the chaos of the night before, "Why else would you never want me to touch you again?"

Gai flinched visibly, "I didn't mean it, Hani – I was just upset with what had happened at the banquet." He hesitated slightly before reaching out to her and brushing the hair from her face, "I'm not mad."

"Yes you are, you're pissed – you just don't know it yet," she said with a shaky breath.

He chuckled at her and her emotional suffering. Tenten got the same way at times when she was overly stressed – it was a woman's trait that Gai found endearing. For most men, it just irritated them, but to Gai, it reminded him how passionate women could be.

He wrapped an arm around her; slowly bringing her head to his chest – much gentler than when they had first met. She didn't put up a fight or resist his caress – this told him how much she really did need a shoulder to cry on. All this time he had been beating himself up about the villagers when right next to him, Hani had been suffering her own trials: from dealing with a new mission partner, training him, impersonating a concubine, having more than one surprise get thrust into her face at the last minute, being poisoned, getting manhandled and then nearly raped. He mentally scolded himself, how could he have been so selfish?

He stroked her hair, trying to still her trembling body, "I'm sorry, Hani."

Her voice was muffled by her hands, "Why?"

"I've been blind at how this mission was getting to you." He rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed, "I'm the leader of this mission and I've been hung up on myself – not even thinking about how all of this could be affecting you."

She pulled away to look at him, "I'm more worried about you, Gai." She scanned his red, tired eyes with her red, emotion filled ones. "I can see how this mission is tearing your heart out."

Gai took a deep breath and looked off into the distance as he spoke, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've pulled myself through harsher times before." He snapped his head back as he felt her tug at the collar of his kimono.

"You shouldn't have to do it alone," she said with tented brows. "I'm not going to say, 'I know what you are going through', because I don't. And I'm not going to pretend like I do either. But--" she fidgeted nervously with his clothing. "If you need someone to talk to … I'm here to listen."

He tilted his head as he observed her – she suddenly seemed unable to look him in the eye. "A-and … I'm truly sorry if I've done anything to upset you or make you uncomfortable." She took her hand way from him and clung to her blanket, "I'm just a 'touchy/feely' type – I have to remind myself that other people are not the same way." It didn't occur to her that Gai, who was now holding her, might be the touch/feely type too.

She skewed her eyes shut and shook her head, "And I'm REALLY sorry about this morning, I don't know what came over me."

He chuckled, "How bad could it have been?"

She cringed. That was an excellent question. To her, it was bad that she had the dream at all, let alone, enjoyed it – immensely and secretly wished it hadn't stopped or been interrupted. It was even worse that Gai was the first man she had ever dreamt of before – she had been on missions with other male ninja and had gotten along well enough with them, but she never had any attraction to them. In fact, she couldn't think of one person in the last decade she had actually been attracted to. In a sense, she was kind of asexual – trained so thoroughly in the arts of sexual contact, it had lost a great deal of its mysticism and appeal to her. Sex to her was a tool … a weapon in her arsenal that she used to accomplish her missions – not partake in for enjoyment. If there was any taboo in the Hachi Clan, it was to have sex for the pleasure of it. To an outsider it may seem cruel to limit a woman's life in that way, but on the other hand, it made perfect sense. If you became emotionally attached to a man, you couldn't do your mission, period. You can't seduce someone when your heart belonged to another. In addition, it just wasn't fair to the man either – knowing or not knowing that the woman he cared for was in the arms of another. And though sex wasn't always the first step in the formation of intimate feelings, it certainly was a cornerstone.

She blushed, "It was … umm, vivid."

Gai grinned and winked at her, "Judging by the enthusiastic sounds you had made, it was also quite enjoyable."

Hani made a pained noise as she buried her face in her hands again.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. He brushed the hair from her face once more; it seemed to fall there when she was embarrassed, "I shouldn't be teasing you." He placed a gentle finger to her chin and turned her face to his, "If anything, I should be flattered."

Out of embarrassment, she instinctually lifted her shoulders, trying to tuck her chin to her chest. She wished her hair would fall in her face again, to hide the redness in her cheeks. She looked to the side, not able to make eye contact with him.

He watched her face for a few seconds, smiling at how innocent and youthful she looked – definitely a different appearance from her usual seductress air. He admired her flawless, slightly tanned skin and her large, catlike eyes. Even though they were only a couple years different in age, Hani looked like she could be a whole decade younger than himself. "Are you ashamed?" he asked as he noticed her bite her lower lip.

"A little," she said with her eyes still downturned.

He bent his head till he was able to look into her violet eyes. "Don't be." He removed his finger once they had locked eyes and he was confident she wouldn't look away. With a charming smile, he laid a hand behind her and leaned into it; bringing his face just inches from hers. "If it helps you feel any better, I've dreamt about you," he whispered – something Hani thought the often loud shinobi was incapable of doing. He didn't know for sure why he was telling her about his dream, but he felt like he owed her one after completely bumbling things the night before.

She lifted her shoulders and tucked her chin again, "Really?"

His grin widened, "Yep – the morning you had snuck into my bed."

She blinked as she remembered that morning just two days ago. She had played a prank on him by crawling soundlessly into his arms and completely freaking him out when he had woken. The event was still funny to her and she couldn't help but smile as she thought back on his reaction. It hadn't occurred to her till that moment that when Gai had embraced her affectionately in his sleep, he was also dreaming about her. "I … I had no idea."

He tilted his head to the side, "I didn't do the greatest job at hiding it, but I don't think I had made it obvious either."

"Is that why you were so upset?" she asked, with doe-like eyes.

He tented his brows and smiled at her; she was acting just too damn cute for his overly emotional self. It took all of his willpower to not grapple the delicate blossom into a powerful bear hug, "I guess so."

She dropped her eyes again, "I'm sorry."

His sighed in defeat. "I'm not telling you this so you will apologize," he laughed.

"I'm sorry … again," she winced. "Sorry," she flinched. "Dang it, I did it again!"

He smiled, "You know – it's said that saying you're sorry is a sign of weakness."

She gave him another doe-eyed look, "But I always thought it took strength to say you were sorry."

He grinned at her, "I'm glad we can agree on something." He rolled his neck painfully; wincing slightly at the various cracks and pops that issued forth. It was seriously stiff and sore from a night of sitting stationary in the cold.

"Are you alright?" asked Hani.

He leaned back and used a hand to rub at his neck, "Yeah, I just need a hot shower, a warm meal and some sleep." He jerked his head to the side, forcing his neck to make a sickening 'crack' that echoed throughout her room. "Ah, finally," he sighed in relief. He noticed Hani's look of horror at the sounds his body was making. "Oh, I'm fine – this body's just seen a bit too much combat."

Hani turned to face him and raised her hands, "Would you like for me to rub your neck and shoulders? I'm pretty good with my hands."

He seriously considered her offer, "No, thank you. I think its best – for both of us, if you don't--"

She reached up, taking his thick neck in her delicate hands, "Please? I want to help."

He flinched at her sudden movement and cursed inwardly. If he hadn't been so exhausted, he might have caught her in time. He took her arms and was prepared to remove them, but she was right – she _was_ really good with her hands.

"Rest assured, Gai. I'm only doing this because my partner needs my help. Don't read anything into it."

He closed his eyes, relishing her massage, "I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

She couldn't help but grin at his response. She dug the tips of her fingers into his spine, applying gentle pressure to the connective tissue between each vertebra. She was even skilled enough to not once poke him with her long fingernails.

Now, Gai thought he was pretty good at massages, having to perform them on himself many times to prevent injury after training or combat – but Hani seemed to have it down to an art form. "Where did you learn this?" he asked with a heavy, relaxed jaw.

She smiled, "A few years ago, I worked undercover at a massage parlor for about a month. I learned a lot while I was there." She stood up on her knees and gently pulled his head towards her, "Here, rest your forehead on my shoulder."

Since he was now putty in her hands, he did as she asked.

"Let your neck fully relax – that way I can manipulate the muscles easier."

He took a deep breath and willed the tension from his muscles, placing the weight of his upper body on hers. She leaned back only slightly at the added weight, but she quickly righted herself. "Good, now take a few deep breaths."

He did as he was told, but at the same time he took the opportunity to take in her scent again. He had never noticed honeysuckle to be such a pleasant smell, but mixed with Hani's natural scent, it was damn near intoxicating. Usually his normally boiling-blood would be heated even more by their closeness, but he was far too exhausted to feel that way at that moment. Regardless, it would have been futile to work himself into a frenzy, it's not like he could do anything about it anyway.

All he wanted right now was to flop back into the pillows and sleep for a week.

"Do you want to lay back and take a nap?" she asked.

Damn, could this woman read his mind? "Hmm, that's a good idea," he said while trying to lift his head. "But I should probably sleep in my own room."

She stopped him from removing his head, "I'm almost done – do you want me to adjust your neck?"

He blinked, "You can do that?"

"Sure."

He shrugged, "Go ahead."

She closed her eyes and took an impossibly deep breath. She then released it slow and steadily. To Gai, it sounded like she was doing a breathing exercise, but if he could see her face, he would know instantly that wasn't the case. From her mouth came a very faint, pink mist that trailed out like the smoke of a cigarette.

Gai whiffed at the air, it suddenly smelt of roses.

When her breath had been fully exhaled, Hani placed her left hand on the left side of his jaw and then her other hand at the very back of his head. "Deep breath in," she said.

Gai complied, smelling even more of the rose scent.

"And out," she said tensing her arms.

Once the last bit of his breath had been released, her left hand jerked to the side and up, and her right hand jerked down. A clatter ran throughout his neck like a maraca getting thrown down a set of stairs.

Gai gasped in shock that in one swift motion she had realigned his very chaotic mess of a spine. He jerked his head up and grabbed his neck out of reflex. "Holy crap, Hani!" he shouted. After rubbing his neck to make sure everything was where it was suppose to be, he pumped a fist in the air, "That was AWESOME!"

She chuckled, "Glad I could help."

He rubbed his neck again, turning this way and that. "This is amazing … I don't think it's felt this good in years!" He moved his hand to his mouth quickly as a sudden and very deep yawn struck him. "Ahh, sorry," he said with watery eyes. "I felt really tired all of a sudden."

"Maybe adjusting your neck has relaxed your body enough to crave sleep, " she lied. She knew exactly why he suddenly felt so tired.

He yawned again, "Ugh … wow." He rubbed at his stubbled face, "I should probably get to my room before I pass out." He slid to the side of the bed and stood, his legs feeling a bit shaky.

"Do you need some help?" asked Hani, ready to catch him if he lost his balance.

He held a hand out to her, "Nonsense … Maito Gai has never needed help to walk anywhere in his life." He nodded to her, "Thank you for the adjustment." He yawned yet again, "Ahhnn, I don't mean to be rude by leaving suddenly. I just feel so tired."

She smiled, "I understand. Get some good sleep. I'll come and wake you in a few hours."

Gai winked at her and walked to her door. He couldn't help but grin over his shoulder as she called, "Sweet dreams."

Only after she had heard Gai's door shut behind him, had Hani spoken, "I'm sorry to have used that technique on you, Gai. But I guarantee you will have never slept heavier in your life and it will help you feel so much better when you wake."

--//--

A half hour later, Hani stood under her shower, letting the jets spray hot water over her head and shoulders. Her wet hair clung to her neck and face. She didn't care enough to move it; letting the wet strains block her vision.

She pressed her forehead into the tile of the shower and pawed at the wall. What a morning it had been. She slept horribly – she could only imagine the bags she had under her eyes. She had also dreamt a very naughty dream about her mission partner and got caught in the act. Some seductress she made – her mother was probably rolling around in her grave right now. And then she went and let Gai get so physically close to her – which only made things worst. In her dream, she had no sense of smell, which wasn't surprising as it wouldn't have been normal if she had. But with Gai setting so close to her just moments before, she had caught a good whiff of his delicious scent. The closest thing she could compare it to was sandalwood, with its earthy aroma and small traces of musk. She would have loved to know how he had tasted.

She winced at her inner thoughts and banged her forehead against the wall once as punishment. She immediately cringed at the pain and rubbed the sore area sheepishly. "Ouch!" she cried.

She nursed her minor injury a few moments before returning her brow to the cold shower lining, "Ugh, what have you become, Hani?" She lifted her arm and pressed it into the wall; burying her face into her shoulder. 'You should be ashamed,' she thought. 'You've been trained to know better.'

She used her free arm to lift her hair to allow the shower access to her tense muscles. She shuddered slightly as thick water droplets trailed down her neck, chest and between her breasts.

_"I want to see this flower blossom,"_ rang his voice in her head. She brought her fingers to where he had kissed her, trying to remember the sensation – even though it had been just a dream, she had honestly believed it to be real before she had woken.

_"You want this,"_ he had told her … TOLD HER. He didn't ask -- he knew … because she knew. That part of her dream was right, regardless of whether or not she wanted to admit it. Your dreams can be more honest to you than you will ever consciously be to yourself. She could deny it all she wanted, but it would never change the fact that it was all true.

She ran her fingers down the wall -- claw-like; the grout chipping the paint on her nails. She now fully understood what the term "crawling the walls" meant. She pressed her face against the tile, baring her teeth in an almost animalistic fashion. The sense of pure carnal lust fumed deep in her belly. She had never felt it before – and she didn't like it one bit. She had been so close to the forbidden fruit and was kicked from the garden before she got a chance to taste its bittersweet flavor. "ARGH!" she fumed. She had been taught when in this state … take care of it yourself. There was something about "taking care of herself" that sullied these foreign feelings she had for Gai. In a part of her mind, it sounded as if Gai would only become a play thing to her fantasies and she felt that would make her no better than the scum she's dealt with in the past. But another part of her was desperate for some form of release. Anything to take her mind off of the damn urge that grew inside her like a festering wound.

"Damnit!" she cursed; pounding her fist into the wall. "Of all people … WHY HIM?!" She thought back on how he could be such a damn, clueless fool who was too loud, over the top, and had no fashion sense at all. But he had that damnable charming smile and that "look" that could make her face flush. And his body, OH GODS HIS BODY! She turned and pressed her back to the wall, hoping it would cool her desires.

But what was it about Gai that had caught her interest? Could it be his looks? His overall, ridiculously built physique which was unlike anything she had seen before? His chiseled, masculine features? His deep voice that made her eardrums tickle? Was it his strength and awesome power that had astonished her last night? Or could it be his naiveté attitude and the sparkle in his eyes? Living in a ninja village, Hani was surrounded by men who've seen their fair share of bloodshed and death – all of which shown as a constant reminder in their dark, often blank eyes. But Gai, regardless of all he's been through, still had a genuine smile on his face that Hani often found infectious. He WAS the silver lining to the clouds that loomed over the lives of those around him. His upbeat attitude and comical personality kept the hardships of living a ninja life at bay. Any man Hani had been with prior to her meeting Gai had always wanted to take something from her, but Gai clearly wanted to give of himself instead. He would personally take all the weight of the world and carry it on his back if he could. And it was that quality that made Hani feel attracted to him most of all. All that other stuff – were just perks.

She looked over her shoulder, imagining how he had been there in her dream and later how he had rested his forehead on that very same side. His body was so hardened, and she could tell while massaging his neck that her imagination hadn't been too far off in her dream when it came to depicting his body. She remembered the pressure she felt between her buttocks -- had that been accurate as well or over exaggerated? She secretly hoped it wasn't too far off.

But there was one thing about that dream that had bothered her more than the dream itself. It was the way he had acted. He seemed far too dominate and pushy for the real Gai. She couldn't imagine him ever threatening to "punish" her, regardless of it being sexual or not. Maybe that's what she was use to? A man who always tried to "take charge" – only once had she ever been with a man who was sensitive to her and shied away from the domination techniques – and he was the politician she had been hired as a concubine for. And though he was homosexual, he had spent one night with her "out of curiosity". He had been tender and kind – the only friendly person she had ever shared a bed with. Though he hadn't changed his sexual orientation after their encounter, it had cemented their friendship a bit more.

Now, she wasn't suggesting that Gai was homosexual, but he certainly was a tender-hearted individual when it came to others. And the Gai in her dreams definitely didn't link with the Gai in real life. She was a bit disappointed in herself that she would even imagine Gai like that. She felt guilty like she had betrayed the man in some way.

She moaned in discomfort as a new pain filled her belly and the large growl that followed confirmed its source. "Ugh, I'm starving!" she wined, grabbing her stomach. She hadn't eaten hardly anything the day before – the only thing being a bit of food that Yoyo had allowed reach her mouth and the small bits of dinner Umeko had nearly forced down her throat. She should have listened to that woman and eaten more; especially since she had plans for that morning that wouldn't allow her to attend breakfast. No, she had things to take care of and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

Determined, she grabbed the shower dial and turned it as far into cold as it would go. She braced herself as the sting of nearly freezing water washed over her. She huddled down into a ball trying to endure the torment as long as possible. She would just have to wash those thoughts and urges from her mind and body. Nothing that a good ice-cold shower couldn't handle … right?

After a few seconds and not able to take any more torture, she quickly turned off her shower and grabbed for a large fluffy towel. Her body shook painfully as the cold took over her body's motor control. "Sweet geezus!" she said through a chattering jaw. She grabbed another towel and threw that one around her too; desperate to find and cling to any and all warmth.

She tiptoed across the bathroom's bamboo floor to her mirror and hissed, she looked like utter crap AND the transformation she had placed on herself to hide the bruises from last night's assault must have released in her cold shower. She had covered them up the moment Gai had left her room the night before; knowing the marks would act as a reminder for last night's chaos.

A Hachi woman, whose clan was vain enough to originally develop the advanced transformation technique that her Hokage now sported, let her own technique slip from something as small as a little cold water … like an amateur.

She rolled her eyes. She was just entirely fed up with herself that morning.

--//--

After Hani had taken the time to finish getting ready, the morning sun had just started to illuminate the courtyard garden. Oda would be arriving to wake them up soon and Hani wanted to let the servant know Gai was going to be sleeping in, and come hell or high water, she wasn't going to let anyone wake him before he got a decent amount of rest.

She stood outside her room for a few minutes, watching Gai's door. She wondered what had gone through his mind all night and especially what he thought after hearing her talking in her sleep that morning. She blushed. "How embarrassing," she said to herself, brushing her hair from her eyes. "He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now." But she tried to reassure herself that Gai had confessed to dreaming about her too. But at least he hadn't cried out her name. She slumped her shoulders; wanting nothing more than to crawl into the nearest hole and die.

The sound of a frantic cry caught Hani's attention. She turned to see a very lovesick Muta trotting down the walkway; fur and fat bouncing with a mew every second step. Once he reached her side, he dove into her legs, rubbing against her with great enthusiasm. "Someone's lonely," chuckled Hani. She bent down, wrapped her arms around him and tried to pick him up. "Damn, you're heavy!" she grunted – it was hard enough, with her already being plenty top heavy. She planted a foot to either side of him, "Heave!" she called as she lifted him with her legs. She laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her neck and purred into her ear. She scratched at his cheek as she carried him down the walkway. "Let's go find Oda, Big Guy."

But, just as Hani reached for the doorway to their wing, it opened; revealing the very man she was looking for. "Good morning, Madam," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, I was just coming to find you," said Hani a bit relieved she wouldn't have to search this large, strange mansion for him. She gasped as Muta suddenly hissed, and then scrambled off of her in a flurry of fur and claws. He jumped to the ground with a loud 'thud' and scurried down the hallway away from them both. Hani blinked in surprise. "What's got into him?"

The servant grinned sheepishly, "That's probably because I've had to remove him from the kitchens one too many times. Needless to say, I haven't always been polite about it."

Hani furrowed her brows, "Oh."

"You wanted to see me, Madam?"

She blinked, "Oh yes. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

Oda tented his brows slightly, "What did you have in mind?" He couldn't help but sweat a little as she gave him a charming grin in return. Whatever it was, he knew it would take some convincing and he feared what tactics she would use to get him to comply.

--//--

Gai stripped out of his noble clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor; he was too exhausted to care. They weren't his clothes anyway.

He stumbled towards the bathroom – he couldn't remember the last time he was ever this tired; even the time he ran to Konoha from Suna in only a day and a half without rest.

He winced as he flipped on the bathroom's light. In all honesty, he felt kind of drunk or at the very least, hung over. Cupping a hand over his eyes, he did the best he could to navigate to the shower. He took the side strap of his underwear – a fundoshi (traditional Japanese thong-like underwear), ripped it off and tossed it to the side. Why Hani had insisted he was authentic in EVERY detail of his wardrobe last night was beyond him. No one would see that part of him anyway … right? And not only was it uncomfortable, it took him nearly 15 minutes to try and figure out how to tie the damn thing – not wearing them very often himself. It wasn't until Hani had offered to do it for him that he went about tying it with a new found determination. How on earth did she know how to tie one of those things?

He leaned against a wall and lifted one leg, removing the harness that was velcroed around his ankle. He laid it gently on the ground next to him, ignoring the painful creaks issued by the floor at the ridiculously heavy weight contained in his leg equipment. He took off the other harness and sat it on top of the other – not immediately realizing the error in doing so. There was a loud creak, followed by a crash as his leg-weights collapsed through the soft bamboo floor. Using the wall for balance, he peered down the newly made hole, "Brilliant," he sighed. Without his chakra to balance the weight of his training equipment, most floors were unable to withstand the pressure.

He waved a dismissal hand; he would have to take care of it later. Right now, he just wanted to take a shower, brush his teeth and crawl into bed. And it was his goal to not fall asleep between points A, B or C.

He stepped into the shower and flipped on the dial. Grabbing the soap, he worked up a good lather and scrubbed his face and body in record time. He then used that same bar of soap on his head – he never used official "products" on his hair; like the rest of his body, his hair didn't need any special treatment.

He was almost done rinsing when the water suddenly turned extremely hot. With reflexes only a ninja could possess, he dove to the side, out of the water's path. 'Someone must be using all of the cold water,' he thought. Living in an old apartment building, he was use to unforeseen temperatures changes in his shower's water, but he had thought this mansion would have a better plumbing system than that.

But fortunately, the water didn't take long to correct itself and Gai was finally able to finish his wash. He turned off the water, toweled himself down and went about brushing his teeth. Regardless of how tired he was, he never skipped this crucial step. A smile could speak volumes about a person's character, and he didn't want his even remotely tarnished.

After he was done in the bathroom, he turned off the light and walked with heavy steps to the bed. But before he collapsed, he used his remaining strength to reach between the mattresses and pull out his extra pair of nunchucks. He wanted to SLEEP and not be disturbed by something poking him in the side uncomfortably. He tossed the weapon on the floor and crawled onto the bed; using his hands to turn down the covers. He didn't bother with clothing; the towel he had wrapped securely around his waist wasn't going anywhere.

He buried his face deep into his pillows. "Mhmmmm …" he moaned in relief. Mission successful – he had made it to his bed before he passed out. And sleep didn't wait long before it overtook him. He had fallen asleep so fast, it almost felt like he was actually falling.

At first, Gai didn't dream. He was sleeping so heavily, he was nearly dead to the world. A rhino could be literally tap dancing in his room and he wouldn't have even stirred. But after a little over an hour, Gai's eyes stared to twitch under closed eyelids and his subconscious mind did its best to break the news to him as gently as possible …

--//--

He was sitting at a table in a bar called, "The Flying Shuriken". His jounin friends often frequented this place after hours; remising about missions, students and anything else on the grapevine. And Gai noticed, as he looked around, that there was quite a crowd gathered that night.

He looked at his table guest and was somewhat surprised to see the dark hair and clothing of the Hokage's Assistant Shizune sitting at his side. "And I couldn't believe she had done that –" said Shizune out of frustration. "I mean, she is the Hokage and you would think she would be wise enough to know better."

Gai furrowed his brows. This was just like the last time him and Shizune had hooked up. They had been at a birthday party at the Flying Shuriken, sharing a drink and Shizune was lamenting about something Hokage Tsunade had done that day. He looked at the empty bottle in front of her. It was after the third bottle had been drained that he and Shizune had left the bar. He winced slightly, remembering what had happened next. He had offered to walk her home after noticing her heavy stagger. They made it only halfway before she jumped him and yanked him into an alleyway. It had been rough and clumsy … Gai would have preferred they shared their intimate encounter in a less public and more appropriate place, but Shizune, who was in a very inebriated state, was very insistent. And when a woman yanks you into the dark, kissing you and trying to tear your clothes of … it's hard to think like a gentleman, especially when he himself had downed a few drinks that night.

Gai leaned over and peered through the crowd. It really was just like that night, with the exception of one thing. The party had been for one person, Kakashi Hatake and of course, the birthday boy hadn't even shown up that night. It didn't surprise any of his friends, they had actually expected for him to be absent. They didn't mind because they always used any excuse to get together and share a few drinks.

But in this dream, Kakashi was in attendance. Gai could see his unmistakable silver hair and slumped form. Gai leaned over a bit more to better see through the crowd. Kakashi was leaning against the wall and talking to someone. Who, Gai couldn't immediately tell. But the familiar blonde hair and short, slight frame gave him a good idea who she was.

"And then she had the audacity to tell me to 'shut up'. Could you believe that?' chimed Shizune after a long swig of her drink. Gai looked at the woman to his side and then reached behind him, grabbing the arm of Genma Shiranui; he pulled the man down to his level.

"Gah, Gai! What the hell?" called the special jounin as he almost spilt his drink.

"Genma," asked Gai. "Do you owe me a favor?"

Genma considered his friend's words for a moment, "No, I don't think so."

Gai stood, yanking the senbon sucker into his seat, "Then I owe you one."

Genma looked at Shizune and grinned, "Mmmm, not a problem."

Gai could hear Shizune in the background continuing to speak. She apparently didn't care who her company was, as long as someone just listened to her.

After negotiating through the crowd a few steps and getting closer to his silver-haired target, a curvaceous form stepped into his path. He looked down into the grinning face of Anko Mitarashi. "Hello, Gai-kun," she said, slightly licking her lips.

He gave her a half smile, "Good evening, Anko."

She placed two fingers on his chest and walked them up to his collar, "I'm off duty tonight. I was wondering if you would like to go with me and …" she took a step into him and pressed herself against his body. "Play a little 'hide the kunai'?"

Knowing how literal the woman could be, Gai cringed. He reached up, taking her shoulders and moving her off to the side. "I'm sorry, Anko. Maybe some other time." He walked past her, his mind set on his goal of reaching his rival and confirming what he dreaded.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" shouted Anko. "Fine!" she said to the back of Gai's head, "I can have any man here!" She looked around, "Hey, Iruka! Wait Umino! Why are you running? Get back here!"

Gai walked through the crowd like a man on a mission. The closer he got, the more he was sure the woman Kakashi was talking to was Hani. He _knew_ she wasn't at the real party – so why was she here in his dream? He froze as Kakashi bent forward, pulled his mask down only slightly and whispered something into Hani's ear. She held her hand to her mouth and giggled at him in return.

Gai could feel his blood boil at the sight of them together. He clenched both his jaw and fist as images of the two filled his mind. He moved forward again, increasing his pace with each step. He was only a few feet away from Kakashi and Hani when he planted his left foot and sent a rock hard punch into the side of Kakashi's face. "Bastard!" shouted Gai.

His rival flew through the air and burst head first through the wall. Gai didn't stop to speak or even look at Hani. Instead, he pushed through the hole Kakashi had made and stepped into the street looking for the man's form.

"Shit, Gai!" called Kakashi from a dust cloud. The man struggled to stand. "What's the meaning of this?" He pulled down his mask and pressed a gloved hand to his bleeding cheek.

In a flash, Gai pounced; pushing his rival against the wall of the neighboring building. He pinned the man down with an elbow to his chest. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, KAKASHI!" he shouted.

Kakashi winced at the assault. "What are you talking about?" he choked out.

Gai did his best to reign in his anger, "Hani, you can't have her! Not HER! NOT AGAIN!"

Realizing what his friend was referring to, Kakashi furrowed his brows, "She isn't Rin, Gai!"

Gai pressed harder on the man's chest at the mentioning of that very painful name, "You have NO RIGHT to speak of her!"

Kakashi grabbed Gai's vest and yanked on it, "How many times do I have to tell you, HER DEATH WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Gai felt tears build at the corner of his eyes, "She loved you Kakashi! She loved you and you pushed her away!" He gritted his teeth, "It was because of YOU she took that damn mission! She wanted to prove to you that she was strong!"

Kakashi looked away.

"Damnit, don't you turn away!" shouted Gai with a painful jab of his elbow.

Kakashi still didn't make eye contact. "You're not mad at me, Gai," he said with a sorrow filled voice. "You're mad at yourself …" and with that, the image of Kakashi shifted to that of a younger Gai, no older than a chuunin. The boy looked unimaginably sad, with shining tear streaks down his face and red puffy eyes.

Gai immediately released his hold on the boy and stepped back a few feet. He watched the younger image of himself with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's all your fault!" cried the boy, wiping at his eyes. "If you had only told her how you really felt, and protected her like you vowed -- Rin would still be alive!"

The older Gai took another step back.

"You blame Kakashi because you can't stand to blame yourself!"

Gai tried to cover his ears, "No!"

"You knew that mission was too much for her, but you let her go!"

"NO!" shouted Gai, tears falling down his face.

"I love her, Gai-sensei!" came a cheerful voice to his side.

Gai jerked around; looking into the large, innocent eyes of his favorite pupil.

"Sakura-chan is sooo beautiful and smart and talented and …" Lee continued to list all the things he loved about the pink-haired girl.

Gai blinked back his tears. The boy reminded him so much of himself – even the innocent love the boy had for the girl in his rival's team.

He had cared so much for Rin … falling in love with the girl when he first laid eyes on her. He was always so mad at Kakashi for continually ignoring the girl. It was at that time Gai declared Kakashi as his eternal rival and vowed to win Rin's heart from the silver-haired boy. But it wasn't until years later, when they were all chuunin that Rin's life had been taken. When Rin died, so did the only true love Gai had known and he had always secretly blamed himself for her death.

He raised his forearm up to his face and wept.

Hani wasn't anything like Rin. They were completely different, down to their looks, personality and disposition. But somehow, something about Hani poked at the leftover embers of love he once had in his heart.

"Gai?" came a comforting voice.

He slowly lowered his arm and looked down to see two bright, violet eyes looking up at him. He was no longer in the village road outside the bar. He was in Hani's room and they were sitting together like they had earlier that morning.

"Gai, you don't have to do this on your own," she said, reaching out and using a soft touch to wipe at the tears on his cheek. He grabbed her hand instinctually and pulled it away. But she wouldn't be deterred and used her other hand instead. "You've done too much on your own, Gai." She wiped away the last tear, "Please, let me help."

"I shouldn't have let her go," said Gai, not bothering to explain who he was referring to.

"She was a young woman who had made her own decisions, Gai," said Hani who slid forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You respected her wishes – you can't blame all unfortunate circumstances on yourself."

"She'd still be alive if I had only –"

"The world would be a very different place if everyone "had only" done something." She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong with Rin … but --" she squeezed him tighter. "You would be wrong if you let the pain in your past, determine your future."

He looked down at her.

"You know I'm not Rin, but … I needed you last night and you were there … you saved me."

Suddenly feeling very protective of her, Gai wrapped his large arms around her very petite frame. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

"I know … and what does that tell you about how you feel for the _real_ Hani?" she asked.

He sighed very heavily; remembering this was all just a dream.

The Dream Hani nuzzled his neck, "Don't let me go, Gai."

He squeezed her tighter.

"_Don't_ let me go," she said again as she kissed him under the chin.

He cradled her head and sighed, "I won't."

She slid her hands under his kimono and pressed them against his flesh, "_Don't let me go._"

He pressed his lips against her temple, "I won't."

She pushed away from him suddenly. He looked down at her in surprise but his face immediately fell as he noticed her expression.

She was giving him a pained, sorrow-filled look, _"Don't let me go …"_

--//--

Gai reached out to her, but instead of grabbing her, he felt only empty space. He opened his eyes to see his outstretched arms and the ceiling of his bedroom. He sat up and looked around his bed frantically, hoping to find the woman he had just left behind, lying somewhere amidst the covers – even if she was just playing a prank.

His heart sank as he realized he was in that bed alone. He fell back against his pillow with an audible 'thud'. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to look at Hani the same way again.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

Gai wasn't able to fall back to sleep that morning. For one, he had slept so heavily during his nap, he felt as though he had slept for days. Secondly, the dream he just had was currently gnawing at his mind.

He grabbed one of the extra pillows on the bed and hugged it close to him. He buried his face against it and peered at his room from over the white fluff. Normally, Gai would jump from his bed and run to the nearest gym to exercise and take his mind of his troubles. But now ... Gai knew running from the things that were troubling him would only make it worse.

Gai's friends could see the real reason Gai was so "enthusiastic". It was more than just a "natural" behavior for the man, in some ways, it was forced. They knew Gai always pushed himself too hard in training and missions so he could prevent his mind from dwelling on anything that brought him negative emotions.

Maybe it was the fact there were so few women in Konoha who actually spent time with Gai outside of work. Gai couldn't blame them ... in some ways he used his overenthusiastic attitude to push them away -- that way, he wouldn't be able to become too attached to any of them and thus, suffer another loss like he had with Rin. Tenten was different though. She was like a daughter to him and he was very protective of her. But at least Tenten was by his side on missions and not away where Gai couldn't keep an eye on her.

It wasn't that Gai didn't care about any of the woman in the village. He cared about Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko and others ... but they where his comrades; his teammates. He would fight honorably by their side, and mourn them if anything happened to them. But he wouldn't lose sleep at night if they were out on a mission. He knew what they were capable of and he wouldn't trouble himself with "what if's". It was just safer to keep them all at bay.

He squeezed the pillow tighter.

But last night, as Gai went searching for Hani, his mind was FULL of "what if's". What if she's lost? What if there was an attack? What if someone found them out? What if she was in danger? Those thoughts circled his mind over and over as he stormed through the mansion looking for her. It was only by sheer luck that he felt a small abnormal flicker of chakra coming from the location of the garden. Gai knew instantly it was Hani -- though he had only known her for a few days, he had already become accustomed to her chakra vibration --a low, faint buzz that often made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Gai balled his hands into fists.

When he had found Hani and those men in the Garden, he wanted so much to break every bone in those imposter monks' bodies and tear them limb-from-limb. No woman should be raped and having never witnessed it before, Gai nearly lost complete control of himself when he finally did. It was no small miracle those men were still alive today.

But the worst part about last night was ... how Hani had cowered from him. She had been scared of him and he could see that in how she had pulled away when he reached out to her. Gai was sure Hani had seen her fair share of ninja abilities, so Gai had probably done nothing she hadn't already seen before -- therefore, she must have been shocked by his behavior.

Gai cringed.

Speaking of his behavior -- how could he have treated Hani the way he had last night? Calling her that horrible name.

Gai sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

He was so ashamed. If any of his friends back in Konoha had heard him call her that, they would have promptly picked themselves off the ground and popped him in the face. And to be honest, he would have done the same. His father would kill him if he knew what he had said. And his mother ...

Gai shuddered.

He tried to think back on the events of the night and what on earth would put a word like that in his vocabulary. There was the banquet -- which was a complete disaster. Hani being poisoned -- that couldn't be it. Was it ... when he saw her with Makoto?

Gai flopped over on his side, taking the blankets with him.

He always had a problem with jealously. Whether it be personal achievements, recognition or someone having something he didn't. Gai knew it was an immature personality quirk, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't suppress that side of him completely. However, it did work as an excellent driving force in pushing him to improve himself. But on the other hand, it usually just backfired. And seeing Makoto getting Hani's attention like that, well, instead of being mad at Makoto, he took it out on Hani.

He shook his head.

It wasn't just that. Hani ... dare he say it? Hani scared him -- terrified him. With little-to-no effort she could manipulate him into doing anything she wanted and that worried him greatly. It wasn't like she was a foe who had more strength than Gai. If that was the case, he would just go and train more. But with Hani, her techniques attacked his greatest weakness. If his friends knew what that weakness was, he wouldn't be able to look them in the face again. Sex deprived? That was just too humiliating. He could just see Kakashi's little eye crinkle over the top of his smutty novel, or Asuma's half-hidden grin peaking around the side of his cigarette. Then Genma would open his big mouth, say something inappropriate and everything would go to pot from that point on. His friends would NEVER let it drop.

Like the animals he summoned, Gai grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his head, shielding him from those unsettling thoughts.

But, was it so terrible to have a woman as beautiful as Hani seducing him? It's not like it happened to him often ... or ever, for that matter. Gai thought back on his last "interaction" with Anko and as per usual, shuddered at the thought. She hadn't seduced Gai -- no, she took what she wanted. She had approached him at the Flying Shuriken after one of the events of the chuunin exams. Anko wasn't one for flowery speech, so she got her point across in only a few, vulgar words. If Kakashi hadn't planted his foot in Gai's rear, the Green Beast would probably have avoided the woman all together. Anko was too forward of a woman for his tastes. And Gai wasn't too keen on having his masculinity constantly challenged by a woman who took offense to being treated tenderly. Gai revered women, and when he made any attempt at cherishing Anko's body, she took it as a sign of weakness and made him pay dearly for it. Gai couldn't get out of her apartment fast enough.

And Shizune? Well, Gai would rather not think about that. His latest dream only reminded him that Shizune didn't want him specifically, she just wanted SOMEONE.

Gai pulled down the covers and rolled over on his back. He then placed his hands behind his head and started to do ab crunches. He was just reaching his 100 crunch mark when he realized he was doing it again ... using exercise to take his mind off his troubles. He flopped back against his bed and panted slightly, his body chilled from sweat and the cool fall air. He folded an arm across his face and buried his eyes into the crook of the limb -- avoiding that which bothered him, would only make things worse down the road. He needed to face this like a man and sort his thoughts out.

Hani was an ally, not an enemy; therefore it wasn't a horrible thing her abilities took advantage of his weaknesses. Arguably, the same thing could be said in comparing Gai to her. He could crush boulders with his fists -- he doubted Hani could even crack a walnut with both hands.

Hani was an undeniably beautiful, sexy woman with a body that would make a man change his religion. So, why would she even look at him twice? Sure, he had enough confidence to think he was a decent looking man, with a strong, manly brow, a built body and a sparkling smile. But Hani also had that natural charisma -- a je ne sais quois that Gai lacked. She could easily be the life of the party; Gai's eccentric personality made him more the "village idiot" -- he wasn't unaware in how others viewed him, he just didn't really care.

Gai couldn't help but smirk.

He would KILL to see the look on his friend's faces if they saw him with a woman of Hani's beauty. Especially that cool-fool Kakashi!

Gai rubbed his eyes with the back of his forearm.

But hadn't Hani dreamt about him that very morning? Gai's face instantly flushed as he thought back on the sight of her. He wasn't entirely truthful when he had told her she was saying his name -- she had done a bit more than that, and though Gai couldn't see what all was going on under the covers; he had a good enough imagination to fill in the blanks.

_Her back arched; caressing her own breasts; soft cries of pleasure echoing throughout the room ..._

Gai quickly snapped his hands behind his head and started to do full sit-ups. Yeah, this was one of those times when avoiding these types of thoughts would be for the best.

_She moaned softly as she tilted her head and exposed her neck._

"Grrr!" growled Gai after the 200th sit-up. He was no better off than when he had started.

_"Gai ..." he heard her say in a deep throaty moan._

He spun onto his stomach and started to do pushups at a blazing speed.

_She bit her lip as her body rocked to some unheard rhythm._

Gai clenched at the bed sheets. 100 pushups.

_She tented her brows and gently caressed her own body, "Gai ..."_

He skewed his eyes shut and started to count reps through gritted teeth. "150, 151, 152 ..."

_"Gai, please!" she called in a lust-filled, almost pained voice._

It was too much for him. Gai's knees immediately bulked and he collapsed into the mattress where he buried his face and gnawed at the sheets. Like a lonely, feral beast, Gai released a deep, throaty groan that made his own eardrums throb.

This was going to take more than a few calisthenics to cure.

--//--

The white noise of 'swish swish' from Hani's traditional tabi socks filled the hallway as she dragged her feet across the floor to the shoji doors of their wing. She was so damn tired and hungry -- and the chakra she had spent in using her rejuvenation poison on Gai had left her with even less energy. Sure, she could have just given him a soldier pill, but those things were the equivalent of drinking 20 cups of coffee at a single time. Those pills also had the nasty side effect of causing the person to crash a few hours later -- Gai would be no better off in the end. And to be honest, Hani didn't think she could handle a Gai who was that hopped up on caffeine; not now, not ever.

She shuddered at the mere thought.

With slow, languid movements, Hani brought one hand to her mouth to cover a yawn and used her other to push open the door. Unfortunately, the act of yawning brought tears to her eyes and made her vision too blurry to notice the fat obstacle that lay just inside the doorway. Weighing about a quarter of the weight of Hani, Muta acted as the perfect mobile tripping stone.

"Gah!" she cried as she tumbled over the creature and plummeted to the floor. Fortunately, Hani was agile enough to trip and not hurt the animal, and to also fall correctly and not take any injury. But there was no amount of grace that would save her battered ego.

Stomach to the grown, feet in the air; Hani lifted her head and blew sharply at the hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Damnit, ya Fat Bastard!" she shouted, shaking a fist at the creature. "Watch where you're going!" she scowled.

Muta glared back as if to say, "I should say the same thing to you, Missy." With a flick of his tail, he turned and trotted out of the wing through the now open door.

Hani glared after him for a few seconds before she sat up on her knees and brushed herself off. The good thing about having a big rack was that it acted as great cushioning. She planted her hands on her rear and leaned backward as far as she could. But sometimes, cushioning just wasn't worth all the backache.

She picked herself up slowly; her bodying feeling so heavy. She moved to the wall and used it for support as she ambled along the walkway to Gai's room. She had promised to wake him up and she figured four hours of sleep, along with her rejuvenation poison would be more than enough. That poison would put the recipient in such a deep sleep, it was like sleeping three times longer than what they actually had and thus, their body would recover more efficiently. She thanked Grandma Bumble for that technique, having developed it after she retired as a Willow Warrior and became a medic.

Once Hani had reached Gai's door, she hesitated in opening it. She was still fairly embarrassed about what had happened that morning and waking him meant facing that little voice living in the back of her mind -- the one that took delight in telling her to act on her forbidden sexual impulses. She shook her head -- she would have to face him eventually, so she just needed to suck it up and be the professional that she was.

She was a little more careful about entering his room than she was while entering the wing. Fortunately, there were no Mutas around to trip her up -- oh that would have been terrible if she had fallen into Gai's room. She really would crawl into a hole and die at that point.

Even though it was midday, Gai's room was still fairly dark. To better light her way, Hani left his door open and walked quietly to the bed. He was laying half on his side, half on his belly with the blankets coiled around him at the waist. She tried to not think what he could be wearing under the blankets or the fact that he was currently shirtless. 'Be ... a professional,' she told herself inwardly.

"Gai," she said, leaning over him. "Gai, it's time to wake up."

He didn't move.

She sighed, "Guh-ai, it's time to get up."

Still no reaction.

She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly, "Gai, lunch will be ready soon -- you need to get up."

Nothing.

She leaned back and ran her hands down her face in consideration of her options. She knew the rejuvenation poison shouldn't be affecting him any longer -- especially with his fast metabolism. He was still breathing and had been warm to the touch. His hair looked like it had been wet and dried while in bed, so he at least had enough energy to come to his room and take a shower. 'Hmm,' she thought.

She blinked a few times before placing her palm on his forehead, being sure to negotiate gently through the thick bangs of his hair. She was surprised to find him a little flushed, and sweaty. She moved her hand to his neck and checked his pulse; it seemed a little quickened.

Could he be sick? Or worse ... having an allergic reaction to the poison? Hani took his shoulder and shook him a bit rougher, "Gai -- wake up!" He still didn't respond.

Now Hani was worried.

She quickly reached into her obi and pulled out a small leather pouch. She unzipped it, removed a small syringe from its folds and went about mixing an antidote. After one last flick of her finger at the tube to rid it of any bubbles, she took Gai's arm. "Ah wait ..." she said, reaching into her cleavage. She pulled out a small white envelope and opened it with the help of her teeth. She extracted from it a small wet-cloth and went about sterilizing Gai's arm at the injection site -- she didn't usually have to use such precautions as most people on the receiving end of her shots wouldn't live much longer anyway.

After tossing the gauze to the side, she returned the needle to his arm -- his veins were so prominent, she didn't even need to search for one. But before she could give him the injection, there was a flash of movement and before she knew it, something shot out, grabbed her wrist and yanked her over Gai's body; planting her firmly to the bed. Like a rodeo pro, Gai jumped on top of her legs and straddled her thighs -- her long kimono skirts acting as a makeshift binding. He then grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands against the bed on either side of her shoulders. With his weight on her legs and her arms trapped, she was completely disabled.

She cringed. "I'M-SO-SORRY, GAI!" she blurted in self defense. "YOU-WOULDN'T WAKE-UP-SO-I--" she froze as Gai's hearty laughter filled the room.

"RA HA HA HA!" He beamed at her, "A nice try, Hani. But your attempts at catching me off guard have been all for not!"

Hani gave him a flabbergasted look, "Huh?!"

Gai returned her confused look as he eyed the syringe she held tightly in her grip. Still holding her wrist, he brought her hand up to his face and twisted it, allowing him a better look at what she held. "Hani, what is this?"

Hani quickly looked between Gai's face and her hand. This probably looked really bad. "You wouldn't wake up, so I was worried you were poisoned." She maneuvered the syringe in her grip so he could better see the liquid, "It's just a general antidote. It wouldn't have harmed you."

He watched her from the corner of his eye.

She tented her brows, "I promise!"

After a few seconds, Gai smiled at her. "I trust you partner. Thank you for being cautious and concerned for my wellbeing!"

"Wait," said Hani as Gai carefully extracted the needle from her grip and placed it on the end table. "If you're not poisoned or sick, why didn't you respond when I tried to wake you?"

Still straddling her legs, Gai flashed her 'the nice guy pose'. "Because I wanted to see what kind of technique you used to wake me up!"

Hani blinked in disbelief, "What?!"

Gai cringed slightly. "Because of the deal we made --we had agreed that you wouldn't be able to catch me off guard again."

Hani's jaw dropped in shock, "You worried me for some stupid bet?!"

Gai was stunned. She was worried about him? "Hani, I--"

She turned her head away and crossed her arms, "Forget it."

Gai leaned down slightly, "I'm really sorry, Hani. If I had known you were worried, I wouldn't have pretended to be asleep."

It was her turn to glare at him from the corner of her eye. But she couldn't keep from grinning slightly as Gai gave her the true visual representation of the "puppy-dog look".

"Do you forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine -- I forgive you."

Gai grinned in return, "Yosh!" But he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, "However, this still doesn't change the fact that I did win our bet." He promptly broke into a lame victory dance that even involved spirit fingers.

"Oh, would you just drop it alrea--" she nearly choked as she finally noticed his lower half. He was wearing what looked like a towel around his waist and it was no better than a loincloth. She could literally feel her face turn three shades of red.

He continued his dance, completely oblivious to how he was now traumatizing her on more than one level.

Hani folded an arm over her face to shield him from the sight of her growing embarrassment.

"Ah yes, the agony of defeat!" laughed Gai who was completely misreading her reaction.

She peered over the top of her arm, "Kami's Sake, Gai -- you're such a dork! Get off!"

She jumped as he suddenly dropped down, bringing his face just inches from hers. She put her hands on his shoulders defensively and prepared to push the man off in case he decided to do anything weird.

"You know what that means, right?" he asked with a grin.

Her eyes doubled in size.

He nodded, "Oh yes ... you must now refer to me as 'Senpai'."

She was as serious as a heart attack, "Never."

"But Hani-chan! You made a deal and you shook on it!"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Absolutely not -- I refuse! And don't call me that!"

He lifted his brows, "You can't be a deal breaker! It's not ninja-like!"

She gave him a look of disbelief, "Are you serious? Ninja break deals all the time!"

He shrugged, "I guess that's true. But I don't!"

She folded her arms and looked to the side, "Well ... maybe I do."

"Oh, not with me, you don't!" said Gai with a triumphant grin.

Feeling his smile, Hani jerked her head back at him, "What are you going to do?"

He held up a finger, "Question first ..."

She furrowed her brows at him, "What?"

"Your hair sticks -- they are weapons, are they not?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "Yeeesssss."

"May I see them?"

"No."

Gai's shoulders fell, "Please?"

Hani rolled her eyes again before reaching behind her head and extracting the sticks. She hesitated slightly before handing them over to him.

"Are these senbon?" asked Gai as he looked them over.

"Kind of," said Hani as she ran a few fingers through her hair to untangle it. "The tips are metal but the shafts are bamboo."

Gai's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed something unusual about the sticks. He brought one to his ear and shook it, "Is that liquid?"

"Yes. Please don't squeeze them too tightly; it will break the vial inside."

"Ah, is it a poison?"

"No, venom."

At her words, Gai's grip on the weapons became much more careful. "Why venom?" he asked a bit aghast.

Hani smiled casually as she watched him gently place the sticks on the table next to the syringe. "Because some people can be immune to poison -- in that instance, venom is needed instead."

Gai pondered her statement, "But, can't someone become immune to venom?"

Hani shook her head, "No. Unlike poison, your body actually becomes more susceptible to venom the more you are exposed to it."

Gai folded his arms and skewed his eyes in thought -- the constipated look.

Hani stifled her laugh, "So, why did you want my hair sticks?"

Gai snapped out of his revere, "Oh, I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Hurt?"

He gave her a sly smile, "I still have to get you to consent to your side of the deal."

Hani folded her arms, "It's not going to happen, Gai. You should just give up now."

"I'm afraid I can't accept that," he said with a mischievous grin.

Hani eyed him. She wasn't too sure if she liked what he was thinking.

His expression didn't change as he lowered his right hand and brought it just inches from her waist. She watched in horror as he bent his fingers into a claw.

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Last chance, Hani -- and by the way, I already know you are ticklish," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Of course he knew. Ninja are always looking for weaknesses in their adversaries ... and in some cases, their allies.

She swallowed the lump in her throat; he was dead serious. Immediately Hani started scrambling like a mad woman -- doing anything just short of killing the man, to get him off of her. 'WHY DID I GIVE HIM MY HAIR STICKS?!' she cried mentally.

Gai clenched his thighs and tightened his hold on her with his legs -- she won't be going anywhere soon. "I guess I have no other choice," he said with a laugh as he sent his fingers into her side.

Hani bit her lip and tried to hold out as long as she could. She wrenched her body to the side and tried to roll over his hand, but that only seemed to make things worse. With one of her sides now exposed, Gai took the opening to add his other hand to the mix. His strong fingers poked and rubbed over her ribs -- it was too unbearable. She just couldn't hold out any longer and burst into laughter, all the while her body wriggling like a worm. "Stop! STOP!" she pleaded between desperate breaths. She grabbed at his arms and tried to push them away, but this only seemed to fuel him more. "STOOOP!"

Gai stilled his hand, "Do you give up?"

She gave him a defiant look. "HELL NO!"

He snatched her wrists and tried to restrain her. But Hani would have none of it. She bent her wrist and twisted her hand against his thumb -- the weakest part of his grip and with looping her fingers under his forearm she was able to free both of her hands. But having done his own fair share of grappling exercises, Gai was able to twist his hands around and seize her a second time. But yet again, she snaked out of his grip. Gai gritted his teeth as they went back and forth like this a few times, getting faster with each maneuver. Sure, he could hold her tight enough to keep her from squirming out, but that might hurt her.

After the fifth time her hands escaped, Hani surprised him. Instead of pulling out of his grip, she hooked his left thumb and forced it the wrong way. Gai bent his whole body towards his hurting hand. "A-ta-ta-tah!" he said, trying to keep her from injuring his digit.

Having his thumb in a secure lock and Gai at her mercy, Hani grinned as she steered his thumb under his arm and twisted it to the outside, rendering his strength useless. Gai leaned the opposite direction to keep his wrist from breaking. "MATTE!" he barked.

"Not unless you agree to stop!" she snapped back.

He clenched his jaw -- agree to stop and not achieve his goal? That just WASN'T Maito Gai! His taijutsu trained brain jumped into high gear as he ran through all the different moves he could use to get out of his current predicament. In only half an instant, he had come up with a short list of over 30 different options and had cut it down to one that wouldn't result in her getting hurt.

He jerked his free arm around behind him and reached under his own thigh. He immediately found what he was looking for and squeezed Hani's leg, just above her knee.

"GAH! YOU BASTARD!" she said, letting go of his thumb. She kicked her legs and pushed on his waist, but Hani just didn't have the strength to break from his hold.

Gai laughed, he could probably put one of his leg weights on her like a paperweight and effectively pin her for as long as he wanted. "I can do this all day, Hani-_chan_."

Hani's sides were seriously starting to hurt and her eyes were on the brink of tears. "STOP, I CAN'T BREATHE!" she begged.

He stopped again, letting her catch her breath. "Well? Are you going to call me 'Senpai'? Or am I going to have to tickle you till you wet yourself?"

She tilted her head back and filled her aching lungs. "Now THAT ... would be a bit much ... don't you think?" she said between pants. "Besides ... I don't think Hakanza would like it if we ruined ... his expensive bed."

He shrugged, "You have a point." With her laying flat against the bed and showing signs of exhaustion, Gai lowered himself down to her face. He was so close that their noses almost touched, "This will all be over if you just agree to keep your end of the bargain."

Still breathing hard, she glared deep into his dark eyes with their long lashes.

"Well?" he asked.

She clenched her jaw and rebelliously whipped her head to the side away from him.

He sighed, "I guess I'll just have to use _that_ jutsu."

Her head whipped back, "What _jutsu_?"

He looked off into the distance like he was recalling some memory from long ago, "Just a technique that an interrogator friend told me about." Gai looked Hani in the eye and smirked, "He says it _always_ works." Granted, Ibiki was drunk at the time, but Gai could only imagine how well it would work on someone as ticklish as Hani.

She glowered back at him, "I can handle torture."

Gai clicked his tongue, "Very well."

Hani froze as he turned his head and brought his face to her neck. Her breath hitched as she felt his moistened lips along with a stubbled chin touch her bare flesh. But any romantic thoughts she had were quickly dismissed as Gai pressed his mouth against her skin and blew -- effectively creating one of the most unflattering sounds a person could produce.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!!!" Hani's shriek echoed throughout the wing as the "raspberry" Gai gave her made her tickle-sense overload. She brought her head to her shoulder in an attempt to force the man off and even bucked, pushed, pried and kicked as hard as she could, but he was determined to keep his place. She turned her face into him, ignoring the ebon hair that fell over her eyes. With a small snarl, she bit his ear -- not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make him think twice.

This only encouraged him to grip her tighter.

She was quickly losing hope in any possible escape. "STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" she cried.

He pulled back; his lips red from the 'jutsu'. "Well? Are you going to call me 'Senpai'?"

She stalled as long as she could, trying to catch her breath. "I ..."

"Yes?"

"I ..." she whispered.

He brought his ear to her mouth, "Yeeeeees?"

She took a deep breath and yelled directly into his ear, "NEV-ER!"

Gai jerked his head back painfully. "I LOVE this youthful defiance you have, Hani!" he said with a small fist pump. "But I will show you that I too, can be just as determined!" With that, he dove back into her neck and blew again. Hani laughed and wriggled uncontrollably. Her eyes were watering so badly she was literally crying -- having not tickle-cried since she was a small girl. When Gai's hand moved to her back, she instinctually arched it, pressing herself into him. Gods, this was true torture and on so many levels! She had to think of an escape plan soon or Gai really would tickle her till she wet herself.

So ... she grabbed for the first thing her agonized mind could wrap around.

Gai halted as he felt a small tug at the fabric around his waist. He was very still and very quiet, as if Hani was a bomb and he feared any sudden movements or sounds would set her off. With his face still pressed against her neck, he spoke. "Hani?" he said in a half whisper. "Let go of my towel."

Feeling like she had a small foothold, Hani grinned. "Not --," she panted. "Until you get off."

"If I try to move while you're holding it, then it might come off on its own."

"Well ... looks like you're in a real pickle now ... doesn't it?"

"Hani --"

"You're a Jounin, Gai. You should have thought of this beforehand." She yanked threateningly on the fabric, "What's it going to be?"

Gai swallowed hard, trying to think of a possible defense. If he went for her hand, she'd have the towel pulled off before he could stop her. If he removed himself from his current position then the towel, in its already loose state, would fall off anyway. He had no other choice ...

Gai's hand jerked to the side, followed by Hani's hand jerking up. Simultaneously, the towel was removed and Gai was able to yank the bed sheets over in time to completely shield himself from view.

But Hani was expecting this and took the opportunity to take advantage of Gai's distracted state. She kicked her knee up; her action promising Gai that if he didn't move fast enough, he was going to get a groin full.

He was off her in half an instant.

Finally free, Hani rolled to her side, spinning off the bed. Rooted, Gai could only watch her escape.

"It looks like the big "V" goes to me this time," said Hani as she brought her hands to her hips and flashed him a celebratory smile.

Gai pursed his lips and squinted at her. His plans were foiled ... his victory lost.

"Ohhh, don't be so sad," she said with a feigned sympathetic look. After brushing herself off and fixing her clothing, she straightened her shoulders and grinned at him. "I'll give you one chance--" she offered.

Gai's eyebrows rose.

Still holding her grin, Hani lifted the towel, "You can have this back ... IF you can catch me."

Gai couldn't stop the large toothy grin that slowly crept over his face.

Seeing his reaction, Hani gave a short, girly squeal before picking up the skirts of her kimono and darting from the room.

Being the beast that he was, Gai just couldn't sit there while his "prey" fled from him -- especially like that. Oh ... he was going to chase her alright.

Jumping from the bed and taking the sheets with him, Gai ran after her; tying his new attire like a makeshift toga. He was too preoccupied in the chase to worry about appearances. Besides, he never cared how ridiculous people thought he looked anyway.

It didn't take him long to find her -- it seemed she had actually slowed down to wait for him. But as soon as she saw his form burst through the open doorway, she made another girly shriek before turning to run across the courtyard.

Like a tiger about to attack its meal, Gai bounded barefoot across the wooden floor of the awning and jumped as soon as he had reached its edge. Hani looked over her shoulder just in time to see him pounce her; wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her to the ground. Hani was giggling before she felt the grass beneath her.

She twirled her arms around as Gai tried half-heartedly to grab the towel from her. After feigning his attempts and sporting a grin that stretched ear to ear, he took the opportunity to tickle her again. She pulled her arms into her sides and laughed hard, rocking back and forth, trying to break from the jovial torture he was dealing her.

"Have you had enough?" he laughed.

She struggled to speak, "KISS ... MY ASS!"

He laughed again, "That can be arranged." He wrapped one arm around her legs and grabbed at the back of her thigh.

"NUUUU!" she cried, kicking her legs and trying her hardest to break from his hold. Hani didn't have a tickle button ... she had a tickle switchboard. "OK, OK, O-KAY!" she shouted in desperation. "I GIVE UP!"

Not believing her, Gai left kept his hands at the ready. "Let's hear it then."

Hani used the back of her hand to brush her hair from her eyes and spoke with heavy pants that made her slightly lightheaded. "I will call you -- Senpai," the last of her words she nearly choked on.

Gai threw his arms into the air, "YATTA!!"

Hani crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah ... congratulations ... Can I go now?"

Still smiling, Gai brought a finger to his mouth, "Hmmm, I'm thinking that I should take this opportunity to make you agree to more things."

Hani tented her brows and blushed deeply, "Like what?"

"Like agreeing to let me train you," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Absolutely not!"

Gai formed claws with his hands again, "Are you a glutton for punishment?"

Hani pointed a reprimanding finger at him, "Hey, now that's not fair! I never made any deal that involved you training me." She crossed her arms again, "You tickle me for that and you're just being a bully."

Gai crossed his arms too. She had a good point -- he couldn't have his kind-hearted image being ruined by being labeled a bully.

Noticing her kimono was coming loose, Hani took the opportunity to fix her collar, "I agreed to the deal, may I go now -- or do I have to start tickling _you_?"

Gai chuckled, "Nonsense, I am not ticklish."

Hani lifted a brow, "I don't believe you."

He shook his head, "Never have been -- even at the dawn of my youth."

"I've never met a man who _wasn't_ ticklish, Gai. At least, in one way or another."

Gai snorted, "Well, that's because you've never met me before."

Hani squinted her eyes at him.

"You don't believe me?" He held up his arms, "Try it! I guarantee you won't get a single giggle out of me."

She looked away, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense!" bellowed Gai as he grabbed her wrists and brought her hands to his sides.

Hani reluctantly grabbed at his waist, much like he had done with her.

He didn't so much as flinch.

She added her fingernails in the mix as she moved her hands up to his ribs.

Still no response.

Hani was starting to think this man was numb from the brain down.

She moved her hands to the area just below his underarms. His smug expression didn't waver.

"It's just as I said. I am not tickl --" his words were silenced as he felt her hands move from under his arms to his pecks. Her hands were no longer claw-like but relaxed; her fingers slightly parted. He quietly watched her face as she ran her hands slowly down the length of his chest; his skin flushing under her gaze.

As her hands reached the peak of his stomach, he unconsciously flexed his abs. Hani's only reaction was a slight intake of breath. Gai couldn't help but grin slightly; proud she was pleased at the sight of his body -- something he had spent countless hours sculpting.

Hani's hands roamed over his now taut muscles; her fingertips sending sweet sensations throughout his body. He shuddered lightly, not because it tickled, but for an entirely different reason.

Her fingers lingered at the base of his stomach, her nails combing through the coarse hair that ran between his belly button and lower abdomen. Her other hand traced the outline of the sheet that was tied tightly around his waist.

The sound of Gai's quick intake of breath broke Hani from her trance. She jumped slightly as she realized what she was actually doing and quickly withdrew her hands from him. "Gods Gai, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me," She said as she folded her arms across her chest defensively. She turned away from him sharply -- she didn't want for him to see the blushed embarrassment that was now so clearly spread across her face.

Gai didn't say a word as he leaned forward and planted a hand against the ground beside her head. He used his other hand to take one of her wrists and pulled it towards him. He slid his thumb into her delicate palm, encouraging her fist to open. Hani turned and watched as he returned her hand to his waist, placing it firmly against his stomach. His action telling her, "I want you to touch me."

Her eyes widened in shock as he released her wrist and reached out to her, brushing the hair from her eyes. He then glided his fingertips softly over her temple; his thumb was softer still -- tracing the lining of her lower lip. Just the day before, Gai could barely hold a teacup without shattering it; now he was proving he could truly be gentle when his heart was in it.

Hani's breath quickened as Gai leaned into her slowly; closing the distance at an agonizing pace. Once his face came within inches of hers, he paused. Hani's eyebrows tented as she scanned his eyes, trying desperately to read every message his expression was conveying. It said one thing, "I want you."

Gai moved his fingertips from her temple down to her jaw line where he traced it with a featherweight touch. Hani closed her eyes and gasped, his teasing causing her tickle-sense to ignite again. She opened her eyes slowly, half thinking this to all be another damnable dream. But as Gai glided his fingers down her neck, she knew the sensations she was feeling were quite real.

Gai grinned at her. He was very much enjoying the sight of her like this. In a way, it empowered him somewhat. He had been so worried about her seducing him, but right now he clearly had the upper hand. But when Hani looked up into his eyes, her own slightly misty and overly dilated, Gai would have cut his own heart out for her if she had asked it of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel her lips -- to taste her -- to share his breath with her. With a small, anxious gulp, he lowered his face to hers; afraid she would stop him at any moment. As their noses touched, he used his to gently steer her face to the side ever-so-slightly. She did as he instructed, accepting that he was the one who would be leading in this dance of theirs. And just as their lips were close enough to feel the other's heat, a sound cut through the courtyard that made the two shinobi freeze like a pair of sex-crazed teenagers caught in a parent's basement.

"A-Ahem."

Both Gai and Hani's eyes snapped open; who had snuck in without them even sensing it? In synch, their faces turned to the intruder.

Oda stood by the doorway to the wing; fidgeting nervously with a rolled up scroll. "M-Madam, I'm sorry for the interruption. But you _commanded_ me to inform you the moment your plans were put into action."

Hani blinked in realization. "O-Oh!" she said as she started to sit up. Gai reluctantly moved out of her way.

Oda held out the scroll, "We started a few minutes ago. Makoto has been delegating things beautifully."

Hani brushed herself off as she walked to Oda and took the paperwork. Gai followed closely behind her. He furrowed his brows as she looked over her shoulder at the unrolled scroll; it was covered in a number chart, most of which made no sense to him.

"This looks good, Oda. Thank you."

"The pleasure is all ours, Madam. I believe you've saved us from a lot of conflict."

Gai looked between the two, "What's going on?"

Oda lifted an eyebrow, "You haven't told him?"

Hani gave an embarrassed chuckle, "I haven't really been given a chance to yet."

Gai furrowed his brows, "Tell me what?"

Hani rolled up the scroll and tapped it on her partner's shoulder. "Get dressed and I'll show you," she said with an impish smile.

--//--

"Sir, please accept my most sincere apologies," pleaded Oda. "After our last private discussion, it was my understanding you didn't want to be alone with the Madam Hani."

Gai mumbled something under his breath.

"I feared you were entranced or under her spell." Oda shrugged, "I'm not well versed in the abilities of a ninja -- please forgive my impertinence."

Gai shook his head and sighed, "It's not your fault, Oda. You were only looking out for my wellbeing."

There was a moment of silence between the two men as they negotiated through the mansion's corridors.

"So ... if you don't mind me asking. How was --"

"Wouldn't know, Oda!" snapped Gai a little harsher than he had meant to.

The servant cringed, "My apologies again, Sir."

The two didn't speak again till Oda had brought Gai to a door that lead outside. Gai shot Oda a questioning look. "You will see in a moment Sir."

Gai grabbed the sides of his haori to keep them from blowing open from the fall wind gusts. Fortunately, his hair, which was now slicked back with an incredible amount of styling goo didn't so much as budge.

"Over there Sir," said Oda as he pointed across the yard to two figures standing at the edge of a small outcropping.

Gai had to squint to see who they were. One was obviously Hani -- her small frame unmistakable. And the armor of the other belayed him to be none other than Makoto. The captain was pointing to various areas in the outlying fields. Gai could see Hani nod in understanding at everything the man said.

Out of the corner of his ever watchful eye, Makoto caught sight of Gai and Oda approaching. He smiled at them and then turned to Hani who was looking the other way and hadn't noticed them yet. He leaned forward and said something to her, which made her head snap towards him. The captain nodded in Gai's direction to indicate what he was talking about and Hani did a double take over her shoulder. Her reaction, coupled with whatever he had said seemed to bring Makoto a great deal of humor as he threw his head back and laughed.

Once Gai had finally reached them, Makoto was wiping a laughter tear from his eye and Hani was doing her best to pretend like she wasn't embarrassed.

"What's going on here?" asked Gai as he looked between the two.

Makoto gave Gai a painful slap on the shoulder, "You see that building?"

Gai squinted off into the distance. "Which building?"

The captain pointed to the road that lead from the mansion to the village and followed it to a large building halfway between the two points. "That building."

Gai nodded.

"That's Hakanza's storehouse."

Gai squinted more. It looked like the doors were open and a long line of villagers were being handed small satchels by the house guard.

"What's going on?" asked Gai.

Makoto grinned, "We're giving the villagers some of the storehouse food."

Gai's jaw dropped, "B-But I thought Hakanza refused to release that food."

Oda nodded in agreement. "He did, but ..." he smiled at Hani who was standing quietly at their side. "We were able to find a loophole."

Gai looked at Oda, "Loophole?"

Makoto nodded, "Hani had come to Oda and me this morning asking to see the storehouse books. This determined girl pored over those papers for a good two hours at least."

"She was able to find a substantial underestimation in our numbers. We actually had a great deal more in the storehouse than what was originally recorded," added Oda.

"Won't Hakanza get mad?" asked Gai, looking between the two men.

Makoto smiled and shook his head, "He won't miss what he didn't know he had."

Gai turned to Hani who was giving him a sheepish grin in return. "I thought it was worth a shot, so I took the chance."

He gave her a look of astonishment, "How did you ..."

She smiled, "Let's just say I have a friend who is a politician ... and he taught me a thing or two in accounting."

Gai's expression didn't change.

She tented her brows and shrugged, "I just wanted you feel better."

Gai couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the woman, picking her off the ground and squeezed her in a monstrous bear hug.

"GAH!" she cried.

"THANK YOU HANI!" he said, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Hani squirmed in his grip, "Damnit, ya Big Oaf! When are you going to learn to hug like a normal person?! PUT ME DOWN!"

He pressed his tear streaked faced against hers, "How are you not caught up in this beautiful moment, Hani-chan?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she roared. It took all of her willpower to not head-butt the man, "ARGH, I HATE YOU!"

"I know you don't mean that," sniffed Gai as he squeezed her tighter. Now all they needed was a beach and a sunset.

Makoto and even Oda couldn't help but chuckle at the odd pair.

But all revelry was broken as a loud growl broke through the group. Gai froze -- that sound had come from Hani. He looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

He was answered by another growl -- this one was loud enough to make a nin-dog cower. "Ungh!" cringed Hani as her belly cramped.

"Gods, Hani! Is that your stomach?!" asked Gai as he gently lowered her.

Hani rubbed at her sore tummy, "So hungry."

Oda nodded in understanding. "It's no surprise. Both of you ate hardly anything yesterday and you have yet to do so today."

"Well hell," chuckled Makoto. "I'm feeling a bit peckish myself. Let's go get some lunch!"

Hani's ears perked up, "Food?"

Gai took her by the arm and lead her towards the mansion, "Yes Hani, let's go get you some food."

--//--

Gai and Hani waited patiently outside the dining room -- Oda was such a damned perfectionist; he wouldn't let them enter till everything in the room was flawless. Hani was so hungry, she'd eat off the floor at this point.

Her partner eyed her. "You should have eaten breakfast this morning," he said with a small push of his elbow against her side.

She elbowed him back, "OK, dad."

"I'm only looking out for your health," he said pushing against her again.

"I was only looking out for your sanity," she elbowed him a bit harder.

He elbowed a bit harder than she had, "Don't be difficult."

She put her shoulder into it this time, "Don't be ungrateful."

They exchanged a quick glance before getting into a small elbowing match back and forth. Gai got in the last shot in as he elbowed her a bit harder than he should have and threw her off balance. Fortunately, he was quick enough to catch her sleeve and pull her back into place.

"Phew!" said Hani as she righted herself. "Good save!" She turned on him and gave him a hard smack on the shoulder, "And don't do that again!"

"You started it."

"_I_ started it?! You hit me first!"

"Well, you are being irresponsible! What good is a ninja when she is exhausted and half-starved?"

"Better than a ninja in his room, sleeping the day away!"

Gai turned to her and opened his mouth to defend himself, but nothing came out. She had a good point.

Hani folded her arms and gave him a haughty smile, "That's what I thought."

Gai returned the look, "You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your Senpai, Hani-chan."

Hani flinched at his statement and balled her hands into fists. "Don't call me that!"

He patted her head, "There, there, Hani-chan. I'll stop picking on you." Goading her was just too easy.

She lowered her fists to her sides and shot him a warning look.

"I'm sorry, I should be more sensitive to your feelings," he said with a feigned look of apology.

She eyed him for a few moments before crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"But you still should have eaten breakfast, Hani-chan," he said with a small grin.

"THAT'S IT!" roared Hani.

Hearing the commotion, Oda quickly ran to the doors and threw them open. He blinked in surprise as he found Gai standing nonchalantly with one hand resting on his hip and the other planted firmly on Hani's forehead, effortlessly keeping the flailing woman at bay.

"Lunch ready?" asked Gai like nothing was amiss.

Hani halted her attack, "Food?"

The servant looked between the two, "Uh yes, please sit."

"Where's Makoto?" asked Gai as he took his seat.

"He'll be along shortly. He's trying to get someone to watch his sons."

Hani's eyes widened. She reached her hands out to Oda in an almost pleading gesture, "For Kami's Sake, Oda. Please bring me food quickly before Yoyo eats it all!"

"Haha!" laughed Makoto as he walked into the room briskly. "That won't be necessary. Umeko is with them right now."

Hani sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

The captain removed his sword and placed it to the side of the table before taking his seat. "Phew!" he said, wiping his brow. "Lots of hustle and bustle today!"

Hani gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry to spring all this work on you, Makoto."

He waved a hand at her, "Pffft! Forget it. It's nice to have a change of pace around here."

Gai leaned over so a servant could place a tray of food in front of him. "You're not busy being captain of the guard in such a big mansion like this?"

Both men ignored Hani's squeal of delight as food was placed before her.

"Oh it was busy at first, but you get into a routine, you know. The most exciting thing I see around here anymore is training some new young blood how to keep his place."

"So, I guess you don't have time for sparing this afternoon then?" asked Gai between bites.

Makoto washed his food down with a long drink of his tea, "I can always make time for sparing!"

Gai pounded the table in excitement, "Yosh!"

Both men turned to Hani who was now patting her mouth with a napkin; her plate was completely clean. Gai and Makoto shared a look -- they could have sworn she had a full plate just moments ago.

"You know, M'Lord," said Makoto as he went about finishing off his own plate. "I was wondering what technique you used when last we fought."

Gai tried to use his tongue to free a bit of food from his teeth, "Which part?"

"Your throws, they were not like typical Aikido moves I've seen before."

"That's because it wasn't Aikido."

"Really? Then what was it?"

"Jujutsu."

"Huh," said Makoto. "I should have known that."

Gai nodded, "It can be very effective, regardless on your opponent being armed or not."

A small movement out of the corner of their eyes caught their attention. They turned to Hani who was sitting quietly, her head slightly drooped and her eyes barely able to stay open.

The two men exchanged a small grin. "Hani, why don't you go take a nap," said Gai. Knowing the exhausted woman would want nothing more.

She snapped to attention. "No, I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

She reached for her tea and nodded, "Mhmm."

Gai and Makoto shared a knowing look before returning to their conversation.

"I've only been trained in a few jujutsu moves. Do you think you could teach me some more this evening?"

Gai smiled, "Sure. You're a fast learner." He considered things for a few moments, "How about you bring your boys along too?"

Makoto beamed back at him, "Really?"

"Sure!" laughed Gai. "The more pupils, the merrier!" He jumped slightly at the sound of a loud "clunk".

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry!" said Hani as she picked up her overturned teacup and used her napkin to wipe at the spilt liquid.

Both men added their own napkins in an attempt to help.

"Hani," said Gai as he took her hand gently. "You're exhausted. Go ... get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she said a bit more sternly. "I'm just a little tired from having such a full stomach. That's all."

Gai looked to Makoto who gave him a sympathetic look in return -- he knew all too well the depths of a woman's determination.

Gai moved his hand to her shoulder and rubbed it. Hani tilted her head to the side and sighed in gratitude. "Hani, do you have any weapons hidden on your person that I should know about?"

She shot him a glare, "Why?" The last time he asked her that, he tickle-tortured her.

He rubbed her shoulder a bit harder; noting the numerous knots and tension in her muscles.

Hani felt like she was quickly turning to putty in his hands.

"_Do you_ have any hidden weapons in your clothes?"

She gave him a hazy look, "Of course."

He smiled at her, "Thank you." Then, with a strong pinch to her shoulder, Hani cringed slightly before collapsing unconscious. Gai grabbed the collar of her kimono and held up her limp form.

"Whoa!" said Makoto as he instinctually reached out to catch her. "What the hell just happened?"

Still holding her, Gai stood, moved to her side and picked up her up effortlessly. "She's fine. I just pinched one of her nerves."

"That's an awesome trick!" smiled Makoto. "Could you teach me that one later today too?"

Gai chuckled as he bettered his hold on the woman, "Maybe."

"You need some help?"

"Nah, she weighs next to nothing."

Makoto gave him an ornery grin, "So you ... uh ... going to take advantage of the situation?"

Gai shot the captain a no nonsense look before leaving, "No."

Makoto threw his hands up in defeat and laughed as Gai left the room, "I'm just joking! Just joking!" Truth be told, he wouldn't either, but that didn't stop him from wanting to tease the man. But on the other hand, he wouldn't blame Gai for trying.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

_**A/N:** This chapter is HUGE -- so I apologize ahead of time for all of the grammatical mistakes._

Gai was careful to not make too much noise as he shut Hani's door. It wouldn't take much to wake her up and it was his job, as ranking ninja and mission leader to ensure she was in top form and got plenty of rest. He adjusted his grip on her and couldn't help but grin as she moaned disapprovingly at being shifted.

Gai carried her carefully to the bed; the only sound being a soft "swish" from the movement of his hakama pants. Before placing her on the mattress, he took a moment to observe her. He marveled at how small she was –shorter than any of his students. He tested her weight – she was lighter than all of them too. She was as light as a bird, and probably just as delicate as one too. He lifted his arm where her head rested, so he could get a better look at her face. She was breathing lightly; her lips slightly parted. In this state, she looked less threatening than a box of kittens. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Slowly, Gai placed her legs on the bed and carefully removed his arm from behind her knees. Then he sat her rump down; her lower back and before he laid her head on the pillow, Gai used his now free hand to remove her hair sticks. After placing the discrete weapons on her end table, he ran a few fingers through her silky hair, not wanting to be blamed for any tangles later.

He made sure Hani's body was well situated on the bed before he went about removing her socks. He eyed the bruises on her toes from where she had kicked him the other day. Truth be told, if she had got off the kick before he had spotted it, then it might have actually hurt. But years of training had conditioned his body and raised his pain tolerance. Though he would be lying if he said the area she had struck didn't have a bit of soreness afterwards.

After tossing her socks to the side, Gai started to remove her obi. Unfortunately, Gai knew very little about a woman's obi so it took a fair amount of trial and error before he figured out how to remove the thing. It was similar to a man's obi, but with a few more folds than what he was use to. As he slid the fabric out from under her, he was just barely fast enough to catch a small, hidden leather case before it crashed to the floor

He stole a look at her before unzipping it a bit and taking a peek inside. 'So this is where she stores her poisons,' he wondered. Not wanting to mess up any ordered system she had, Gai quickly zipped the case and sat it on the table next to the hair accessories.

Once Hani's soft belt was untied, Gai put a hand under Hani's head and pulled the collar of her outer kimono down her shoulders and slid the whole garment off of her like removing a tablecloth from a fully decorated table (without the sudden yank).

"One down," he whispered.

He placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the situation. Hani had been dressed in a traditional kimono, which entails two actual dresses, two belts and one obi. Now, normally he could leave her as is, and it would be alright; it wasn't unheard of for someone to sleep in an inner kimono. The only problem is, Hani was a ninja and had even told him she had weapons stored in her clothing.

There is a rule amongst the teams in Konoha. When your teammate is rendered unconscious, it is necessary to ensure they do not have any weapons on them that could be a danger to themselves. There have been far too many cases of wounded ninja who have rolled onto a hidden weapon, resulting in them bleeding to death or becoming seriously injured. With Gai's team, it was easy – he knew his pupils and what they carried. Neji and Lee's hands were their greatest weapons and they usually didn't carry anything more than their belt pouch and leg holster. And the only weapons Tenten carried were in her bags or her scrolls – not finding it necessary to hide weapons within her clothing.

So, aside from Gai patting Hani down to search for weapons, it would just be better if he removed her inner kimono as well. Fortunately, he had an idea on how to do this and still allow Hani to keep her modesty.

Gai slid an arm under Hani's legs, lifted them up and pulled the folded comforter from underneath her. He then rolled it out and laid it across her; the only thing visible was her head. Gai interlaced his fingers and stretched his hands a few times – this was going to take a very gentle, skilled touch.

He slipped his arms under the blankets, carefully grabbed the collar of her kimono and pulled it down off her shoulders like he had the first. He had made it to the small of her back when she moved.

"Mnnph," she moaned as she rolled towards the center of the bed; effectively pinning his arm.

'Craaaap,' cursed Gai mentally. He had to move with her body and now the blanket he had used to cover her was threatening to reveal what was hidden under it.

He pulled his free arm out and used it to help pull out his other arm. Hani didn't seem to like this too much as she moaned again and rolled even more onto her side, tucking her hands under her cheek.

Gai sighed in defeat, there would be no way to take the kimono off her now – he'd never get the sleeves off without waking her. 'I should probably just leave it,' he thought. But what if she got hurt on a hidden weapon? He'd never forgive himself. He leaned over her and shook her shoulder gently, "Hani. I need to undress you." He nearly kicked himself – what kind of thing was that to say?

"Hmm?" she asked, still asleep.

"Your kimono, I need to take it off."

"Mn-Why?" she said, still not fully awake.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said, taking her hand out from under her chin and pulling lightly at the sleeve.

"Noes!" she said in a half whine, tugging at her arm for him to let go.

"Geez, even in your sleep you're difficult."

"Ugh, fine!" she snapped. She sat up quickly and jerked her hand free from him. She then pulled her arms out of her kimono, yanked it out from under the blankets and tossed it to the floor.

"Good," sighed Gai. He bent over and picked up the kimono – he was right; there were an array of hidden shuriken velcroed in various places. She may have been fine, but accidents do happen.

He looked at her sharply as he caught another movement out of the corner of his eye. She had worn a tank top under the kimono and was in the process of pulling it up from around her waist. "Whoa-wait!" cried Gai as he dropped the kimono and grabbed her arms to keep her from going any farther. He looked into her eyes – they were half closed and completely out of focus; she was still asleep. "That's good, Hani. You don't have to take anymore off."

She grabbed at the straps of her shirt and tried to pull them down.

"Hani, stop!" pleaded Gai as he grabbed her hands.

She gave him a hazy stare, "Ouch!"

Gai furrowed his brows as he pulled away from her. Had he done something to hurt her?

Hands now free, Hani reached down into her shirt and fished around in her cleavage.

Gai turned his head, somewhat fearful of what she was about to do, but when she pulled out a small "W" shaped blade, he was visibly relieved.

She held it out to him. "Ouch," she said simply before handing it off and laying back into bed.

Gai eyed the weapon – ouch indeed. It looked like a mix between a brass knuckle and some bizarre curved dagger with only a thin piece of leather for a holster. He had seen these weapons before, but never used one as they were more of a weapon for the kunoichi's arsenal. They were called "Bra Blades", and nicknamed "Busom Buddies". It must have been tucked away under her massive – well, just tucked away.

It was designed to fit a woman's hand; Gai could only get three of his fingers into the grip. And it was effective when fighting in hand to hand combat when the kunoichi's strength was inferior to her opponent's. When the blade is sharp enough, it doesn't matter how hard you hit.

He added the weapon to the growing pile on her nightstand – he was starting to feel like a weapons checkpoint at some important event. He then sat up and tucked the blankets around her to be sure she wasn't woken by any chill. Once he was satisfied, he went over to her fire pit and placed a couple small logs and coal on the glowing embers.

He looked around her room as the fames grew. It was a bit smaller than Hakanza's room, with only a makeup stand, closet, two nightstands and the fire pit that was built into the ground just a few feet to the side of the bed. It was a simple room, but far nicer than anything in Gai's small apartment.

He sat down on the corner of her bed and looked over his shoulder at her to make sure she was still asleep. He knitted his brows as she reached out and pawed at the space next to her. He watched her, wondering what on earth she could be looking for. But after a few seconds, she grabbed the bed's second pillow, pulled it into her and snuggled with it. Gai chuckled lightly – it was hard at a time like this to think of her as being even remotely dangerous.

He returned his attention to the fire and gave it a few good pokes with an iron rod he found resting against the edge of the pit. He always did like a good fire – it was warm, and in some cases entrancing; lulling you to a calm state of mind after any hard mission. In addition, it reminded him of the elemental fire that burned in his veins – the very thing that made his blood boil and his inner strength blaze. He took a few deep breaths through his nose, enjoying the sweet smell of the burning wood.

After a few moments of silence, Gai scratched at his face and tried to think back on the last time he had enjoyed a warm campfire. His most recent missions with his team had been one day trips where a camp wasn't needed. But the last time must have been … He blinked in surprise, when they went to Suna …

---

It had been a late, summer evening, just one month ago. Gai and his team were sitting about a fire on the border between Suna and Konoha. His team had just returned from Suna, having delivered a note from Hokage Tsunade to congratulate the newly appointed Kazekage. Gai and his team were honored they had been picked for such a prestigious mission and were even more proud when they found out they had been handpicked by the Hokage because of their exemplary mission record.

"Your team has successfully completed every mission in the past 3 months. I think you deserve the vacation," said Tsunade from behind her desk. She gave them a small smile. "Why don't you take a few days off and enjoy Suna."

"Yatta!" said Lee and Tenten in unison. They had both been eager to see the desert capital for a while now and were happy to hear they would finally get a chance. Neji retained his usual stoic expression as his teammates dance excitedly around the room.

Gai couldn't help but grin as he watched his students express their youthful exuberance. He understood most of all, how much of an honor the Hokage was bestowing upon them.

"Here is my letter to the new Kazekage," said Tsunade as she took a scroll from her desk and held it out.

Gai stepped forward and took it with a small salute, "We will ensure it is delivered safely, Hokage-sama."

"Hai!" said Lee and Tenten in unison.

"Good," smiled Tsunade. "And try to have a little fun."

And they did. Suna had been in full celebration for the new Kazakage -- one that showed a lot of power and promise. And since Gaara was too busy to take visitors, Gai's team had delivered the official letter to Temari and Kankuro who accepted the note in honor of their brother. Afterwards, they were given a very detailed tour, lavish accommodations and had enjoyed all of the numerous festivities; including a grand fireworks display at the end. When it was all over, the younger members of the team were happy to return home so they could share the excitement of the trip with their families and friends.

"Gai-sensei," said Tenten from across the campfire. She adjusted her grip on the needle she was using to darn a spare pair of Gai's tights. The Jounin knew how to sew, but Tenten was much more talented at it than he was and she was a great deal faster at it too.

"Yes, Tenten?" asked Gai as he brought a cup of water to his mouth.

"You need a woman," she said flatly.

Gai was barely able to turn his head fast enough to keep from spraying water all over his precious students. "Pffft-hack-hack …*cough* … *cough* … what?!" he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

Tenten maintained her stoic expression, "We've been talking about it lately."

Gai tented his brows, "Whose 'we'?"

She used her needle to indicate who she was talking about, "Neji, Lee and me."

Gai looked around the campfire, "Is that true."

Lee gave his sensei a sheepish look as he tugged at a stray string on his legwarmer. Neji merely nodded in affirmation.

Gai crossed his arms, straightened his back and used his 'sensei voice'. "I don't think my personal life is any business of—"

"We were thinking you should try going on more dates," said Tenten who was unaffected by his tone.

Neji nodded in agreement, "Mhmm."

"I go on plenty of dates," said Gai in self defense.

"Oh? With you?" asked Tenten, not believing him.

"Yes, Gai-sensei. With who?" asked Lee.

"That is a private mat—"

"Is it Kurenai-sensei?" asked Tenten with a small grin.

Gai's face blanched.

"Not a chance, Tenten," said Neji as he sipped his tea. "Kurenai Yuuhi may deny it, but she has been dating Asuma Sarutobi for awhile now. Besides," he added. "Kurenai is out of our Sensei's league."

"I suppose you are right," said Tenten as she brought a finger to her chin.

Gai could only make a choking sound. His students didn't think very highly of him, did they?

"Uwhaa!" said Lee with a small fist pump. "What about the daughter of the man who owns the ramen stand? She is very beautiful and worthy of Gai-sensei!"

Gai turned to his favorite pupil and opened his mouth to speak, but Tenten was faster. "Ayame? Oh, good choice Lee!"

Neji shook his head, "I'm afraid that won't work. I believe she just started going on dates with Kakashi Hatake recently."

"Oh," said Tenten with a slight blush. "Then you don't stand a chance with her, Gai-sensei."

Gai nearly fell over -- he was losing some serious face here.

"What about Anko Mitarashi?" asked Neji who was starting to get involved in the conversation.

Tenten shuddered, "Nah, she scares me."

"Me as well," added Lee.

Gai lifted his finger -- it was time he put his foot down.

"What about Shizune-senpai?" asked Tenten.

"Same problem as Kurenai. She's out of his league."

This time, Gai did fall over.

His students were either oblivious to their sensei's turmoil or they just chose to ignore it. "You have a cousin who is Gai-sensei age, right Neji? What about her?"

The Hyuuga shuddered at the thought of being related to Gai. "I love my family too much for that."

"Oh-oh!" said Tenten with a small squeal. "What about Tsunade-sama?!"

Gai promptly collapsed to the ground again.

Neji brought a finger to his chin and pondered her suggestion, "They are both very strong."

"And she is very beautiful," added Lee with a grin.

"B-But, she's older than _my_ mother!" cried Gai in desperation. He just wanted the humiliation to end.

"Oh … I guess that's true," said Tenten. "Sorry Gai-sensei. I forget how old you are sometimes and with Tsunade-sama's transformation technique – it's hard to remember how old she is too."

Gai struggled to retake his seat.

"Who are these women you go on dates with?" asked Neji who eyed his teacher suspiciously.

Gai cleared his throat, "Plenty of women."

"'Plenty of Women'?" asked Neji. "Is that her first name or her family name?"

Gai eyed the Hyuuga and made a mental note to work more on mellowing the boy out.

"It's OK if you don't date, Gai-sensei," said Tenten, finally sensitive to her teacher's feelings.

Gai was grateful when everyone had finally grown quite. He looked around the fire, they had all returned to what they were doing before the conversation; Tenten to her sewing, Neji to his tea and Lee to polishing his weapons. Gai brought his drink to his lips again. Hopefully the moment had passed—

"You do like _women_, right Gai-sensei?" asked Tenten with a mischievous grin.

"PFFT!" spat Gai, spraying water into his cup and back into his face.

"A good question," asked Neji as he crossed his arms.

"Tenten, why would you think he did not like women?" asked Lee who seemed a little hurt by the question.

The kunoichi shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought he might not like women – I mean, he's 28, single and likes to wear tights."

Lee tilted his head, "I like to wear tights."

"We've been wondering about you too, Lee," said Neji with an expressionless face.

"I like girls!" squeaked Lee.

"What a manly reply," mocked Neji.

Gai gave Lee a sympathetic look. The boy had just recently started to go through puberty and controlling his voice was a daily struggle. Neji, on the other hand had already gone through this stage of 'the change'; which is probably why the Hyuuga still picked fun at him.

Lee jumped from his seat, "I am twice the man you are, Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "You are talentless hack who has only proved the contrary, Lee."

"Grr!" growled the green-clad teen as he ran through the camp and tackled his teammate.

"Gah! Not in the fire, not in the fire!" shouted Gai as he did his best to keep the two brawling teens from rolling into the fire and burning themselves. Their rivalry was starting wear on his last nerve.

Tenten just picked up her needlework and stepped out of the way. Fights between these boys were a nightly ritual and it was best to not interfere.

"Enough!" yelled Gai as he grabbed their collars and pried them apart. But they ignored him and continued to throw kicks and punches.

Gai gritted his teeth and slammed the two together, forcing them to head butt each other. "I am tired of this happening every night! You two need to figure out a better way to settle your differences!" he scolded as he dragged the dizzy boys to a nearby creek. "Now cool off!" he shouted as he chucked them both into the water.

Still sewing, Tenten came to her sensei's side and watched the two boys as they flailed about in the freezing water. "Gai-sensei, why do they fight so much?"

Gai sighed, "Because they are boys in the dawn of becoming men. And when that happens, sometimes the testosterone speaks louder than their good conscience."

"Were you like that, Gai-sensei?"

"Worse."

"Men," scoffed Tenten as she walked back to their camp.

Gai waited silently as the boys struggled to the water's edge. "I'm very disappointed in you two," he said as he bent over and offered them both a hand.

"I am sorry, Gai-sensei," said Lee who was filled with an immeasurable amount of guilt at letting down his beloved teacher.

"I apologize as well, Sensei," said Neji as he used Gai's offered hand to pull himself out of the water. He didn't adore his teacher like Lee, but he did have respect for the man who had already taught him a great deal about being a ninja.

Gai took each boy's shoulder and steered them back to the campfire to dry off. "Though I encourage your rivalry, I insist you two find a better way to deal with your disagreements. To throw a punch for anything other than training and self defense is just a waste of energy."

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

"If you need to burn off your blossoming boy-to-man vigor, I can always give you more exercises--"

"N-no, Sensei. We'll stop fighting," said Neji as he threw Lee a sharp look.

"Hai," said Lee with a quick nod.

"Very well," said Gai as he returned to his place by the fire. His food was getting cold and there was nothing he disliked more than cold curry.

Tenten didn't so much as steal a glance as Neji and Lee stripped from their wet clothes down to their underwear. She had known the boys since they were 12 – they didn't have many secrets left between them. "Gai-sensei, you never answered the question."

Gai halted the spoonful of food that had nearly made it to his mouth and sighed, "What question was that, Tenten?"

"Are you gay?"

Gai flared his nostrils; they were back on this topic again?

Both Lee and Neji silenced their movements and watched their teacher, anxious for a reply.

"I mean, we won't like you any less if you are," added Tenten.

"No," sighed Gai who was suddenly feeling very tired. "I am not gay."

"Are you sure?"

Gai bawked at the girl – was he sure?! "Yes Tenten, I am sure. I like women – I like the way they feel, smell, and taste. When I dream at night, I fantasize about women, not men. I want to share my bed with a woman, not a man. I am aroused by a woman's body, not a man's. I want to make love to a woman, not a man. I want to enter a woman, not be entered by a man. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Geez, Sensei – T.M.I" cringed Tenten.

"Then what's your excuse for still being single?" asked Neji who was known for not pulling his punches; physically or verbally.

Gai rolled his head, trying to relieve the tension in his neck, "I don't know. Being a jounin and having my own team -- I guess I haven't had the time."

Tenten tossed him his mended tights over the fire, "We love you Gai-sensei, but maybe you should think about making some time for yourself for a change."

Neji nodded at her words, "You are a fit, healthy man with a great deal of skills to pass on to your offspring. I think it would be wise for you to start trying to find a spouse -- you will not be getting any younger."

"It would be wonderful to see you happy like that, Gai-sensei!" added Lee.

Gai gave them a half smile. Though he was flattered his students cared that much about him, it was still a little sad that a bunch of teenagers were reminding him how much of a hopeless bachelor he was.

"We could always try to find someone to set you up with," offered Tenten.

"Oh! We can make it a mission!" chirped Lee. "D-Ranked!"

"Make that A-Ranked," added Neji.

Gai dropped his head in defeat; this was so depressing.

---

Gai jumped at the sound of Hani's sleepy moan. He looked over his shoulder and eyed the clock on the nightstand – had it been an hour already? He looked at Hani sharply as she threw her arm up into the air in a defensive manner.

"I said I'm not tired!" she shouted as she sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around her with a confused look and bleary eyes. "How did I get here --?" She spotted him at the end of the bed. It took her a few seconds before it finally dawned on her what had happened. "You!" she growled.

"Hani, I can explain –" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I said I was fine! You didn't have to pinch my pressure point and knock me out!" She grabbed the spare pillow and chucked it at him.

He swatted it away, "You were exhausted! You nearly fell asleep at the table!"

She yanked the covers off roughly and stood, "I know my body better than you do –" but the sudden draft she felt silenced her. She looked down and noticed all she was wearing was her tank top, thong underwear and a kunai holster around her leg. "What the f --?!" she cried as she grabbed the blankets and quickly covered herself with them.

Gai could do nothing but sit and stare wide-eyed – he didn't even notice the additional weapons he had missed.

"So you stripped me down too?!"

Gai snapped out of his revere, "I didn't want you to get hurt – so I took the kimono off, fearing there were weapons hidden in it."

Hani looked at the dress on the floor and turned around to the pile of equipment on the nightstand. The sight of the weapon lying on top of the stack made her cheeks burn red. She grabbed it and held the "Busom Buddy" up for Gai to see. "Did you do a cavity search on me?!"

"Absolutely not!" he snapped. "You gave that to me."

"I … what?!"

"You had woken up enough to hand that to me – I didn't go looking for it, I swear!"

Hani gave him a hard look, trying to find any signs of a lie in his words, but he was either telling the truth, or he was a very good liar and she highly doubted the latter. She tossed the weapon back on the stack, "Fine, I believe you." With the initial shock now worn off, she threw the blankets back onto the bed. "But I'm still mad at you."

Gai whirled away from her now lightly covered form and tried his best to hide his embarrassment.

Hani moved around the room like nothing was amiss. "I don't appreciate getting knocked out, no matter how exhausted I am. Promise me you won't do that again."

Gai was nearly staring a hole into the wall in front of him.

"Gai?"

He heard her foot falls come up to his side and flinched visibly as she grabbed the tip of his chin and turned his face to hers. "Promise me."

Gai stared at the ceiling above her head, "I promise."

Hani furrowed her brows, "Why won't you look me in the eye?" She turned her head slightly, "Are you ashamed of something?"

He jerked his head free from her hold, "You might be fine with running around half naked, but I'm not."

"We're both adults, Gai." She turned away from him and went about picking up her clothes. "The human body is a beautiful thing; you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Gai's eyes shifted from their spot on the wall to her bent form – he was a gentleman, not dead.

Hani hopped on one foot as she pulled on a sock. "Weren't you supposed to spar with Makoto today?"

Gai watched her dress like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Gai?" asked Hani as she looked at him from over her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Makoto – sparing – today?"

Gai blinked a few times as her words fought against the current of naughty thoughts that were flooding his mind. "Makoto?"

Hani turned to him and propped a hand on her hip and used her other hand to wave at him, "Earth to Gai. Snap out of it."

He looked away sharply and shook his head a few times, "Sorry. You were saying?"

A small, but very mischievous grin crept across Hani's face. "Gai? Were you checking me out?" she asked as she took a few slow steps towards him.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, turning fully away from her.

She crawled onto the bed and crept up behind him, "You were weren't you?" She saw him clench his jaw. "Aww, that's so cute!" she laughed as she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gah!" he cried as he grabbed at her arms.

"Don't deny your feel-ings!" she sang, teasing him more. She had to exact her revenge somehow.

"Get off, crazy woman!" he snapped, tugging on her arms.

She brought her mouth to his ear. "Don't worry Gai, I don't bite. Unless you want me to," she giggled as she leaned in for a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Gai yanked his face away from her, "Damnit woman!" He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Stop that and get off!"

She buried her face into his neck and giggled more, "I don't have cooties, Gai."

He released a shuddered breath, "H-Hani stop – please."

She didn't hear the change in his voice, "What's the matter? A big strong guy like you can't handle a little thing like me?" She was on a roll and couldn't stop her taunting, "Where's all that strength now, Big Guy?"

Gai took two quick breaths before yanking her arms free, spinning fully around and forcing her against the bed. He pinned her arms over her head and pushed his knees under her body, up to her hips, forcing her legs to wrap around him.

Hani's eyes were doubled in size as Gai leaned over her, panting hard enough to make a few tuffs of her hair pulse with each breath. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and strained, "I said 'stop'."

"I'm sorry," was all she could say, her expression still one of shock. "I-I was just joking around –"

"Shh … don't say another word … please."

Hani watched quietly as Gai ran his eyes over her a few times, burning everything into his mind. "Hani," he finally said. "I know you don't know this about me, but I am called hot-blooded for a reason." She felt his grip on her wrists tighten, "And I won't lie – I find you _extremely_ attractive." He ran a hand down one of her arms slowly. "But," he sat up, releasing his hold on her. "You deserve more than just becoming a plaything to my desires."

Hani's jaw nearly dropped – she had never heard a man say something even remotely similar to that before, let alone actually be able to withdraw himself from such a situation.

He took her knees and removed her legs from around him, almost painfully. "I'm supposed to meet Makoto in a few minutes; I still need to get ready." Still on his knees, he walked backwards off the bed. "It would be nice if you joined us."

Hani sat up in her elbows slowly, "You know I can't fight while I'm undercover."

Gai shrugged, "It would still be nice to have your company."

Hani was speechless.

"Either way, I'll see you later." He turned reluctantly, taking one last look at her laying half naked on the bed. A voice in his head was screaming, 'How could you pass up an opportunity like that?!' Another part yelled, 'Youth – you can't deny it!' and one small voice saying, 'Great job Gai! You still deserve the "Nice Guy" title."

Regardless, every step away from her hurt more than the last.

----

"Gah!" winced Makoto as Gai slapped away his fist. He retreated a few steps, regrouped his stance and threw a few more punches at his sparring partner.

Gai slapped away each strike with minimal effort and with only one hand.

"Ouch, ouch, ow!" shouted Makoto. "Damnit!"

Gai grinned, "I'm showing you it is possible to fully defend yourself with one hand when you have a good rhythm and form."

"I understand that part," whined the Captain. "But do you have to slap? It stings!"

Gai shook his head and rolled his eyes, "It makes you think twice about using useless attacks, doesn't it?"

Makoto rubbed his red, sore hands, "Have I not already told you how slow of a learner I am?" He tilted his head towards his children who where a few feet away, playing with bamboo swords.

"Don't sell yourself short," laughed Gai. "You've learned everything I've taught you fairly quickly."

Makoto blew cold air on his knuckles, "Yeah, out of self-defense."

"Best way to learn."

Makoto eyed the shinobi for a few seconds, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Gai relaxed his stance, "Sure." He adjusted this hakama pants. They were far too baggy for his tastes, but apparently they were what Hakanza wore when he trained. The skin tight "bodysuit" tank top he wore was much more to his liking however.

"What's eating you?"

Gai furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Makoto shrugged, "I don't know what got up your craw, but you've had this doom cloud over your head since you got here."

Gai looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please tell me not all ninja lie as bad as you," said Makoto with a raised eyebrow.

Yuichi's voice cut through their conversation like a knife, "Dad!"

Makoto didn't take his eyes of Gai, "What is it son?"

"This sword gave me a splinter!"

"Rub some dirt on it and take it like a man." He nodded to Gai, "You were saying?"

Gai shot the Captain a glare, "It's personal."

"Mmm, I see."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Now who's the bad liar?"

Makoto grinned, "So which one of you is the reluctant one?"

Gai furrowed his brows, "What?"

"You or Hani? Which one is holding back?"

But before Gai could answer, the sound of a door opening echoed through the small sparring grounds. Both men looked over and watched as Oda walked through the door, turned, took Hani's hand and helped her step down and then pointed to a set of seats under the mansion's awning. Hani, who was wearing a long, elegant baby blue kimono, nodded quietly to the servant as he left.

Makoto looked from Gai to Hani and back again; noting the expression in Gai's face, "Ahhh, now I see."

Gai eyed his sparring partner, "See what?"

"The 'House Divided' is in _you_ – not between you two."

"I don't understand."

Makoto took a step closer to his new friend so only he could hear, "You like her – but you don't want to."

Gai watched him silently.

"I've seen it before – like the pauper falling in love with the princess. He loves the woman, but feels he doesn't deserve her, nor does he think they will ever truly be together. So he's filled with nothing but regret and anguish. In a way, it's like a curse – and you can't cure a curse that you've put on yourself. It takes both of ya."

Gai blinked a few times, "That's really profound, Makoto. Did you come up with that yourself?"

"Nah," laughed the Captain. He jerked his head over his shoulder, "It's in one of the storybooks I read the boys at night." He gave Gai a quick jab with his finger, "But it's true."

Gai rubbed at the poked area, "I don't think it would work out –"

"See?! That's the kind of reluctant bullshit you need to forget about. If I want to achieve my goal, then you need to stop thinking that way."

Gai lifted a brow, "What 'goal'?"

"To get you," Makoto pointed to Gai with his left hand. "And her," then he pointed to Hani with his right hand and then brought his two fingers together, symbolizing his meaning.

Gai eyed the man, why would Makoto care about his relationship with Hani?

Then Makoto got a devilish grin and made a circle with his thumb and the index finger of his right hand and used the finger in his left hand to poke through the ring a few times.

Gai caught the perverted gesture immediately and grabbed the man's hands, shielding them from Hani's view who was thankfully looking the other way. "Stop that!" he said with a quick smack to back of the man's head.

Makoto grabbed his new injury and burst into laughter – it was worth it, just to see the look on Gai's face.

"Can we just spar?" asked Gai in desperation.

Makoto, who was still chuckling, took a fighting stance, "Sure."

But before the two warriors could battle, the sound of a wailing child echoed throughout the field.

Gai's head jerked to the direction of the children, did someone get hurt?

Makoto, on the other hand, casually turned to his kids. He knew the difference between when one of his children were crying from pain and crying just to be loud.

Both men jumped as a tiny form came bolting between them, arms failing and a dust trail racing towards the seats under the awning.

Hani, who was finally getting comfortable, reacted how nearly every other woman would react. She bent down and held her arms out as Yoyo dove into her. Kissing her cheek and clinging to her neck. "Okay, okay, Yoyo. Calm down." She pulled out a handkerchief and brought it to the child's face. "You've got a runny nose there kiddo. I really don't want to wear that," she laughed.

Makoto puffed his chest out like a robin, "That's ma'boy!"

Gai chuckled, "Your son is going to grow up to be a letch at this point, Makoto."

"Just like his old man," grinned the Captain. He pretended to wipe away a tear, "In fact, that's how I caught his mother's eye."

"By wiping your snot-covered nose all over her face?"

"No! – Well … maybe. I was fifteen, so I can't really remember."

Gai crossed his arms, "If you don't mind me asking – how old are you?"

Makoto sucked in his already narrow stomach and pulled up his pants, "32 – look great for my age, don't I? It's my wife's healthy cooking."

"Actually, I thought you were already 40."

Makoto nearly fell over, "It's because of the gray hairs, isn't it? That's the boys' fault."

Gai gave him a sheepish grin, "Uh yeah, that's it."

"Can we just spar?" asked Makoto, echoing Gai's earlier desperation.

Gai resumed his stance and grinned, "Sure."

There was an anxious moment before, as usual, Makoto threw the first punch. Gai blocked the attack easily and countered. This time, the Captain was ready and threw up his own block. They went back and forth a few times, until Makoto brought his right leg up and tried to give Gai a swift kick to the head. This attack actually shocked the ninja as it was explained to him earlier that Makoto had bad hips from too much marching as a soldier and was no longer able to lift his leg above his waist. It was apparent that information wasn't entirely true.

Gai dodged the kick by dropping to his knee and countered by sending a sharp uppercut to the Captain's groin – not realizing what he had done till it was too late.

Every person on the training field, including Hani winced.

"GUH!" cringed Makoto as he doubled over and grabbed his hurting pride. It took all of his willpower to not fall to the ground and curl up into the fetal position.

"Shit, Makoto! I'm sorry – It was a reflex!" blurted Gai.

Makoto held up a shaky hand. "It's okay …" he squeaked. He turned around and tried to walk it off; giving each leg a small shake as he went.

"That's it Dad! Take it like a man! Rub some dirt on it!" shouted Yuichi.

Makoto grinned at the boy, "Not quite the same thing, son – but I like how you think!" He adjusted himself a few times, "I _knew_ I should have worn a cup today." He straightened his pants and brushed off his shirt. "It's a good thing that being married for 15 years has left me with hardly any balls to bust," he joked.

"Captain Makoto?"

The soldier's ears perked up, it wasn't everyday he heard his name being called by such a sultry voice.

"Come here please," said Hani with a small wave.

Gai watched as the Captain practically skipped to her side – that man really was a letch.

She adjusted Yoyo who was sitting on her lap, sucking on his thumb and staring off into space with a dazed expression. "Come here," she said again, beckoning his ear with her finger.

Gai eyed them suspiciously as Hani covered her mouth and went about whispering something into Makoto's ear.

"Uh-huh … yeah. I understand. Mhmm. Oh really? Oh, I see. Yeah – okay, I'll try that," he said with a smile.

Hani gave him a small wink before he jogged back to his sparring position on the field.

Gai shot her a suspicious look and then eyed the smirk on Makoto's face. "What did she tell you?"

Makoto shrugged, "Nothing."

Gai put his hands on his hips and glared at the man.

"Haha! No offense, but if it works – she's my new sensei," laughed Makoto. He resumed his stance, not able to wipe the grin from his face.

Gai stole a glance back at Hani before retaking his own battle stance. He waited, and waited but Makoto never attacked. Figuring this had to do with what Hani shared with him, he decided he would attack first. He faked with his left hand and quickly followed through with a right roundhouse punch. But instead of blocking, Makoto sidestepped the attack and grabbed Gai's wrist with his own right hand, then pulled the punch through and promptly sent his left elbow into Gai's exposed ribs.

"Guh!" winced Gai. The hit had landed right on the ribs he had injured earlier that week – they weren't as healed as he had thought. Then his world went end-over-end as Makoto pulled Gai's arm over his shoulder and threw the ninja to the ground.

"Yay Daddy!" called Makoto's two oldest boys.

"Yeah!" he shouted in response. He ran to his children and flexed his muscles in an over dramatic way. "Who's the man?!"

"You are Dad!"

Gai sat up on his elbow and used his free hand to check his ribs. He then looked over to Hani. She had her face turned down, eyes closed and was covering her mouth with her hand; but signs of a wide grin peaked out from behind her fingers.

What did she tell him? She didn't know about his injured ribs, so that couldn't have been it.

"Shall we go again, M'Lord?" laughed Makoto as he offered Gai a hand.

The Jounin took the Captain's offer and stood; brushing himself off. "I don't know what she told you, Makoto. But that won't happen again."

The Captain only grinned in response and retook his stance.

There was another quite moment between them – Makoto didn't attack, so Gai acted. With amazing speed, he bent his left leg up to his chest, hopped onto his right foot, then quickly sent his left leg down and brought his right foot around in a wide, sweeping kick. Instead of blocking it, Makoto charged forward like a linebacker, sending his shoulder into Gai's groin. Fortunately the ninja threw in a last minute block before he was permanently castrated. But the block didn't save him from Makoto's force and he was thrown back a good 15 feet. He forced his body into a spin and caught himself on the balls of his feet and forearm. He hadn't hit the ground, but it was pretty damn close.

"OOOWA!" celebrated Makoto as he threw his hands into the air in victory.

"Yeah Dad!" cheered his sons.

Gai gritted his teeth and threw a dirty look at Hani. She was now hiding her face behind Yoyo's head, but the slight jumping of her shoulders told him she was laughing pretty hard. He stood up slowly; brushing the gravel from his now skinned arm. His taijutsu trained brain analyzed the two fights, trying to figure out what was different. Aside from Makoto no longer attacking first, the differences were not all that clear. Except … Gai blinked in realization. He was no longer trying to attack with brute strength alone. He was using Gai's momentum against him. It wasn't a natural way to fight, since it took more practice and went against one's own instinct when fighting and blocking. But it was very effective and even more so against someone of Gai's strength. But fortunately, Gai had a counter for it. "OK, I know what's going on. Let's try that again," said Gai as he adjusted his shirt.

"Hell no."

Gai blanched, "What?!"

"If you know what I'm doing then I'm stopping here." Makoto grinned, "I like to end on a high note."

Gai needed to redeem himself, "Just once more."

"Nnnnnope."

"Please?"

"Don't beg in front of the Lady."

Gai clenched his fists, "Grrr, fine!"

Makoto twirled around to his two boys and threw out his hands, "How about some skin for your old man who beat the Lord of the mansion?!" The children rushed forward, giving their father high-fives and tackling his legs. Seeing the fun his brothers were having, Yoyo slid off Hani's lap and charged into the chaotic tackle pile of his family.

Gai walked up to Hani slowly; his eyes squinting at her.

"Oh, don't give me that dirty look," she laughed.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

She stood and moved to his side. She gave him a small grin before reaching down and taking his hand.

Gai watched her lift his arm and survey his new injury. "It's fine."

She lowered his arm but still held onto his hand, "Are you mad at me?"

He looked away, "No."

"That sounded convincing." When he didn't answer her, she let go of his hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

----

"You should have told me you had injured your ribs," said Hani as she tugged on the binding she was now wrapping around his chest. They were sitting on the floor of her room, warming themselves by the fire.

"What difference would it have made?"

Hani gave a hard yank on the cloth, eliciting a small wince from her patient. "We're supposed to be a team, Gai. Besides, no one can bind their ribs correctly by themselves." She held her hand out over his shoulder.

He handed her a strip of tape he was holding.

"It looks like you were almost completely healed, but that shot from Makoto must have reinjured them. You should probably hold off sparing till they are done healing." She held her hand out and was given the last strip of tape. "Let me know if this needs to be redone."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm done here. Let me see your arm."

"My arms fine – it's just a little skinned."

"Gai, I've got the equipment out – it wouldn't hurt to just have me clean it."

Figuring it was useless to argue, Gai turned around, held out his arm and fell against the bed in defeat.

Hani bunched her skirts around her legs and moved in closer. She had stripped off her obi and outer kimono. It was hard to do any sitting in all of that clothing.

Her room didn't have much in the way of lighting, being a traditional mansion so as she took his arm, she had to bend his wound towards the fire for a better look. "Yeah, it's not that bad, I guess." She leaned over and pulled out some medicine from her bag. She then unscrewed a bottle and poured its contents over a piece of gauze. "This is going to sting," she said before patting at his arm with it.

Gai gritted his teeth – this was reminiscent of the splinter episode. "So, who taught you first aid?"

Hani smiled, "My grandmother – she's a retired medic."

"Is she also a Hachi?"

"Mhmn … why do you ask?"

"I just thought … I just thought all Hachi women share the same line of work."

Hani blew on his skin, trying to dry the medicine. "She was, but she retired from that when she got married."

"Did she marry a ninja?"

Hani smiled, "No." She stood up and threw the gauze away in a waste basket. "My grandma isn't one for male shinobi – says it's a widow's curse to fall in love with one." She walked to her closet and pulled out an instrument case and then carried it to Gai's side. She opened it and pulled out her erhu. "Instead, she married an instrument maker." She held the instrument out for Gai to take.

"No, I couldn't. I could barely hold a teacup –"

"I trust you."

Gai looked at her and then back at the instrument, taking it lightly and ever-so carefully. "It's beautiful", he said as he scanned it with his eyes.

"Thank you. It was the last one my grandfather ever made." She moved next to him and leaned against the bed. "My grandmother was working as a spy in the tea country for about a year. Every month she would take her old erhu to a little shop for tuning and maintenance."

"I take it your grandpa owned that shop?"

Hani nodded, "That's right." She stared deep into the fire and recalled her favorite bedtime story. "My grandpa fell in love with her the first time he laid eyes on her. He tried anything to get to know her better, but my grandma kept her distance. It's forbidden for Hachi women to –" She looked in Gai's direction briefly before continuing. "Her mission was almost over, so she didn't want to break his heart when she never returned."

Gai handed the instrument back to her and she returned it to its case. "So, my grandpa, in a last ditch effort, scoured the country for the perfect materials to make the perfect erhu. When the last month came that my grandmother was expected to visit, he gave her this. He told her it was something he wanted her to have, to remember him by."

Gai smiled.

"Well, my grandma was amazed and extremely flattered. No one had ever done something so nice for her before. And truth be told, she didn't want for it to be their last meeting either. So, a few weeks later, my grandmother retired from being a Willow Warrior and later that year, they were married."

"And your mother came a few years later?"

Hani shook her head, "Actually, my mother was five at the time."

Gai blinked, "Oh. But you said he was your grandpa?"

"He was my _grandpa_, by marriage. My _grandfather_ was someone completely different."

Not feeling it was his place to question her, he moved on. "So, you're close with your grandma?"

"Very much," smiled Hani.

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead," said Hani flatly.

Gai flinched slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Hani shuddered as a chill blew through the room, "Don't be, she was a terrible person – the world is a better place without her."

Silently, Gai reached over and took the kimono he had brought to Hani's room and draped it across her.

"Thank you," said Hani as she pull it over her shoulders.

"So, what about your father?"

Her mouth formed into a kind smile, "He was a brave and brilliant shinobi. He died when Orochimaru attacked Konoha."

"Were you two close?"

"Not as much as we would have liked. I didn't get to know him till I was a teenager." She titled her head to the side and rubbed at her neck.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother – and a step brother. But I don't know either of them very well."

"Are they ninja?"

"My brother is –"

"How old is he? Do I know him?" asked Gai, eager to find out if he had any ties to Hani or her family.

Hani scratched at her cheek, "Huh – he's a few years older than me. I-I don't think you'd know him."

"What rank is he?"

Hani cringed, "A Jounin." She couldn't lie. What if he really did know her brother?

"A Jounin? Then I probably know him – there are only a few in the village, and the fact that he's close to my age. Heck, I probably work with him –" He paused as his mind quickly ran through the roster of men who fit those demographics and he couldn't believe she would be related to any of them. "Wait – who did you say your father was?"

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Gai watched her a few moments. It was obvious she was trying to change the subject – but for what reason, he didn't know. "No, I'm an only child."

"Your parents?"

"Still alive and married."

"Are you anything like them?"

Gai chuckled, "Yeah – I guess so. I get my personality from my father and my mother wanted to be sure I grew up with a good heart."

"Where did she go wrong?" joked Hani.

"Hey!" laughed Gai as he nudged her with an elbow.

Hani was still giggling as she asked her next question, "Did you learn any of your techniques from your parents?"

"My father taught me the Gate Technique. And my mother is brilliant with weapons – the nunchaku and bow staff. But they are both retired – my father sustained a serious injury after opening the gates during a mission and my mother retired to become a stay-at-home mom."

"Are you close to them?"

"Oh yeah – I visit them at least once every couple weeks for dinner. My mother would hunt me down if I didn't. It's nice though, they like to get updates on my students and work."

Hani leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Why don't you tell me more about your team."

"I thought you'd never ask!" smiled Gai. "Hmm, where to start? Well, there's Tenten –"

"She's the weapons expert right?"

Gai was surprised she remembered, "Yes – very talented and smart. She keeps the rest of us boys well-grounded."

"I like her already."

"And there's Neji Hyuuga. He's quite the genius – though I don't know what else I could teach him. He trains with his uncle now in a technique that's a bit too 'gentle' for my style."

"And your little protégé?"

"Lee? Ah – he's a good kid. Full of youth and spirit! He had a few harsh run-ins with our fighting technique, but I think he's found a good balance."

"And what rank are they?"

"Genin – but I'm having them enter the next chuunin exams."

Hani rubbed at her neck again and winced, "I wish them luck."

Gai eyed her, "Is your neck bothering you?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just a little stiff."

He watched her for a few moments before speaking, "If you would like, I could rub your shoulders for you."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure! You fixed my neck – it's the least I could do."

Hani was quite as she considered his offer.

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "I will be the perfect gentleman."

"Well – alright." She leaned forward. "Where do you want me?"

Gai bit his tongue to keep from making a perverted joke – he promised to be a gentleman. "Right here," he patted the floor between his legs and slid back to give her more room.

Hani stood up and stepped carefully between his legs, then sat cross-legged with her back facing him.

He rubbed his hands together a few times before placing them gently on her delicate shoulders.

Hani all but melted in his grip, "Do you like being a Sensei?"

"I love it! It's the best job I've ever had!" He moved both of his hands to her left shoulder and kneaded at the knots there. "Your shoulders are really tense."

"Yours would be too if you were this top heavy."

"-- What?"

"So tell me Gai … why is it you are still single?"

Gai slowed his massage momentarily as her words sunk in. "Just haven't found the right woman, I guess," he sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was a sore subject."

"Nah, it's alright. It's something my students have been pestering me about lately."

"I'm sure they just want you to be happy, Gai."

"So what about you? How could a woman as beautiful as you be single?"

Hani blushed slightly, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Gai halted his massage, threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Hani blushed even brighter, "What's so funny?!"

Still laughing, Gai shook his head, "Nothing – I just think it's hilarious that the most beautiful woman I've ever seen would actually be even remotely unconfident."

Hani fidgeted with her hands in her lap, "I'm not that pretty."

"Nonsense!" he bellowed as she grabbed at her shoulders and rubbed the shrug out of them. "Not even the lotus, in its first _or _second bloom is as beautiful as you. But you still never answered the question …"

"I – uh …" she might as well tell him – he'd find out sooner or later. "I am of the Hachi clan, a Willow Warrior … I'm not allowed to – have any relationship with a man."

Gai's hands stilled, "No relationship?"

Hani shook her head, "I'm not allowed to fall in love."

Gai looked around the room in an attempt at understanding her words, "Why on earth not and who says so?"

"It's the laws of my clan and they exist for good reason."

"Why?"

"I'm a _seductress_, Gai. I seduce men in order to get close to them to accomplish my missions. I can't do that if I'm in love with someone else and it wouldn't be fair to the man who loved me in return."

Gai shook his head and continued his massage with a new fervor, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Hani jerked her head to the side, "What?"

"You can't keep someone from falling in love – regardless if it's a rule or a law." He shook his head, "It's the most natural thing about being human – we're made to love each other."

Hani looked down at her hands as she listened to him speak.

"My parents taught me that everyone is only one-half of a whole. The only way you can feel complete is when you are with the person you love."

"My whole life, I've been taught how not to love," said Hani weakly.

"How's that working for you?" asked Gai with a sarcastic and somewhat heated tone. He was angry that such a ridiculous law could actually exist, regardless of its purpose. It would be like telling someone they were no longer allowed to breathe. "Are you happy living life that way?"

"A shinobi's life isn't about being happy --"

Gai grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. "Do you honestly believe that?" he asked in her ear.

Hani skewed her eyes shut; unable to answer him. "Why do you care? Before this mission, you didn't even know me."

Gai leaned back, resting his head against the bed, "I'd like to think you have become my friend at least." He let go of her shoulders and propped his wrists up on his knees.

Hani adjusted herself into a better position against his chest; using him as a makeshift recliner. After a few moments, she reached up and removed her hair sticks. "I take it you've been in love before?"

Gai took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah … once."

Hani rested her head on the center of his chest, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"She didn't return home from a mission."

Hani closed her eyes, "I'm sorry – how old were you?"

"15."

Hani turned her head to look up into his face, "My god, Gai. I'm so sorry. Did she know how you felt?"

Gai took a slow breath, Hani's small form lifting under the pressure, "No."

She turned her head and rested her cheek against his peck, "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a few moments, simply sharing each other's company.

"Gai?" asked Hani in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"What does it feel like, to be in love?"

Gai stared up into the ceiling and grinned, "Painful."

"Wow, that's convincing," snorted Hani. "Maybe my ancestors didn't have such a bad idea making love forbidden for my family."

He poked a finger into her side playfully, "Not that kind of pain."

Hani jerked away, "Then what kind of pain is it?"

"It's the kind that reminds you you're alive."

"I thought all pain was that way for you Gai – you're clearly a glutton for punishment."

He flopped his head back against the bed hard enough to make it bounce. She just couldn't understand. And he didn't think he was the best qualified to explain it to her.

Hani grabbed at a few strands of her hair and played with it between her fingers, "How do you know when you're in love?"

Gai was quite for a long moment. "When you eat something so delicious, you want nothing more than to share it with that person. When you hear a funny joke and want nothing more than to tell it to her, just so you could hear her laughter. When you see a beautiful sight and wish with all your heart you were sharing that moment with her. When she's the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about before you fall asleep – that's when you know you're in love."

Hani's hands halted their movement. "Wow," she said in a small voice.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It's the most powerful jutsu to ever exist."

Hani settled herself into Gai's body better; resting her head under his chin.

"So, do you honestly believe you'll never fall in love?" asked Gai in a soft voice.

"If I did, I'd have to retire as a Willow Warrior."

"Then I could train you, right?" grinned Gai.

Hani dropped her hands into her lap, "You're not bringing up that crap again are you?!"

"But Hani-chan! My training could do wonders for you! I could double – no, quadruple your strength and better your endurance –"

"Gai," snapped Hani as she shot the back of her hand up to his face. He flinched, fearing she was going to smack him. "What do you see?"

He blinked a few times, "Your hand."

"Yes. Anything else?"

He shook his head, not understanding what she was getting at, "No."

She used the same hand to grab one of his and brought them both up to his face. "Now what do you see?"

"My … hand?"

She shook it a few times, "What else?"

He looked over his battered knuckles, "Scars."

"Exactly. What would a nobleman say if I handed him a cup of tea with hands that looked like yours?"

Gai didn't answer.

"He'd probably think I was some peasant or an imposter, regardless – he would call them ugly and send me away in disgust. Noblemen expect perfection."

Gai watched their hands for a few moments before moving his slowly out of her grip and taking her delicate hand in his own. "I would still think they were beautiful," he said, bringing her knuckles to his lips and laying a soft kiss on them.

Hani's head snapped to look at him; her eyes wide with surprise.

"Scars are signs of hard work and determination – a commitment to better yourself. They show you are willing to do what it takes to defend yourself and the ones you care about. They speak more volumes about a person than the perfect wardrobe or greatest accessory. If I could choose between having perfect skin or having a body that would allow me to defend the ones I loved, then I would always choose the latter." He turned his face to her and looked deep into her eyes, "Without question."

Hani felt her cheeks blush wildly under his stare; it was as if his eyes were piercing deep into her soul.

He leaned into her slowly, bringing his face closer and closer to hers. He let go of her hand and placed it gently against her cheek and trailed a finger along her jaw line to her chin; tilting her face up to his. But as his lips came within just centimeters of hers, she turned her face away at the last second. He lingered painfully for a moment, before falling against the bed with another "thud". "I should probably go," he said, taking her shoulders and pushing on them lightly.

Hani's eyes darted around the room in panic. She quickly put her hands on his legs and pushed back against him, "N-no ... I want you to stay."

Gai stilled, "Why?" He watched quietly as Hani took a few deep breaths, sat up and turned around to face him. She brought her eyes up slowly to meet his and lock him in a penetrating stare as she moved forward and placed her hands on his knees, gently forcing them to the ground; the collar of her kimono slipped down off one of her shoulders and pooled at the crook of her arm. Gai unconsciously held his breath as she moved closer, sliding her delicate hands up his thighs, to his bare chest and then to his shoulders. He couldn't help but tense a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crawled, one leg at a time, onto his lap.

Gai closed his eyes as blood rushed throughout his body – there were few men in the world that wouldn't react to having such a provocative woman straddle them. But, being the ever eternal gentleman, Gai kept his hands at his sides.

Hani brought a hand to his cheek and ran her fingers across his skin – he could tell by the friction that he was already in need of another shave. But his mind only lingered on that thought for an instant as her hand slid leisurely down his neck.

Feeling he finally had permission to touch her, Gai brought his hands to the small of her back and moved his fingers across the soft tie of her kimono. He looked into her half-lidded eyes, not entirely sure what he would see there. But he was surprised to find Hani wasn't looking into his eyes, but instead, they were focused intently on his mouth. She bit longingly at her own lip, signifying she was fighting an internal battle.

Gai tilted his head to side and admired how the fire accentuated and illuminated her. She was beautiful in any light, but now she looked purely enchanting. "You are stunning," he said simply.

Hani jumped like his words had just released her from a genjutsu. "So are you," she said with a small smile.

He chuckled lightly at her response and ran his hand up her back and traced the top of her exposed shoulder; moving up to her neck and then laced his fingers into her long, flowing hair. She welcomed his actions by closing her eyes and moving her head to the side to give him better access. "Hani," he whispered as he watched her.

The kunoichi returned her hand to his faced and skimmed her fingers over the edges of his lips. She grinned as his body quaked from her touch. "I told you," she said with a small grin. "You are ticklish."

"You should have bet on it," he said with a gruff voice. He was grateful she hadn't. He had been so sure he wasn't ticklish -- he would have made a very costly wager to prove it.

Hani chuckled lightly as she leaned into him, bringing her face so close, Gai could almost feel the heat from her flushed cheeks.

She brought her forehead down and pressed it against his. Gai looked up into her closed eyes and couldn't help but tent his brows. She certainly seemed troubled and in some sort of turmoil. In an attempt to offer her solace, he placed his hand at the side of her head and used his thumb to stroke the flesh just below her ear.

Feeling the tension in her body relax, Gai tilted his chin upward and affectionately brushed his nose against hers. Hani couldn't help but chuckle softly at him; this type of affection was often reserved for longtime lovers. "You're too sweet," she said with a small grin.

He stroked his thumb over her ear and caressed the side of her head with his large hand, "You make it easy."

She chuckled again; still maintaining her distance. "I … _we_ shouldn't be doing this …"

"Hani," said Gai in a steady voice. "If you don't want to go any further ... I will understand --"

She quickly slid her hands to his shoulders and clung again at his neck. Anticipating her next move, Gai closed his eyes and braced himself.

There was only a brief moment before he felt her body shift and the featherweight touch of her lips against his. Not knowing if she had the willpower to go any farther and feeling he should meet her halfway, Gai tilted his chin up to hers; fully sealing their kiss.

As their lips pressed together, Gai thought he would melt from the heat of her touch alone. Her lips were so smooth and full -- just like the rest of her body. The energy and electricity he felt from the kiss they now shared made his real first kiss become nothing but a long forgotten memory. He tilted his chin into her again, his actions eliciting a small moan from deep in her throat.

Hani was amazed at the power she could sense within his body and marveled at how he was able to rein it in. Like a dam holding back a raging river – if he ever lost control – it made Hani's head spin to even consider what the outcome would be.

It was her mouth that opened first; but only slightly. Gai was quick to mirror her and as their tongues met each other shyly, neither could keep from shuddering.

It didn't take them long to learn the other's rhythm; each press of their lips becoming more heated than the last. Before long, the sounds of their kisses echoed throughout the room and in their ears, bringing their desires to a whole new level.

"Gai," purred Hani as his lips left hers and moved to her cheek and down her neck – he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste – like sugar water or even … honey, like her name suggests. And the wonderfully powerful fragrance of honeysuckle nearly overwhelmed his other senses.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him tightly, pressing her luscious body against his. He used his other hand to grab at the simple spaghetti-stringed strap of her tank top and pulled it down her bare shoulder. Hani ran her fingers into his hair and bit at her lip, as his mouth moved to her collarbone.

Hani shuddered again as another breeze moved through the room and chilled her. She had noticed Gai's skin to be warm to the touch before – probably because of the elemental fire than ran through his veins, but now he felt so hot, it was like she was sitting on a raging fire.

"Hani?" asked Gai, his breath tickling her neck.

"Yes?"

"Why ... why is my mouth tingling?"

Hani yanked painfully on his hair to pull his head away from her, "What did you just say?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "My lips and tongue -- they're tingling."

Hani quickly brought a hand to her neck and tested her skin. She blanched as she suddenly realized just how sweaty she really was – her whole skin was coated in a light layer of moisture. "Oh no -- I didn't realize I was that hot."

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping his mouth again; now it was starting to burn.

"It's my Zeru-Roiyaru … my sweat is laced with it …"

Gai blinked a few times, not understanding what she was getting at.

"My sweat … is a natural aphrodisiac," she winced.

As if her words where the incantation to a spell, Gai literally felt his pupils begin to dilate and his pulse quicken. It was just like the time at the restaurant when he had gotten caught up in her Zeru-Roiyaru before. His head fell back against the bed and he stared up into the ceiling as the chemicals coursed through his body – it was as if he had just been drugged.

"Gai – Gai?!" said Hani as she grabbed his shoulders. "Hang on Gai; I'll get you some water!" She went to stand, but Gai quickly grabbed at the sleeve of her kimono and yanked her back down.

"How long does it last?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

She looked down at his hand; it was clinging to her dress with a trembling, white-knuckled grip. "A few minutes – you didn't get a very large dose …" Gai clenched his eyes shut and breathed so hard, Hani feared he would hyperventilate. She knitted her brows; this must be torture for him. "We should take you outside – the fresh air might help." She started to stand again, but he yanked her back down roughly.

"No!" he snapped. He lifted his head, his whole body shaking, "I promised … I wouldn't make you a plaything, and this test will prove it to you." He lifted a wobbly hand and gave her a small thumb up before dropping his head back against the bed again.

"Gai," she whispered. Was he even real? What kind of man could endure something like this or even care to try? Why was he so determined to prove to her that he had the willpower to not tear into her like so many men before him? She tented her brows as she watched him jerk his face to the side and yank painfully at her sleeve.

This was all her fault – she shouldn't have let it go as far as she had. If she had only maintained some level of professionalism, then none of this would have happened. She clenched her own hands into fists; she should do something – make up for this horrible torture he was going through. But she knew if she helped him find any release right now, Gai would never forgive himself. The best thing she could do was keep her distance … like she should have in the first place.

After a few minutes of teeth clenching agony, Gai's breath finally slowed and the death grip he had on her clothing relaxed. "Ugh … gods," he sighed. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

Hani lowered her head and spoke with a meek voice, "I'm sorry."

Noting her tone, Gai's head snapped up. "What? No – it's not your fault."

She lowered her head even more, "How could it not be?"

Gai opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. Instead, he brought a hand up and lightly stroked her shoulder to offer her some form of comfort.

She took his hand and stilled his actions, "Don't. I don't deserve your condolences." She tightened her grip, "And I certainly don't deserve you."

Gai knitted his brows, "Hani –"

She shook her head. "You do not caress a china doll, Gai," she said, using his reference from earlier. "They are left on a shelf, out of reach, to be admired." She removed his hand, "And you deserve someone who is, at the very least, capable of love."

Gai opened his mouth again to speak, but instead of his voice, a loud bell-like clarion echoed throughout the room.

Both ninja jumped. "What is that?" asked Hani as she jerked her head up. Gai's head snapped over his shoulder to look at her window, it was dark out and the clock on her table said it was after 6pm. "I don't know, but I don't think it's good."

"Gai, feel this," said Hani. Her hand was pressed flat against the floor.

He did the same, "Someone is coming – and they're running at top speed."

Having been drilled on states of emergency more times than they could count, both ninja stood as quickly as they could. Gai took his jacket and quickly donned it. Hani moved to her bed and threw on her outer kimono and went about tying her obi with amazing speed and skill.

The sound of the wing's door being thrown open echoed through the courtyard, as did the footfalls that came shortly after. By the time Hani's bedroom door opened, both ninja were prepared and ready for action.

"Sir!" shouted the messenger as he burst through the doorway.

"What is it Oda?" asked Gai in concern. The servant was coated in sweat and had a look of terror on his face.

"It's the village sir," he panted. "… It's on fire."

Gai spun around. Both he and Hani shared a wide-eyed, worried stare.

The sound of the village's emergency bells filled the room like a child's cry for help.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

_**A/N:** Another humongous chapter (25,900 words) -- so sorry for the grammar issues._

_Also, I've been receiving less and less reviews here at ff dot net. So I will probably not post any NEW stories for Gai and Hani here in the future. I will finish off this book, but I doubt I'll publish any other stories at this location. If you want to know where I will post the stories, you can find the link to my deviant art page in my profile page._

_

* * *

_

"How did this happen, Oda?"

The servant struggled to keep up with the ninja's long-legged stride, "I'm afraid I don't have a clue, Sir – I was in the laundry room when I saw the smoke. At first, I figured it was a bonfire, perhaps in celebration of the food we had given them. But once I saw one of the roofs catch fire, I knew something wasn't right."

"Where's Makoto?"

"He already left with a small regiment of the house guard and has instructed a few men to escort you down to the village."

Gai nodded and then tilted his head towards the sound of soft steps behind him. "Hani, you stay here."

"No, I'm going with you."

Gai immediately rounded on her and gave her a stern look, "I'm _ordering_ you to stay here."

Hani was barely able to stop fast enough to keep from crashing into him. "I don't care. I'm going."

He took a step into her – his eyes glaring over the top of his broad nose. "I don't want you to get hurt."

She was a full head shorter than he, but the determined stare she gave him in return made her look ten feet tall. "I won't." She placed a firm hand on the cinched pack around her waist, "I have first aid skills – I'm sure they will be needed."

Gai squinted; he had plenty of experience with kunoichi and their talents in medicine and she had already proven to be more than adequate. "Fine." He jabbed a finger at her, "But don't get hurt." He then whirled around and continued his hurried pace down the hallway. "That's an order."

Hani grinned slightly as she fell in step behind him, "Hai Senpai."

As they rounded a corner, Gai spotted a small group of house guard standing by an exit; upon seeing him, they jumped to attention.

"Here you are Sir," said Oda as he handed him a thick, black-dyed haori jacket. "It is cold out, you will need this."

Without faltering his pace, Gai took the garment and donned it in one smooth movement. He gave the guards no notice as he headed towards the doorway; his face was set with so much determination that the guardsmen couldn't help but cower slightly in alarm. The only attention he gave them was the raising of his hand and the slight movement of his fingers, "You men are with me."

As they quickly followed him through the mansion's threshold, Hani couldn't help but smirk at the back of his head – he played the role of a lord better than anyone could have imagined.

---

At first, the troupe only walked down the roadway, but as they neared the village and the severity of the fire and chaos became apparent, they broke into a full run.

The whole village was made up of numerous small houses and only six, two-story buildings; four of the larger structures were already ablaze, among numerous homes and one side of a large barn was covered in dancing flames.

Screams of terror and panic filled the air as villagers ran from one place to the next. Some carrying personal items, trying to save them from the fire; other's seeking out missing family members.

Gai searched through the pandemonium for a familiar face – in the corner of his vision he caught sight of Makoto who was talking admittedly to Saburo Yuuto; both where standing amidst a group of guards and middle-aged men. Gai was relieved to see the Headman was still alive. "Makoto, Saburo, what has happened here?" he asked as she rushed to their side.

Saburo gave him a hard stare, while the men about him gave a series of dirty looks.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked one man.

"He probably started this fire himself," said another.

"Or at least ordered it," said the man at Saburo's right. Gai recognized him as the one who had accompanied the Headman when they crashed the banquet the night before.

Hani stood by Gai's side and watched quietly – her stomach churning into knots in fear of what the outcome of this meeting would hold.

"I'm here to help," said Gai, his desperation building. "I have a strong back; at least I can help haul water."

"Pfft!" said one man. "Why would a _Lord_ lower himself to do that?"

Saburo continued to eye Gai quietly. After a few seconds, he cocked his head to the side – as if he noticed something unusual in his Lord's appearance or behavior.

"Enough!" snapped Makoto. "We don't have time for this shit – he gave you a great deal of food from the storehouses today – at least let him help save it from being burned to ashes!"

"We don't need any help from –"

"Quite!" said Saburo as he held up a hand. He turned his head, looking deep into Gai's eyes as if he was reading the man's soul. After a short, quite moment, he spoke. "He's right …" He looked to Makoto, a man whose judgment he trusted, "We need all the strong arms we can get – he can stay."

The men nodded silently at their Headman's orders.

"Good," sighed Gai. He held up a hand and pointed to the village well. "We need to set up a bucket chain." He pointed to the four structures already engulfed, "We won't be able to save those buildings". His hand moved to the barn, "But we might be able to save the last one."

Saburo nodded, "I agree." He turned to the man on his right, "Doni – get every man who isn't old or infirmed on that chain. Have the women and children round up as many buckets as possible. And make sure all of the animals are evacuated from that barn."

The man nodded sharply, "Hai!"

"You heard him men!" shouted Makoto to his guards. "I don't want one lollygagger out of the lot of ya! Any man slacks off and I'm breaking his back myself!"

"Hai!" called the guardsmen who expected nothing less from their captain.

As the men went about issuing orders, Hani's eyes scanned over the nearest building – watching in awe at the massive flames that poured out from its roof. But just as she was about to look away, a small movement from one of the second story windows caught her attention. Her eyes doubled in size as she realized what she was seeing. "Gods!" she gasped as she threw her hand up to her mouth.

Every head in the circle snapped to look at her. Gai immediately followed her eyes to the spot she was watching and his own eyes grew wide in horror as the unmistakable form of a small child's arm, probably no older than a toddler, reached out from the window in a desperate plea for help; black, ominous smoke made it impossible to see any other part of him.

"Oh my god," said Makoto, not believing what he was seeing.

But before anyone could act, a bloodcurdling scream broke through the crowd as the child's mother finally spotted her lost son.

"Shit!" cursed Gai. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards the building; stripping off his haori as he went. "Makoto!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Right!" called the Captain. He tore off after him and snatched a bucket from the hands of one of the villagers as he ran past.

Both men dashed to the nearest water trough. Gai plunged his jacket into the water and Makoto did the same with the bucket. Without saying a word, the Captain started to dump water on top of Gai as the ninja re-donned his drenched haori.

"Are you crazy?!" cried Hani as she ran to their side.

Gai wiped the wet bangs from his eyes. "Someone has to save that child," he looked back at the window; he didn't have much time.

"Gai, please! That building is about to collapse!"

He reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. "I'll be fine – trust me."

"Please …" was all she could whisper.

He gave her a small smile, followed by his trademark wink as he leaned in and gave her an innocent kiss on the temple. He then brought his mouth to her ear and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Trust me," was all he said before he quickly turned and ran to the doorway of the burning building.

"N --!" said Hani as she reached out to stop him; but he was too fast.

Standing just feet from the burning building, Gai had to raise his arm to shield his face from the heat – for any normal person it would be unbearable, but he was use to a little fire.

With one last look at the window and its small, outreached arm, Gai dove into the flames without so much as a backwards glance.

Hani stared at the point where she had last seen him, not believing what he had actually done. But the sound of the mother's desperate cries caused her to jump and turn just in time to catch the raving woman before she threw herself into the burning building.

"Hold her!" shouted Makoto as Hani hugged the woman and brought the woman's tear streaked face to her own. The mother clung to Hani's shoulders and wailed in mourning as the tiny arm disappeared from the window.

Hani cradled the woman's head; her own eyes brimming with tears as she scanned the windows of the blazing building, desperately looking for any sign of her partner or the child. The building was burning with so much fury -- it looked like the very gateway to hell.

---

Gai cringed as the intense heat of the fire rushed over him; it felt like his face would melt off if he stayed there for too long. Even his toes, which were fully exposed in the pair of simple sandals he wore, felt like they would burn off.

He looked above him and struggled to find a way to make it safely to the second floor; but flames were everywhere; engulfing the stairs, the walls, the furniture -- everything. He didn't have any choice.

He crouched down and then jumped with as much force as he dared; using his arms to protect his head as he burst through the ceiling. As soon as his foot touched the second floor, it gave way under his weight forcing him to quickly back flip to avoid falling through.

After a nerve-wracking balancing act, he was finally able to reach safe ground. Feet now planted firmly under him, he used his arm to shield his eyes again as he searched desperately for the child.

He hacked painfully as a large cloud of black smoke surrounded him; burning his lungs and making visibility nearly impossible. He crouched to the ground and cried out in pain as the scorching hot nails in the floor branded his palms. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket down to cover his hands and crawled in, what he hoped, was the direction of the child.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gai finally felt a small foot. His hands followed the limb up to the child's shoulders and he quickly picked the toddler up and held him against his chest protectively; the boy wasn't moving, but there was still a heartbeat.

Gai jumped as a loud creaking sound cut through the roar of the fire. He jerked his head upward in time to see one of the main roof joists collapse right above him. His eyes widened as the beam, which now resembled a flaming torch, broke free from the rest of the structure and soared downward in his direction.

---

The crowd outside collectively flinched and took a few steps backwards as flame bellowed violently from the windows, followed by a loud crash as part of the second story collapsed.

Hani ignored the pain the mother's cries were dealing her eardrums; she was too focused on the windows. He had promised her he would be fine, but the building, which was now entirely engulfed, told her otherwise. There were flames pouring out from every window -- he had no way out. "No," she whispered; her eyes watering from more than just the smoke.

She couldn't believe that Gai would be killed like this – she refused to. But what would she do if he did? Return home alone and report to Tsunade of his death and then return to her normal routine? Would she mourn him? Regret his death? She wondered what it would be like if he did die and immediately winced as a sharp, inner pain filled her chest. The thought of being at his funeral and seeing his headstone – all of these thoughts only added to the intensity of her pain. She didn't like the idea of not seeing his smile or hearing his laughter again. And she certainly didn't like the idea of not having him in her future …

Another loud crash cut through the night, forcing everyone to flinch again. Only this time, it wasn't from the building collapsing. Instead, it came from a dark form that burst through the wall between two of the window frames. To the villagers, it looked like a black blur; but to Hani, whose eyes were trained to see a ninja's speed; it was clearly the form of Gai, who had rammed his shoulder through the wall to escape the fire.

He soared through the air in a tight ball, and at the last second, kicked out his legs and free hand to catch himself before he crashed to the ground. The crowd rushed him immediately, but Makoto was faster; quickly taking the child, who was bundled in Gai's haori and sprinted at a breakneck speed to the village's doctor.

Hani's eyes never left him, even when the mother let go of her and ran after the Captain. "Gai," she whispered; her eyes wide in disbelief.

He stood and smiled sheepishly as villager after villager clapped him on the back and congratulated him on his heroics. He said a few "thanks" before quickly scanning the crowd. It took him only an instant to spot Hani's baby blue kimono amongst the sea of dull villager clothing and as his eyes locked with hers, he gave her a small look of concern, wondering if she was alright.

Her mouth was still open in shock as she shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. How could he be worrying about her at a time like this? She quickly picked up her skirts and walked towards him. Each step was faster than the last and by the time she had reached him, she was practically running. The villagers were quick to move out of her path – it was dangerous to stand in the way of a woman filled with that much determination.

Without hesitation, she dove into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't care that he was wet and dirty, or that steam was still rolling off him – she was just happy he was alright.

Gai quickly embraced her – he had never gotten this kind of a reception when putting his life on the line and he would be lying if he said it didn't warm his heart to see it coming from her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," she said softly.

He pulled away from her and looked into her face. His brows knitted at her expression of concern. "I told you I would be fine."

Hani closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

"Ha-Hani," he laughed; taking her shoulders. He pushed her back gently so he could lower his smiling face to hers, "It will take more than that to –"

The pained sound of buckling burnt wood cut through his words as the building Gai had just evacuated collapsed. A rush of heat and debris erupted into the village streets and raged over the crowd, forcing them to the ground. Even though there wasn't a soul within ten yards of the structure, the gust of blistering wind and smoke stung their skin and eyes.

Seeing the impending wall of heat bearing down on them, Gai immediately wrapped his arms around Hani -- tucking her into him and yanking her around so his back would bear the brunt of the assault.

"Gai!" cried Hani as the roaring current rushed over them, making their clothes flap wildly in the wind.

He cradled her head against his chest, and buried his face into her hair as he endured the scorching storm that lapped painfully at his exposed flesh.

It was over quickly and the two ninja soon found themselves locked in a silent embrace. With her arms locked between her and Gai, Hani clung to his shirt, feeling the pounding of his large heart through the fabric. Hani had been a musician for most of her life, but the sound of his beating heart was the greatest song she had ever heard.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Hani looked into his face and blanched. "You're bleeding!"

Gai blinked painfully as the blood seeped into his eye and made it difficult for him to see. He quickly took his sleeve and wiped at his face.

Hani watched in dread as more blood oozed over the area he had just cleaned.

"A piece of debris must have nicked me," he said as he wiped at his brow again. He looked down to her. "I'm fine Hani," he said with a smile. "It doesn't even hurt."

Hani opened her mouth to speak, but another loud crash filled the night; it had come from a building away, where the villagers were struggling to save the barn.

Gai turned quickly to see what had happened and upon seeing various people scramble frantically from the barn he jumped into high gear. "Come on!" he called.

Hani was fast on his heels.

"The collapse from that first building pushed rubble against the barn!" shouted one villager as they neared the crowd.

"It's not stable anymore!" called another.

Doni, Saburo's assistant, helped an injured villager as they both limped from the barn's doors. "Saburo is in there!" he choked out.

Gai ran to the man and grabbed his arm, "Where is he?"

"In the back!"

Hani grabbed at Gai's arm, "Don't do it!"

Gai gently removed her hand from his sleeve and took a few steps towards the barn door. "I'll be right back."

"No -- NO!"

He held his hands out to her, "Stay there!" He then turned and ran into the building.

"Damn it!" cursed Hani as she watched him disappear through the smoke. She pulled her sleeves up over her hands and nervously held them to her mouth; she did not have a good feeling in her stomach.

---

Gai stumbled through the barn and did his best to keep from vomiting from the stench of burnt hay, dung and animal flesh. "Saburo!" he called. "Saburo, can you hear me?!"

"Over here!" came a strained voice.

Gai moved as fast as he could through the maze of farm equipment and downed timbers. After a few seconds of straining to see through the smoke, he spotted the unmistakable form of a large man pinned under a support beam. "Saburo!" he called as he ran to the headman's side.

"Get out of here!" he choked out. He put his hands on the girder, "It's too heavy for you!" He was gasping dangerously for air and Gai could tell he needed to get the man out of there soon or he wouldn't make it.

He looked the beam over – it probably weighed close to a half ton, something he could lift easily, but the tricky part was the fact that part of the girder seemed to be supporting half the barn. If he lifted or even moved the timber, there was a good chance he'd bring the whole place down on them both. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave Saburo to die.

He needed some help.

---

Hani swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the barn become more and more engulfed with flames. "Hurry Gai," she whispered. Her eyes widened as the barn's loft suddenly burst into flames.

"The hay has caught on fire!" shouted a villager.

"The barns a goner!" shouted another.

Hani clenched her fists and scanned the building. "Gai?" she whispered. Her pulse quickened as her heart filled with dread again at the thought of him not returning.

She couldn't sit by and do nothing … she had to help!

She grabbed her skirts and started to run towards the building, but a strong hand caught her collar and yanked her backwards. "Are you daft, woman?!" shouted a firm voice with a hint of country twang.

Hani jerked her head over her shoulder, "Makoto?!"

He pulled her back and grabbed her upper arm. "Let him handle it, Hani! He'll be fine!" he shouted over the roar of the fire.

She tried to wrench her arm free, "Let go, Makoto! He needs our help!"

"He'll be alright!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Hani yanked against him as hard as she could, "Let go of me!"

Makoto wrapped both of his arms around her thrashing form and tucked her in tightly. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Gai is the strongest man I have ever met, Hani. You need to learn to trust him."

Hani dropped her head and wept, "He needs our ..."

"Trust him, Hani."

---

Gai wiped a thumb on his forehead and coated it with blood. Then he formed a few hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground. "Summoning no Jutsu!" he shouted over the fire.

There was a pop and then a large puff of smoke as a giant tortoise appeared over him; it just barely fit in the barn. Fortunately, the building had thick walls that shielded him from the villagers' view.

Gai thumped on its hard underbelly, "Nerukame! I need your help old friend!"

At the sound of his name the turtle's head slowly peaked out from in his shell. "Eh?" he asked. He looked underneath him. "Hey," he said as he blinked sleepily. "You're Ganjo's son, right?" He yawned, "'Gai' is it?"

Gai slapped his forehead in frustration – he had forgotten a lot of his turtle summons had already started hibernating by now. He should have summoned a tropical turtle instead; but he didn't have the time to do it now.

"Nerukame! I need you to support this barn while I remove the beam off this injured man!" He bent down and placed his hands underneath it to test its weight. Then he quickly squatted down so he could use his shoulder to prop against the girder and use his legs to lift it. He winced slightly as a burning pain cut through his shirt and stung at his skin.

The turtle stretched his legs to their full length till the main support beam rested against the top of his giant shell, "Hai."

"OK, now!" shouted Gai as he picked up the beam with his legs. Like a domino effect, the barn's timbers started to shift and buckle.

"Whoa!" said the turtle as he caught the weight of the barn on his back.

The villagers gasped in surprise as the barn seemed to start to collapse and then not only stop … but move back into place.

Gai reached down and grabbed the collar of the now unconscious Saburo and dragged him out from under the girder. As soon as the man was clear, Gai let the beam fall.

Nerukame hacked at the noxious smoke in the air, "Hurry, Ganjo's son!"

Gai picked up Saburo and threw him over his shoulders. "Alright! Let it go when we're through the doors! And thank you, Nerukame!"

"Hai," smiled the turtle.

Gai ran as fast as he could through the smoke and fire and out through the barn's large double doors. As soon as he felt the rush of the cold night air on his body, he heard Nerukame disappear and the sound of the barn collapsing. Fortunately this building wasn't nearly as violent in its cave-in as the first. "Medic?!"

Hani's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"See?" said Makoto with a comforting squeeze. "Told ya he'd be OK." Then he released his hold on her and ran to Gai's side. "This way!" he said as he pointed up the road.

Hani wiped her eyes with a sleeve as she silently watched them go. He was alright -- she had panicked for nothing. Still wiping her eyes, Hani brought her other hand to her chest and pressed against the deep ache that pained her. She had only felt this ache twice before. Once on the day her grandfather died and the other when her father was killed. Why was she feeling it now?

---

Gai bent over a washbasin and did his best to clean off the dirt, soot and blood that covered his face. He had spent the last two hours working with Makoto, his guards and the villagers in getting the fire under control. He had hauled numerous buckets of water, broke down timbers to control building collapse and moved countless personal items so they wouldn't be destroyed. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

He was in a small mudroom in the back of the village's meeting hall. The main room had been set up as a triage since it had plenty of room to hold all of the injured and it made it easier for the doctor, a man who was well into his eighties, to see everyone.

Gai toweled his face off with a bit of terrycloth and sat up to look into a small shaving mirror someone had set up. He was in the process of trying to wipe off the dried blood in his hair when a figure came into his view through the mirror.

"I've got a report for you – if you're interested," sighed Makoto.

Gai rubbed the back of his neck with the cloth, "Go ahead."

The Captain held up a piece of paper, "We lost 4 buildings, 12 homes and 1 barn. There were 21 injuries, 2 missing persons, and 1 false labor: the mother is fine -- the father is a wreck. As for the death toll – 2 plow mules, 4 sheep and a pig, we won't know the human casualties till after we get everything cleaned up and we probably won't get that done for a while."

"Have you found a cause?"

Makoto shook his head, "The villagers report that the first building caught fire, immediately followed by the second and then third. It could have been neglect – maybe faulty wiring. They've been trying to get electricity here for months and those larger buildings were the only ones with power."

"It just doesn't seem right."

"You suspect arson?"

"I've just never heard of three buildings suddenly catching fire so soon after the other. Usually it's just one that gets out of control and then spreads to the others."

Makoto shrugged, "I'll look into it – but there isn't much left to inspect. Those buildings are nothing but embers right now."

"Well – just keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Understood."

Gai wiped his forehead, "You might want to switch out your guards for some fresh men."

Makoto yawned, "I already sent a man to fetch some new help."

"Good … how are you holding up?"

The Captain took a long sigh and chuckled. "Damnit, I'm getting old," he said as she rolled his shoulder painfully. "The last time I hauled that many buckets of water was when Umeko gave birth to our first child."

Gai gave Makoto a disbelieving look.

"Well, it wasn't all for her," he laughed. "It helped to settle my nerves so I just carried the same bucket back and forth. Hell, I was 17 at the time and terrified."

"17? But your boys aren't old enough to have been born when you were that age."

"Oh," chuckled Makoto. "Someday I'll have to introduce you to my daughters," he grinned. He gave Gai and his shocked expression a small wink before kicking off the doorframe and walking out into the night.

"That man's going to die young," chuckled Gai. He wiped off his hands and tossed the rag into the trash before he walked to the door of the main room and took a peek inside. He scanned the crowd, but it didn't take him very long to find the baby blue kimono he was looking for.

Hani was sitting on a cot that held the small boy Gai had rescued from the burning building. He was thrilled to see the child was sitting up and had a smile on his face; even the boy's mother, who was sitting on a stool next to them, was smiling. Gai watched as Hani wiped the boy down with a damp cloth. Her head was bent down and she was talking to the child, but Gai couldn't make out what she was saying. It didn't matter. Whatever she said had both the boy and his mother laughing.

Gai leaned into the doorframe and grinned. He stood there and watched her as she put a comforting hand on the mother's shoulder, then leaned forward and kissed the boy on the forehead, making the child's grin widen and his cheeks blush. Hani chuckled as she patted his leg and stood. She moved over to a nearby cot and picked up a small pitcher and poured water into a cup. Then she bent down to help an elderly man set up to drink. As soon as the man caught sight of her, he beamed a toothless grin. He took the offered water eagerly and then smacked his lips after he was done. Once she had sat the cup down, he brought his hands up and caressed her face. Hani simply smiled back and said a few words of comfort. Then the man leaned back and took her hand in his as she nodded at his words; all the while she had a reassuring smile on her face. After a few exchanged pleasantries, she gave the old man a wink and stood to go to the next patient.

Gai observed her in awe. People loved her; whether it was because of her beauty, her soothing voice, or the comfort and help she offered – every person she stopped to talk to was genuinely happy to see her. Most gorgeous people had a tendency to make those around them feel uneasy and self-conscious; whether they meant to or not. But there was something about Hani that put people at ease. She wasn't just a beautiful woman – she was human and she made those around her feel like they were her equal. She had the type of quality that Emperors' wished for in their wives – a striking figure that the people could rally behind. A woman who would make people go "awe" at the sight of her – but at the same time, feel like they could somehow relate to her.

Gai shook his head. He had no idea how Hani wasn't more popular in Konoha – especially amongst his male friends. And he could swear he had never seen her before – but as small as Konoha was … how was having never met her even possible?

He watched as a woman came up to Hani and said a few hushed words to her. Hani nodded before she stood and walked towards the door. Not wanting to be spotted, Gai quickly ducked around the wall. From around the corner he watched her move past the door and walk down an adjourning hallway.

Gai eyed her suspiciously before quickly following after her. He had no idea what was down the hall, but he was determined to find out.

He leaned before the open door he had seen her turn into and his heart sank as he took in the scene.

In the middle of the room stood Hani and the elderly doctor who looked like he was giving her detailed information; Hani nodded in understanding at everything he said. Against the wall before them was a cot that held a large-framed man. Gai immediately recognized him – it was Saburo, and he didn't look well.

Gai watched the doctor closely. Even though the man was probably pushing ninety, he was as sharp as a tack and full of energy. Gai couldn't help but grin fondly – he could only hope for half as much vigor when he's that age.

After he was done speaking to Hani, the doctor gave her a small pat on the shoulder before walking to the door. He gave Gai a small nod as he walked past – he was too old to care about trivial things like "station".

Hani immediately noticed Gai after the doctor left. She looked between him and Saburo before slowly walking to his side.

"How is he?" asked Gai softly.

Hani crossed her arms and looked to the ground. "He's … he's not going to make it."

Gai knitted his brows.

"He accidently inhaled that wall of heat from the first building's collapse. His lungs are horribly burnt. He's not getting enough oxygen."

Gai looked around the simple room. "Then we can take him to a hospital. I'm sure there's one nearby. They could put him on a ventilator."

"He wouldn't survive the trip. Besides, a ventilator wouldn't help him – there's just too much damage."

"Then Tsunade-sama –"

"Wouldn't be able to help him either," said Hani with a small shake of her head. "Even if by some miracle, he survived – he would be bedridden for the rest of his life."

"His family?"

"They've already been in to see him. They don't want to be here when he passes – it won't be gentle. The doctor has him sedated right now, but he's running out of drugs and has to ration it for his other patients."

Gai dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Is … is there nothing we can do?"

Hani looked off into the distance for a second before looking him in the eye, "We could ease his passing."

Gai's eyes widened, "Hani … I can't do that."

She shook her head, "I'll do it."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked her up and down, "It just doesn't seem right."

"Making him suffer and die in horrible pain isn't right, Gai. We can help him … and I think we should."

He put his hands on his hips and looked away, "Will it hurt?"

She shook her head, "No. It will be quick and painless."

Gai rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand as he considered her offer. "OK," he said reluctantly. "Do it."

Hani nodded silently, "Watch the door for me." She pulled out her poison kit from her obi and walked to Saburo's cot. As she unzipped it, Gai looked down the hall to make sure the coast was clear.

Wordlessly, Hani prepared a syringe with the necessary poisons and then sat on the edge of his cot. She took his arm gently and laid it across her lap. Saburo, who was wheezing loudly, slowly opened his eyes to see who had disturbed him.

"Hey," said Hani as she noticed he was awake. She tented her brows, "I'm going to give you some medicine to help you feel better. OK?"

Saburo gave her a small nod in response.

She smiled sweetly at him and bent down to stroke the side of his head. As she was doing this, Gai noticed her stick the needle into his vein with a frightening accuracy. "This will help you rest," she said with a calm face.

Saburo just stared back at her, entranced by her soothing presence.

Gai watched her -- she had never looked more beautiful. She was so serene -- like an angel of death and mercy. The sight of her even made him feel at ease in that moment.

It took less than a couple seconds before Saburo's eyes became too heavy for him to keep open. And it was another second after that when he released his last breath and his heart ceased. It was quick and painless – just as she had promised.

Hani carefully returned his arm to his side and put away her equipment silently. Then she stood and pulled the covers up to Saburo's chest and was sure to smooth them out so he looked presentable – honorable like the Headman that he was.

As she returned to Gai's side, he noticed a faint redness to her eyes. "Is it okay for us to return to the mansion?"

"Yeah," nodded Gai as he moved away from the doorway. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded slowly, "This is one of those times I regret what I do." She looked up at her partner as he rubbed comfortingly at her shoulder.

"Me too."

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

"I'm so freaking tired," moaned Hani as she walked with heavy steps down the hall.

Gai scratched at the dried blood on his cheek, "That makes two of us."

"All I want right now is to take a quick shower then soak in a hot bath." She hugged her sandals against her chest and sighed. "And some chilled saké!"

Gai couldn't help but grin at her – it did sound like a great idea.

"Ugh, and I can't wait to change out of these stinky clothes! I reek like someone tried to douse a bonfire with iodine!" She held up an orange dyed hand – she had been applying the medicine to villagers all night and the poor doctor didn't have any gloves for her to wear.

"Tell me about it," he teased. "I think the smell of you is making my nose bleed."

Hani shot him a dirty look, "Easy there Chimp, you're walking on shaky ground!"

"Chimp?! Is that in reference to my body hair?!" asked Gai who gave her his own evil eye.

"I should think it was pretty obvious … Chimp-nin," smiled Hani.

"Hey!" said Gai as he rubbed absentmindedly at his chest. "Have you ever considered that perhaps I'm a little sensitive about my body hair?"

Hani pursed her lower lip and looked away. "I bet you have a hairy ass too," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

Gai's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Excuse me?!"

Hani rolled her eyes overdramatically, "You heard me – or is all that hair in your ears making you hard of hearing too?"

Mouth still open in shock, Gai quickly shot a finger to his ear to test if she was right; but to his relief, he didn't find any hair. He hadn't become his father yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry …" she said, giving him a haughty grin. "You're just losing your hearing cause you're getting old."

"Ah-ho-ho-ho!" laughed Gai who was catching on to her banter. "And this is coming from someone who flirts with geriatric men?"

Hani's head snapped to his direction, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you flirting with that elderly doctor. Poor guy, you nearly gave him a heart attack."

Now it was Hani's turn to drop her jaw, "I did no such thing! I was entirely professional!"

Gai rolled his eyebrows, "Then why was he popping a blood pressure pill every time you bent over?"

Hani pushed against him with her elbow as hard as she could, "He was not!"

"Say what you will," laughed Gai. "But that old doctor's probably going to die of a heart failure tonight with a grin on his face – going while he's coming."

Hani's face blushed wildly at his uncouth statement.

Gai grinned, "He's probably thinking, 'If only I could bottle her sex appeal – I'd create the cure for impotence!'"

Hani jutted her chin at him, "I guess impotence is something you'd know a lot about huh, Old Man?"

Gai threw his head back and roared with laughter. His reaction only served to boil Hani's blood further.

"Shut up!" she shouted as she pushed against him again.

"What's the matter? You can dish it out, but can't take it in return?"

Hani froze in her tracks and clutched her sandals at her side, "Isn't there a tree you should be swinging from, Chimp-nin?"

Gai lifted a brow and gave her a wide grin, "If you like flirting with older men so much, why don't you go wiggle on Santa's lap, Little Girl -- and talk about the first thing that pops up."

Hani held a sandal up like she was brandishing a knife. "Yoooou!" she said with a trembling voice. "Are so dead!"

Crossing his arms, Gai took a few steps forward; forcing Hani to move backwards. The sandal she held poked harmlessly at his chest. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked in a low voice. "Flip-flop me to death?"

"I have other methods to defeat you."

"Oh?" smirked Gai. "Do you mean seduction?"

"Ha!" said Hani as she pulled her shoulders back defiantly. "You're so deprived; I wouldn't even have to try!"

"Really?" said Gai as a toothy grin crept over his face. In a flash, his arm shot out to the side of her head and the palm of his hand slammed thunderously into the wall behind her. She jumped as the sound from his strike echoed down the hallway. "Prove it," he said as he lowered his face to hers.

Hani fell back against the wall; her eyes growing wider with every inch his face came closer to hers. Her cheeks were burning so intensely, she feared her skin would catch fire.

"Well?" said Gai as he finally halted his approached. He was so close, his breath made the stray strands of her hair flutter.

Hani could only stare back at him with large, timid eyes.

Gai flashed a half grin that made her heart skip a beat. "Now who's the deprived one?" he said as he leaned back and gave her a small wink before resuming his walk.

Hani's mouth fell opened as she took a few shaky breaths; but her shock soon faded into something much more violent. She gritted her teeth and jerked her head in his direction.

Gai immediately froze – it was rare to feel such a strong killing intent and live to remember it. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see an off-white sandal soar through the air towards his face. Thanks to years of devoted training to increase his reaction time and speed, he was able to dodge it at the last instant; but just barely. He felt the sole of the sandal brush against a few strands of his hair as it flew past.

He balked at Hani. The furious look on her beautiful face made her look like she could easily pass as a goddess of wraith. He would swear he even saw fire burning behind her eyes.

Gai did the only thing he could in that moment -- he hauled ass and ran. "Shit!" he shrieked as he tore-off down the hall away from her. There is an old saying, "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn." And knowing his mother and the utter destruction she could wreak when she was mad enough; Gai didn't want to take his chances with a woman who didn't share a blood bond with him like his mother did – sometimes that was the only thing that held Mrs. Maito back during Gai's rambunctious youth.

"Get back here you coward!" cried Hani as she picked up her skirts and ran after him.

Gai moved as fast as he dared. While undercover, he didn't want to raise any suspicions by flying down the corridors faster than the man he was impersonating could run. Unfortunately, Hani was able to easily keep up with him at this pace. He looked over his shoulder – he had hoped her kimono would slow her down, but as he could see, that clearly wasn't the case. As she tucked her skirts into her obi, it was obvious she was use to running in that type of attire.

He returned his attention to his route and smiled at the sight of a right-angled turn in the hallway – this was his chance to put some distance between them. As he neared the corner, he threw out his arm and caught the corner molding and with the help of gravity, he was able to swing himself around gracefully. He pulled off this maneuver without losing any time – and fortunately there wasn't a servant in sight.

He quickly looked over his shoulder; expecting to see Hani struggle to make the turn and lose a lot of distance between them. But he watched in dread as she ran and jumped to the wall, then ran parallel to the floor for a good few dozen feet. After she completed the turn, she jumped to the ground and continued her pursuit – closing the distance.

It was clear she didn't care anymore about blowing her cover; she was out for his blood.

"Oh crap, she's serious! Oh crap, she's serious!" he chanted as he dared to increase his pace even more. He wouldn't be able to impersonate a nobleman if he was dead!

Multiple servants halted their work to what sounded like a train bearing down the hall. They walked to their doorways and gasped in surprise as their lord went sprinting past. Their eyes widened even more at the sight of his concubine on his heels. Their lord was being chased by a woman? Usually, it was the other way around …

"Hani!" cried Gai over his shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Shut up, dead man!" she called in return.

"You crazy woman!" he shouted. "Learn to take a joke!"

Hani simply growled in return.

Gai immediately spotted the shoji doors of their wing ahead of him and knowing there wasn't any place for a servant to hide between him and the doors, he increased his pace tenfold; nearly breaking the sound bearer.

"Son of a bitch!" cried Hani in frustration as the man she was chasing vanished from her sight, then reappeared down the hallway. He quickly threw open the doors and took a hard left towards his room.

Hani planted her feet a few yards before the shoji doors and drifted a good 10 feet into the room. She was able to stop just inches from the edge of the platform.

As she was about to tear-off towards his room, a sudden movement caught her eye. She cringed and braced for impact as she saw Gai charge down the walkway towards her.

"Damnit!" she winced as he planted his shoulder into her stomach, lifted her off the ground and hoisted her over him. He wrapped one arm around her upper legs and clamped them down in a vise-like grip.

Hani beat her clenched fists against his back and kicked her legs wildly. "Put me down!" she cried.

Gai adjusted her slightly before straightening his back. "Nope," he said lightly. "Not till you calm down."

She grabbed at his shirt and yanked it back and forth, "Put me down right now, you bastard!"

"Bastard?" laughed Gai. "That's not very nice." He brought his free hand up and gave her a hard smack on the rump.

Hani's head shot up. "Did you just freaking SPANK ME?!" she cried. Her cheeks were growing redder and not just because all of the blood that was rushing to her face.

Gai grinned, "That I did."

"Argh, you asshole!" she screamed.

"Asshole?!" he barked. "That's worse than bastard … I think. That deserves even more punishment!" He smacked her rear hard enough to make his own hand sting.

"Ahngh!" winced Hani as her whole body flinched from the impact. "Damn it you fucker, put me down RIGHT-NOW!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Goodness Hani," laughed Gai as she clung to her flailing form. "You have quite the dirty mouth – not very lady-like at all. I should wash your mouth out – but since I don't have any soap, this will just have to do." He reined three more hard whacks upon her rump, the sound of which echoed throughout the courtyard.

"OWW!" she cried, her eyes on the brink of tears.

"Are you going to calm down?!"

Hani skewed her eyes shut and bit at her lip to keep from showing her pain. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

"Honestly Hani – I've never had to spank my students before. At least they know how to behave and they are almost half your age."

She bared her teeth at him, but an idea immediately popped into her head. She reached up and grabbed the sandal she had tucked into her obi and started to smack it against his rear with as much force as she could muster.

"Ow, ow, OW!" called Gai. He turned his head and reached out with his free hand to grab at her arm. "Drop the sandal, woman!" he commanded.

"Not until you put me down!"

With one hand holding her sandal-baring arm, he used the hand that held her legs to grab roughly at her thigh and tickle her mercilessly.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Drop the sandal!"

Hani grabbed at his belt and propped herself up so she could kick twice as hard.

Gai had to adjust her weight for fear he would drop her thrashing form. She was small, but she was wiry.

He massaged at her leg harder, forcing her to emit a deafening squeal. Seconds later, he sighed in relief at the sound of a sandal hitting the boardwalk.

"OK, OK!" she cried. "I dropped it! Please stop!"

"That's better," he said with a small smile. "Much more polite."

Gai's sarcastic attitude only served to make Hani even more raving mad. She grabbed at his shirt again and flailed like a wild woman, "ARGH! You hairy freak! PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"Ouch," grinned Gai. "Now you're just hurting my feelings." He adjusted her weight again, forcing her to "oomph" as his shoulder dug deeper into her stomach. "If spanking doesn't get through to you, then another Thousand Years of Death should do the trick."

"No, no, no, no, no!" cried Hani as she shook her head back and forth. "Please don't!" she wailed.

"Ah ha! Now you have some respect for me," he grinned. "All cower at the threat of The Thousand Years of Death!"

Hani straightened her back and propped the palms of her hands on his shoulders in an attempt at pulling herself out of his grip. The moment her weight pressed fully on his free shoulder, Gai yelped in pain. Shocked by his reaction, Hani immediately removed her hand. "Gai!" she said as she looked his shoulder over, "You're burnt!"

Gai craned his head so he could see what she was talking about. Sure enough, there were a few holes in his shirt and underneath were the clear signs of burnt flesh, "Huh, look at that."

Hani grabbed the hole of his shirt and ripped it open so she could get a better look. "These are second degree burns, Gai. How did you not notice?!"

He shrugged, "What's a little pain?"

"These burns look terrible! Let's go to your room and I'll clean and bandage them." She leaned back over his shoulder and lifted the rest of his shirt to see if he was injured anywhere else.

"That isn't necessary, Hani. They will heal soon enough."

Hani sent an elbow to the back of his head, "Damnit Gai, don't be difficult and do as I say."

Gai rubbed at his head, "Fine, sheesh!" He quickly turned and carried her towards his room.

Hani immediately started thrashing again, "Put me down first, you big ox!"

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled as she pulled her off his shoulder and sat her down.

Hani adjusted her skirts and huffed, "Gai?"

"Hmm?"

With speed that would surprise a Kage, Hani sent a clenched fist into Gai's relaxed stomach. "Ooph!" he choked as his body bent from the impact. Fortunately for him, she didn't have the strength to do much harm.

"That's for spanking me!" she shouted. She then grabbed at his chest squarely on one of his nipples and twisted it hard. "And that's for tickling me!" she cried over his pain-filled wail. She threw him a dirty look before turning sharply and stomping off towards his room.

With one hand holding his stomach and the other cradling his peck, Gai couldn't help but grin after her. She may not be the physically strongest woman he had ever met, but she definitely burned with an inner fire unlike that which he had seen before. She was a real firecracker … and he _loved_ it.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

"Does that hurt?"

"Not at all."

Hani used a damp washrag to scrub at Gai's dirt and grime covered back. She took extra care to not brush over his burns for fear the skin would break and he would start bleeding. "I still can't believe you didn't know you were hurt."

"I get injured so often Hani -- unless it's significant, I just don't notice it."

She eyed the numerous scars that lined his back, "I can see that."

Gai looked at her from over his shoulder, "Do they look that bad?"

"Hmm? Oh … no! They just …" she shrugged. "They tell a story about you." She brushed the tips of her fingers over a large scared area on his lower back. "Like this one – what happened here?"

"I took a piece of shrapnel from an explosive. It pierced by kidney and I almost died."

"Good grief – how did you survive?"

"Emergency field surgery. The medic that was with my team had to remove my kidney before I bled to death."

"You only have one kidney?" asked Hani in surprise.

"Mmmhmm," nodded Gai like it was nothing.

"What about this one?" she asked as she traced the jagged line across his upper back.

"That … well." He chuckled softly, "Let's just say: don't piss of a lightening user."

Hani shook her head – she just couldn't comprehend sustaining so many injuries. The worst she ever had was a dislocated shoulder and that had hurt like hell. To lose a kidney? Unimaginable.

She took a jar from her first aid kit and unscrewed its lid. A potent, familiar odor immediately engulfed them.

Gai tiled his head as he sniffed the air, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Kind of," chuckled Hani. She dipped her fingers into the jar and pulled out a large helping of a yellowish, creamy substance. "Its ground honeycomb and it makes for a great burn ointment." She applied it gently to his injury. "It's also a natural antibiotic. The acidity of honey kills bacteria and its enzymes mix with dead tissue to naturally produce hydrogen peroxide."

"I didn't know honey was so … medicinal."

"It's amazing stuff. You can use it to treat allergies, anemia, headaches, heart disease, and not to mention it's great for a sore throat."

"And makes for good company," grinned Gai as she threw her a wink over his shoulder.

"Gods, Gai," said Hani as she broke into a laugh. "That was so cheesy."

Gai's grin widened, "I'm full of them."

"You are certainly full of 'it'," joked Hani.

"Hey!" laughed Gai. "Easy -- I've got feelings too."

"What?!" asked Hani in feigned shock. "Konoha's Prideful Beast has feelings?!" She patted him on his uninjured shoulder, "Does the big lion have a thorn in his paw he needs me to remove?"

"More like a thorn in his side and if she doesn't stop poking him, he's going to get grumpy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she grinned. "I'll leave you alone." She wiped her hand off on the washrag and then took the bandage she had prepared and pressed it carefully against his shoulder. "OK, this one is done," she said as she finished smoothing down the tape. "Let me look at that cut on your head."

"It's nothing. Just a small nick."

"You know, you keep saying 'it's nothing' and one would think that eventually you would learn I won't be satisfied with your self-diagnoses."

He rolled his eyes, "How foolish of me to think I might actually know my own body."

"It's good you finally accepted that," she grinned.

Gai gritted his teeth – she was trying to goad him.

Hani moved off the bed and went to the washbasin where she wetted another rag. "It looks like it bled a lot."

"It's because of all the blood vessels in the forehead. It's normal."

Hani wrung out her cloth and brought it to Gai's cheek. She bent down as she scrubbed gently at his skin. "Well, regardless – it still looks bad."

"Thanks," said Gai sarcastically.

As Hani's rag neared the wound, it immediately started to bleed again. "Damnit!" she cursed as she quickly grabbed a bit of gauze from her bag and pressed it to his head. "It's a bleeder."

"A sign of good, healthy blood flow," said Gai as he puffed out his chest.

"Or a sign of poor diet," added Hani.

"What?! I eat healthier than most people in Konoha!"

Hani pulled back the bandage and eyed the wound on the edge of his hairline. "What do you usually eat?"

"Chanko nabe mostly, a little curry here and there and other foods of my own concoction."

"Chanko nabe?! – Gai, that's what sumo wrestlers eat!"

"So?"

"How many calories do you usually consume in a day?"

"12,000."

Hani's eyes doubled in size, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I thought you just said twelve-thousand."

"I did."

"How does that not kill you?!"

"Hani, I work out most of my day. Not to mention all of the weight I normally carry and the fact that moving at extreme speeds burns an enormous amount of calories. Sometimes, 12,000 isn't even enough to keep my energy level up."

Hani silently shook her head in disbelief.

"How many calories do you normally eat?"

"Maybe 1000."

Now it was Gai's turn to shake his head, "No wonder you are always tired."

"You don't think I eat enough?"

Gai held up his hands and encircled her waist without touching her, "Hani, you're so skinny! I could probably wrap my hands around your waist and have my fingers touch!"

"I can't help it – I have a small bone structure."

"I'm just saying you'll probably feel better if you get healthier calories from protein and good carbohydrates, and not from saké and rice."

Hani brought a hand to her hip and looked down at him with an irritated stare. "So you think I'm too skinny?"

"You're putting words in my mouth – I said you were _so_ skinny."

"And that's better?"

"Well … uh …" he sighed in defeat. They were bickering like an old married couple. "Look, all I was saying was –"

"So you like thicker women?"

"What?"

"Women who have more fullness?"

Gai looked off to the side, not sure if he should answer the question, "I do like a woman with a good physical foundation."

Hani was silent for a few moments as she processed his words. "Tell me this, if we didn't know each other and you saw me in a bar – would you try to pick me up?"

Gai didn't even hesitate before answering, "No."

Hani blinked a few times in shock at his short answer. It was very humbling for her to hear a man be so put off at the thought of being attracted to her – and it hurt a little coming from him. "Well, that's says a lot," she said as she tossed the gauze into the trash and turned to the washbasin.

Seeing the error in his wording, Gai quickly jumped to his feet. "Let me finish," he said as he reached out and turned her towards him. "I wouldn't approach you in a bar, because I'm not the kind of guy who does that. Picking a woman up in a bar seems so – insincere and it makes me uncomfortable." He gave her a small grin, "But I will say – even if that room was full of women, after seeing you -- you are the only one I would be thinking of for the rest of the night."

Hani looked down and blushed slightly.

Gai's grin widened, "Besides, you wouldn't even notice me through all the guys pining for your attention anyway."

Hani smiled weakly, "No offense; but you kind of stand out in a crowd."

He flashed a beaming smile, "Because of my dashing good looks?"

She watched him quietly for a few seconds; looking over his sharp features, his dark charming eyes and sweet smile … "Yeah," she said softly.

Gai's face fell in surprise. He had half expected her to come back with a smart remark; heck, he practically set her up for one. But instead, she actually paid him a complement.

"I uh," blushed Hani as she looked away. "I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed." She washed her hands off in the basin. "You should probably just take a bath – it will be impossible for you to take a shower and not get your bandages wet."

"Don't go!" blurted Gai.

Hani looked at him and lifted an eyebrow.

He looked around desperately to find an excuse to keep her from leaving. "I'm afraid I'll get my bandages wet in the bath … could you help me?"

She blinked a few times in surprise.

"I'll wear a towel." He tented his brows, "Besides, I'll need you to wrap my ribs afterwards …"

Hani looked away as she considered his request. "OK, I guess."

Gai struggled to keep from grinning ear to ear. "I'll go start the bath."

Hani silently watched him go. What was she doing? It was late and she was exhausted. But instead of getting cleaned up and going to bed, she was going to help Gai bathe? Was she out of her mind? She took a deep breath as she walked towards the bathroom – this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Watch your step!" said Gai as she entered the bathroom.

She looked down sharply and gasped at the gaping hole in the floor. "What the hell happened?!"

Gai laughed sheepishly as he got down on his knees and reached into the hole. "I forgot to be more careful when I took these off," he said as he pulled out his matching pair of leg weights. "My apartment is made of steel and concrete – this pine flooring just couldn't take the strain." He placed the weights on the floor a few feet apart from each other; even then, the floor creaked painfully.

"Should I ask how much weight that is?" asked Hani with an aghast expression.

She smiled at her and shrugged, "You wouldn't believe me."

Hani simply shook her head in disbelief as she carefully negotiated her way to the bath.

Hakanza's bathroom was actually made up of two separate rooms. One had the sink, toilet and the shower. A side room held the actual bath and it was twice the size of the first room. With natural stone flooring, polished pine walls, changing screen, cabinet for towels and washrags, and a four foot deep steaming hot tub – it was clear Hakanza enjoyed his baths.

The sound of the tub's filtration system kicked on as Gai turned a knob that was by the door. "I've never used one of these things … but I figure they're similar to the therapy baths at the hospital."

"Turn the level up to 6, anything more and it will be too hot. That switch on the bottom is for the jets, if you want … them … on?" she tented her brows at Gai's stunned look. "What?"

His expression didn't change.

She shrugged, "I've used one of these once or twice …"

He eyed her as he walked to the changing screen, "Mmhmm."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just hurry up already."

As Gai ducked behind the screen, Hani went about taking off her obi and outer kimono. She brought it up to her nose and gave it a small sniff before turning her head away from it sharply. It was completely ruined. No cleaner would be able to get out the smell of smoke and the iodine stains. It was no better than rags at this point.

She tossed the garment on the floor and took the bottom of her inner kimono and tucked it into her belt. She adjusted it till the skirt came to just above her knee.

"I appreciate you helping me," said Gai as he stepped out from behind the screen. He had one hand on the waist of his towel and was sheepishly running his other hand through his hair.

Hani first caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye; but once she did, her head turned slowly as she took him all in. His narrow waist was decorated with a six … no, eight pack. He had firm pecks, broad built shoulders and amazingly-developed arms. Though she had already seen his bare upper body before, seeing the whole picture really put things in perspective. And the part of him she hadn't seen before – his legs – were just as built as the rest of him. He had calves like dinner plates and his upper legs – she could literally count every muscle that hid under his taught skin.

Gai tented his brows at her, "Hani?"

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Wow … is it hot in here?" She walked to the bath dial, "Maybe I should turn this down to 5."

Gai chuckled softly as he sat down on the edge of the bath and slipped in. "Oh, that feels good," he sighed as he submerged himself up to his pecks.

Hani fidgeted with her belt nervously as she watched him splash water on his face. She needed to get a hold of herself – this was nothing. She could do this.

She grabbed a few rags as she walked carefully to the side of the bath. As she reached the edge, she was surprised to see Gai hold out his hand. She hesitated slightly before taking it and safely sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Where do you want me?" he asked innocently.

"Right here," said Hani as she pointed to the area before her.

Gai turned and sat on the tub's submerged bench. He was careful as he positioned his back between her knees.

Hani dunked one of her rags in the water and went about trying to wash his hair. The styling gel he had to use was a real pain to wash out. "You know," said Hani as she took a bottle of shampoo from a nearby basket. "I would have figured this gel to be dangerous when around fire … but this stuff seems to be pretty flame retardant." She rubbed the shampoo into his hair and scrubbed lightly at his scalp.

Her massage was making Gai's eyelids feel very heavy. "Good, I don't think I would look good bald."

"I agree."

He sniffed lightly at the air; this shampoo smelled far too extravagant for his needs.

After working up a good lather, Hani dunked and squeezed the rag over his head multiple times to rinse it clean. She took extra care to not get his bandages wet – she was too tired to redo them. Once his hair was clean, she scrubbed at his back, shoulders and arms; the areas he wouldn't be able to do himself.

Gai sat there in complete bliss. A lavish hot bath, a beautiful woman washing his back – he could die happy now.

"OK," said Hani as she held the rag out over his shoulder. "You can get the rest yourself."

Gai sat up from the bench and turned before he took the rag from her, "Where are you going?"

Hani tucked her skirt between her legs so she could stand and not give him an eyeful. "I'm going to my room, so I can take a shower."

"Why not just take a bath here?"

She gave him an unimpressed look, "Don't be silly."

He gave her a mischievous grin in return, "Why waste the water?"

"Ha, ha," said Hani in a monotone voice. She started to stand, "Remind me to wrap your ribs in the morning – you can hold out till then, right?"

Not wanting her to leave, Gai moved forward and wrapped his arms under her knees.

"What are you doing?!" she gasped as he lifted her off the edge and carried her to the center of the tub. She clung at his neck and she looked over her shoulder, "Are you crazy?!"

"Some would say so, yes."

She shot him an angry look and grabbed at his hands, "Put me down right now – I'm not even joking!"

He grinned at her, "Right now?"

"RIGHT NOW!"

He shrugged, "OK."

"No, not in the water!" she squealed as he unceremoniously dumped her into the tub. Fortunately, she was able to balance herself before the water went over her head.

"Unless you want to run through the courtyard in wet clothes on a cold fall night – I suggest you take your bath here," he laughed.

Hani bared her teeth at him, "You bastard!"

"Back to name calling?"

"That is it!" she cried as she jumped at him.

Gai quickly leaned over to shield his vital organs; but as he felt her crawl up on his back, he couldn't help but snicker. She was wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pull off a maneuver that would take a man twice her size. "Hani," he laughed. "Do you _honestly_ believe you can perform 'The Sleeper', on_ me_? I mean, honestly – " His body suddenly collapsed into the water.

"Gah!" gasped Hani who wasn't fast enough to untangle herself before being pulled under with him.

But just as soon as they were both submerged, Gai immediately sat up bolt right; slamming his fists on his hips proudly. "RA, HA, HA, HA!" he roared. "Got you!"

Hani spat the water from her mouth. "You suck, Gai!" she cried as she let go and slipped off his back. She used an arm to wipe the hair from her eyes as she walked to the edge of the tub.

"Aww, poor Hani-chan get all wet?" he said with a pouty voice.

She slapped at the water so it would spray up into his face. "Shut up!" she shouted. She turned around sharply and mumbled incoherently as she went about trying to untie the wet knot that was her belt. Once it was removed, she ripped off her kimono and threw it across the room where it smacked loudly into the wall.

Gai watched her with a good deal of humor. She was angry; but angry Hani reminded him more of a hissing, spitting kitten than a real threat.

Hani removed her hair sticks and sat them on the edge of the tub. Then she took a dip in the water to slick her hair back and out of her face.

Gai casually sat on the bench at the back of the tub and watched her with a small grin on his face. He winked at her as she shot him a dirty look over her shoulder before reaching for the shampoo, squirting it into her hand and scrubbing it into her hair.

Gai's grin widened, "Are you mad at me?"

"Pissed!"

"Aww, don't be mad, Hani." He watched her plunge under the water and waited till she was done rinsing her hair before he spoke again. "I was just having a little fun."

"Screw you and your fun!" shouted Hani as she whirled around and jabbed a finger at him. "Now your bandage is wet and needs to be redone!"

As Hani turned to face him, Gai couldn't keep his eyes from popping at the sight of her. The white tank top she always wore under her kimonos was soaked. It was now serving as nothing more than a second, transparent skin and she was "standing firmly at attention".

"What?!" she snapped.

Gai immediately calmed his expression. He was a jounin who could handle interrogation – this would be a piece of cake. "Nothing," he said as he gave her a laid-back shrug.

She eyed him suspiciously for another few seconds before grabbing one of the washrags. "You had better not be plotting something!" she snarled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good answer!"

She took the rag and scrubbed at her hands; trying to wash the orange iodine from her skin. It would take days to get it out from under her nails.

Gai could barely keep himself from grinning. Even though he was a gentleman, there were times when that part of him just decided it was best to stay out of the way and this was one of those moments. He brought a hand up to his chin and scratched at it thoughtfully. "C's, maybe?" he said softly.

"You say something?"

"Nope," he grinned. "… Nah, D's at the very least."

Hani stilled her movements and looked up at him, "Speak up! I can't hear you over the tub's filter."

"Oh, it's nothing." He tilted his head, "E's … yeah."

Hani squinted at him; she had just barely caught his last statement.

Gai couldn't stop the grin from creeping over his face, "Double E's … definitely." He could calculate the speed and strength required to throw a kunai at a moving target and take things like physics, wind speed and his own fatigue into the equation. Determining a woman's bra size wasn't even a challenge.

Hani's eyes widened. 'Did he just say double E's? How did he -- ?!' Her head snapped down. "Oh my god!" she cried as she quickly covered herself with her arms and turned her back to him.

Gai couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw his head back and laughed uproariously. "Ah, Hani-chan!" he said, gasping for air. "Bravo, I must say – bravo! I appreciate the peepshow." He looked over at her, half expecting her to be giving him another dirty look. But the sight of her instantly choked the laughter from his throat. "H-Hani?"

She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand while she used her other arm to cover her exposed chest. "Leave me alone," she said weakly.

Gai quickly pushed off of the bench and moved to her back, "What's wrong?" She covered her face with a hand and took a shaky breath. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'm just having a really bad day," she said with a trembling voice. In one day, she had been humiliated, saddened, depressed, and scared more times than she had been in her whole life. It was nothing short of a miracle that she had survived it all.

Gai's heart plunged into his stomach and he was filled with an immeasurable amount of guilt at having teased her. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder; but hesitated. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

This time her voice was even weaker, "No." She took another shaky breath, "Just leave me alone."

Gai stood there with knitted brows. He felt horrible and he had to do something to make it right. He went to her side and sat down on the bench. Then he took her arm and pulled lightly on her. "Come here," he said as he steered her onto his lap.

Hani didn't even try to resist him.

He sat her on his lap and tucked her shoulder under his arm. He then wrapped one arm around her and placed a hand on her head and lowered it so she rested on his shoulder. He pressed his cheek against her forehead and sighed as he heard her breath shudder painfully. "I'm really sorry, Hani. I was just joking around."

"I know," she said with a strained voice.

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not that – everything has just been going badly today." She rubbed at her eyes, "I keep screwing things up."

"What? When?"

"Everything! Everything I've tried to do, I have messed up horribly."

Gai held her tighter and shook his head, "That's not true, Hani. I'm actually really proud of you."

Her voice was a little lighter, "Proud of me?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I saw how you worked with those villagers tonight and you did a fantastic job."

"Really?"

"Yes! Those people just suffered a terrible disaster; but your presence alone left smiles on their faces. I use work as relationship supervisor between the ninja and the civilians before I became a teacher. And I would have hired you in a heartbeat – heck, you'd probably have my job in less than a week."

She silently considered his words.

"One thing is for certain, Hani. I wouldn't have been able to get through the night without you."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Am I going to have to tickle you to make you cheer up?"

"Do and you die," she said flatly.

Gai stroked her hair and chuckled. "That's better."

"Gai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hold all your friends like this?"

He grinned, "Just the ones I really like."

Hani's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around her chest tighter.

"However, if I embraced my other good friend like this … he'd probably Raikiri my ass. At least, that's what he did the last time I hugged him in public."

"Wait," said Hani as she lifted her head. "Raikiri? Are you talking about Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

Gai shot her a shocked look, "You know Kakashi?"

She shrugged, "Only by name. He's a legend in our village, how would I not know of him?"

"And you never heard of me before? His eternal rival?!"

She gave him a sheepish look, "No …?"

Gai's head dropped till his chin hit his chest, "Oh, my battered ego. You even knew the name of his jutsu too."

She placed a gentle hand on his chest. "I'm sorry," she said with a small laugh.

He shook his head and grinned, "It's alright. It's easy to be dwarfed in the shadow of Kakashi Hatake."

"Is he as good-looking as everyone says he is?"

Gai's head snapped towards her in disbelief. But the impish grin that crept over her face told him she wasn't serious and was only trying to get a rise out of him. He shook his head and smiled, "That deserves tickling."

"No!" cried Hani as she buried her face into his neck. "Stop with the tickling already!"

He held her tighter, "I can't help it. It's just too easy." He pressed his cheek against her forehead, "And sexy too."

"Sexy?"

"Yeah – if a man sees a wriggling, gasping woman and isn't remotely affected by it, then he's blind, gay or dead."

"Pervert."

"I like to call it 'being youthful'."

Hani closed her eyes and grinned. He was such an odd, silly man.

She took a deep breath; taking in this musky sent. Even after a bath, she could still smell his natural aroma. She slid her hand up his chest and held his neck as she took in his scent again. 'How does he taste?' she wondered. 'Does he taste the same as his lips?' She bit at her own before she dared to stick out her tongue and touch it against his skin ever-so-lightly.

Gai shuddered, "Ha-Hani?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she blushed as she sat up and covered her face with her hand. "I don't know why I just did that!"

Gai took her wrist and pulled it away from her face. "Don't apologize," he said as he let go of her arm and brought his hand to her cheek. "I liked it." He pulled gently and brought her face down to his; but before he could place a kiss on her lips, a soft knock sounded at his bedroom door.

Gai's whole body tensed painfully. Surely that man didn't have _that_ bad of timing. But sure enough, another knock, this one a bit louder than the first, could be heard. "Great Hokages on the mountain!" he said as he moved Hani off his lap. "I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Gai don't!" laughed Hani. "He's just doing his job."

He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a dry towel. Then, with no regard to his modesty, he yanked his wet towel off and threw it at the floor where it landed with a loud "slap".

Hani balked and blushed wildly at the sight of his bare butt. That was one rear that needed a warning sign: _Do not throw quarters at this ass. Suffering major injury on quarter's rebound is imminent._ One thing was for certain … either through shaving, waxing or genetics, his butt wasn't even remotely hairy.

Gai stomped through his room – he couldn't remember the last time he was this annoyed. And now he finally understood what Kakashi meant by the term "cock-blocking".

He walked to his door and threw it open with so much force, Oda nearly wet himself. "Sir?!" he squeaked.

"Someone had better be dead or dying," he asked through gritted teeth.

The servant held out a sealed scroll with a trembling hand, "I certainly hope not Sir."

Gai looked between the scroll and Oda, "What's this?"

"A private missive, Sir. It was just delivered and came with strict instructions to be handed to Lord Hakanza immediately."

Gai shrugged, "Shouldn't you wait to give this to the real Hakanza?"

Oda winked, "I'm fairly certain it was intended for you, Sir." A movement in the bathroom's doorway caught his attention. He looked over and saw Hani wrapped in a towel and pulling on a silken housecoat. The servant's eyes quickly darted between the two ninja. "Oh no," he said with a pained expression. "I did it again, didn't I Sir?"

Gai's only response was roughly snatching the scroll from Oda's outstretched arm. The servant cowered in fear for his life at the sudden movement.

"Thank you Oda," growled Gai.

The servant quickly bowed, "You're welcome, Sir!" He turned to Hani and also gave her a quick bow, "Good night, Madam!"

"Night Oda," grinned Hani as the servant dashed away and hurriedly exited the wing.

Gai watched him leave before slamming the door closed and tearing open the scroll.

"What is it?" asked Hani as she walked to his side.

"_Lord Hakanza, with the threat of winter around the corner, I hope you have been able to keep warm. I received your letter on wanting to have further negotiations over the wheat imports. Unfortunately this year's drought has greatly reduced our food stock. Even I will have to return home from the battle fields for fear we will lose too much food. I expect to leave tomorrow. Till Anon – Nanashi_" read Gai. "What the heck does that mean?" he asked with a shrug.

"Let me see that," said Hani as she took the scroll. She held it out and rocked it over the lamp's flame. After a few seconds, she lifted the scroll and examined it. "Here," she said as she handed it back to him.

Gai looked it over. There were now numerous words and letters crossed out in brown ink. Apparently someone had used lemon juice on it to hide a secret message. "War negotiations over. Will return tomorrow," he read. He quickly looked to Hani.

"Looks like our mission is coming to an end." She walked to the in-table that held her first aid kit and went about putting things away. "This time tomorrow, we'll be on our way back home – and going back to our everyday lives." She smiled at him, "You'll be back with your team again. I'm sure they missed you."

Gai looked the scroll over again, "What will you do?"

"Hmm? Oh, probably go on another mission. I know Tsunade-sama has a long list of specialized missions she wants me to take care of."

Gai held the scroll over the lamp and let it catch fire. "What kind of missions?"

Hani looked at him silently, "The kind that require my specialized skills."

Gai felt his stomach lurch. She clearly meant seduction. "You won't take any time off?"

She chuckled, "Why would I want to do that? I need money just as much as the next ninja. And since one of my kimonos just got ruined tonight, I'll need to save up the money to replace it."

Gai walked up behind her, "Have you ever thought about learning a different specialty … other than seduction?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Why would I want to do that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I think you would make an excellent medic."

"Pfft," chuckled Hani. "No thanks. Besides, I'm good at what I do – why would I want to do anything else?"

Gai started to reach out to her, but stopped himself. He was fighting an internal battle. In one way, he wanted this increasingly frustrating mission to be over with; but on the other hand, he knew that once it was over, he and Hani would part ways and probably never see each other again. And he did not want that.

"If you offer to train me again, I swear I'll kick your butt. And I mean it too. I haven't been serious before, but I'll really do it this time." She jumped as a hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, but the expression on his face made her turn back sharply.

"I don't like the idea of you seducing other men."

Hani's breath quickened, "Why?"

He placed his other hand on her shoulder and stepped in closer, "Because I'm a jealous man." He kissed her on the back of the head, "And I don't like to share."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "We're not a couple, Gai."

He took the collar of her housecoat and lightly pulled it off her shoulders, "It's not for a lack of want on my part."

"Gai," sighed Hani as he lightly kissed a trail up her neck to behind her ear. "You're not making this easy …"

Without taking his lips from the smooth flesh from behind her ear, he gently draped her long, wet hair over one of her shoulders. Once her hair was out of the way, he traced the space between her ear and her other shoulder with soft, full-lip kisses. As if it had a mind of its own, Hani's neck bent to the side to give him better access.

Gai felt his confidence level rise as he read her welcoming body language. He traversed his kisses across her shoulder blade; but once his mouth reached the delicate ridges of her backbone, he brought his tongue to her skin and ran its tip from the base of her neck, up to her hairline in one slow, agonizing stroke.

Hani's breath hitched as she arched her back against the small jolt of electricity his stimulus sparked down her spine; turning her skin to gooseflesh. "Gai please!" She clung to her first aid kit – it took all of her willpower to keep her hands to herself.

He ignored her words. He wasn't an expert on human behavior, but even _he_ could tell she was enjoying his special attention -- he just needed to help her realize it.

With slow, calculated movements, Gai placed a hand on her stomach and gently pulled her closer to him; bringing her bare shoulders to his hard, furry chest. He used his other hand to take one of hers and forced her to release her death-grip on the bag she held. He then brought that same hand up to her shoulder, where he laid a few tender kisses on her delicate wrist.

Struggling to maintain a steady breath, Hani turned her head and watched him -- he was so gentle, so sensitive to how her body was reacting. In one way it tantalized her -- excited her on a whole new level; but at the same time it thoroughly terrified her that she could be actually enjoying this forbidden encounter. However, the latter only added to the thrill of the moment.

Feeling her watch him, Gai turned his head and looked down into her eyes. Hani couldn't even imagine the look she must have had on her face as they shared a long, silent stare. She was so torn – torn between the laws that imprison her, and the longings that come with being a woman who enjoyed a warm embrace just as much as the next person.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gai finally made his move – tightening his grip on her waist and moving his hand from her wrist, to her cheek. Realizing what his intentions were, Hani recoiled slightly, trying to free herself from his grasp; but he held her firmly in place. She tried to jerk her face away from his – if they were to kiss, she knew she would no longer be able to hold herself back.

Gai used only a small fraction of his strength to turn her face back to his. He could feel her barriers were on the brink of crumbling, and if he could kiss her just once more …

Once their lips touched, Hani yanked her face away from him again and fought against his grip – trying to step out of his hold and grabbing at his hand to pry it from her face. "No!" she cried.

Gai tightened his grip; he wouldn't let her go – not after he had gotten this far. He grabbed her chin roughly and returned her face to its place. But before he could land a kiss, Hani brought one arm up and knocked away his hand from her chin and used her other hand to lock his thumb and twist it the wrong way.

Gai immediately released his hold on her, letting her escape or else lose a finger. And in one swift movement, a flat, open palm slapped him full across the face – his only reaction to the strike was the slight turn of his head.

The moment Hani's hand had left Gai's face, one thing had become perfectly clear – that had been the weakest, most insincere strike he had ever received. It was the equivalent to a stage slap – nothing more than show. It had barely stung at all, and Gai knew she was an experienced enough fighter to inflict pain if she so desired.

Hani was now facing him; her chest heaving from deep, strained breaths. "When a woman says 'no', she means it!" she scolded. She grabbed her first aid kit and tucked it under her arm. "I am going. If you try to stop me -- _I really will break something_!" With that, she quickly turned to leave.

She got three steps away before a hand darted out and seized her upper arm roughly, forcing her to drop the kit she held. She was only able to get out a short gasp before Gai yanked her into him, grabbing her head with his other hand and forcing her into a deep kiss.

"Mnph!" said Hani as she tried to pull away; but he held her in place. She could break every one of his fingers and slap his cheeks a thousand times, but he wouldn't release his hold on her this time.

With her lips still locked in his kiss, Hani pushed against his chest. "Mmmhhnnn!!!" she whimpered in desperation; her self-control was shattering rapidly. The warmth of his body, his musky smell and the sweet sensations his touch sent her was going to drive her insane.

She clenched her hands into fists and slammed them into his chest in attempt at breaking free. She wouldn't let this foolish man break her resolve. She was a highly specialized assassin who could seduce a man from across the room with a single look. She couldn't do this – it was forbidden!

But each strike she delivered against his chest was softer than the last and as her strength waned, his increased. He finally released her arm and wrapped it around her back, pulling her into him. And when there was finally a brief parting of their lips, instead of a cry for help or even a scolding statement, the only thing that escaped Hani's mouth was a shuddered breath.

Gai was quick to re-seal their kiss, for fear she would come to her good senses in that moment and finally reject him. He cradled her head firmly; kissing her so forcefully, it almost hurt. He wasn't very good in choosing his words – having spent most of his youth training his body and not increasing his vocabulary, but in this moment, he hoped his actions spoke louder than anything he could ever say.

Hani took a short, desperate breath from her nose; her lungs aching from the lack of life-giving oxygen. In an attempt at giving her some reprieve, Gai lightened the kiss and opened his mouth enough for them both to get a small breath before he turned his head and kissed her lips from a new angle. As he changed the angle a second time, he felt the thrilling sensation of Hani's tongue slipping past his lips. He couldn't stop the low moan that roared from deep in his throat if his life depended on it. This woman drove him crazy -- she made him want to jump to the rooftops and howl at the moon … and then cry passionately at the beauty of it all.

The vibrations of his roar against her eardrums shattered the last of Hani's resolve. She really liked his deep, masculine voice – whether he was talking casually, telling a cheesy joke or giving a hearty laugh. And hearing that low growl in response to her actions only made her skin erupt into goose bumps again.

She reached up and laced her fingers into his thick hair – she liked that about him too. She teased him about having bushy brows, and being covered in body hair, but she actually really appreciated that quality to him. Perhaps it was primal, regardless – she couldn't help but want to run her fingers through every hair on his body.

She slid her hands down his neck and then to his chest. Gods, his body was amazing. He worked out like crazy and it was so clearly obvious. People joked about guys who could "crack walnuts with their ass cheeks", but Hani honestly believed Gai was one of the few who could actually pull that trick off. And she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he told her it was a part of his daily training.

Her hands continued to roam over his body, settling on his toned shoulders and then his upper arms; they were like rock! Hani couldn't keep her knees from buckling slightly.

Their lips made a small "smack" as Gai broke away from their kiss. "Are you alright?" he asked with tented brows. He had felt her weight shift.

Hani blushed slightly, "Just feeling a little light-headed."

He gave her a charming, half-grin that made her heart skip a beat, "Do I have that effect on you?"

She was just too proud to let him know how much he was truly affecting her, "It's probably from the lack of oxygen – I wasn't getting enough air during that kiss."

Gai tilted his head back and chuckled deeply. He then gave her a small smile before he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, "I'll remember that next time."

"Next time?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he continued to stare into her eyes.

After a few silent moments, Hani spoke. "I'm sorry I slapped you," she said; her voice filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you do something you didn't want to do," he said equally as sad.

Hani looked away and gave a half-smile, "You didn't."

Gai brought his lips to her forehead and sighed, "Thank goodness. I don't like it when you are angry with me."

"Then stop doing things that piss me off," she said jokingly. She could feel Gai smile against her forehead.

But after a long, quite pause, Gai finally spoke. "Do I ever … make you happy?" he asked gently.

Hani took a deep breath – that was a loaded question. Her eyes moved from one side to the next, searching for the best answer. His question wasn't something you asked a casual friend, it was something you asked your lover. If she said 'yes', then that might give him false hope for a future with her. But if she said 'no', then it would probably hurt his feelings.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Gai … I told you, I'm not allowed to lo—"

"I know," he interrupted her. He leaned his head back so he could look into her eyes, "But even a saint will steal food if he is starving. Sometimes we have no choice but to break the laws that bind us." He brought a hand to her cheek and stroked her chin with his thumb. "And it makes me very sad to think that you've been nothing but a tool and a toy all of these years."

Hani averted her eyes – it was true. She had never experienced true romantic intimacy with someone who genuinely cared for her. Even with her politician friend – that wasn't romantic.

Gai noted her expression before continuing. "Which is why –" he said before he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, and carried her to the bed. "I ask that you give me the honor, for one night, to show you what it's like to be with someone who truly cares for you."

Hani watched him with wide eyes as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I don't want to have sex with you …" he said in all honesty. "And … I haven't known you long enough to say, 'I want to make _love_ with you' …" He took both of her hands and brought them to his mouth for a gentle kiss. "But I would like your permission … " He looked up into her eyes, his own full of sincerity. "To worship your body."

Hani couldn't keep her body from quaking slightly. His offer was so passionate -- so loving, it left her reeling. At the very least, she was grateful she was already sitting; otherwise she would be collapsing from the shock.

Gai sat up and leaned in to give her a light kiss on the cheek. "You are a beautiful, caring woman and you deserve to be cherished. One night will never be enough to show you how special you really are – but I promise to try my best." He kissed her on the cheek again, "Do I have your permission, Hani?"

Hani's only response was the slight nod of her head.

Was this so bad? Surely breaking the rules and spending the night with someone as caring as Gai wouldn't do any harm? She was strong enough to not let herself develop any feelings for him – even if they had an intimate encounter. Right? But unfortunately for Hani -- who was entirely new to love -- didn't have the good sense to collect all of the thoughts and feelings she had for Gai and see how much they were truly affecting her. Right now, she was only living in the moment.

"Thank you," smiled Gai. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. This time, there was no awkwardness between them as their tongues met; though Hani was noticeably a bit more reserved in her half of the exchange. Letting him take control -- She couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated in that moment.

As they continued to kiss, Gai leaned forward, pushing on her lightly so she would lean back. She reached up and held onto his neck for support as she was lowered to the bed. Her body was shaking like a leaf before her weight had fully settled against the mattress.

"Don't worry," said Gai as he noticed her shivering. "I'll be gentle." He was now on all-fours, leaning over her fully; one leg at her side, the other was safely between her knees. He planted one hand beside her head and used the hand that was cradling her cheek to slide slowly down her neck and exposed shoulder.

Hani ran her fingers through the shorter hair at the back of his head, and pressed her cheek to the side of his face. Her jaw trembled as she spoke, "That's not what I'm afraid of."

Gai reached up and took one of her hands and removed it from his hair. Then he leaned back and brought her wrist to his mouth. "Then what is it?"

She shook harder as his breath tickled her skin. "I'm afraid I'll enjoy this too much."

"That's the idea," grinned Gai who looked up and gave her such a seductive look, it shocked her speechless. In the dim light, his eyes looked like glimmering onyxes and his long eyelashes made the chiseled features of his face even more striking. He gave her a small wink before he started to kiss a trail down her arm, "Be sure to tell me what you like."

As he reached her elbow, he bent her arm behind her head, letting the loose sleeve of the housecoat fall to her shoulder. With the rest of her limb now exposed, he kissed the underside of her upper arm, being sure to give the softest parts of her skin the most attention.

Hani couldn't keep her body from tensing at the ticklish, but arousing sensations of him kissing such a sensitive area. "Ha!" She gasped as she twisted her body instinctually. But just as she thought her mind would snap, Gai leaned back and ceased his teasing.

"Now the other," he said as he shifted his weight and took her other arm. He brought her wrist up to his mouth again and kissed a trail down her other limb.

This time, Hani's body was tensing before he even reached her arm's most sensitive area. The anticipation and yearning to feel the same thrill from before was more powerful than she had thought possible. And as Gai's lips traveled lower, Hani couldn't help but release a small cry of pleasure.

Gai looked at her and smiled, "Does that feel good?" He shifted his weight so his face was just above hers. "You're so ticklish -- I could only imagine how sensitive you are to touch."

Hani didn't know why, but his words brought a hard blush to her cheeks. She turned her face away from him in an attempt at hiding her embarrassment.

Gai grinned and used a gentle hand to brush away the hair that fell over her face, "Don't be self-conscious. I think it's cute."

Hani brought a hand up to her forehead and buried her face in it, "Kittens with ribbons are cute – a seductress wants to be … provocative."

"Oh Hani –" laughed Gai. "You've got that covered."

She tented her brows and gave him an innocent look from the corner of her eyes, "Really?"

Gai had to clench the bed sheets to keep joy-filled tears from forming. 'She's just too cute!' he cried mentally. "Absolutely! I've never met a woman more sensual than you."

Hani grinned, "That's because you scare all the pretty ones away."

Gai's jaw dropped in shock at her statement, but it quickly turned into a toothy grin. "Mock me, eh?" He ran a clawed hand up her side. "You're in no position to be making fun of me, Missy."

Hani jerked instinctually and tried to grab at his arm. "No, don't!"

He buried his face in her neck, forcing her to squeal loudly. "Play nice, Hani."

She laced her fingers into his hair and bucked uncontrollably. "Ungh! OK!" she cried in a voice filled with laughter.

Gai's hand quickly stilled, but his mouth remained at her neck. "You just can't help but taunt me, can you?" he asked as he kissed up her collar to her ear.

When Hani spoke, her lips brushed his cheek, "It's too easy. You always leave yourself open."

Gai pulled back sharply and held up a hand. He flashed a proud, bright smile as the small strip of fabric he held beamed in the lamplight. "So do you."

Hani's eyes doubled as she immediately recognized the garment and looked down. At some point, he had untied the belt to her housecoat and had removed it from her. How he had done it without her noticing was a testament to their difference in rank. "How did you -- ?"

Gai tossed the fabric over his shoulder, "Does it matter? Good riddance I say – it was only going to get in the way." He leaned back down and kissed gently at the corner of her mouth, "Besides … you seem fairly distracted right now as it is."

Hani closed her eyes and blushed. Damn this man, he was making her feel so very … un-seductive. In order to restore some dignity, she would need to remedy this situation – slowly, she brought her arm up and placed a soft hand on his stomach and ran it down his "fuse" till the tip of her fingers met the towel that was tied tightly around his waist.

Gai gasped sharply at the sudden intrusion and used his free hand to grab at her arm before she went any further. "This isn't about me," he said with a strained voice. "I'm here to pleasure you." He sat up on his knees and walked backwards off the bed.

Hani tented her brows as she watched him go – what did he have in mind now? She liked the idea of teasing him a little and was sad to see him move out of her reach.

He kneeled down on the floor and took one of her ankles. Hani sat up to better see his actions, but as he raised her leg up enough to where it would be no longer considered "lady-like", she immediately shot her hands between her legs, covering herself with her housecoat and towel in an attempt at maintaining some modesty.

"Don't worry," chuckled Gai. "I'm not trying to steal a peek."

"Then what are you doing?"

Gai placed his other hand at the base of her foot and leaned down to kiss gently at her bruised toes. His lips traveled up the top of her foot, then her shins and by the time he reached her knee, Hani's breathing had become erratic. She unconsciously clenched at the fabric in her hands – every time his lips touched her skin, her whole body tingled.

He didn't stop there – he moved his hands up her legs and pushed the housecoat out of his way as his lips moved over the top of her leg and continued to her inner thigh. "Gai --" gasped Hani. Without even realizing it, she moved one of her hands out of his way, in anticipation for what was about to come.

But it never did. Without a word, Gai pulled back, gave Hani a small "Haha, I teased you" grin before moving to her other foot and giving it equal attention.

Hani gritted her teeth in frustration at being fooled so easily by one of the oldest seduction tricks in the book. But the kisses he was delivering up her other leg quickly doused any anger she had. Fortunately, this time, she didn't fall for the same trick twice.

Gai smiled before giving her inner thigh one last kiss and setting up so his face was level with hers.

Hani gave him a mildly irritated look. "Are you proud of yourse – HA?!" she gasped as a strong, callused hand slipped casually between her thigh and the arm she used to shield herself from him. His fingers rubbed gently at the laced fabric that guarded her most vulnerable area.

Gai grinned mischievously, "Very."

Hani clung to his arm with both of her hands. "Ha, G-Gai!" she gasped. She closed her eyes and bit at her lip as he stroked her a bit harder.

"Does that feel good?"

'Of course it felt good – how could he not tell?' she wondered. She leaned forward and buried her face into his shoulder – with her hands holding him so tightly, she could feel his muscles ripple from pleasuring her.

Gai choked down a growl as her arousal coated the tips of his fingers. This would be a real test for him in learning to control his hot-blooded bestial side – this time was about her, not him. And if he couldn't hold himself back, then he would climb the highest mountain in the Fire Country, wearing nothing but a Speedo and using bobbed-wire for a harness.

He carefully looped a finger under the fabric of her underwear and tucked it to the side as his digits returned to their work unabated. This time, he couldn't keep from moaning as a small, pleasure-filled whimper sounded from within Hani's throat. He was touching the most private part of her body and she was enjoying it. Needless to say, it took what was left of his concentration to will his body to not react to the moment. He could only imagine how the men in Hani's past used her as a toy to get a cheap thrill. He absolutely refused to be anything like those men … period.

"Th … that feels good," whispered Hani, her body had started to shake uncontrollably again.

Gai felt his own pulse and breath quicken. His goal of remaining physically neutral was becoming nearly impossible at this point. And Hani's soft gasps and sighs only made him to want to hear more. He buried his face into her neck and kissed her. "Good," he said, his own voice a bit shaky. He moved his hand to where his thumb could stimulate her and his fingers could slip between her folds. But just as he started to penetrate her, a firm resistance stopped him in his tracks.

"Ungh!" winced Hani as she clung tighter at his arm.

Gai's eyes doubled in size – it just wasn't possible. He moved his fingers forward again and was met with the same resistance. "Hani?! Are you a virgin?!" he asked in shock.

She shook her head slowly, "No."

Gai stood stock-still. "Then why is your … um," he was too embarrassed to say.

Hani lifted her head slightly, "It's a secret clan technique – the jutsu allows us to make our bodies virginal again."

"Why on earth would you want to do something like that?"

"It makes for the perfect disguise."

Gai blinked a few time as he tried to absorb her statement. It was true – there was nothing more convincing to a disguise than being able to restore a woman's body to a virginal state. Regardless, in Gai's mind, this did pose a problem.

"I … I can't do this," he said reluctantly as he removed his hand from her.

Hani's mouth fell open in shock, "What?"

He turned away from her and sat at the edge of the bed; his arms draped heavily over his knees, "I can't do this."

Hani watched him with wide eyes, not believing what she was hearing, "Wh-why?"

Gai couldn't look at her, "Hani … I … I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"I've … I've never been with a virgin before; but the woman I have been with … even they say it hurts at first." He shook his head, "I couldn't imagine how much it would hurt for you."

She tried to absorb his words – he was saying so much. Firstly, most men Hani had been with usually squealed in delight at the thought of taking a woman's virginity – Gai was the first to be put off by it. Secondly, if his past partners complained about pain – then how big was he?!

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Hani. But even the thought of hurting you –" he grabbed at his stomach. "Makes me ill."

She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Gai," she said softly. What kind of man was he? Did men like him actually exist? He was so kind, so gentle and considerate. A woman meets a man like this only once every few lifetimes and Hani felt so honored to be with him in that moment. His generosity touched her deeply and she wanted to give him the only thing she could … and that was herself.

She tucked her knees under her and moved to his side. "It's OK, Gai," she said as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "I'll be fine."

He shook his head again, "No Hani. I've made up my mind – I would rather live without, than live knowing I've caused you pain."

"Gai, that part of me has been broken more times than I can count –"

He cringed, "I really didn't need to know that."

"The point is: I can take the pain. Besides, it's only fleeting and lasts for only a few minutes at the most."

Gai sighed deeply in what Hani figured was consideration of her words. Seeing his resolve wane, she made her move. She sat up and moved to where she was straddling his lap. Gai sat back to make room for her and placed his hands at the small of her back once she was settled.

Hani lifted her hands and traced his sharp cheekbones with her fingers. "Trust me. I will be fine," she said, echoing his words from earlier.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Even in the soft lamplight she could see his jaw clench and unclench over and over again.

She closed her eyes and blushed slightly as she spoke her next words, "I've never … I've never wanted to give myself to anyone before; but tonight … I want you to have me." She felt his grip on her back tighten. "So please Gai," she said as she reached up and pulled the housecoat off her shoulders and loosened the towel from around her torso. She pulled the fabric away from her body, exposing herself for him to see. "Please be the first to make a woman out of me."

Gai's voice quaked painfully at her words. He had never heard a statement more arousing than that – whether it was in his real life, the movies or the smutty books Kakashi liked to read out-loud to pester him. She had pulled out all of the stops and her seduction no jutsu completely trumped his resolve no jutsu. Not even a monk could hold back at this point.

"Hani," he said breathlessly as he dove into her; cradling her face and bringing his lips to her in a passionate kissed. She laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him back with just as much fervor. She wanted to feel him, to taste him and to experience him fully. He had proven to be a wonderful man, and if she was going to break the laws of her clan, then she was going to go all out and make sure it was amazing for both of them.

Gai's lips moved from her mouth and traveled down the tip of her chin and down her neck as she titled her head backwards. "Gai," she sighed as his kissing moved past her throat.

He moved his hands to just below her shoulder blades so he could support her as she arched her back and bared her naked torso to him. His lips kissed till he reached her cleavage and from there, he moved his mouth to one of her breasts where he took its peak in his mouth.

"Ha-HA!" gasped Hani as she clung to his head and bucked slightly.

Having enough strength to easily support her with one arm, Gai removed one of his hands from her back and brought it to her front where he massaged gently at the large, firm bosom he was suckling. He had always told his friends, "All you need is a handful – anything else is just a waste"; however, he came to the realization in that moment that there was never too much of a good thing. He would have to set the record straight with his friends at a later date.

His mouth soon moved back to her neck – this area was just as erogenous as any other part of her body and the small moans of pleasure she made as he kissed her there confirmed it. He slid the hand that was on her back down to one of her rear-cheeks and gave it a good squeeze. He had always thought himself to be an "ass-man", and Hani didn't lack in that department. Her backside was just as round as her front, only it was a good deal firmer. Goodness, he couldn't decide which part of her he liked most – she was perfect all around.

But just as he was getting settled in the moment, Gai felt something that made every part of his body tense. "Ha-Hani!" he gasped.

She lifted her head and gave him an impish grin. One of her hands was propped on his knee to support her weight, while her other arm was tucked behind her back, unseen. But the sensation he was feeling under his towel told him exactly where her hand was. "I can't let you have all the fun," she said lightly.

He pressed his forehead against her collarbone and moaned as her grip tightened and her strokes grew longer.

"I can tell why women have complained about it hurting in the past – being stretched out this much can be a little difficult the first few times." Gai's jumpsuit still left a little to the imagination; regardless, Hani could attest that he was definitely bigger than average – more so than she had imagined. "How does that feel?" she asked as she buried her face into the top of his head.

"Good," he said with a trembling voice.

"Do you want for it to feel better?"

Gai lifted his head and watched her through half-lidded eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips before bringing her mouth to his ear. "I want to feel you inside me."

Gai didn't say a word. Instead he hastily grabbed at the back straps of her thong and ripped them off in one jerk.

"Whoa!" gasped Hani.

"Sorry," said Gai breathlessly. "I hope you won't need those again." And with that, he wrapped an arm around her backside to lift her up so he could pull the towel free from his body. Hani stole a glance at his naked form and couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl. She had tried to envision him in her mind's eye, but she was now seeing that she just didn't do him justice. She winced slightly as he lowered her back down till she felt a slight pressure between her legs.

"I'm sorry Hani," said Gai as he felt her body begin to shake again. "I really don't want for this to be painful for you."

She willed her body to stop trembling; if he thought she was scared, he would immediately back out of it. "I'll be fine."

He took a deep breath, "I'll do it fast."

Hani nodded. Like removing a bandaid, it was best to do it as quickly as possible.

Gai took hold of her hips and frowned as she immediately tensed – she was too anxious. If she didn't relax, it would only make things worse. Never liking the "bite the ear method" to make it easier on a virgin, Gai thought it would be better if he made her relax through pleasure instead. He brought his face forward and took the peak of one of her bosoms and teased it with his tongue.

Surprised by his actions, Hani gasped in shock; but she soon tilted her head to the side and purred with pleasure.

The very moment he felt her body relax, Gai pushed her down on top of him with as much force as he dared.

As her rear slammed into his legs, Hani's head fell back so far, Gai had to catch her for fear she would fall. "GUH-UNGH!" she cried in pain. It wasn't just having her virginal skin broken that hurt so much, she had forgotten it had been almost two years since the last time she was stretched out. Her body really was like a virgin again. Regardless, it hurt _A LOT_ more than she had anticipated it would.

"Gods Hani, I'm so sorry!" cried Gai as he pulled her into him and cradled her head. "If I had known it would hurt that much …"

She shook her head weakly and clenched her eyes to keep from crying, "It's OK." She swallowed hard, her throat stinging from choking back her tears. "I'll be alright."

He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes and then stroked her head comfortingly, "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Let's start moving, I think it might help."

Gai tented his brows – she seemed in unbearable pain and he didn't like the idea of making things worse for her. But if she thought it would help …

He held her rump gently and pulled up on her as she lifted herself with her knees. Hani couldn't hide her wince of pain if her life had counted on it.

"That's it, Hani. We're stopping here," said Gai. It was just too much for her and he couldn't sit by and watch her be tortured like this. He moved his hands under her arms and started to lift her; but she immediately relaxed her legs and fell back on him.

"Ku!" gasped Gai as she enveloped him again. She grabbed at his shoulders and lifted herself once more – this time, she bit her tongue to keep from showing her pain. "Hani – if it hurts, don't do this!"

"It's OK," she said with a somewhat shaky voice. "It hurts less each time."

At her words, Gai wrapped his arms around her rear again and helped take some of the burden off her legs. After a few strokes, he was barely able to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head, "Gods – you feel so good," he gasped.

Hani grinned slightly; it was finally starting to feel less painful and more pleasurable for her, "You too."

He looked up into her eyes, wanting to kiss her. But in this position, her face would always be out of his reach. This position wasn't allowing them to be as intimate as he wanted, so he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he commanded as he lifted her up and turned so he could place her back against the bed. He waited till they were both comfortable in the new position before taking over the pace of their lovemaking.

"Gai," sighed Hani as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was bent over her; his elbows planted on either side of her head. In this position, he was able to shower her with kisses over her lips, cheeks, neck, everywhere. He had never been more intimate with someone, but in this moment with her, it seemed more natural than breathing.

Hani wrapped an arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulder and traced the taut, flexing and un-flexing muscles of his back. The sensation of his brawny body contracting on top of her was intoxicating; his rhythm hypnotic.

"I adore you, Hani," she heard him whisper.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise, "What?"

Gai looked deep into her eyes, his own brimming with tears, "You are so wonderful – I adore you."

She turned away, "You don't really mean that. You're just caught up in the moment." She's heard declarations of love in the midst of sex before.

Gai stilled his movements. "No, it's true. You've rekindled a part of my heart that I thought was dead and for that, I am eternally grateful." He lovingly brushed the hair from her eyes. "You are precious to me, Hani … you're my …" he considered his words before speaking. "You're my Precious Petal."

Hani knitted her brows at his words – a nickname? She had earned a nickname from him? And knowing how often he used references to lotuses; being called a "Precious Petal" was saying a great deal.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips – this kiss was different from all the others. It wasn't about curiosity, attraction or the need for gratification. It was done purely out of adoration and she could feel it deep within her soul. With her lips still locked in their emotional kiss, Hani clenched her eyes and forced a single tear from each eye to fall down her cheeks.

She had never felt more loved …

She cradled his face in her hands and brought her mouth away from him carefully. "More …" she said simply.

Not fully understanding what she meant, Gai tented his brows, "Hani?"

She kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue within his mouth and forcing him to clench at the bed sheets. "More, please!" she begged as she finally pulled away. "I want to feel only you!" She was crying fully now, "I don't want to feel alone anymore!"

Empathic to her energy, Gai was practically gasping at the sight of her growing so emotional. This poor woman – she had been used so much and then tossed aside over and over again. There was only one thing that could make a person feel genuinely fulfilled – and that was by reaching their peak with someone they loved and loved them in return. He wasn't sure what all was going on in her head, but Gai was determined to give her what she asked for. And if he failed, he would crawl through the deserts of Suna on his hands and knees, with his largest summons -- a 600 ton, colossal lion turtle, balanced on his back. It would probably kill him – but he would much rather die, than live life knowing he had disappointed this woman.

"Hani," he said as he reached down and cupped a hand under one of her knees. He pulled her leg up and bent it towards her shoulder – he knew she was limber enough to handle it. "You're not alone anymore," with that, he pulled himself out and then drove back into her with enough force to make her whole body bounce. And with her leg in its new position, he was reaching far deeper within her than before.

"Ah Gai!" she cried as she clung at his neck.

He pressed his cheek to hers and kissed randomly at her jaw; their bodies rocking from his forceful pace.

"That feels so good," she gasped.

Gai could only growl in response.

Hani used a hand to turn his face to hers and kissed him deeply. This was so unusual for her – usually she avoided kissing when in a sexual encounter because kissing was a sign of intimacy and romance. But now, she wanted so much to feel his lips on hers. Their kiss quickly became rough and loud – helping form the chorus of wet sex that filled the room.

Hani moaned as she pawed at his face. It was as if their souls were so eager to touch each other that they were clawing against their flesh and bone prisons in order to escape. She had never been more in tune with someone's emotional state. And if they both had their wits about them, they would have noticed their chakra frequencies – something as unique about a person as a fingerprint, were actually tuning in harmony with each other. Something so rare, it only happened when two people truly united.

Hani tilted her head back as a powerful sensation built deep within her. She moved her hands to Gai's neck and clenched painfully at him. "Oh Gods," she gasped. "I'm so close." This was a first for her – she had never orgasmed during sex before; but then again, she had never wanted to have sex with anyone till now. And she had become so good at faking it – she could fool a medical professional. But this time, it was all real and it was absolutely blowing her mind.

Gai gritted his teeth so hard, he was nearly shearing off the enamel – he was close to his limit too. But right now, he was more focused on Hani than himself. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Come for me."

Hani's eyes fluttered as she turned her face to the side. She wanted to do what her lover commanded; but it felt so damn good – she wanted to relish every moment of it. He would just have to hold out a bit longer.

Seeing her reluctance, Gai quickly changed to thrusting in circular motions, forcing himself to rub roughly against her walls.

Hani's back arched as she threw her head back in pleasure, "Gai, if you do it like that – I'm going to -- !" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her pleasure center erupted in a wave of heat and electricity that quickly coursed through her body like a rampant current. Toes clenched, nails piercing flesh; her mouth fell open and she cried out so loudly, the servants in the next wing blushed slightly at the sound.

"Guh!" cringed Gai as she clamped down on him hard enough that if he didn't cease his movements, he'd suffer major injury. But feeling her body quake over him and hearing her cry out in pleasure easily brought him to his own release. He pressed his cheek against her neck and roared loud enough to make the same workers in the next wing fan at their reddening cheeks. But the younger, less experienced servants cowered slightly. From what they could hear, it sounded like a beautiful woman with a silken voice was being eaten alive by some monstrous beast.

They held onto each other tightly as they rode out the last of their climax. With Gai's fire chakra mixing with Hani's earth chakra, between them it felt like they had formed a raging volcano. In that moment, their minds, bodies and souls synced, becoming forever entangled. Like the ancient symbol of the yin-yang, their souls fitted together perfectly, and by uniting physically, emotionally and spiritually, a small part of the other formed within their hearts. Their souls were now linked, whether they liked it or not …

They continued to hold each other even after the wave of pleasure within them ceased. The other's touch and warmth had become so familiar that to break away suddenly would be like having their hearts ripped out. Gai cradled Hani's head with a shaky arm and kissed at her lips tenderly. Both of their bodies were coated in sweat and Gai feared what would happen if he were to be exposed to her Zeru-Roiyaru at that moment; even the areas where his skin touched hers tingled from a chemical reaction. "My Precious Petal," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

At the sound of his words, Hani's body collapsed in exhaustion from having every muscle in her body contracted so powerfully. Her arms fell limply at her sides and she panted lightly; struggling to regain her breath.

Gai lowered her back to the mattress as gently as he could before setting back and extracting himself from her; both of them winced painfully at being pulled apart. After taking a few moments to regain his bearings and waiting for the spots to fade from his eyes, Gai leaned over and lay on top of her; his large body engulfing her like a dragon hording its treasure.

Hani turned her head to the side as Gai buried his face into her hair. She laid in silence, feeling his large, thunderous heart beat against her chest and vibrate throughout her body. She watched as he moved one of his arms and took her hand in his, bringing it to the side of their heads and intertwining his fingers with hers. There was something about that gesture than struck Hani deep within her core and it wasn't just the sight of it, it was the sensation she felt at being touched so intimately … so lovingly.

She didn't want any other man to touch her ever again …

Hani's eyes widened as her mind finally grasped and processed all of the thoughts and feelings she had for Gai: seeing him run into a burning building and being brought to tears at the thought of him being hurt or killed; the fear of never seeing him again – to never hear his voice or feel his touch again. And finding him to be so tender and sensitive to her happiness; he was like a dream come true.

Hani's body began to tremble again. Thinking it was from the chill of the night air Gai took her other arm and tucked it between them to keep her warm. Even now, he was concerned for her welfare. Unlike all the men Hani had been with, Gai didn't toss her aside – he held her close and cherished her.

And she loved him for it …

Hani's breath hitched in her throat as large tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Soon, her crying turned into hard sobs.

Acutely aware of all the sounds his lover was making, Gai's head shot back to look into her face, "Hani?!"

She didn't answer, instead she skewed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on his hand.

Gai used his other hand to cradle her face, "Hani – what's wrong?!"

Her only reply was a wracked sob.

"Oh Gods! Did I hurt you?!" he tented his brows. "I'm so sorry – I should have held back more."

Hani shook her head. "No …" she said in a trembling voice.

Gai felt his own eyes begin to water, "Then what's wrong?"

Hani took a few shuddered breaths and willed her voice to work. "You – you reminded me that I'm alive!" she cried – her intense sobs echoing through the room.

Gai's eyes widened as the realization of her words struck home. She was using his reference from earlier when asked what being in love was like – he had said, "It reminds you that you are alive." His heart clenched. In one way, he was thrilled to hear her confess to having such powerful feelings for him, but on the other hand, he knew how hard it was for her to have such thoughts. She was a seductress and if she loved someone, then she would be unable to perform her job. It was like an architect who had spent most of his life building the perfect cathedral, only to arrive the next morning to find it in rubble. This news was devastating for her and it tore Gai's heart out to see her in such sorrow. "Hani," he said with a shaky voice. "Please don't cry."

Hearing the heartbreaking inflection in his voice, Hani's eyes shot to look at him. His cheeks were glistening from his own tears – he was such an emotional man and seeing her sadness only made him cry in return. She tented her brows and clenched her eyes shut. How could she let this happen?

She quickly yanked her hand from his and pushed against his shoulders to free herself from his hold.

"Hani, stop!" called Gai as he grabbed her arms. She was trying to run and he wasn't about to let her.

She pushed on him harder, "Please, Gai! Let me go!"

Gai's eyes snapped wide at her words and he was immediately reminded of his dream from that morning, "No! I won't let you go!"

She turned her head away from him; her face contorted in another sob, "Please!" She had to salvage what she could of herself and she needed to get away from him right now if she wanted to save her career – something she had spent her entire lifetime trying to perfect and had sacrificed so much for.

"Please Hani," he said with a trembling voice. "Don't do this." He knew she was trying to close him off and cut her ties to him and he didn't want her to destroy something so beautiful.

Hani suddenly grew quiet and her body stilled. She looked up into his eyes; her own filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry," she said in a small voice.

Not understanding what she was referring to, Gai furrowed his brows. But before he could react, Hani shot her palm out and struck him squarely in his injured ribs; knocking the wind from his lungs and effectively disabling him. "Gah!" he cried as he collapsed helplessly to his side and cringed in pain. She hadn't reinjured him, but she knew exactly where to strike to cause the most pain.

Free from his hold, Hani quickly moved out from under him. Once she had rolled off the bed she grabbed the housecoat and fled towards the door.

"Please!" cried Gai as he clenched at the bed sheets; his body wracked in pain. "Don't go!"

Hani clung to the doorframe as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her brows where tented and her cheeks shined from the moon reflecting against their wetness. "I'm sorry," she said simply before turning and running out into the night.

Gai pressed his face into the blankets and wept. "NOOO!!!"

Like another woman he had loved, he couldn't stop her … he had let her go … again.

-------------------------------------- // --------------------------------------

Amidst the darkness of her room, Hani sat on the edge of her bed and wiped at her sore, red eyes. She immediately took another shower after returning to her room – she had to. She was covered in his scent and she wanted to wash any traces of him from her body. After she was clean, she went about rubbing herself down with her body oils – anything to get him out of her mind. But as she soon found out, it would take more than scrubbing her skin till it was sore and coating herself in perfume to purge Gai from her mind. It would just be easier to rip her own heart out.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Hani?" she asked as she buried her face in her hands. She took a shaky breath, "I wish Grandma was here." She always knew the right things to say and at the very least, she could tell Hani whether or not she had done the right thing. Right now – Hani was filled with nothing but regret and she figured that wasn't a good sign.

A soft knock at her door made Hani practically jump off her bed. She hadn't sensed anyone nearby – and as she looked at her door and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Gai, she was _certain_ she hadn't sensed him. 'I'm not ready to talk to him yet,' she thought. But as he knocked at her door again, Hani knew she couldn't hide from him. It wasn't like a pine and paper door would stop him.

She stood slowly and walked begrudgingly towards her door. She clenched and unclenched her hands nervously before she took the handle and slid it open. She cringed as the full moon's light beamed blindingly into her sore eyes. She looked up into Gai's dark, towering form and knitted her brows. He was fully dressed in a pitch black kimono and his equally dark hair was slicked back perfectly. Was he trying to impress her or something? She held out a hand to shield the moon's light from her eyes. "Gai, I don't want to talk right now."

He didn't respond.

She struggled to see his face through the shadows. "I'm sorry, Gai. But I don't want to talk. Please leave," she said a bit firmer. She tilted her head so she could see him better, but as she did, her expression slowly turned to one of alarm.

And as her face fell, the grin of the man who stood before her only widened.

"Hakanza?" asked Hani in shock.

At the mentioning of his name, Toki Hakanza's face flashed a sinister, toothy grin. It looked like an evil bastardized version of Gai's – and it made her skin crawl.

A sudden flash caught Hani's eye and she was just barely able to catch sight of the kunai that soared through the courtyard, fly over Hakanza's shoulder and stick in the doorframe just inches from her face. "SHIT!" she cried as she jumped back into the darkness of her room.

From the courtyard's awning jumped three shinobi who quickly dashed past their employer and dove soundlessly into her room.

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Eighteen**

**

* * *

**

"Guh!" winced Gai as he struggled to tape the bandage around his chest. Hani was right, it was nearly impossible to tape your own ribs correctly.

After a few long, pained breaths, Gai looked at the simple roll of tape in his hand. His eyes were still puffy from his emotional outburst at Hani's exit -- the pain of seeing her leave was one thing, but lacking the strength or the resolve to run after her was more painful than the sore ribs he had just finished binding.

How could he have let her go? What's the point of training his body to exhaustion if he can't even stop a 100lb woman from running away?

But worst of all, even though he had the ability to go after her now, he was horrified to find he lacked the courage to do so.

He tightened his grip on the roll of tape and hesitated only slightly before throwing it as hard as he could at the wall before him. It bounced against the pine boards and quickly shot under his bed; but Gai didn't care. He promptly buried his face in his hands and dug his palms into his sore eyes.

That night he had experienced one of the most beautiful moments of his life. He had given of himself and had united fully with a woman he had grown to care deeply for, even in the short time they had known each other.

He couldn't explain his feelings for her or how they had developed so quickly. When he first met her he assumed she was a geisha, or an entertainer. Then when he found out she was a ninja, he figured she would be nothing but deadweight. After that, he was practically fearful of her since her area of expertise exploited his greatest weakness. And now, it had become abundantly clear to him that he had committed a crime that he himself was often a victim of; he had judged her based-off appearances.

Gai ran his hands down his face and rubbed his cheeks. Maybe she was right? Maybe it was best they didn't let their relationship become anything more than casual friends. He had a genin team that absorbed most of his free time and being a jounin -- he could be called to go on a mission at a moment's notice. He didn't exactly have a good schedule for starting a new relationship. The same could be said for Hani. Her missions often sent her off to other countries for months at a time. And not to mention the nature of her work …

Gai wasn't ignorant to the combination of the ninja arts and seduction. Most kunoichis were trained in some seduction techniques in order to accomplish their missions or to save their life when in a pinch. Most of it never goes beyond a sultry look or a little over-exaggerated body language. Hani, on the other hand -- he could only imagine how far she's had to go to complete her missions. A hand shot to his stomach as he pictured her in the arms of another man; kissing him and being groped and fondled.

"She's not yours, Gai," he told himself as he sat up and began pacing his room. "You just met her a week ago – get over it!" He pivoted on the ball of his foot sharply and tensed his shoulders as he continued his pacing. "You are just enamored with her," he said through gritted teeth. "To say you are anything more would be foolhardy and naïve!" He clenched his hands into fists, "She isn't right for you. You live in two different worlds!" He halted suddenly as a thought occurred to him. He has said very similar things before, though he was a good deal younger at the time.

He released a deep sigh and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Yes … Gai did only meet Hani a week ago and he probably was just enamored with her; but she was the first person he'd had these feelings for since Rin and try as hard as he might, he would never be able to deny that fact.

He liked seeing Hani by his side. He liked looking next to him and finding her there, even if she was just playing a prank on him. He enjoyed seeing her face in the morning, even when she was tired and grumpy. He liked seeing her in the day, eating lunch with her, visiting about shared interests and laughing at silly jokes. He loved how she would occasionally dip her chin and give him a mischievous grin. And he loved seeing her face even when she was dirty and covered in grime, or scowling and chastising him. His heart would jump when he was able to make her laugh and that sensation alone would be enough to make him addicted to her company for a lifetime.

He loved his students, but they would never be able to fill the part of his heart reserved for a lover; an intimate companion. He had tried to fill that space before – the part of him that was left wounded and scarred from the loss of Rin; but no other woman felt right.

Hani complemented him. Where he was tough and harsh, she was soft and delicate. In a sense, she trimmed his rough edges. Was she perfect? Of course not. She seemed to have little patience for him and absolutely loved to tease him relentlessly. She was the weakest woman he had ever met and was completely opposed to accepting any help in remedying the matter. And it would be highly likely that if they were to ever establish a relationship, Gai would be constantly paranoid about her safety while she was away on missions. But honestly, he would rather live a life of her taunts, jeers and sleepless nights, than live another moment without her.

He could offer her a warm embrace on cold, lonely nights. He would defend and protect her with more determination than a squad of royal soldiers. He may not be able to give her a luxurious place to live, but he would be sure she had a good, sturdy home with everything she would need. And if she ever wanted a family, Gai would be sure to be the best damn father in all the ninja nations.

He took a deep breath as a wave of excitement rushed over him and made him feel somewhat lightheaded.

Having such a close relationship with his own parents, Gai had wanted to be a father for as long as he could remember. But, with the possibility of never finding love again – he honestly thought a family would be something he'd never have. And perhaps that's why he sort of "adopted" Rock Lee and had become so fond of him. The boy reminded him a lot of himself and even though Lee was too old, Gai sometimes liked to think of the boy as being his own child – someone he could pass his knowledge on too and in some way, continue his family's legacy.

It was possible Hani didn't want children, but just the prospect made Gai's heart burn a bit brighter. However, his hope quickly waned as he remembered he was still standing in his room alone.

With a face set in determination, Gai clenched his fist. Moping in his room would get him nowhere. It was time for him to take on a new pupil: Hani and teach her the beauty of love. He brought his fist down into an open palm, "YOSH!"

If he was to give up on her now, then he would be going against everything he's ever stood for.

"_Gai, I don't want to talk right now,"_ came a soft voice from across the courtyard.

Gai stilled – he could barely make out what was being said, but he was sure the voice had belonged to Hani.

"_I'm sorry, Gai. But I don't want to talk. Please leave."_

Gai's eyes widened – she was talking to him? Or at least, thought she was?

He dashed to the door; his instincts screaming something wasn't right.

"_Hakanza?!"_ she gasped.

Gai's eyes doubled in size – the Lord wasn't due to come back till tomorrow. And if he arrived early, why was he at Hani's door and not Gai's?

He grabbed his door and threw it open just in time to see Hani jump back into her room and three dark figures dash through her doorway.

"HANI!" cried Gai. He took one step through his bedroom's threshold when three flashes caught his sight. He was just barely able to duck back through his door in time to keep from becoming a kunai-pincushion.

"Grrr!" growled Gai as he brought his hand up. He held out three fingers and traced the projectile's route through the air and quickly calculated their owner's location. After only a couple seconds, Gai sprinted to his bathroom.

The rogue shinobi tucked himself tighter against the wall and pulled out another array of kunai. He wouldn't miss this time.

But before the ninja could react, two arms burst through the wooden wall on either side of him. One hand quickly grabbed his chin while the other grabbed his shoulder. The shinobi could do nothing as his head was jerked harshly to the side and a sickening "crack" echoed through the courtyard.

Before he dropped the disabled, soon-to-be-dead shinobi, Gai grabbed at his victim's headband and yanked it off in one swift movement.

The sound of "ker-thunk" sounded as the body hit the floor and Gai pulled his arms back through the wall. He examined the forehead protector and snarled, "Rogue Grass-Nin."

Hani back-stepped like a lioness sizing up her prey and eyed the three shinobi as they slowly encircled her. She spread her fingers and held her hands at her side. She was unarmed – still in her housecoat and if she made any attempt at going for a weapon now, her attackers would strike. But it immediately became clear she had run out of time as one shinobi looked to his two compatriots and gave them a quick nod.

The ninja on Hani's left unsheathed a small sword from his belt and lunged for her. She shifted her weight and brought her right leg up and hooked it around his forearm. The man screamed in pain as his body continued to move forward while his arm popped and bent back the wrong way at the elbow.

As the first assailant collapsed to the ground and cradled his dislocated arm, his teammate dashed forward and threw a punch. Hani ducked to the side, caught his wrist halfway through his strike and pulled on him towards the direction of his movement. As his weight was thrown off balance, Hani took advantage of her short stature and tucked her left arm under his extended one and struck him square on the nose with her elbow.

"Gah!" cried the ninja as the cartilage of his nose popped away from bone. Hani may not have a lot of strength, but a well-placed strike can still do a fair amount of damage. Unfortunately, it would still take more injury to disable this battle-hardened shinobi. He quickly pulled his extended arm back, yanking her over his leg and sending her backwards to the floor.

She grunted as some of the wind was knocked from her lungs; but she wasn't given any time to recover as her opponent immediately pounced her. His hands were big – big enough to encompass her whole neck easily. She choked as he jabbed his thumbs into either side of her throat and pressed against her already bruised jugulars. He was clearly trying to incapacitate her; not kill her.

Hani opened her mouth in a muted cry and took a quick, strained glance over to her side to see what the third assailant was doing. He was ducked behind the doorway, looking out into the courtyard and standing guard. Apparently Hakanza didn't enter the room like she had feared.

She quickly turned her attention back to her attacker; her vision growing steadily blurrier. She winced as he pressed against her vital arteries even harder. Apparently he was getting impatient with her maintained consciousness.

She stretched out an arm towards his bloodied face, but he was out of her reach. She clung to his wrists and bit at her lip as she wrapped a leg around his upper arm and jammed her heel into the man's larynx as hard as she could. Now it was his turn to make a choking sound.

The man quickly grabbed for his neck as he gasped desperately through a crushed throat. Unless he saw a medic immediately, he was going to die – and he knew it.

Hani rolled onto her side and struggled to regain her breath. Apparently, living in the palace for two years made her a little out of practice in combat. She could only pray it wouldn't take her much longer to get back into the swing of things.

She looked up and quickly scrambled backwards on hands and knees to avoid a downward strike from the third ninja. She then jumped to her feet and ignored the wave of dizziness that flooded her still woozy head. She was just barely able to brace herself as the ninja charged her, catching the man's wrist in time to stop him from stabbing her with a kunai, but the strength behind his charge forced her back against a wall.

Her attacker eyed her with a bit of humor as she struggled to hold him at bay with two trembling arms. She furrowed her brows and grunted in frustration as the kunai came closer and closer to its target. She was not going to be able to overpower these men with taijutsu alone -- she needed to step-up her level of attacks.

Hani flared her nostrils and took a giant breath; the eyes of her assailant quickly doubled in size. There was a series of very dangerous jutsus that involved the mouth and being only a foot away from her face, he was in the worst possible position to counter anything she might throw at him.

In one sharp exhale, Hani blasted the shinobi at point-blank-range with a purple-colored poisoned mist; seconds later, the whole room was completely filled with the noxious fog.

Gai donned a kimono jacket quickly as he ran to his bedroom door. He was more cautious this time with exiting, not wanting to be the victim of another surprise attack. He looked around the courtyard and strained to see the darkened corners as best he could … the coast seemed clear.

He rushed out to the garden – eager to get to Hani's side. She was in trouble and he would be damned if he was about to let anyone harm a hair on her head.

He made it halfway across the courtyard when a half dozen shadows cast themselves across the garden. Gai jerked his head up to see six ninja posed on top of the awning, eying him like a flock of vultures.

Gai's eyes darted to Hani's door – he didn't have time for this! She could be in trouble and he has to deal with these scrubs?! He glared up at his soon-to-be opponents and shook an angry fist at them, "Attack already, Goddamnit!" The ninja sprung from their posts before his command finished echoing throughout the courtyard.

Three of them were unconscious before they hit the ground; the fourth was only able to make one hand seal before his jaw was busted. The fifth would never walk again. The sixth was caught and thrown back through the opening of the awning. His unconscious form would serve as a warning to anyone else feeling brave enough to attack Konoha's Prideful Beast.

Gai's heart sank as he looked back at Hani's room and saw the unmistakable sight of poisoned mist billowing from her door. "HANI!" he cried as he sprinted towards her room. He brought an arm up to his face and pressed his mouth against his sleeve. "Hani! I'm coming!" he shouted.

"Gai!" came a quick reply. "Step away … from the door!"

Gai blinked a few times in confusion but quickly ran back to the center of the garden and waited for what she was about to do. He only had to wait a few seconds before a large gust of wind exploded in her room, dispersing the poisoned mist and blasting the paper from her shoji doors.

"Hani, are you alright?" called Gai as he ran to her doorway. He surveyed the room and noted three unconscious, possibly dead shinobi.

Standing on top of her bed, Hani finished intertwining her hair in a set of hair sticks. "I'm fine – they just caught me off guard," she said with a noticeably hoarse voice.

Gai looked her up and down; she was dressed in a dark blue, half kimono held closed by a white wrap. On her feet was a pair of long, dark blue leather boots. "Did they injure you?" he asked as he looked for any visible wounds.

Hani rubbed lightly at her neck as she stepped down off her bed. "No, I'm fi –" she cut herself off as she was struck with a wave of dizziness and struggled to maintain her balance.

Ever vigilant, Gai caught her in an instant. "What's wrong?" he asked as he held her steady.

Hani held her throat and furrowed her brows slightly; each pulse of her heart pumped blood painfully through the vital arteries of her sore neck. Gai immediately noticed how she favored her throat and quickly moved her hand so he could see her injury.

"I'm fine," winced Hani as he tilted her chin up for a better look.

Secretly wishing he had his glasses, Gai squinted at her neck, "Let me check anyway."

"Damnit Gai, I said I'm fine!" snapped Hani. She smacked his hand and turned away from him sharply. "I'm a kunoichi and I can take care of myself!"

"I can see that," said Gai softly.

She balled her hands into fists, "And I don't need some man with a ridiculous haircut and bad fashion-sense to mother over me!"

"I agree."

"Especially a man with the cheesiest smile ever! And … and huge bushy eyebrows!"

Gai closed his eyes and gave a sympathetic smile, "You're right."

Hani crossed her arms and did her best to speak through a strained, cracking voice, "So when I say I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Gai watched the back of her head in silence for a few moments before speaking. "Hani," he said gently. "Even though this isn't a good time to talk about what happened between us tonight, I still want to say this: I know what you're doing. You are trying to … well," he took a calm breath. "Lower your opinion of me." Noticing the sudden tension in her shoulders, he quickly spoke his next words, "I respect you as a kunoichi with her own set of specialized skills. And I know you are, in your own way, a strong woman. Hell, you have proven it to me by putting me in my much deserved place multiple times." He walked up behind her slowly, "I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't be feeling right now. If you need to vent your frustrations out on me, that's fine because I can take anything you can throw at me. But please," he moved to her side so he could see her face. "Don't think less of me because I can't bring myself to stop caring for you… it isn't fair." He watched as the hard stare she was giving the wall softened. "Now, please let me examine your wounds," he said gently.

Hani closed her eyes and took a long breath before she dropped her arms and turned to face him.

"Thank you," he said as he started to reexamine her neck. He squinted at the clear signs of two dark bruises forming on either side of her throat. "They tried to take you alive?"

Hani made a faint choking sound as he fingered her injury. "Yes, though I don't know why." She tried to turn her head but Gai's hold prevented her, "Did you take care of Hakanza?"

Gai struggled to get a better look at her neck, "He wasn't out there."

Realizing the Lord was still a threat, Hani tried to step away, "I saw him," she said, her voice cracking painfully. "And if you didn't take care of him then he's still out there!"

Gai leaned back, "Did he attack you?"

"No, but I think he set these goons on me."

Gai pressed a gentle finger to her larynx to test for any serious injury, "Are you certain it was him?"

"It looked just like him," she said with difficulty. "And just like you."

"Are you sure it wasn't someone under a transformation technique?"

Hani looked off into the distance as she considered his words, "I … don't think so …"

"Did you sense his chakra? Was it the same as when we met him earlier?"

Hani took a step away from Gai and closed her eyes as she tried to remember the feel of Hakanza's chakra when they had met him. Hakanza had even touched her, so if anyone had any idea of what his chakra felt like, it would be her. Unfortunately, the only chakra she could feel in that moment was her own and Gai's, whose chakra had become disturbingly familiar. "I … don't know for sure," she said softly.

"It's alright," said Gai. "Though I don't doubt you – we still need to take into consideration that who you saw was an imposter or even a genjutsu."

"What should we do?"

"The mansion is clearly under attack -- how big this attack is, I don't know. But I think we should go and make sure everyone else is alright."

Hani nodded, "I agree."

Gai lead the way to the wing's exit, "I'll continue to assume the disguise of Hakanza until we find out what's going on here."

"What about me?"

"We'll just say you're a specialized bodyguard I had hired for protection and you had taken the guise of my concubine."

"Good idea."

"Keep your eyes peeled – I encountered a Rogue Grass-nin before making it to your room. They are experts in camouflage."

"Understood."

As they neared a door, something caught Hani's attention. There was a small gossamer-like shimmer between the shoji doors; it was faint, but definitely something that didn't belong there. "Gai, wait!" she cried as her partner reached for the handle. Unfortunately, as Gai's finger caught on the metal ring of the door, a small "twang" cut through the night air.

Both ninja froze for an instant and exchanged a wide-eyed stare before Gai whirled around, wrapped an arm around Hani's waist and dove a good 20 feet to the ground. The moment they hit the dirt, the doorway exploded and a deafening blast echoed throughout the countryside – if the rest of the mansion wasn't alerted to an attack, they were now.

"Damnit," coughed Hani as she struggled to breathe through the smoke and under the weight of Gai's heavy form.

"Are you okay?" asked Gai as he shook his head a few times to clear his ears.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, 'I think someone is trying to kill us,'" winced Hani as she adjusted her position to avoid the rock that was poking her in the back.

"I agree," grunted Gai as he lifted himself off her. "Question is, are they trying to kill us specifically, or Hakanza?" He held out a hand to help her up.

"And why did they attack me first?" asked Hani as she stood.

Gai brushed himself off, "Kidnapping? They did try to take you alive."

"Hakanza clearly doesn't care about anyone but himself. What makes them think he'd try to save a concubine?"

Gai turned and gingerly walked back towards the gaping hole in the wall, "Human trafficking? I wouldn't put it past Hakanza to have a hand in some sort of shady business like that."

"Maybe …" said Hani as she considered his words and the coincidence of Nishin being at the banquet the night before. Perhaps that was the connection Hakanza had with the brothel owner?

"Alright, I think it's safe now," said Gai as he stepped through the destroyed doorway and negotiated around the debris. "We should hurry – others might be in danger."

"Right," said Hani as she followed in his footsteps.

They jogged down the hallway; their eyes scanning the area diligently. But as they reached the end of the hall a disturbing thing became very clear.

"Gai … where are we?" asked Hani as she looked down both ways of a dimly lit "T" intersection.

Gai did the same, "I'm … not sure. Oda did say that they could rearrange the walls incase of an attack."

"Then that means the house staff has been alerted."

"It would seem so," said Gai as he furrowed his brows. "Do you sense that?"

Hani's boot heels clicked on the hard pine floor as she widened her stance, "Yeah."

"Six on my side."

"And four on mine."

"Need help, Hani-chan?" He flinched as she immediately smacked his shoulder.

"Don't call me that, Chimp-nin!" she growled. She shot him a glare but her expression quickly softened at the sight of his impish grin. "Don't get hurt," she said softly as she turned to face the hall closest to her.

"Same to you – I'll watch your back," said Gai as he turned.

Hani smirked, "I'm sure you will ... pervert."

Gai's grin widened, "I didn't say I wouldn't enjoy it."

"Well, well, well," came a slightly familiar voice. "What have we got here?"

"Don't they make a cute couple," said another.

The last voice echoed down all three corridors, "Shut up, you two!"

"Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo," said Gai. "Is this the proper way to treat your host?"

The three monk imposters stepped into the light, Yamada, who had a large welt on his head was on Hani's side, Sugi and Kazuo, both covered in numerous bandages, were on Gai's; with them where a small handful of shady, rogue ninja. "You must think we are daft," said Yamada. "The three of us have shed blood, tears and decades of our lives with Toki Hakanza." He pointed a sharp finger at them, "We would no sooner mistake you for Toki, than we would our own reflections!"

Hani tilted her head to the side, "Gai?"

"Yeah," he replied with a clenched jaw. "They've been on to us the whole time."

"Duh!" blurted Sugi. "It took all our effort not to laugh our asses off at your ignorance during the banquet!"

Hani furrowed her brows, "Why? Why play along?"

"That's funny," said Yamada as he brought a finger to his chin. "I don't recall giving the bitch permission to speak."

Hani gave the imposter monk the nastiest look she could muster.

"Ho,ho," chuckled Yamada. He took the finger from his chin and pointed it at her, "You are ugly, when you're angry."

"Watch your mouth, Yamada," said Gai with a hint of venom. "Or I'll rip that flapping jaw of yours off and beat you with it."

"Aw, look-it," said Kazuo in a pouty voice, "He's defending her honor – how cute!"

"From what I've heard, she ain't got much honor left," laughed Sugi as he socked his friend in the arm.

Hani felt her partner's weight shift and spoke quickly before he acted, "Ignore it, Gai. Don't let them goad you."

He clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists, but stood his ground.

"Now," said Yamada as he slowly unsheathed his sword. "I believe we owe you for our recent injuries, and having us thrown out of our friend's home."

Sugi and Kazuo mirrored their friend's action and pointed their blades at their soon-to-be opponent. "You bruised my tailbone so bad, it hurts to take a shit!" spat Sugi.

"And I can't hear out of my left ear!" added Kazuo.

"You never answered her question," asked Gai quickly in an attempt at gathering more information. "Why did you play along? Why not call me out as an imposter at the banquet?"

"You're right, Yamada," said Sugi. "He does think we're daft."

"I have no intention of answering any of your questions, Maito Gai," said Yamada with an eerie air of seriousness. "Now … do us all a favor, and die quickly." He took his sword in both hands and widened his stance.

"Hani?" asked Gai over his shoulder.

As if she was reading his mind, she answered, "I'll be fine – have fun."

Gai directed his attention to the two imposter monks before him and beamed devilishly – dealing a good thrashing is what he's been craving all week.

"I think we should cut his arms off and throw him in a pen with one of Hamada's horny stallions!" laughed Kazuo.

Gai's eyes shot to the floor and quickly traced one of the boards.

"That's a brilliant idea!" agreed Sugi. "Fitting for the likes of him." He turned towards Gai and jutted his chin at him, "What freak names a sword "Suibou" anway?"

Gai gave the man a mischievous grin, "Me." Then he brought his foot up and slammed it as hard as he could against the tip of the floorboard he had been eying. The other end of the board instantly popped free of its nails, flew up and rammed Sugi right between the legs. It hit him so hard, the man was airborne for a good second.

"Sugi! Are you alright?!" shouted Kazuo as he stared in shock at his gapping, doubled-over friend.

"Avenge … me," was all the man could mutter before falling unconscious to the floor.

Kazuo bared his teeth at his opponent, raised his weapon and shouted so wildly, spit was flying from his mouth, "CHARGE!"

Gai flashed his own teeth, only his were through a smile.

Hani reached into her sleeve, extracted something and threw it before anyone could get a good look at it. The object soared through the air past Yamada, and past the rogue ninja.

"Heh … bad aim," said Yamada snidely.

Hani gave him a small wink in return.

Yamada's expression fell as he quickly jerked around to see the kunai she had thrown was now stuck in the wall behind him … with three explosive notes tied to it.

"EXPLOSIVE TAGS!' cried one of the rogue shinobi and a mini-stampede formed as they all charged down the hallway towards Hani and away from the explosives' blast range.

With her opponents doing exactly what she wanted, Hani dashed forward and formed a series of hand signs. Then, like before, she took a large breath and filled her half of the hallway with noxious purple fog. Her enemies had no choice but to endure the mist, or else be blasted by her bombs. Everyone, including Hani, disappeared from sight within the haze.

"Answer the question," said Gai as she pressed his foot down harder on Kazuo's head. "Who alerted you to my identity and why didn't you call me out?"

Kazuo struggled to talk with the pressure on his head. "I don't know anything," he blurted with a puckered face. He tried to push Gai's foot off, but it would have been easier moving a mountain.

"You're trying to tell me that one of Hakanza's old buddies isn't in the loop? I don't believe you."

"Ha, ha!" laughed Kazuo. "You're so fucking clueless! Fine! Go ahead and kill me! Anything you do, he'll do three times worse!"

"Who! Who will do it worse?!"

"No chance in hell, Konohan! You're gonna have to kill me!"

Gai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He then picked up his foot and promptly kicked Kazuo in the head just hard enough to knock him out. Killing a prone man wasn't his style. He then surveyed his handiwork: Kazuo and Sugi were both unconscious, one of the rogue shinobi was hanging through a hole in the wall, two other shinobi were laying in a heap after he had forced the two to head butt the other, and his last opponent was knocked-out at the end of the hall after Gai had tossed the man down there. All-in-all, they were not much of a challenge for the high-ranking jounin.

He looked over his shoulder at Hani's poisoned cloud. He could sense her chakra – it was still pulsing strong and the sight of one downed shinobi told him her work was almost finished.

Within seconds, Hani stepped out of the mist and fanned at the air like there was an annoying bug.

"Good work," said Gai as he gave her a thumb-up.

But before anything else could be said, a figure dashed out from the fog; it was Yamada who had tied a rag around his head to protect himself from the poisoned mist. "DIE BITCH!" he roared as he thrust his sword into Hani's back, clear through her torso and out her stomach.

"UNGH!" winced Hani; her eyes wide in shock.

Gai's own eyes mirrored hers as he saw the blade impale clear through her body. "NO!" he cried as he staggered forward – his legs feeling heavier than they had ever felt before.

Yamada laughed gleefully as he yanked the rag from his face. "Now you'll become a plaything for the demons!" he spat.

"You … first," said Hani with a strained voice. Then she disappeared with a "PON" and in her place was another small cloud of poisoned mist.

"GAH!" choked Yamada as he grabbed at his throat and hacked.

Gai blinked in surprise, she had used a poisoned mist clone? He didn't know she even had that ability.

In a flash, a bronzed object soared through the air from the initial poisoned cloud and struck Yamada in the back of the head.

The imposter monk's body froze as the bladed fan cut into his spine and lodged between two of his vertebrae. Then, just as fast as it had appeared, the fan was yanked back into the cloud by its tiny chain. Yamada's body quickly collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Bursting Gale!" came Hani's voice from within the mist.

Gai watched as a large gust of wind erupted within the poisoned fog, close to the ground and rushed up; dissipating the mist. In the center of the jutsu was Hani's bent form. Her palms were extended downward and every loose part of her clothing and hair was caught up in the gust and being blown upward.

Gai sighed in relief at the sight of her – she was unharmed. Fighting as a team with Hani was going to be a challenge. She was clearly use to working alone, and her fighting style was a fair amount different from his own and the rest of his team. Fighting within a poison cloud certainly balanced the playing-field for her when going up against a stronger opponent, but it just wasn't an option for Gai.

After she completed her jutsu, Hani looked up at her partner and gave him a concerned look, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Gai with a relieved smile. "You had me fooled there for a second."

"Oh," said Hani with a sympathetic expression, "Sorry about that."

"It's … it's alright." He looked at the explosive note kunai stuck in the wall past her, "Duds?"

Hani followed his look and grinned, "Yep, works every time."

"Hmm," he said as he lifted his hand and scratched at his chin.

Hani fixed a few stray strands of hair as she walked to his side, "What is it?"

"Just thinking how well you would work being teamed with one of my students."

Hani narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't get any ideas."

"Eh heh," chuckled Gai as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't mention anything about training--"

Both ninja jumped as a bloodcurdling scream echoed from one of the halls.

"That must be one of the house staff," said Hani as they both sprinted down the hallway towards the voice. They ran a few dozen yards, having to occasionally double-back with the unfamiliar turns and twists with the rearranged corridors. Regardless, no matter how many rooms they checked or hallways they cleared, they couldn't find the owner of the scream.

"We must be too late," said Hani gently; not wanting to say it in front of Gai.

He gritted his teeth and looked down all the corridors desperately. This was one of those times he was grateful he had a Hyuuga in his team; unfortunately the boy wasn't with him. "Damnit," he growled. He balled his hand into a fist and started to lift it but Hani was faster.

"Gai, don't!" she whispered forcefully as she wrapped her arms around his flexed one. "You beat down these walls and you'll alert the attackers to our whereabouts."

"Then they'll be attacking us and not innocent civilians," snarled Gai.

Hani frowned, "And then we'll be too busy fighting them off to be able to help others in need." She clung to his arm tighter, "Gai – please. We will be able to do more if we use the subtle approach."

Gai tried to relax the building tension in his neck. She was right and he knew it – so would any other ninja. Subtly, though not one of his strengths, was always the right answer. He sighed heavily, "Fine."

Hani patted him lightly on the shoulder, "I'll make it up to you someday, Big Guy."

"You better make it good," said Gai, still feeling frustrated.

"We'll … see …" said Hani softly.

Gai turned to her in question and noticed her staring at something at the end of the hall. "What is it?" he said as he turned to see what she was looking at.

"MROW?!" came a frantic call, followed by a white fur ball scurrying up the hallway. On his heels were nearly a half-dozen rogue ninja.

"Who the hell chases a cat?!" said Hani as she ran forward and stretched her arms out. "Here Muta!"

At her words, the cat charged forward in a full sprint.

There was something about the creature that rubbed Gai the wrong way, "Hani?"

Muta came within 10 feet of the Konohans and jumped into the air – far higher than an animal of his girth and weight should have been able to.

Hani's eyes doubled in size as the animal disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was a giant man, with a long white mane for hair, flat face and large emerald eyes. On his belt was the unmistakable symbol for the village of Iwa; crossed out with a deep scratch across the metal.

The man stretched his arms high above his head, his fists adorned with animal skins and long claw-like blades.

Hani's jaw dropped in shock as she was enveloped completely in his massive shadow.

"Look out!" shouted Gai as he snatched her collar and yanked her out of the giant ninja's path. His claws slammed through the ground where she had been just moments before; the floor splintering from the impact.

Gai tossed Hani behind him and quickly jumped forward; delivering a flawless jump kick to Muta's rotund belly. However, even though his strike landed perfectly, the massive shinobi didn't budge. Gai's eyes widened as he watched his opponent's large belly vibrate from the impact, each wave decreasing exponentially. Gai jerked his head up in time to see Muta grin at him before a massive, clawed arm slammed into Gai and sent him through the nearest wall.

"GAI!" shouted Hani as she witnessed her partner get blasted into the next room. But she wasn't given any time to worry as Muta suddenly charged her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and dodged one, two, three swipes of his claws. He was fast – faster than anyone his size should be. But fortunately for Hani, she was a small target.

He was extremely strong too; so much so, each swing of his arm sent a gust of wind that made her feel like she would get blown over.

She pressed herself flat against the wall as his clawed arm soared downward and slammed through the floor at her feet. She brought her leg up and kicked as hard as she could at his elbow, trying to break it, but his trunk-like arm didn't budge.

"Ya!" she cried as she dove to the ground to avoid his other arm.

The moment his fist touched the wall where she had been previously, the boards split open and Gai's form came crashing through the wall.

"Dynamic Entry!" he cried as his foot planted directly in Muta's face and sent him through the other wall.

"Looks like he's got at least one weak spot," said Gai as grabbed Hani's sleeve and lifted her back to her feet.

"Look out!" she shouted as she yanked on his arm and pulled him out of the path of an array of kunai.

They both eyed the shinobi that had accompanied Muta down the hall.

"Hani, you go low, I'll go high."

"Gai, I have very little experience fighting with a teammate," said Hani apprehensively as she took her stance.

"You'll have to adapt," said Gai. "We both will."

Hani didn't have time to respond before Gai charged forward. "Go low!" he called over his shoulder. He threw a punch as he came up on the first opponent; the man quickly dodged the strike. But just as Gai was about to retaliate, he felt a small arm wrap around his waist and a dark blue blur come up and strike the man directly on the temple. Gai looked down and beamed at Hani who gave him an excited smile back. Then he rushed forward and sent a knee into the gut of his next victim.

Hani went to her own adversary and easily caught his punch, then pulled the man's extended arm towards her partner. "Gai!"

The jounin didn't even look as he smashed his elbow into the shinobi's face. Then he grabbed the man's shirt and threw him into the next enemy, throwing him off balance. Gai took two steps before jumping into the air, raising his arm high above his head and bringing it down like an axe into the rogue ninja's head. As his opponent collapsed, Gai bent over and called out, "Hani!"

She was already rushing forward. "Hai!" she said as she jumped and used his back like a pummel horse. She performed a spinning kick at the last opponent, striking him in the head and knocking him out before he hit the floor.

Both Konohans panted as they surveyed their handiwork. Gai looked to his partner and quickly pumped his fist into the air. "Hani! That was most youthful!" he said gleefully.

Hani pumped her own fist. "I know! That was awes—" she quickly cut herself off as she realized how silly she was behaving. "Yeah, that was pretty good, I guess," she said as she tucked-back a stray strand of hair and tried to act nonchalant.

Gai beamed his ever-bright smile at her, "Hani, we should commemorate this moment of amazing teamwork." He held open his arms, "Hug?"

She took a cautious step backwards, "What?!"

"Huuuug," said Gai in an impossibly deep voice.

"Stay away, freak!" she said as she held her arms out in an "X".

"I promise not to squeeze too tight this time."

"Absolutely not!"

"Ha-ni."

"No way!"

"Hani-chan?"

"Forget it!"

"… Please?"

"NO!"

A thunderous crash cut through their conversation causing both of them to jump defensively. Both turned to see Muta, or something that resembled Muta come barreling through the wall Gai had sent him through earlier. His upper body was half transformed into a feline, with large fangs and a mane that covered most of his upper body. His hands were now huge animal claws that he dragged along the corridor's walls as he ran, shredding the wood as he went. From his throat came a monstrous roar, similar to a lion's but still with the undertone of a man's voice.

"Hani, stay back!" shouted Gai as he rushed forward.

All she could do was watch as the two men charged each other – it was like watching a train wreck and the comparison could still apply as the two quickly collided.

Gai sent his shoulder into Muta's gut with enough force to burst the man's internal organs. But like before, Muta's fat belly vibrated from the impact before dissipating the energy of Gai's attack.

"Watch out!" cried Hani as Muta raised a clawed hand and slammed it into her partner's back.

"Gah!" cried Gai as he felt his joint's pop and shift painfully from the impact. His knees slammed into the floor hard enough to make the wood splinter.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" shouted Hani as she ran up behind him.

"Stay back!" he cried. He didn't care what jutsu she had in her arsenal – this shinobi was a freaking juggernaut!

Muta brought both of his hands together, raised them high above his head and then sent them down to deliver the final blow. Gai immediately threw his arms up and caught the rogue ninja's wrists in midair. Muta wasn't the only strong man in this fight.

Gai bared his teeth as he stood slowly; both he and Muta's arms shaking from each man trying to overpower the other. But once Gai was back on his feet, Muta bent down and let out a bellowing roar directly in his opponent's face. The Konohan ignored the streams of spittle that flew at him and promptly head butted the Iwa rogue as hard as he could. Muta staggered weakly as blood burst from his forehead and dripped down into his eyes.

"His head!" shouted Hani. "Go for his head!"

Gai released Muta's arms and quickly slammed his palms into either side of the rogue shinobi's head, forcing the bones of his skull to crack and puncture his brain; his massive body hit the floor like a whale belly-flopping into the shallow end of a pool.

"Gai!" cried Hani as she ran forward and caught her unsteady partner.

"Thank you," he said weakly.

Hani wasn't able to mask the concern in her voice, "How bad are you hurt?"

"I just need a minute," said Gai as she helped him to the wall so he could rest. "I don't think there is too much damage. I just need to give my body some time to recover."

Once he was seated, Hani quickly reached into his jacket and started to feel his torso. "How are the ribs?" she asked as she pressed on his existing injury.

"Guh!" cringed Gai as his whole body wracked from the pain.

"Oh my god," said Hani softly. "These rips are completely fractured."

Gai rolled his eyes as he tried to regain his breath, "Damn this injury."

Hani pulled off his jacket and unraveled his bindings. "I'm going to do this again." She rolled up his kimono and stuffed it behind his shoulders so he could continue to rest and still allow her to wrap his ribs. "Just try to relax."

"We make a pretty good team," said Gai after a few minutes of silence.

Hani gave him a small grin, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It's really nice to see you in action. When we get back to Konoha, we should spar."

"Pfft, you'd beat me into a pulp, Gai."

He chuckled and then immediately winced in pain, "Nah. At the very least, I would like for you to meet my team." He gave her a thoughtful smile, "I think they'd love you."

Hani shook her head slightly and grinned, "We'll see."

Gai smiled in return before turning his attention to the fallen Iwa rogue, "This whole time -- that damn cat was a spy."

"And to think I let him spoon with me," huffed Hani.

Gai shot her a look.

"All of this evidence is making Hakanza look like less of a good guy."

"If he ever was one," winced Gai. "But why would he hire us?"

"Maybe he really did need you to impersonate him, or maybe it's for something else."

Gai looked off into the distance as he considered their situation, "Or maybe." He was reluctant to speak his next words, "I'm not the one he wants." He turned his head and gave Hani a hard stare.

She shook her head as she continued her work, "I never met Toki Hakanza before this mission."

"What about your acquaintance from the banquet; the long, dark-haired man?"

Hani froze. "Who told you about him?"

"Makoto. He said you two were acquaintances and that he was … um," he tried to remember what he was told. "A livestock dealer."

Hani closed her eyes and sighed, "That man's name is Nishin, and he isn't a livestock dealer. He owns a brothel on the border between the Fire and Tea countries."

"Then how do you –"

"I worked undercover at his brothel for three months before my palace assignment. He isn't an acquaintance, he was a mark."

Gai tried to understand everything he was hearing, "You … you worked at a brothel for 3 months?"

Hani furrowed her brows as she continued to bind his ribs, "Yes."

Gai slowly turned his head away from her; his mind deep in thought.

Hani stole a quick look at his expression, "Do you think less of me now that you know that?"

He was unhurried in his reply, "As shinobi, we all must do things we're not proud of."

"True."

Gai was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I'm just glad you're safe now."

Hani frowned slightly … he hadn't answered her question.

After a few quiet, tense moments, Hani finished her work. "Alright, you should be okay now. But try to avoid taking another hit to that area – another impact could cause your lung to be punctured."

"Right," said Gai as he tried to put his jacket back on.

"Are you well enough to stand?"

He took her offered hand and pulled himself up, "No problem."

Hani looked down the corridor as Gai brushed himself off. "I think the kitchens are this way. There might be a chance we'll find Oda and Umeko if we go there."

"I agree," nodded Gai. And they both set off down the hall.

"I think we need to take a left turn up ahead," said Hani as they jogged down the corridor past room after room.

"Are you sure?"

"Not at all," sighed Hani. Directions were not her strong suit – she relied heavily on land markers to find her way. But now that the walls have been rearranged, she was completely lost.

"We're bound to run into someone," said Gai over his shoulder.

In that instant, just as they were running past one of the larger grand rooms, Hani was struck with an overwhelmingly familiar aura; so much so, it stopped her in her tracks and nearly caused her to vomit.

No longer hearing the "clip-clop" of his partner's heels behind him, Gai immediately halted. "Hani?" His face fell at her expression, "Hani, what's wrong?"

She stared at Gai in wide-eyed terror, unable to look away. She felt like a child, cowering under her bed sheets, too afraid to look into the closet for fear of what she might see. Only this time, instead of seeing an empty closet, she knew that if she turned her head and looked into the nearby room, she would see the worse monster of them all.

"Mmmm, Honey," came a disturbing voice. "Just what I've been craving."

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

-

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

--

**Chapter Nineteen**

**

* * *

**

Upon hearing the voice, Gai walked towards the doorway and took a cautious look in.

Leaning against the wall on other side of the grand room was a lithe man in a black kimono and crimson red jacket; he had narrow eyes and a wide cheshire-like grin. His long, black hair was worn in a half-ponytail; pinned back with a very expensive looking hairclip. He puffed lightly at a small pipe -- Gai could tell by the scent that the man wasn't smoking tobacco.

Standing to his side was a tall, muscular man with rust-brown hair, a square-shaped head and shoulders big enough -- Gai was clueless on how the man cleared a doorway. Tucked into his belt was a beautifully gilded katana with a red-glazed scabbard.

"Maito Gai, I presume," said the first man with a nod.

Gai felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up -- this man's voice was reminiscent to that of the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru -- only it sounded like it suffered from an unhealthy lifestyle of alcohol, smoking and drugs.

Gai moved to stand in the doorway, "I am."

"Excellent ... now, if you wouldn't mind Mr. Maito -- please move out of the way. You're blocking my view of my meal."

Gai's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to Hani who was still frozen in place. He looked down at her clenched, shaking fist; his brows furrowing deep into his brow. "No one talks that way about her," he said as he slowly turned towards his new prey.

Nishin chuckled as he pressed a thumb into the bowl of his pipe, "Then you don't know Honey very well." He shot a look past Gai from half lidded eyes, "But I suppose your real name is 'Hani', isn't it?"

"You're not allowed to speak to her," sneered Gai.

Hani turned to look at her partner in surprise.

"Not allowed?" asked Nishin with a raise of his eyebrow. He looked at Brugo and grinned, "Who isn't allowed to speak to their bitch?"

Gai's nostrils flared slightly, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I do yours," smirked Nishin. He brought a long-nailed finger to his mouth, "And I just cleaned the last of her hairs from between my teeth too." He dropped his hand and cocked his head to the side, "She sends her love."

Gai's whole body shook from his building rage.

"Now, why don't you run along Mr. Maito. I'll be taking my bitch home now. She needs to get back to work and make back the money I lost from her leaving."

Gai clenched his hand into a tight fist and started to take a step, but a firm grab at his wrist stopped him.

"It's alright," said Hani as she stepped next to him; her eyes locked on the brothel owner in a determined stare. "He's mine."

"Are you sure?" asked Gai. Personally, he wanted to break his foot off in the man's ass.

She took a deep breath and squeezed his wrist again, "Yeah ... having you here helps." She gave him a small smile and nodded in thanks before stepping forward. Gai was quick to follow.

"I knew you would want to come back to me eventually," said Nishin with a smirk as his eyes scanned her up and down. "Looks like you put on weight. That's good -- now my groin won't bruise so much from slamming that boney ass of yours."

Hani quickly shot her arm out to hold back Gai. "He is an expert at goading people -- don't let him get to you," she said without taking her eyes from her target. "He knows people affected by their emotions make deadly mistakes when they fight."

"Did you hear that, Brugo?" asked Nishin with the tilt of his head. "It looks like she was paying pretty close attention to me all that time." He sneered at her, "I'm flattered."

"Too bad you were too busy raping girls to see you had a spy under your roof the whole time." Hani grinned at the slight twitch in Nishin's brow. "And it's a damn shame the information I gathered while there cost you thousands, upon thousands of ryō." She gave him her own sneer, "I'm surprised your business survived at all."

Nishin closed his eyes and smiled, "It's a wonder _I_ survived as well."

"You were only spared because I was ordered _not_ to kill you."

"Ah, then I was very fortunate," said Nishin as he brought his pipe up to his mouth. Brugo immediately pulled a lighter from his pocket and offered him a light. "Too bad ..." said Nishin as he puffed on his pipe. "The same couldn't be said for Treasure."

Hani's eyes doubled in size at his words.

Nishin exhaled a long trail of smoke, "Strangled ... two weeks after you left." He crossed his arms, "Or Sapphire -- gods she had beautiful eyes ... beaten to death one month after you left."

As Nishin took another long drag of his pipe, Gai stole a look at Hani -- he could see a hint of tears lining her eyes.

"Doe ... she died from syphilis six months later." Nishin crossed his arms as he tried to remember something, "And um ... what was her name ..." He snapped his fingers, "Brugo ... she was Hani's close friend?"

"Hope, sir."

"Awww, yes ... Hope." He was quiet for a moment before his eyes slowly lifted to meet Hani's. "She was killed the night after you left while servicing one of your regulars. Without you there ... someone had to take your workload. And as I said ... some people just wouldn't settle for less."

Hani gasped slightly as her eyes fell in dread; small tears brimming her eyes.

"I know you girls became pretty close -- they always do. Who else would you turn to?" asked Nishin with a hint of understanding in his voice. "But without you there to protect them, Hani ... they just didn't stand a chance." He puffed lightly on his pipe. "They never do."

Hani's body started to shake as the weight of her friends' deaths and the stares of everyone in the room bore down on her.

"That was pretty selfish of you to leave without them," said Nishin flatly. "What kind of person abandons her friends in a place like that?"

Hani opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't will her voice to work ... There was no good answer.

"You don't know a thing about her," came a firm voice.

Nishin casually looked to Gai, "You think you know her better?" He crossed his arms, "Enlighten us."

Gai's stare was unwavering, "Even though I met her only a week ago -- I know she is a kind, caring and compassionate person. I have seen her portray these attributes on numerous occasions." He looked to Hani, "It was an order for her to leave -- it would have been impossible for her to take those girls with her."

"Would it?" asked Nishin without expression. "Would it be so difficult for a ninja from Konoha to save a small handful of girls from a brothel? She said herself she had the ability to kill me ... why not steal away with those girls in the dead of night -- would that be so much more difficult?"

Gai furrowed his brows in answer.

Nishin cocked his head to the side and sighed, "Let me prove to you how well I know this pathetic excuse for a woman. Let's ignore the fact that she stayed at my brothel for three months; in which time she worked six days a week, seeing at least six men a day -- taking into consideration her regulars and her menstrual cycle ... that's ..." he cocked his head to the side and looked up to the ceiling, "Roughly 300 men she's 'serviced' while under my roof ... give or take a gangbang." He grinned at Gai's sudden look of shock and how Hani winced vocally at having her reputation completely ruined. "I will grant her the benefit of a doubt that she was in fact an undercover ninja ..." He turned to Gai and lifted an eyebrow, "But let me ask you this Mr. Maito ... even though you only met her a week ago ... have you two had sex yet?"

Nishin didn't need for them to say a word ... the look of shock in both of their eyes was answer enough. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth, polished wood of his pipe, "In our society, all men think they deserve a pure, untouched virgin -- it's the men who are willing to settle for less that I base my business off of. And being a brothel owner, I know a thing or two about 'love' -- or the disillusion of it. I've seen wealthy men become paupers from paying a woman to tell him she loves him every night. And it's the same for married couples – does a man not have to buy his bride a beautiful ring before she says 'yes'?" He cocked his head to the side, "And though I agree it is our own fault as men to fall for such tricks," he looked to Hani and gave her a small grin. "It is _women_, who take advantage of it." His eyes shifted to Gai's, "And if you still don't believe me, Mr. Maito ... tell me what Hani's specialty as a kunoichi is."

Again, their silence was his answer. "Exactly," he said with a small smirk. "You need to ask yourself Mr. Maito, were you just Mr. 301 or did you and Hani actually share something special? How can you ever trust a woman whose _specialty_ is seducing men? How do you know you're not wrapped around her finger right now? If I, a brothel owner, was fooled by her, then what makes you think you stand a chance?" He held his hand out towards her, "I mean, look at her ... look at how she's dressed."

Gai looked at Hani and her downcast eyes.

"Short skirt, low v-neck ... she _wants_ men to look at her. She has a body men would kill to fuck. Trust me -- I've lost clientele for that very reason." He cocked his head to the side again and gave Gai a wide smirk, "And if you still don't believe me when I say she isn't a woman worth trusting ... I'm willing to bet she didn't _feel_ like a woman who's been with 300 men ... Some girls after awhile, it's like sheathing a toothpick in a sword scabbard; but Hani ..." he clicked his tongue. "Virginal tight every time."

Gai's eyes darted to the brothel owner and watched as the man tucked his pipe into his sleeve.

"Now you know why I refer to her as a 'bitch', Mr. Maito. Calling her anything human would be too ... inappropriate."

Gait tilted his head back and took a calm breath. "You're wrong, Nishin."

Hani's eyes shifted to the floor before her partner.

"The whole point of training is so we can take advantage of our enemy's weaknesses and if we as men are weak enough to fall for the seduction of women ..." He turned to Hani and gave her a considerate look. "That just means we need to train harder."

Hani's eyes slowly lifted to meet his.

He gave her a kind smile in return before turning casually to Nishin, "And the fact that you're a brothel owner and _still_ falling for a woman's seduction -- well," he chuckled. "Just tells me you are a _very_ slow learner."

Nishin narrowed his eyes in response, but his head quickly cocked to the side. "Very well. If you want to do this the hard way ..." He held out his hand towards Brugo who pulled the sword from his belt and placed it in his boss's palm. "I must warn you, like I treat my women -- I will not go easy on you."

"No."

Everyone turned to Hani who glared defiantly at the brothel owner. "I will be your opponent."

Both Nishin and Brugo snorted, "Very funny, Hani; but this is men's business. We'll be getting to _bitch_ business later."

Hani lifted her chin, "In this fight, you'll be _my _bitch."

Gai threw Hani a quick smirk.

Nishin wagged a finger at her, "Now Hani, you know I like to be the dominate one."

"Tough shit -- you're about to take it up the ass," she growled.

"You would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" he grinned in return.

"It's not like I had much of a choice."

Nishin shrugged nonchalantly, "That's true, I suppose." He started to walk along the wall away from his guard. "Brugo, hurry up with Mr. Maito. I'll need your help in taking Hani alive."

"Yes sir."

Gai looked between the two men and moved to Hani's side, "Are you sure about this?"

Hani's eyes never left her target, "Positive."

"Be careful."

"I will." She turned to look at him, "No matter what happens, Gai -- please don't interfere. I have to defeat him on my own." She looked back at Nishin who gave her a cheshire grin in return, "I have to."

Gai clenched his jaw as he looked at her, "Very well." He understood her determination -- Nishin was a demon from her past and the only way to erase him from her life would be to conquer him herself. "But don't hesitate to ask if you need me," he said as he eyed his brawny opponent and side-stepped to the other side of the room.

Nishin pushed on the guard of his katana with his thumb; sliding the blade out by a few inches. "Tell me Hani," said Nishin just loud enough for her to hear. "Were you really that innocent when you came to my brothel?"

She furrowed her brows, "Not as innocent as I let on -- even you thought I was a virgin."

He placed his other hand on his sword's handle, "That would certainly explain a few things." His grin widened, "You should be happy ... I kept your collar all this time."

Hani's eyes flashed with rage.

"D'aww, don't look like that. I worked so hard to find the right color of leather dye to match your eyes."

Hani tried to take a few deep breaths to calm her anger -- she had to fight him with a clear head otherwise she could make costly mistakes. She reached into her sleeves and pulled out a kunai in each hand. She then spun the weapons around on her fingers before grabbing the hilts and taking a fighting stance.

"Oh ... bitch has got claws now," said Nishin as he licked his lips. "Kinky."

"Shut your trap," snarled Hani.

Nishin unsheathed his sword halfway. "Why don't you come over here and shut it for me," he grinned.

Hani lifted a kunai before her face and glared at him from over the blade. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done -- all the women you've raped, killed and sold into slavery."

Nishin smirked, "Raped, killed and sold? That's just good business, Hani."

"Shut up!" she cried as she dashed forward.

Nishin's smirk widened as he unsheathed his blade and guarded against one of her kunai. He immediately raised his scabbard to block her other hand.

Hani's arms shook as she tried to slip one of her blades free to land a strike.

"Mmmm," hummed Nishin as he leaned between their weapons. "I missed that perfume of yours."

Hani bared her teeth at him.

"Just smelling it is giving me a hard-on."

Hani cringed and quickly jumped away from him in disgust.

The brothel owner's only response was a low, throaty chuckle.

Gai looked from his partner to his opponent and eyed the man up and down. Brugo grinned as he raised his arms like a boxer and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Gai recognized the stance immediately -- muay thai; a form of martial arts that utilized strong punches and deadly kicks.

Gai widened his own stance -- he would guard at first so he could gauge the man's strength. Though Brugo had large, bulging muscles -- it could all be for show.

The guard made a small shuffle step before sending a quick kick towards Gai's head. The jounin blocked it easily and continued to block the next three kicks with little effort. It was just as he expected -- the man wasn't that strong. Gai would take him out with one strike.

As Brugo attempted to deliver another kick, Gai took advantage of his superior speed and sent a punch towards the man's stomach. But instead of striking soft tissue, Gai slammed his fist into a torso that was as hard as a diamond. He felt his knuckles pop and crunch from the impact. "Owie!" he cried as he pulled his hand back and clung to it.

Brugo smirked as he threw a punch. Gai reacted immediately and threw his arm up with the intention to snap the man's forearm. But again, as his arm impacted Brugo's, he was met with the same hardness. Gai cringed in pain -- he was lucky he didn't break his own arm instead.

Hani knocked away Nishin's sword and ducked as his scabbard soared through where her head had been a moment before. She quickly back-flipped out of the way of his sword's uppercut and dodged his attempt at jamming her in the solar plexus with his scabbard.

"If I had known you were this limber," chuckled Nishin as he swung at her again with his sword. "I would have raised your rates."

Hani sneered at him and then quickly twirled into a spinning kick.

Nishin instantly guarded against her attack with his scabbard. "Nice view," he said as he looked down her raised leg and up her skirt.

Hani narrowed her eyes and smirked in return.

Before Nishin could react, a small blade snapped out from the tip of her boot and sunk a good quarter-inch into his cheek.

"Fuck!" he cried as he pushed her leg away.

Hani took advantage of the opening and lunged forward with her kunai.

Nishin recovered instantly and slammed the tip of his sword's hilt into her hand; knocking the weapon out of her grip. He then immediately punched her in the side of the head with his off-hand. "That's a pretty dirty trick!" he shouted as she staggered back a few feet. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, "But I should expect no less from a woman!"

Hani rubbed at the new welt on her head and threw him a dirty look.

"Oh, don't be so high and mighty," said Nishin as he cocked his head to the side. "If anyone here knows your true nature, it's me." He narrowed his eyes at her, "The fact that you left those bottles of poisoned sake in my chest proves you are a vile person."

Hani's eyes widened.

"Though," said Nishin as he wiped away the blood on his cheek again. "How you survived exposure to Angel's Kiss is beyond me."

"You ... you knew?" asked Hani in shock.

"Of course I knew," shrugged Nishin. "Who do you think has the connections to get something as rare as Angel's Kiss?" He tilted his head towards Gai, "Though it was Romeo over there that was suppose to drink it, not you. But I didn't suspect that damnable servant would serve it to _both_ of you." He snorted, "Perhaps if he actually knew what was in that bottle he wouldn't have ... but still."

Hani's eyes shifted back and forth as she considered his words. "You knew Gai wasn't Hakanza?"

"Of course," said Nishin nonchalantly. "Though I will admit, he does play the part quite well."

Hani eyed him, "Then why didn't you reveal him to be a fraud at the banquet?"

Nishin grew suddenly quiet. Then, with one last wipe of his cheek, he started to walk towards her. "Enough talk."

"Answer the question!" shouted Hani as she took a step back.

"Brugo!" called Nishin without taking his eyes from her. "I am growing impatient. Hurry up and finish him."

"Yes sir!" called Brugo back.

Gai jumped to dodge Brugo's sweeping kick. "Leaf Whirlwind!" he shouted as he spun in mid air and sent a kick towards the guard's head. Gai's foot hit the man squarely on the side of the face and a kick that would normally break a man's neck, didn't so much as leave an indention in Brugo's skin.

The guard grinned as he caught Gai's ankle, spun him around and tossed him towards one of the room's thick support columns. Apparently Brugo had been holding back the whole time.

Hani dodged Nishin's scabbard and stole a quick look as Gai's form crashed through the beam and disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris. "GAI!" she cried.

"Better pay attention!" grunted Nishin as he slashed directly across her midsection with his sword. Hani jumped back instinctually -- just out of his blade's range; but the sharp, deep pain she instantly felt over her stomach said otherwise.

"Ungh!" she cried as she fell back against the wall behind her and clung to her new wound.

Nishin grinned as he whipped his blade off to the side to flick the blood from it. "Never take your eyes off your opponent, Hani."

She tried to steady her breathing, but the hot blood she felt seeping through her fingers and down her front put her in a small state of panic.

Brugo watched Gai's impact site for a few moments before turning to join his employer; satisfied Gai was either dead or dying. But a sudden blur caught his eye at the last moment. A long black cylinder soared through the dust at him. The object bounced off Brugo harmlessly and promptly crashed through the floor below.

The guard looked down at the new hole in the floor and wondered what was just thrown at him. Then another blur, this one a great deal larger than the first, instantly appeared behind him.

"HA!" shouted Gai as he punched the man in the kidney. His hand smashed into Brugo's rock-hard hide. Then another punch, and another. Gai ducked and weaved between the larger man, striking him over every part of his body in an attempt at finding a weak spot. He ignored the pain he felt in his knuckles at trying to smash an impossibly solid object. Brugo had to have a weakness ... he just had to!

But just as Gai threw another punch at the man's ribs, Brugo's arm snapped down and clamped onto Gai's in a vice like grip. Then he smashed his fist into Gai's face, effectively dazing the jounin and swiftly tossed him across the room again.

This time, Gai tumbled end over end before he was able to catch his bearings and right himself. He sat up on his hands and knees as he shook his head a few times to regain his senses.

"Brugo!" called Nishin. "Finish him now!"

"Yes sir!" replied Brugo as he walked towards the downed jounin.

Gai reached under his pants leg, removed another weight and then chucked it again at Brugo like a kunai. The man instantly froze as the weight bounced harmlessly off his body and like the first, fell through the floor.

Gai's eyes widened in realization -- Brugo was utilizing some sort of skin-hardening jutsu and had the ability to activate it in an instant. He stood slowly -- he's fought shinobi like this before and they all had the same weakness. Without taking his eyes from his opponent, Gai untied his cloth belt and snapped it in two. Brugo watched as he wrapped the fabric around the knuckles on each hand. The guard shrugged it off -- no one has ever been able to penetrate his Diamond-hide Jutsu before.

Gai looked down at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them a few times. Then, with speed that only Gai possessed, he dashed forward and threw a punch at Brugo's stomach. Just as he expected, his fist smashed painfully against him. But instead of withdrawing, Gai punched him again with his left hand, then his right, then left. "OOOOOORRRRRYYYYYAAAAAA!!!" he roared as his fists slammed like two furious pistons; pounding against the guard in speed that can only be described as "balls to the walls".

Nishin jerked around at the sound and watched in shock as his guard was hammered like a five cent nail.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" shouted Hani as she pushed off the wall and jammed her remaining kunai into the man's left shoulder.

"Gah!" cried Nishin as he brought his sword up and jammed her in the shoulder with the hilt of his sword. He then sent a knee into her bent form forcing her to double over. He took a step back and cried out in pain as he yanked her kunai free from his shoulder. "Oh, you will pay for that one bitch," he sneered. He lifted his sword above his head and glared down at her. "Sorry Hani, but sometimes you have to cut your losses." But before he could bring his sword down to lop of her head, Hani threw her hand towards his face and splattered blood in his eyes.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he brought his sword down blindly.

Hani rolled out of his way and quickly performed a series of hand signs.

Gai bared his teeth as he pounded his fists into the man's stomach over and over; his wounded knuckles turning Brugo's shirt red. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Gai paused and took a large step backwards, taking his fist with him. And just as he suspected from someone who used a skin-hardening jutsu, Brugo took a huge, gaping gasp -- unable to breathe while his body was hardened. But before he could finish his breath, Gai sent his fist into the man's jaw with speed that nearly broke the sound barrier. For the first time in that fight, Gai felt Brugo's body give way as the man's jaw smashed under Gai's mighty blow. Gai immediately jumped into the air after Brugo's body, spun and delivered a chopping kick to the man's sternum, shattering his ribcage and sending him back down and through the floor.

"DIE!" shouted Nishin over the racket as he slashed down at Hani who was still kneeling on the ground. His eyes doubled in size as she lifted her arms to block against his attack, but instead of two skinny arms, he saw what looked like thick, amethyst-like gauntlets. She stopped his blade and brought her arms together to catch the tip of his sword.

Gai walked around the hole in the floor made by Brugo and watched the rest of his partner's fight. The first thing he noticed was the earth-based jutsu that shielded Hani's arms. The second was the small pool of blood forming under her kneeled form.

Hani glared at Nishin over the top of her crystal-coated arms. Then she looked to the tip of his blade and narrowed her eyes at what she saw. The last five inches of his sword was clear, polished glass. It blended so well with the rest of his sword, it was no wonder Hani thought she had dodged his weapon when he had wounded her stomach. She snarled as she twisted her arms and broke away the false tip of his sword. Then she lifted her arms over her head and charged forward.

Nishin swung his scabbard at her as he retreated. Hani blocked his strike easily and slashed at him with her crystallized hands. Her sharpened fingers raked down his chest, leaving long gashes.

"Fucking bitch!" he cried as he cut down at her with his sword. She blocked the blade with her armored arm and punched his hand, knocking the sword from his grasp. But before the sword hit the ground, Nishin pressed a small button hidden in the gilding of his scabbard, releasing a three-foot long blade from its tip.

"HANI!" shouted Gai as the brothel owner swung the scabbard towards her neck.

She instantly dropped to the floor and sent an uppercut punch towards Nishin's groin. Gai recognized the move immediately; it was the same one he had used on Makoto when they were sparing the previous day. Only instead of punching the man, Hani's clawed hands slammed into the man's crotch and clamped down on him like a guillotine.

Nishin's eyes bulged as he froze in horror.

Hani quickly ripped away the fabric of his pants and threw something off in the distance. What it was, Gai could only imagine in his worst nightmares. But the sight of blood dripping down the brothel owner's legs was answer enough.

Nishin immediately dropped the scabbard and gasped in shock and pain; his eyes still wide in disbelief.

Hani stood slowly and released the jutsu from her left hand; turning the crystal to dust. She grabbed his jacket and yanked him down to her face. "I'm going to let you live, Nishin," she spat. "Death would be too good for you!" She yanked again on his jacket to add emphasis to her words. "And every day, when you piss down your leg because you don't have a dick to aim with anymore, you're going to remember who did this to you. And the _last_ thing you are going to remember IS HOW GOOD I TASTED!" she shouted. She watched his sniveling form for a few more seconds before pushing him back into the wall and turning to leave.

She got three steps away before Nishin snapped from his trauma, reached into his jacket and pulled out a small knife.

"Look out!" shouted Gai as he dashed forward.

In a purple flash, Hani spun.

"Gla!" choked Nishin as a point penetrated through his throat and out the back of his neck into the wall. His eyes followed a long, purple crystal that was connected to the end of Hani's gauntlet like a rapier blade. He looked up into Hani's furious eyes in disbelief ... who was this woman?

"See ... you don't know me at all ..." she said. Then, with the narrowing of her eyes, the crystal's "blade" instantly quadrupled in width.

Gai looked away as the man's severed head and limp body collapsed to the floor.

Hani lowered her arm and let the rest of her jutsu release into dust. She stood silently for a moment, looking over what was left of a demon -- a demon she had slain herself. She had won ... it was over ...

But why didn't she feel any better?

She turned to Gai and started to walk towards him, but with the adrenaline wearing off, the blood loss she had suffered from her wound was making it difficult for her maintain her balance.

Gai hurried to her side and wrapped an arm around her small frame. "I've got you," he said gently. He started to lower her to the floor, "Here, lie down."

Hani clung to her wound as he helped her roll over onto her back; blood oozing between her fingers.

Gai moved her hand, "Let me see it." He ripped away the cloth wrap around her waist and carefully opened her kimono; exposing her black undergarments, fishnet top and bare stomach. As soon as the fabric was pulled away from her wound, blood immediately started to pool and drip down the sides of her waist.

"Damnit," cursed Gai as he grabbed the shoulder of his jacket and quickly tore off his sleeve. He folded the fabric before placing it over her wound and applying gentle pressure.

"Un," cringed Hani. She took a few quick breaths, "How bad is it?"

Gai shook his head, "I don't know. I couldn't get a good look at it." He lifted a corner of the cloth to steal a peek, "But it's bleeding heavily. I don't understand why ... the wound doesn't seem that severe."

"My blood doesn't clot very well because of the poison antigens in my system," grunted Hani.

Gai's eyes widened. If what she said was true, then she was practically a hemophiliac -- it would certainly explain why she bruised so easily.

He lifted more fabric and leaned down to get a better look. His brows furrowed as he saw dark severed fibers, "It's down to the muscle." He wasn't surprised. It's not like she had a lot of fat to cut through.

Hani lifted her head to get a look, "Really?" But Gai quickly forced her back down with a hand to her shoulder; he didn't need for her to get sick from seeing her insides. "Don't look."

He plotted the wound with his sleeve to clean away some of the blood, but every time he cleared it away, it immediately oozed back. "I'm going to have to cauterize it," said Gai gently.

Hani's eyes widened, "With ... with what?"

Gai brought his hands together and formed three simple hand seals; the last of which left his index-finger pointed. He narrowed his eyes as he focused his chakra to the tip of his finger and willed the fire within his veins to ignite. Like a pilot light, a small flame flickered to life about an inch away from his finger. He took a steady breath and honed his chakra to form the flame into a small, glowing ember.

"What is that?" asked Hani breathlessly.

"It's called a 'Cinder Finger' and it's a very simple technique often used by fire-based ninja to hone their skills." He held out his finger as he plotted at her wound again; ignoring her small pain-filled yelps. "It will take two passes -- the first will be uncomfortable; but the second ..." he let his voice trail off.

Hani clenched her jaw in a valiant attempt at building her courage, but the look in her eyes told Gai she was terrified. "I understand," she said with a shaky voice.

Gai bent down and brought his finger close to her wound; heat radiated lightly over her exposed stomach, "Are you ready?"

She quickly clung to his knee with a bloodstained hand. "Yes," she said with a quick nod.

Gai removed the cloth and placed the tip of his finger into her gaping wound.

"Mn!" cringed Hani as she skewed her eyes shut and pressed her lips together tightly.

"Hold still," ordered Gai over the sound of sizzling flesh and boiling blood. He struggled with keeping a steady finger -- this work required more of a detailed touch than he was capable of. He was no surgeon and not only that, he was working without his glasses and the constant stream of smoke getting into his eyes wasn't helping either.

Hani bared her teeth and turned her head away. "Nngh!" she cried.

"Almost done," said Gai quickly. He ran his finger down the last inch as carefully as he could. "There," he sighed in relief. He surveyed his work, the damaged muscle was now cauterized, but he would definitely need to do another pass to stop the rest of the bleeding. He looked at her, "One more time."

Hani's jaw trembled visibly. "I'm ... I'm ready," she said weakly.

Gai took a heavy sigh before bending down again; but he paused before he returned his finger to her wound. He tented his brows as he looked back up into her scared face. "I'm sorry for this," he said as he took his free hand and quickly put it over her mouth before reapplying his finger to her injury.

"MNNNN!" came a muffled scream as he burned her wound closed. Unlike the first time, this pass cauterized the bleeding in her skin -- the area with the most pain receptors. She arched her back and screamed harder than she had ever screamed in her life. The pain was so intense, she felt like she was being slowly gutted by a branding iron.

Gai went as fast as he could, but he didn't want to be sloppy and make her wound worse. He held his breath in hopes that it would steady his hand and also keep him from smelling or tasting her burnt flesh. He was barely able to lift his finger in time as she took a gasping breath; her stomach becoming a moving target. "Don't move!" he commanded.

Hani dug her nails into his hands and knee; tears flowing freely down her burning cheeks and down the back of her throat making her cries gargled and frantic.

"Finished!" shouted Gai quickly as he traced the last part of her wound. He continued to cover her mouth as he checked to make sure he had stopped all of the bleeds. Hani's cries were muffled as he plotted again at her injury with his sleeve, "It stopped bleeding." He gave Hani a sympathetic look as he peeled his nail-marked hand away from her mouth; the room echoing with her hard sobs. She quickly covered her eyes with the back of her hand and cried for all she was worth.

Gai watched her quietly for a few moments before ripping off his other sleeve, tearing it into a few small patches and applying it as a makeshift dressing. He then took a few strips of her waist wrap and tied it carefully around her to secure the bandage. She wept the whole time and he let her, knowing it would be better for her to get it out of her system.

After he was done with her injury, he reached under one of his pants leg and fished something out of a small pouch in his weight harness. He then placed a gentle hand behind her neck and turned her face to him. "Hani, swallow this."

She struggled to speak through her hiccups, "What ... is it?"

"A hemo-pill. It will replace the blood you've lost," he said as he placed the pill in her mouth. He waited till she swallowed before he took one of the leftover strips of fabric and wiped away the tear streaks on her flushed face.

"I'm sorry," said Hani weakly.

Gai leaned back and used the now wet cloth to clean her bloodied hand, "Why are you sorry?"

Her face contorted in another sob, "Because I'm crying."

Gai closed his eyes and smiled, "You don't have to apologize, Hani. I've seen shinobi twice your size cry from less."

She skewed her eyes shut and turned her face away, "What ... what Nishin said is true."

Gai furrowed his brows, "What is?"

"How many men I've been with." She took a shuddered breath, "I lost count after the first week."

Gai watched her in silence.

"I didn't want to do any of those things. I didn't want them to touch me." She covered her eyes with the back of her hand as tears poured down her cheeks, "But they would rape me if I resisted." She took a strained breath, "And it would hurt so much!" Her body wracked as she sobbed loudly; crying unshed tears.

Gai closed his eyes and lowered his head. He had never been in this position before and he didn't know what to say.

"I shouldn't have left my friends behind ... now they're dead because of me!"

"Hani -- you know it would have been impossible to secret out that many civilians without being detected. If you were caught, you would have all been killed."

"But if I had tried --"

"The world would be a very different place if everyone 'had only' done something," said Gai who echoed the words from his dream. "We all do things we regret Hani -- you can't let their deaths keep you from living yours."

She waited until she regained her composure before she spoke, "Do ... do you think less of me ... knowing that I've been with so many --"

"Hani," interrupted Gai as he used a finger to brush away the last of her tears. He placed his hand on the floor by her other side and leaned over her. "You did your duty as a shinobi. Some ninja defend a victim, a few must kill a victim, and others ... are made a victim. What Nishin said ... it will take more than that to tarnish you in my eyes." He used a tender hand to brush the hair from her face and then trace the contours of her cheek, "If anything, I respect you more for having endured such a terrible mission. I wouldn't have been able to do the same." He closed his eyes, "There isn't a shinobi alive who doesn't have a record they're ashamed of. If I were to judge you for yours -- I would be throwing a stone in a glass house."

Hani's lips parted slightly as she watched him in awe. He gave her a kind smile in return, then placed a delicate hand to the side of her waist, "How's the pain?"

"Better," she said softly.

"Good," he said as he stroked her side comfortingly. "The hemo-pill should have kicked in by now. You'll start to feel your energy return soon." He stilled as she placed her hand on his forearm.

"Thank you," she said simply. "Thank you for standing up for me ..."

He grinned at her and winked, "You're welcome." He then lifted an edge of her bandage to make sure there wasn't any latent bleeding. Assured that she was no longer in danger, he took the collar of her kimono and wrapped it back around her. "We should keep moving, but we'll take it slow till you're at full strength." He looked over her bloodied clothes, "And we should probably find you something else to wear, if we can." He started to stand, but a firm hold on his arm stopped him.

"About earlier," said Hani as she struggled to look him in the eye. The events from earlier that night were not something she wanted to talk about, but she owed him an explanation at the very least. "I ran away because --"

"You don't have to explain," said Gai calmly. "You did what you had to do. And if I'm going to respect you, then I also have to respect your wishes."

"I shouldn't have left the way I did."

Gai looked down at her hand and sighed, "I don't like lying Hani ... I try to live my life as an honest man -- someone my students can look up to and respect. But I would be lying if I said what you did didn't hurt me."

Hani's face fell.

"But ... I must have really hurt you ... to make you leave the way you did."

"No Gai!" said Hani as she tightened her grip on his arm. "You didn't hurt me!"

"But I was the cause of your grief," he said; his expression turning serious. He took her hand and stroked a calloused thumb over her delicate fingers. He tilted his head and furrowed his brows as he tried to find the right words to say. "I've been so damn selfish ... All I've been thinking about is myself and what I want -- assuming I could give you a happy future, like it would be such a simple thing." He closed his eyes, "Living a ninja's life ... it's hard to not want to live every moment like it's your last -- because it just might be. And when I thought I may have finally met someone I could enjoy life with ... for the first time in years ..." He cleared his throat -- an obvious attempt at suppressing his emotions. "You are an excellent kunoichi -- one who has spent her lifetime honing her craft. I've been ignorant in thinking you would possibly want to jeopardize that ... for me." He looked down at her hand, "I've been a fool ... And for that, I am sorry."

Hani could only watch him in silence. She was rarely lost for words, but in that moment, she couldn't even comprehend what to say.

Gai looked up at her eyes and gave her a bittersweet smile, "I just want for you to be happy, Hani."

Her heart clenched in guilt at the innocence and thoughtfulness of his statement.

He quickly looked away and chuckled, "So, if you ever want to train or need a sparring partner in the future, just ask. I'm sure my team and I could lend you a hand." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "And I'll try not to do anything embarrassing, but I can't make any promises -- my students bring out my silly side—" he cut off his words as Hani tried to sit up. "Don't strain yourself," he said as he took her arm and helped her up. But before he could say another word, a gentle finger was pressed against his mouth.

Hani continued to lean forward until her face was just inches from his. "Gai," she said softy as she dipped her chin and looked up into his eyes. "Don't ever apologize for wanting to make me happy." Her eyes moved to look at his mouth as she slowly removed her finger. "Ever," she said quietly. She clenched her jaw as she looked over his lips; a lifetime of rules and laws ringing in her ears. After a hard swallow, she forced her voice to work again, "If anyone has been a fool -- it's me. You are a kind and compassionate man -- someone who has a lot of love to give. And I will never forgive myself if you walk away from this conversation thinking less of yourself." She closed her eyes and leaned forward till her forehead just barely touched his lips. "I'm sorry I can't be the woman you deserve."

Gai quietly cradled the back of her head and buried his face in her hair.

She sighed, "I want for you to be happy too, Gai. But I'm not the one who can bring you that happiness." She chuckled softly at her next thought, "You deserve a sturdy woman who can give you fat, healthy babies. A woman with the cooking skills to feed that veracious appetite of yours and has the energy and strength to tan your hide when you step out of line. A woman who's passion is capable of burning just as brightly as yours ..." She placed a tender hand on his chest, "You deserve so much more than what I can give you."

Gai leaned back slowly and used a gentle finger to lift her chin. He looked deep into her eyes and spoke with the kind of honesty that accompanied the nice guy pose, "You've already given me more than you could ever imagine." His mouth turned into a charming grin, "And one day ... I _will_ pay you back." He tilted his head to the side as his grin widened.

Hani couldn't help but smile slightly in return.

"Let me ask you a question," he said as he traced her jaw line with his finger. "Would you say your grandmother was a good Willow Warrior?"

Hani furrowed her brows at his question, not understanding where he was going, "The best."

"Well ... if a simple craftsman could win over your grandmother in a few months, then just maybe ... I have a chance."

Hani looked down and smiled thoughtfully. "He won her over with a priceless erhu ... what would you give me?" she asked jokingly.

He lifted her face back to his and looked her straight in the eye. "My heart," he said simply.

"... That is quite a gift," said Hani breathlessly; unable to break away from his gaze.

Gai chuckled, "Who better to know how to care for something so delicate than a woman who calls herself a china doll?"

She closed her eyes and chuckled slightly in return.

"Don't be surprised if I ask you to join me for lunch every once in a while when we return to Konoha -- if only to enjoy each other's company. That's what friends do after all."

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" she asked sheepishly.

He gave her another sweet smile before cupping one of her cheeks with his hand and laying a chaste kiss on her other. "Come on," he said as he stood. "We need to keep moving." He took her hands and helped her to her feet. "We'll go slow -- let me know if you need to rest."

Hani took what was left of her waist wrap and did her best to cinch her robe shut. She then studied her new bandage and quickly gave Gai an approving smile. "You make for a good medic."

"I've got a genin team -- I get a lot of practice on my first aid skills," he chuckled as he led the way to the hall. "I've bandaged more skinned knees and scraped elbows than Tsunade-sama herself, I'm sure."

Hani gave him a thoughtful smile; he certainly cared a great deal for his team.

They walked down a series of hallways -- suppressing their chakra and taking extra care to not make any sounds. But after a few minutes, Gai halted suddenly.

"What is it?" whispered Hani.

"I smell weapon oil," said Gai softly.

Hani lifted her head and sniffed lightly at the air, "I don't smell anything."

Gai tip-toed to a nearby wall, "I'm sure of it." Working with Tenten in his team, he knew the smell of 3 different weapon oil brands by heart. He placed his hands on the boards and felt along their creases.

"A secret door?"

Gai narrowed his eyes as he felt a faint breeze on his hand, "Yeah." He placed his ear against the wall. "I hear voices," he whispered.

"How many?"

"I can't tell for sure -- at least 4."

"Are they rogues or civilians?"

Gai furrowed his brows as he strained to make out what they were saying. "It sounds like they are making tactical plans -- probably not civilians." He leaned back and stretched his arm out to steer Hani to a safe spot. "It will be best for us to get the drop on them." He gave Hani a quick nod, "I've got high -- you get low."

She nodded in return, "Hai."

He took a deep breath before he tucked in his arm, charged forward and slammed his shoulder into the wall -- busting the door from its lock and sending him into the room. His highly trained mind immediately assessed the scene. The room was long and the walls were decorated with numerous weapons and armor -- the only source of light was the small fire in a fire pit in the back of the room. This back-lighting made it hard for Gai to distinguish what all was in the room, but from what he could tell, there were six dark figures standing between him and the fire. They appeared to be wearing a form of samurai suits and were armed with katanas.

Gai sprinted a few steps forward before diving high into the air, over the figure's heads and landing into a roll between them and the fire. The moment his feet touched the floor, the turned and dashed towards the figures. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to react as five heavy crossbow bolts were immediately lifted and aimed directly towards his face.

"HOLD!" came a commanding voice. "Stand down men, STAND DOWN!" A figure quickly shouldered through the defensive line. "Easy Youngblood -- that's not Hakanza," said the man as he grabbed one of the large crossbows and pointed it towards the ceiling.

Gai sighed in relief upon seeing the commander's face, "Thank the Gods -- Makoto!"

The scarred face of the mansion's guard captain grinned back, "You're lucky your eyebrows have grown back enough for me to recognize you -- I almost shot you myself!"

--

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

_Kraen_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you are alright," sighed Makoto as he clasped Gai's hand.

"Likewise," smiled Gai.

Makoto eyed the battered and bruised ninja briefly before a worried expression crossed his face, "Where's Hani?"

"I'm here," sounded her soft voice. Everyone in the room turned to see her small frame standing at the side of the doorway.

Makoto gave another relieved sigh before his breath caught in his throat. His eyes darted over her blood-stained clothing; his expression slightly panicked.

"I'm alright," she said sheepishly. "A little worse for wear, but I'll live."

Makoto turned to Gai and gave the shinobi a stern stare.

Gai watched his partner, "We ran into some trouble on the way over here."

"Sergeant, see to her wounds," said Makoto as he waved a hand in Hani's direction. He turned back to the jounin, "Who?"

Gai watched as one of the guards took Hani's arm and led her to a bench. "Many foes … but most recently, Nishin and his goon. We ran into them in the last wing and faced them in battle. Though it may not look like it, we were victorious." He gave Hani a considerate look, "They will not be an issue for either of us again."

Makoto nodded, "I'm glad to hear it – I never liked that shifty bastard."

Gai turned to the captain, "What the hell is going on here, Makoto? We have been under attack all night." He pointed to Hani, "She even saw Hakanza at her door just before he sent his rogue ninja to attack her."

Makoto's face became very serious, "I wish I knew. My men and I returned to the mansion after settling things with the village for the night. When we arrived here, we were met by soldiers from Hakanza's army. They wouldn't let us enter the building saying it was per Hakanza's orders." He patted his belt, "Made me turn in my Captain's sword and told us to leave." He looked around the room at his fellow guardsmen. "When we stated we would leave quietly after we retrieved our families and possessions, the soldiers became aggressive." He crossed his arms defiantly, "My men and I snuck our way into the mansion through a secret entrance. If we have been fired, fine! But they can't hold our families hostage!"

Hani couldn't hide the worry in her voice, "Your family?"

Makoto looked away, "I don't know. We haven't been able to make it to the servant's quarters yet."

Hani spoke after a long pause, "Umeko is a strong woman, Makoto. I'm sure she and the children are alright."

The captain nodded in agreement. "She is at that."

After a silent moment, Gai looked around the room at the various armor and weapons that littered the racks, "What is your plan?"

Makoto snapped from his worried thoughts and quickly walked to a nearby table. "We have been working out different routes for us to search out civilians." He rolled out a map scroll, "We want to make sure there isn't anyone being held here against their will."

Gai looked over the man's shoulder, "And Hakanza?"

"The civilians were our first priority. An explanation could wait. But now that you are here and tell us that Hakanza himself attacked you … perhaps we should rethink our priorities."

"Is Hakanza known for being a tyrant?"

"Of course, but not to his own people." Makoto rubbed at the tension between his eyes, "And why he would attack you? I have no idea."

"They tried to take me alive," said Hani as the sergeant handed her a first aid kit. "… If that fact has any significance."

Makoto shook his head, "The most Hakanza deals with in human trafficking is purchasing, not the sale. And he is not ignorant enough to risk kidnapping a kunoichi to become his plaything, no matter how beautiful she was. That is a risk he would never be willing to take."

"Could Nishin have paid Hakanza to kidnap her?" asked Gai.

"Absolutely not. Hakanza would tell Nishin to do his own dirty work."

Gai clenched and unclenched his sore hands as he considered their situation.

"We'll discuss all of this in a bit – let's get you both tended to," said Makoto who eyed the ninja's wounded knuckles. He waved to a young guard, "Go get an extra set of under-armor clothes for our shinobi friends." He looked at Hani, "Be sure to grab the smallest pair we have for her."

"Yes sir," nodded the man.

He looked at two other guards, "Take a few blankets and set up a changing room for the Lady. These may be times of war, but there is enough time for us to have a little class too."

"Hai."

Hani took a couple rolls of gauze from the kit and tossed them to her partner, "We also ran into Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo."

Makoto looked to her, "You did?"

"Yes, and they knew I was an imposter," added Gai.

"I'll be damned," balked Makoto. "Who knew those men had enough intelligence to act?" He gave them a stern look, "Are they … ?"

"Yamada is dead and the other two will be lucky if they remember who they are in the morning," replied Gai.

The captain considered things for a moment, "Good."

"And Muta," said Hani.

Makoto lifted an eyebrow, "The cat? What about him?"

"He was a rogue shinobi, Makoto. A shape shifting specialist," said Gai.

Makoto's jaw dropped. "You mean that fat cat was actually a man, transformed into a cat?!"

"Yes," nodded Gai.

"That BASTARD!" said Makoto as he rolled up his sleeve and started to walk to the door. "Now I know why that damn animal watched Umeko bathe all the time!"

Gai held up his hand, "We took care of it. He won't be a problem for you again."

"Oh," he looked between the two ninja and wondered at their skills. "Then good," he said, feeling somewhat self-conscious about his own abilities. "Anyone else I should know about?"

Gai and Hani exchanged a glance. "Other than Nishin and Brugo – no," said Hani.

"Here are you, Sir," said the young guard as he handed Gai a set of black clothes. "And you ma'am."

Hani took the offered clothing, "Thank you. Much longer in this bloody outfit of mine and people will be able to smell me coming." Her eyes widened as he unfolded the clothing.

"Youngblood, is that the smallest we have?" asked Makoto who pointed to an outfit that looked like it would fit someone twice her size.

"I'm sorry, but it is Sir."

"Hmm, sorry Hani – a man who was as petite as you wouldn't make for a good guard," said Makoto sheepishly.

She looked the clothing over: a set of black linen pants, shirt and a padded vest. The whole outfit was similar to ones worn under a suit of samurai armor. She smiled back, "It's alright … I'm sure I'll work … something out."

Makoto nodded to her, "Alright, you two get dressed and we'll discuss more about what we should do next."

* * *

Hani gingerly peeled back the makeshift bandage from her wound. She bit her lip and winced as the fibers of Gai's old sleeve tore free from the dried blood of her injury. With one held breath and a sharp yank, the last of the fabric was pulled free and Hani was now able to get a good look at the parting gift Nishin had left her with.

Her body froze as she stared in disbelief at her injury. She had tried to be optimistic up to this point, hoping the wound would be small and heal with no scarring; but the burned gash that now marred her stomach would leave more than a faint line.

Hani quickly brought her hand to her mouth and pressed it painfully against her lips as she stifled a wail. Her burning eyes brimmed with tears as the horrific realization finally sunk in. She was damaged, scarred, blighted. Her body was now ruined by this horrible, scarring blemish across her stomach.

All her life she was taught that her beauty was her life and must be preserved at all costs. Like Gai's need for exercising to stay fit, Hani had to take extensive measures to keep her appearance at its finest. But now? Maybe if they had a healer – one of Tsunade's level, there would be a chance the injury could be repaired with little sign of its existence. But they were days away from Konoha. And by the time they reached their village, it would be too late for any medic to help.

Hani could always use a transformation jutsu to hide the injury – that was an option; but unfortunately, the more transformation jutsus she uses, the easier it was for chakra sensitive people to detect her. She would be taking a gamble if she tried to hide it; but in the end, she may have no choice in the matter.

Hani rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand – she had cried so many times that day that her eyes ached and her tears felt boiling-hot as they rolled down her cheeks. She quickly took some gauze and wiped her face and blew her nose – she needed to get a hold of herself and act more professional. Yes, she had a hideous wound, but that would have to be dealt with later. There was nothing she could do about it now except clean it and bind it.

But when she returned to Konoha, she was definitely going to make an appointment with Tsunade.

* * *

Gai tightened the wrap around his new pants as Makoto listed off the tactical and political information he knew on Hakanza. Gai would be lying if he said he retained it all, but he did remember key factors like troop size, loyalists and enemies. Some of the names were familiar to him, but nothing more than what he would have heard in passing or read on a report.

"…And that's about all I know," finished Makoto.

Gai nodded silently as he considered the new information, "That still doesn't explain why he would attack his own mansion."

"I agree," said Makoto. "And it certainly doesn't explain why he hired you in the first place." He shrugged, "Maybe he was expecting an assassination attempt and hoped you would be their target or would eliminate the threat – I'm not sure."

"Then why would he attack us?"

"Well, technically he only attacked Hani and she stated they tried to take her alive. Maybe he had worked out a bargain with Nishin to capture her for him and when you woke up the next morning and found her gone, we would all assume it was a kidnapping or murder by one of Hakanza's enemies?"

"That still doesn't explain how Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo knew I was an imposter."

"Hakanza could have told them ahead of time that he was going out of town and that you were taking his place?" Makoto rubbed his brow in exhaustion, "This is the way I see it – Hakanza suspected another assassination plot against him, so he hired a ninja – someone he knew would be able to defend against stealthy attacks. If you warded-off the attackers, then they were no longer a threat – he would pay you for your time and it would be finished. However, if you were killed, then it was no skin off his nose. He doesn't have to pay for your services and another assassination attempt was thwarted."

Gai put his hands on his hips, "But—"

Makoto held up his, "I'm not finished. Though you were hired for this mission, you did not come alone – and that changed things."

Gai furrowed his brows.

"Now Hakanza had two ninja to deal with -- a jounin from Konoha is one thing, but a beautiful kunoichi specialist is a completely different thing all together."

"You think Hani's presence is the cause for all this?" asked Gai in a hushed voice.

"I didn't want to say this in front of her, but I know Hakanza well enough that he enjoys a woman just as much as the next man and when he saw Hani he probably put out a few feelers with his people. I'm not surprised that Nishin showed up at the banquet, even though he wasn't on the guest list."

"But Hani said Nishin knew I wasn't Hakanza and even tried to poison me."

"I doubt that was per Hakanza's orders. Nishin is … _was_ a selfish cur of a man. When he arrived and saw it was Hani who was here, he probably wanted to have you killed so he could have her to himself -- Hakanza and his scapegoat plan for you be damned."

"And when Hakanza returned home and found I was killed, he would have suspected it was another assassination attempt on his life," said Gai in realization.

"Exactly," nodded Makoto. "And with Hani missing – he would just assume she was collateral damage."

"But it didn't work out that way," said Gai.

"No. Hani stopped you from being poisoned and saved your life." Makoto grew very stern, "And that changed things completely."

Gai anxiously watched the captain.

"Nishin must have witnessed Hani drink the poisoned sake – he knew what was in there. He knew how potent it was – but she survived? That must have thrown Nishin for a loop. She wasn't some piece of meat anymore; she was a now a priceless weapon."

"What do you mean?" asked Gai.

"Someone who can detect poison and also immune to its effects? People like Hakanza and Nishin who work in corrupted circles would sell their left arm for that kind of a resource."

Gai rubbed his stubbled chin for a few moments, "But that means that someone would have told Hakanza of the failed poisoning attempt – and I highly doubt Nishin would have relayed that information."

Makoto considered his words, "It could have been anyone -- Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo? Maybe they were in on it too. They did attack her in the garden, maybe they were planning on kidnapping her for Nishin too?"

"I don't think they were thinking of anyone but themselves in that moment, Makoto," said Gai sternly.

The captain looked off to the side as he riffled through his thoughts. "There are too many factors at play here –"

"We still haven't come up with any reason as to why he would keep you from returning to the mansion," added Gai.

Makoto shrugged, "He's extremely paranoid … maybe he suspects one of us is a threat and decided to start over again? I don't know …" He looked to the ground sharply.

Gai placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, Makoto. We'll find Umeko and the boys."

Makoto kept his eyes to the ground as he nodded silently in return. "I had always thought being a soldier would give me the skills to defend my family. But now …"

"Sir?" came a voice to their side. "You wanted me to inform you when we had everything set up."

"Ah. Good," cracked the captain's voice as he turned to a welcomed distraction. "Let me have a look."

Gai sighed as he watched Makoto walk to the other side of the room where his guards had set up a table with various maps and schematics. He couldn't imagine the hell Makoto must be going through not knowing if his family was safe, or even alive. He turned back to the bench he was using for a table and took out the gauze Hani had given him and went about wrapping his battered knuckles.

* * *

Hani pulled up her new pair of pants and sighed in irritation; they were clearly too large for her. With one hand holding the waist, she reached down and took the black cloth belt and wrapped it a few times around her before cinching it off. To prevent her movement from being restricted she bent down and tucked the pant legs into the tops of her boots. 'This looks ridiculous,' she thought as she looked herself over. 'Oh well, enemies can't kill you when they're laughing at you.'

She let her hair down out of her hair sticks and took a washcloth to clean herself. She wasn't used to these types of fights. When the going got rough, she would always get going. She was no fighter. Sure, she could defend herself when she needed to; but she was nowhere near Gai's level -- someone who treated taijutsu like it was more important than breathing. Some might think her methods were cowardly; but if you're a liability, then you're doing no one but your enemies any good.

"How's it coming?"

"Geezus!" squeaked Hani as she covered her chest with her arms. She looked over her shoulder, "Learn to knock, Gai!"

He gave her an innocent look, "On what?"

She looked at the cloth makeshift walls of her changing room, "Okay, you have a point. But turn away! I'm not decent." He immediately turned his back to her, but not fast enough to hide the slight blush in his cheeks.

"How is your wound?"

Hani took a long strip of cloth and used it to bind her breasts. "It's hideous."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will heal fine."

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm not use to having my body mutilated," she snapped back. She felt Gai wince at her words.

"Do you really think that about me?" he asked softly. "Is my body that ugly?"

Hani frowned, "I didn't mean it like that." She released a long sigh, "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have … I just …"

"I know," said Gai. He waited a moment before speaking again, "I'm sure the medics back home will be able to help you, Hani. Don't lose hope just yet."

"My beauty is my weapon, Gai. A warrior who fights with a dulled sword is a fool."

Ignoring her privacy, he silently turned to her and took her arm; pulling on her just hard enough to lead her to him, "A warrior who relies on his sword alone is a fool."

Hani blushed as she looked up into his face, all the while holding her chest bind to keep it from unraveling.

He placed his large, bandaged hands on her bare shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly, "It will be fine. I promise."

Hani watched his warm expression shyly. "I told you I wasn't decent," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he half-grinned. "I have a tendency to get caught up in the moment."

"Are we having a moment?"

"Are we not?"

"We must not – any 'moment' we share usually results in you nearly breaking my spine in a hug."

His grin widened, "Am I too rough with you?"

Hani casually tilted her head as she considered his words, "It would be nice if you were a bit gentler. I'm a fair more delicate than most people, you know."

He lifted his eyebrows, "Was I not gentle enough with you earlier?"

Hani's head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes; a bright blush spread clearly across her face.

He smiled back, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He brushed a small piece of hair away from her face and let a ringlet wrap around his finger, "I like your hair down. It brings out your eyes."

Hani turned away from him sharply and tried to finish tying off her chest bind, "What are you doing?"

Gai furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"You said you just wanted to be friends," she said over her shoulder.

"I never said that."

She gave him a confused look.

He smiled in returned, "I said, 'I wanted to be your friend _at least_'."

She looked away and frowned – that was what he had said.

"And did you ever consider," he added. "That you're not the only 'touchy-feely' one here?" Hani's breath quickened as she felt the back of his hand stroke her shoulder gently, "Besides, things were cut short for us." He tilted is head, "Call me a hopeless romantic, but I think the time spent in each other's warm embrace after a passionate moment … is the best part." He slowly trailed his hand down her shoulder blade and chuckled faintly, "I guess this old sap is yearning for it – I'm sorry." He took his hand away, "I'll keep my distance." He noticed Hani's head lower slightly. "Is that something you've never experienced?" he asked softly.

Hani took her shirt and put it on, "Experienced what?"

"Intimacy."

She paused after sliding her arm through a shirtsleeve, "Before tonight? … No."

Gai watched her with a sad expression, "Are you having regrets?"

Hani stood in silence for a long moment, "I can't answer that."

"_Can't_? Or _won't_?"

"It doesn't matter. You won't get an answer either way." She heard Gai sigh in defeat.

"I wanted to ask you … one thing. Actually, I want to ask you a lot of things, but I think I'll only be able to get away with one question right now."

She wrapped the shirt flaps around her waist and started to tie it off, "What?"

Gai whispered his next words just barely loud enough for her to hear, "Could you get pregnant?"

Hani quickly gave him a mortified look.

"Because if you do – I want you to know I will be a man and take full responsibility --"

"No Gai," she rolled her eyes. "I take the necessary pills to prevent that from happening."

"But it still happens sometimes, Hani. There have been cases of --"

"No!" said Hani with a chopping motion of her hand. "Not gonna happen! Got it?!"

Gai blinked, "Yes."

"Good! Don't ask again!"

"I just want you to know –"

"It doesn't matter! I'm not pregnant!" she huffed.

One of the blankets to Hani's changing room flew open. "Could you two _please_ keep it down?!" whispered Makoto in a dangerous tone. "This room is a secret – I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Sorry!" said both Hani and Gai in a hushed voice.

"Good!" He looked between them both, "Now … what's this about Hani being pregnant?"

Hani's eyes flashed with anger, "I'M NOT --!" Gai instantly threw his hand up and cupped her mouth. "Only speculation, Makoto," he said calmly.

One of the captain's eyebrows lifted, "Ah … well … Congratulations if you are. My apologizes if you're not." He looked over his shoulder at the guards gathered around the table, "I'm going back to the meeting – we're trying to work up a safe route to the servant's quarters." He pointed a reprimanding finger at the two shinobi, "Keep your voices down!"

"Won't happen again," said Gai as he ignored Hani's attempts at prying his hand from her mouth. After Makoto had left and the blanket had fallen back into place, Gai returned his attention to his partner and her glare from over his hand. "I just want to be sure you know that when we return to Konoha and you find you are with child that I, Maito Gai, am not a coward and will take full responsibility for having sowed my oats and spread my seed within you." Hani immediately shot him an infuriated look and numerous muffled sounds could be heard; Gai could only guess the profanities she must have been uttering into his hand at that moment.

* * *

"Owie!" came a pained cry from within the changing room.

"Damn those ninja!" cursed Makoto as he threw a look over his shoulder. "I'm going to tan their hides if they don't use their inside voices!"

"Sir, there is no way around it," interrupted a guard. "We will have to go through the grand room."

"I agree," nodded another guard. "These hallways are too dangerous – a large offensive group could easily hide within these rooms."

Makoto rubbed his chin as he looked over the map for the hundredth time. "That grand room is huge – I just don't like the idea of being out in the open like that."

"We can take the underground tunnel to the hidden door behind the dais. From there, we can cross the great room and go straight to the servant's quarters," said the sergeant. "I agree with the men – I think this is our best plan."

Makoto shook his head, "Damn. I think you're right. Fine. We'll go through the grand room – but I want two men armed with a heavy crossbow, just in case."

"Hai," nodded the sergeant.

"Have you worked up a route?"

The group turned as Gai approached. Makoto eyed the jounin who appeared to be rubbing his peck in pain. "Yes, we're going to go through the grand room," said the captain as he took a piece of chalk from a small box on the table and detailed a path on the map.

Gai furrowed his brows, "Out in the open?"

"No other choice."

"How are we going to get there?"

"It's not on the map, but there is an underground tunnel through here," Makoto traced his chalk along the paper. "That should be safe – we can all travel through there undetected, enter the grand room and from there, the servant's quarters. And we'll have to wait and see what we find there before we can decide on what we're going to do next."

Gai crossed his arms, "And what is our main goal?"

"To make sure our families are safe."

Gai gave Makoto a firm stare, "And Hakanza?"

The captain stared back, "I don't give two shits about that man – I just want to make sure my family is safe." The other men at the table nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Gai. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Hani is ready."

"I'm ready."

The guards and Gai turned towards the changing room and watched in silence as the petite figure approached.

Hani twirled three hair sticks in her hair to make her customary bun as she walked toward the table. The clothes she now wore were similar to Gai's -- the black pants with the legs of which were tucked into her boots. The black long-sleeved wraparound shirt and black padded vest that was only laced halfway because her large bust made it impossible to tie it any higher.

Even though she was a seductress and use to wearing revealing clothes -- in this outfit, she felt extremely self-conscious.

"It's too big," she said feeling somewhat embarrassed. "And …" she glanced down at her chest which looked like it was barely being contained. "Too small in key places."

"Looks like it fits perfectly," said the youngest guard who quickly winced as a piece of chalk was chucked at this head.

"Eyes on the prize, Gentlemen," said Makoto who was eager to get back to work.

They continued to stare at her. These men were used to country girls – who were beautiful in their own way; but Hani, with her bright blonde hair, purple eyes and extreme hourglass shape – she was an exotic beauty.

Makoto banged his hand on the map, "This prize, THIS PRIZE!"

"Sorry Sir," said another guard as they returned their attention to the middle. They understood his urgency – their captain wouldn't care if the most beautiful woman in the world was walking by … the woman he loved was still unaccounted for.

"I say we take your suggested route, Makoto," said Gai. "No one knows this mansion better than you. If you think that passage will be safe and isn't compromised, then it is certainly our best bet."

The captain nodded, "Then let's make this happen." He took the map and rolled it up, "Get ready to move out, men."

"Hai!" they said in stereo and jumped up to grab their things.

Gai looked Hani over casually, "Will that outfit restrict your movement?"

"No more than a kimono and you know how fast I can move in one of those." She looked at him, "And you?"

Gai lifted one of his pants leg and showed her he was still wearing his leg weights, "Speed is never an issue for me."

"I don't know if that's something I'd brag about, Gai. Especially to a woman," grinned Hani.

Gai cocked his head to the side and chuckled at her quip. She could be ruthless, but he was, in a way, glad they were back on teasing and taunting terms. At the very least, it helped take his mind off the current chaos. If anything, it reminded him of his rival Kakashi and the verbal jabs they would make at each other while on the job. It was a way for them to cope with the stresses of their elite and often dangerous position.

"If there is one woman who shouldn't complain about my speed, it's you," he said just loud enough for her to hear. "If I recall, I lasted long enough for both of us."

"As far as you know," said Hani with a grin.

Gai gave her a shocked look. Was she joking?

Hani was able to give him one last smug look before Makoto approached. "I'm going to put a crossbowman in the back and the front of the marching order. If it is alright, I would like for you to be up front with me, Gai. I could use your knowledge of ninja tactics close by."

Gai nodded, "Understood."

"I'll take up the rear," said Hani. "My abilities are mostly defensive – I will be able to protect our flank in case we are ambushed."

"Good," said Makoto. He looked over his shoulder at his men as they armed themselves. "I know you barely know us and I know you owe us nothing – especially if you're not going to get paid for this mission, which is why I am grateful for your help." He looked back at them, "I know my men feel more confident with you accompanying us."

"It's alright, Makoto," smiled Gai. "Konohan Ninja have a hard time standing idly by while innocents are in danger."

"And we want to make sure Umeko and your children are safe too," smiled Hani sympathetically.

Makoto smiled in return, "Thank you." He put his hands on his hips and chuckled, "I don't know why I'm worried about her – Umeko can be more dangerous than a mother bear protecting her cubs. If anything, I should feel sorry for any foe that gets in her way."

"It's still good to be sure," said Gai reassuringly.

"Is there a place she could hide outside the mansion?" asked Hani.

"One of our daughters and her husband has a house in a nearby farm. If Umeko needed a place to run to, that's where she would go."

Hani furrowed her brows in confusion, "Daughters?"

Makoto gave Hani a grin and a wink before turning and walking to the weapons wrack to arm himself.

Gai smiled down at Hani, "That's what happens when two people love each other, Hani. The gods bless them with precious gifts."

"If the gods wanted to give us 'gifts', then they wouldn't have allowed us to develop birth control," said Hani casually.

Gai shook his head and chuckled. She may be a seductress, but she lacked a great deal in romance.

Makoto tucked a wooden-handled katana into his belt, "If you two need a weapon, now is the time to grab one."

"Not unless you have kunai and shuriken," replied Hani.

The captain shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"We'll be alright," smiled Gai.

"Have it your way," shrugged Makoto. "Alright men," he said as he looked his guards over. "Let's move out."

"Hai!"

* * *

"I count 30 men, Sir," said the sergeant in a hushed voice.

The captain, Gai, Hani and guards were silently tucked behind a wall a few dozen yards away from a small force of Hakanza's solders who stood guard in one of the anterooms. "Same," whispered Makoto. "Unfortunately, I don't recognize anything of those men from earlier."

"That means we have no idea how many forces he has in the mansion?" asked Gai.

"Unfortunately," replied Makoto. "And he has two rogue ninja in this group too – that will make things more difficult."

"I think we can take out 30 between the 8 of us. Most of those men hardly look seasoned," said Hani. Her eyes grew wide as every man in the group turned and gave her a harsh glare. "What?"

"We can't kill those soldiers, Hani," whispered Gai.

"What?! Why the hell not?!" she whispered forcefully.

"They are good men – only following their leader's orders like good soldiers are suppose to. Our quarrel isn't with them."

Hani watched him in disbelief, "Nonlethal combat? Gai, you're going to make this _really_ difficult …"

He gave her a pleading look, "Please Hani?"

She furrowed her brows at him before looking away sharply, "Tch!"

"Sir! We might be able to go around them," said one guard who waved them towards a doorway. "This room has a back entrance that will take us to the secret tunnel."

"Good," whispered Makoto. He nodded for everyone to move in the guard's direction. "The tunnel shouldn't be far off."

They moved like a well-trained special ops troop, peering around doorways and even using hand signs to manipulate the movement of the group. After the second room, the sergeant who peered through the crack of a closed door held up an open hand to halt their movement. Then he clenched his fist to show there were hostiles in the next room. After a few seconds, he held up four fingers to indicate the number of threats.

"We're too close to the anteroom," whispered Makoto. "If we fight them here, they'll alert the others."

Gai clenched his jaw as he considered their options.

"I'll take care of it," whispered Hani as she stood.

Gai immediately grabbed her sleeve and yanked her back down. "The hell you are!" he said in a forced whisper.

She jerked her arm free, "Subtly is my specialty, Gai! If you need those men taken out quietly, then I'm the one to do it."

Everyone in their group froze as the soldiers in the next room broke into laughter at something humorous in their conversation. After they grew quiet, Gai spoke again. "I won't authorize that," he said through clenched teeth.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "It's not your decision to make." She looked at Makoto.

He watched her for a moment, "If you think you can do it quietly, then do it."

Gai shot the captain a look before standing up after Hani. He grabbed her arm again, "Don't kill them!"

"Don't worry. I'll just make them take a little nap," she said as she held her arms up and formed a seal with her hands. She instantly transformed to look like an average household servant. "You can even time me if you want."

Gai furrowed his brows as she walked to the door and waited till everyone was tucked out of sight before opening it.

"Who goes there?!" said a soldier as they stood in alarm.

Hani threw her hand up to her face in a demur fashion, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Upon seeing her appearance the soldiers relaxed, "What are you doing here?"

Hani stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "I'm – I'm looking for my sister," she said weakly. "I haven't seen her since the soldiers arrived and I'm very worried!"

One of the soldiers took her arm gently and led her to the center of the room, "You shouldn't be here Miss. There is a ninja assassin loose in the mansion. All civilians have been evacuated."

Makoto and Gai exchanged a look at the soldier's words.

Hani grew weepy-eyed, "Oh goodness! I hope my sister is alright!" She buried her face in her hands and made a few sobbing sounds.

"There, there, Miss," said the soldier closest to her. "We'll have someone escort you to the village – I'm sure you'll find her there."

"That's alright," said Hani with a small smile behind her hands. "I can go alone," with that, she took her hands away like she was blowing a kiss; from her mouth came a billowing purple mist. Before the guards could react, they were caught up in the heavy haze.

Gai couldn't help but grin slightly as he heard four bodies fall deftly to the floor.

"All clear," whispered the now untransformed Hani from the doorway.

"Good work," said Makoto as they moved through the room.

Gai made a quick glance of the soldiers to make sure they were still breathing before following after them.

Hani came up to Makoto's side, "Did you hear what they said about the civilians?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Then maybe Umeko is at the village?"

Makoto grew very serious, "Hani – I came from the village after the fire. There were no evacuated civilians down there when I left."

She gave him a worried look before growing silent.

"Sir! Here is the passage!" whispered the sergeant as he waved them towards a wall. After everyone had gathered around and they made sure no one was watching, the sergeant took out a tanto and jammed it between two boards. He used the blade to pop a wide, wooden plank free from the wall. With the help of another guard, they moved the board to the side, revealing a set of stone steps leading into a pitch black tunnel. Another guard took numerous sticks from a bag and handed it out to every other person; each struck it against the wall, igniting the flare.

Gai looked at the captain and indicated the tunnel, "After you."

After every man and woman was in the passage, the sergeant took hold of a set of handles on the inside of the board and pulled it back into place. He looked up at Hani and gave her a small nod as he unstrapped the crossbow from his back. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine, Ma'am."

She gave him a small smile and slight bow in return.

"Makoto, does this tunnel have only one entrance and exit?" asked Gai as they moved down the musty corridor.

"As far as I know, yes." He chuckled sheepishly, "I've never actually been down here – I just know about it."

Gai paled slightly, "That's not good."

"Desperate times, My Friend," said the captain as he held up his flare to better see ahead of them.

In the back of the group, Hani tilted her head at the sound of an out of place echo. Hearing the same, the sergeant turned to the direction they had come and aimed his crossbow. "AMBUSH!" he shouted as a small handful of rogue shinobi came sprinting towards them – their only visible part being the flare-light reflecting off their marred headbands.

The sergeant got off one well aimed shot; dropping a ninja before Hani threw a kunai towards the next where it was deflected easily.

Two of the rogue shinobi tossed a half dozen hard-packed balls the size of oranges towards them. "Shit!" shouted Hani as they rolled to her and the sergeant's feet. The guard didn't need to ask as the burning wick attached to the explosives told him exactly what they were.

Hani rammed her shoulder into the guard, knocking him back a few feet before forming a series of hand signs and slamming her palms against the floor. The guard felt five years taken off the end of his life as a wall of thick amethyst crystal formed between them and the explosion just barely in time to save their lives.

"Go!" shouted Hani through her now ringing ears. "Before the tunnel caves in!" At her words, the sound of sifting rock could be heard between them and the rest of the group. She gritted her teeth through the dirt and debris in the air. Even though the wall of crystal she had formed was at least five feet thick, she could still hear the shinobi on the other side throwing bomb-tagged kunai at them. "Hurry!"

Makoto grabbed the jacket of the nearest guard and pulled him towards the exit. "MOVE, MOVE!" he shouted as he herded his subordinates towards safety.

"Run, Sergeant!" yelled Hani over the mini explosions against the crystal wall. "Follow your Captain's orders!"

"What about you?!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Hani was still pinned to the ground, channeling her chakra into her jutsu to reinforce it. "Forget me, just go!"

"I would listen to the Lady," came a strained voice.

Both looked over their shoulder to see Gai standing with is arms braced over his head. His muscles strained as he struggled to keep the whole mansion from caving in on them.

The sergeant looked at Hani and gave her a quick nod before sprinting past Gai and towards the exit.

"Hani, go!" grunted Gai.

"I can't! I have to hold this wall!"

"No, you stubborn woman! GO NAO!" he shouted in irritation.

"But the ninja –!"

"It doesn't matter! The tunnel is caving in anyway!" he growled as he pushed up against the stone ceiling hard enough to make it shift.

Hani broke free from the crystal wall and ran towards the exit. As she passed by Gai, she reached out and touched his stomach to let him know she was clear.

Gai waited a second before releasing his hold on the ceiling and running after her. With its main support now gone, the tunnel quickly started to collapse in on itself.

Hani looked over her shoulder in fear as the sound of falling stone roared up behind her. She wasn't going to be able to outrun it. But before she could react, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and picked her up off the ground.

"MOOOOOVE WOMAAAAN!" called Gai over the roar of the collapsing tunnel as he raced forward.

Makoto jumped out of the way as Hani's small form tumbled ungracefully through the trapdoor, followed by Gai and a substantial dust cloud as the tunnel collapsed in on itself.

"Ow!" coughed Hani as she tried to pick herself off the floor. She rubbed at her now bruised rear, "Did you have to throw me like a sack of potatoes?!"

Gai wiped the dust from his face with the back of his arm, "I wouldn't if you weren't such a slow poke!"

Makoto closed the trapdoor, "We can forget about using this route again."

"It shouldn't matter, Sir," said the sergeant. "We're close enough to the servant's quarters."

Gai looked around the room. They were behind the dais and separated from the grand room by a set of simple curtains. He already felt uneasy about their location. "Let's keep moving," he said as he helped Hani stand.

"Right," said Makoto who parted a small section of the curtains and peered out. He looked over the grand room with its shiny, wooden floors and large columns. The ceiling was three stories tall and on either side of the room where a set of massive, metal double doors. Both were closed. "It's clear."

The group moved silently and cautiously through the room. The guards wielding the crossbows aimed their weapons toward the farthest door. "Sir," said the sergeant as his eyes widened to the sight of the disturbed light coming from the crack under the far double doors. Makoto looked to where his sergeant indicated. Every hair on the back of the captain's neck stood up, "My God."

At his words, everyone in the group turned to hear an echoing "clank" as the giant, metal doors were opened. From the doorway billowed dozens and dozens of samurai soldiers who drew their swords and roared a war cry as they rushed forward.

"Can we kill these?!" shouted Hani as she drew her bladed fans from her sleeves.

"No! Only disable them!" replied Gai as they all back-stepped closer to the other door.

Hani cursed, "I make no promises!"

Makoto drew his sword and parried the first attacker and then punched the man in the temple; sending him to the floor.

Gai sidestepped a downward slash from one soldier and immediately rammed his knee into the man's gut.

Hani knocked away a sword and brought a closed fan to the man's face before snapping it open with a deafening ripple. The man flinched visibly at the sound and immediately cried out in pain as Hani spun and sent the heel of her boot into his kneecap.

The sergeant aimed his crossbow and fired a round into a soldier's leg, before reloading and dropping another man.

Every step closer to the door was hard fought. Hani was right; fighting without inflicting any fatal harm to someone was extremely difficult. There were so many times she could have slit a throat or stabbed a liver. And since she didn't have the raw power that Gai or even Makoto had, she wasn't very good at hitting someone hard enough to make sure they couldn't get back up. If she cut a tendon or a muscle, there was a good chance the man would bleed to death before he could get help – not to mention her blades were coated in poison, and not the gentle kind either.

Makoto grinned as he watched the youngest of the guards hold his own. He was a good swordsman and had potential to rise in the ranks fairly quickly – granted, if only they still had a job. "Not bad, Youngblood," he chuckled as he jammed his scabbard into a soldier's stomach.

The man smiled back, "Thank you, Sir!"

Makoto was about to remind the guard to stay focused when a soldier wielding a spear caught his attention. "Watch it, Youngblood!" he shouted as he shouldered the man out of the way and cut off the spear's tip. Unfortunately, the soldier was a better fighter than Makoto credited him to be as the man didn't waste the opportunity to stab the cut spear shaft clear through the captain's leg. "ARGH!" cried Makoto in pain.

"Captain!" shouted the sergeant who aimed his crossbow at the spearman and ended the man's life with a bolt to the throat.

Makoto gritted his teeth as he cut away at the spear shaft as close to his leg as he dared. The young guard quickly caught his injured leader and hauled him to the back of the group where two other guards took their place.

"Hani! Help Makoto!" shouted Gai.

She kicked away a sword and punched a soldier in the lower abdomen, "Are you crazy?! I can't do that now!"

Gai looked over his shoulder. "Get those doors open!" he shouted.

The sergeant and other crossbowman shouldered their weapons and tried the doors. The guard paled as he looked to his sergeant, "It's locked."

Makoto clenched his arm around the young guard's neck tight enough to make the man feel light-headed, "What do you mean it's locked?!"

"Hani, can you pick it?" called Gai.

Hani looked at the door before disabling another soldier, "That lock is as big as my hand! There is no way I can pick it!"

Gai grabbed a soldier and then spun him full rotation around before throwing him into a group. "Cover me!"

The sergeant grabbed his sword and took Gai's place as the ninja ran to the doors and placed a hand on either handle. He planted his heels hard enough to leave indentions in the wooden floor as he pulled on the doors with all his might; but they didn't so much as budge.

"What the hell are these made out of?!" cried Gai as he pried his fingers from the now bent door handles.

"I don't know," said the sweaty and ashen captain. "All I know is that one set of doors is worth half as much as the whole mansion."

Gai looked to his friend and the small pool of blood that was building on the floor beneath his injured leg. He had to hurry or Makoto would soon bleed to death.

Amidst the sound of clanging weapons and cries, Gai ran his hands over the doors to find any weakness; but they seemed as solid as a mountain. He looked back at the group; they were struggling to maintain the front line against the onslaught. If he didn't do something quickly, then they would all be dead.

He looked up to the top of the doors; they were easily over 20 feet high and each door was nearly 6 feet wide.

"Just blow a hole in the wall!" shouted Hani.

Gai quickly considered her words, but if he made a hole in the wall, then that would leave an opening for them to be followed; he had every intention to seal these doors after they escaped. But just as he was thinking there was no other option, Gai noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He hurried to a side of the door frame and slammed his palm into one of the door hinges. Under his strength, it broke away like old cheese.

Hani could feel sweat dripping down the sides of her face and her back. She was exhausted and didn't think she, or the guards would be able to hold out much longer. And by the looks of Makoto's increasingly crumbled body, he didn't have much time either. "Gai!" she called, but her next words were cut off as a large orange banner was raised from the back of the room.

Once the soldiers caught sight of the signal, they immediately retreated; grabbing their downed comrades and dragging their wounded bodies across the shiny floor. Hani and the guards all exchanged wide-eyed looks – this couldn't be good.

As if it was orchestrated, the sea of soldiers parted down the middle and moved as far to the other side of the room as possible. From the doorway rolled something Hani never thought she would be caught in front of. "G-Gai?!" she said weakly.

The jounin jumped down off the wall after breaking away the last of the hinges on one side of the doorway. "What?" he asked, but no longer hearing the sounds of combat made him immediately turn around in question. His jaw fell open as he walked to the front line and stared at the other doorway in disbelief.

"Am I delusional from the pain, Youngblood? Or is that a cannon I see over yonder?" asked Makoto.

The young man swallowed the lump in his throat, "It's a cannon, Sir."

Makoto pouted his lower lip and nodded, "Yep … we're screwed."

"Gai, you need to get that door open right now!" shouted Hani as the soldiers loaded the large gun with canister shot; ammo designed to spread like a shotgun. She took a step back, "We'll be blown away!"

The sergeant and three other guards ran to the doors and attempted to open them from the side with the broken hinges.

"Hani, give me a kunai!" said Gai as he held out his hand. He watched a soldier hold a torch over the cannon's wick. "Quick!"

"I don't have any more! I'm out!" she said as she frantically patted-down her sides.

Gai looked around desperately for any thrown weapon. "Wait," he said as he suddenly got an idea. He grabbed the top of Hani's shirt and pulled her to him before jamming a hand down her cleavage.

"Hey!" shrieked Hani as she grabbed his arm.

The sight was so shocking that even the cannon's torch bearer froze in surprise.

"Gai," said Makoto nonchalantly. "I am glad to see you two are getting along better, but now is neither the time nor the place." He looked at the young guard, "Though you really can't blame a guy --"

It only took Gai a few seconds to extract what he was looking for. "This!" he said as he pulled off the leather sheath to her "Bosom Buddy".

"Geez!" said Hani as she held her shirt closed in embarrassment. "All you had to do was ask!"

Gai ignored her as he took the small blade delicately in his hand. The last thing this weapon was designed for was being thrown and he would only get one shot. He made eye contact with the torch bearer and for a brief moment, they shared one collective thought: 'Bring it.'

As the soldier dropped the torch, Gai threw the blade and in a blur, the weapon soared through the air and cut the wick perfectly flush to the cannon's lip. Gai smiled in triumph but the chastising voice next to him immediately made him regret his decision.

"What are you doing?!" cried Hani. "You should have killed the soldier!"

Unfortunately … Gai did not realize a cannon could fire without its wick.

Now it was the soldier's turn to grin as he brought his torch to the hole at the top of the cannon, instantly igniting the black powder and blasting the room with enough noise to make the walls crack.

* * *

Hani was huddled in a ball, cradling her ears. The sound from the cannon was so loud that she was completely deaf for a few seconds. However, she could feel the concussive vibrations as the numerous ball bearings bounced off harden surfaces. But there was no pain.

Was she dead? Did she suffer so much damage that she died instantly? She placed her hands on the floor. It felt real. But things were so dark. Did the cannon take out the grand room's light source or was she really in the underworld?

But she wasn't alone. She felt something or someone on top of her, holding her … shielding her. She reached up and felt the arm that was around her; its familiar muscles instantly telling her who they belonged to. The thunderous pounding of Gai's heart against her shoulder affirmed it.

She turned to his face and looked into his worry-filled eyes. He didn't need to say anything for her to realize he was concerned for her wellbeing. She looked down at his mouth and her brows furrowed at the sight of blood lining his lips. Was he injured? She brought a hand to his mouth and gently wiped away the blood with a fingertip. Taking her cue, Gai brought his arm up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. It was then that Hani saw the source of his bleeding.

She took his thumb and held it up so she could get a better look at it. It had been bitten, that much was clear. But for Gai to bite his own thumb would mean …

As Hani's eyes looked up, her jaw fell open. They were incased in what appeared to be a giant, hollowed-out turtle shell. It was at least 2 stories tall at the center and wide enough to shield all of the guards, Hani, Gai and still had enough room for another 20 people. If it wasn't for the obvious spinal ridges on the inside of the shell, she never would have believed her eyes.

"It will be alright, Hani," said Gai as he walked to one of the sides and took hold of a set of ridges. His body shook visibly as he struggled to lift the colossal shell off the ground. For Gai to have difficultly lifting anything, Hani could only imagine how heavy it must weigh. The floor creaked under Gai's feet as the shell rose higher and higher over his head. From the outside, the soldiers stared wide-eyed as the giant shell, embossed with numerous carvings and covered in dozens of seals, lifted enough for them all to see that a single man was lifting the monstrosity all on his own.

Gai roared as he pulled on the shell to get it to tilt on its side. Once he took hold of its massive edge, he lifted it high over his head. "ORYA!" he cried as he yanked the gigantic shell downward and slammed it into the ground; sending it through the floorboards and a good 10 feet into the foundation of the very mansion.

Hani watched him in awe as he stood, panting from the strenuous effort of moving the colossal shell by himself. But as he turned around, Hani immediately stumbled backwards in shock at his appearance. His eyes were fully white; his skin a dark red and across his forehead bulged a set of large veins. He looked like a man possessed.

"Gai?" she asked in shock.

He hurried past her and ran to the door. "Move!" he commanded as he pushed a few stupefied guards out of his way. He didn't waste any time as he flattened his hand and stabbed it like a sword into the solid metal of the door.

"Impossible!" gasped the sergeant.

Gai gritted his teeth and he pulled the door towards him. The doorframe creaked and moaned in protest, but under his freakish strength, it didn't stand a chance. "Go!" he shouted as a man-sized gap formed wide enough for them to fit through.

Everyone rushed through the opening, especially with the sound of encroaching soldiers coming from behind.

After the last person was safe, Gai went through the hole himself and repeated the process on the other side. Once the gap was closed, he went to the doors' lock and slammed a clenched fist directly into it; effectively disabling the device permanently.

"There," he pant as he turned to the group who watched him in amazement. "That should hold them off for awhile." As soon as his last words were uttered, his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

Hani reached for him, "Gai!"

The sergeant was faster and caught his shoulder just in time to keep him from falling face first to the floor.

"I'm alright," said Gai weakly as Hani checked to see if he was conscious. "I just need a second to catch my breath." He nodded to the side, "Check on Makoto."

"We can do that later," said the captain. "We're close to the servant's quarters."

Gai let Hani help him up. "Then let's go. I'll be alright in a minute."

The sergeant took point and the rest of the unhindered guards took a defensive stance around their wounded comrades.

Hani tightened her grip on Gai's waist. "What the hell was that?" she whispered.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"That shell is my strongest personal defense jutsu. It summons an ancient turtle shell from one of the first ninkame to ever live. It is impenetrable and warded against the five elements. However," he winced. "It's so heavy, anyone who doesn't use the gates technique will be unable to move it."

She placed a gentle hand on his stomach, "Was that why you looked so … different?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah."

She watched him in silence.

"Did it scare you?"

She looked away, "Kind of."

"Here we are!" said the sergeant as they neared a set of double doors. He opened them cautiously and peered inside. "It's empty."

"Good," sighed Makoto. "But tread softly – it may be a trap."

"Hai," agreed the sergeant.

"I'm okay now," said Gai as he took his arm off Hani's shoulders. "We need to be on our guard here."

They hugged the wall as they walked along the empty commons room, waiting for any signs of a threat or clues to where the servants had run too. After a few tense minutes, they finally came to the first doorway.

"Sir, we're here," said the young guard who adjusted his hold on the captain.

"If Umeko is in there, she is going to rip me a new asshole for getting hurt," he cringed.

The sergeant entered the apartment first, leading with his crossbow. He went towards the kitchen while the next guard went to the living room. As everyone checked the apartment for any sign of Makoto's family, the young guard helped his captain to the kitchen where he sat the man down on the low-lying table.

"Hani, help Makoto," said Gai as he helped the guard remove the injured man's armor.

She took the first aid pack from the young guard's belt and kneeled at the captain's feet. "I need something to make into a tourniquet," said Hani to the guard. "Could you go find a belt or something, for me?"

He nodded, "Sure."

Hani took hold of the torn fabric of Makoto's pants and ripped them open so she could get a better look.

"She tearing my pants off, Gai – are you going to stand for that?" he asked with a chuckle. But his voice was immediately choked as the pain overwhelmed him.

Hani eyed the wound; it was grotesque and looked extremely unnatural for a two inch diameter wooden shaft to be bulging from the skin with muscle fibers protruding from the exit wound. As she took the whole sight in, she could taste a small hint of bile in the back of her throat. But the urgency of the situation was more ingrained in her senses than her queasy stomach and she went about preparing the necessary bandages. "Thankfully the bone doesn't look damaged," she said out loud to herself.

Makoto, who had been struggling to not look at the wound, looked to Gai instead. "How bad does it look?" he asked softly.

Gai furrowed his brows; he had seen similar wounds before. The captain would be lucky if he didn't lose his leg, let alone be able to walk normally again. He didn't know if he should be truthful to his friend or be kind instead. "It will leave a scar," he said gently.

"Good … chicks dig scars," said the captain with a weak smile. He wasn't stupid. He used jokes and banter to lighten the seriousness of the situation; but he was fully aware of the severity of the matter too.

"Gai, do you have any more hemo-pills?" asked Hani.

"Yeah. One," he said as he reached into a pouch on his leg weights and handed it over to Makoto. "Eat that. It will restore some of your lost blood."

"Nifty," said Makoto as he swallowed it without question. He stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Eh! They could have at least made it a better flavor."

"Here is a belt," said the young guard who returned hurriedly. He handed the cloth to Hani and took one look at Makoto's leg. The next thing that came out of his mouth was, "Oh god …" before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted to a heap on the floor.

Makoto looked casually at his unconscious subordinate, "Man down."

"Gai, help me with this please," said Hani as she wrapped the belt around Makoto's leg. "Don't tie it too tight – it needs to be just enough to slow the blood flow -- not cut it off completely."

"Right," said Gai who would be lying if he said he had never tied a tourniquet before.

"Sir!" said the sergeant firmly as he entered the room. "We did a clear sweep of your quarters – we didn't find anyone."

"I know," replied Makoto.

Everyone gave him a confused look.

He looked around, "No – I'm sorry, I should have explained." He pointed to a painted scroll hanging on the wall of their kitchen. "See that? Umeko knows that if they have to evacuate when I'm not here, then she is to turn that scroll upside down to let me know they have left safely."

Hani and Gai exchanged a smile at the efficiency of Makoto and Umeko's relationship. Ninja couples in Konoha often left the same subtle hints for each other in times of crisis.

"Umeko must have sensed something was wrong and snuck everyone out before the shit hit the fan." Makoto chuckled, "Sometimes, I think she'd make a better guard than me."

The sergeant sighed in relief, "Good. I'm glad to hear it." He looked over his shoulder, "I've left a man at the back door to guard our flanks till we decide on further action."

"Good," nodded Makoto. He winced loudly as Hani placed gauze on various spots of his wound. "I know this goes against everything I've been trained to do in first aid, but I really want to pull that damnable stick out!" he grunted.

"Don't! You'll bleed to death," scolded Hani as she wrapped his leg. "Only a surgeon can help you now."

"The nearest one is 10 miles away," said the sergeant.

"I'd better get walking now if I don't want to pay weekend rates," snarled Makoto sarcastically.

The sergeant nudged the unconscious guard on the floor, "Hey – on your feet!"

"Nah, let him rest," said the captain as he waved his hand. "He's gonna need his strength if he's going to carry me to my doctor's appointment."

Gai knelt down to the young man's side. "Hey Hani, is there any smelling salt in that kit?"

She took a small vile out of the pouch and tossed it over her shoulder without looking.

Gai caught it effortlessly and uncorked bottle. "Wake up, kid," he said as he waved it under the guard's nose.

"Uh?! Wha?!" he moaned. He suddenly snapped to attention and sat up quickly. "Did someone knock me out?!" he said as he rubbed the welt on his forehead.

"Nope, you fainted," said Makoto with a grin.

The guard's eyes shifted to his captain's wound. "Uhhhhh," he moaned as the color drained from his face. Gai stepped in his line of sight and sat the young guard against the wall. "Try not to look at it, kid," he said with a faint smile.

"Here, drink this," said the sergeant who handed him a canteen.

Gai didn't need to ask what it was as the odor of the liquid burned his nose as it passed him by. "Drink slowly," he said with a grin.

The young guard took a sip and his complexion went from ashen white to rosy pink in a matter of seconds. The rest of the men in the room chuckled at his expense.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Hani as she finished taping Makoto's leg.

"Well," sighed the captain. "We get out of here."

"I will be sure you make it out safely," said Gai as he stood.

Makoto watched him, "You say that as if you're not going to come along."

Gai shook his head, "Hakanza is too much of a threat for me to not find out what is going on here."

"Don't worry, Makoto. We'll be fine," said Hani with a smile.

"No, you're going with them," said Gai sternly.

Hani quickly turned to look at him in shock.

"You're going with them," he told her.

"You're not going alone!"

Makoto furrowed his brows, "I agree with Hani."

"I'll go with you," said the sergeant.

Gai held up his hand, "No – I'm going alone. I'm use to working by myself. I can handle this."

Hani stood up and moved in front of him, "Can we at least discuss this?"

Gai looked down to her and told her in a matter-of-fact-tone, "No. There is nothing to discuss. You _are_ going with them."

Hani set her jaw, "I refuse!"

Gai put his hands on his hips and sighed in irritation with her stubborn behavior. "Hani, I am your superior. Either you do as I tell you, or I am going to make a formal complaint in the mission's report that you disobeyed a direct order." He leaned closer to send his message home, "And I doubt you want the reprimand that comes with such a complaint."

Hani's eyes blazed in anger.

"It's because he knows they're after you, Ms. Hani," said the young guard who wasn't drinking from the canteen of whisky as slowly as he was told to.

Gai, Makoto and the sergeant collectively winced in disbelief at the young guard's thoughtless statement.

Hani's face fell. "W-What?" she asked weakly.

"YOUNGBLOOD!" shouted Makoto. "You have just lost the honor of haling my deadweight around!" He shook his head, "Damnit boy, you couldn't find your ass with a map!"

Hani looked up at Gai with a look of dread, "This is all for me?"

Gai took her shoulders and tried his best to salvage the moment, "We don't know that."

"We're just throwing ideas out, Hani," said Makoto. "That S.O.B. Hakanza is crazy. It could be anything at this point."

"It's because we don't know what he wants – that's why I want you to go with the guards. Plus, I think it will be good for you to be with Makoto, in case his wound gets worse."

Hani looked to the ground; her face full of worry.

Gai placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "It's not your fault, Petal," he said softly.

Hani watched him in silence for a moment before her face contorted in anger and she jerked away from him. Then she turned and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the back of the apartment.

Makoto looked after her and back to Gai who was clearly crestfallen. "I'm sure she just wants a minute to be alone," he said reassuringly.

"Promise me you'll take care of her," said Gai softly.

"Like she was one of my own," nodded Makoto.

A small grin crept over the ninja's face, "That's what I'm worried about."

The captain smiled in return, but his expression quickly fell. "Gai, I'm not going to lie to you – Hakanza is a _monster_."

Gai shook his head, "I have fought difficult foes before."

"I don't care," said Makoto in all seriousness. "You've never fought a man like Hakanza before." He turned more towards the jounin and spoke with a hushed voice, "I have seen this man wade into battle and cut down a hundred foes before I finished a single blink of my eyes!"

Gai furrowed his brows.

"He has no mercy and no remorse. He will _not_ spare you no matter how much you plea. I know you are strong, Gai. But he is a devil to his very core – and he will defeat you if your abilities so much as wane for an instant."

Gai looked to the ground and nodded, "Thank you for telling me."

"You won't let me persuade you to change your mind about leaving with us … Will you?"

Gai looked him in the eye, "No."

"I guess there isn't much more to be said on it then," sighed Makoto.

In the hallway, Hani wrapped her arms around her waist tighter and tried to stop her body from shaking. She had eavesdropped on their conversation and had heard everything. Makoto was trying to tell Gai he wasn't going to survive a fight with Hakanza, but Gai had decided to go anyway.

Why? Why would he do that? Why would he go through with it if he knew it would cost him his life?

Hani felt the queasy sensation in her stomach again, only this time it wasn't from the sight of a horrible wound; but from fear and guilt. It was very possible Gai was willing to sacrifice himself – sacrifice himself for her.

And she couldn't let him do that …

Hani turned to look down the hallway at the man standing guard at the back door and frowned.

"We'd better get ready to leave," said Makoto as the sergeant and young guard helped him stand.

"Right," said Gai.

"Do you want a moment alone with Hani?" asked the captain gently.

Gai swallowed the lump in his throat, "Please."

Makoto nodded, "Sergeant? Would you please go get her?"

The man nodded, "Of course." He walked down the hallway to find her.

"We'll stay at the village for as long as we can – maybe the doctor can do something about this leg of mine," said Makoto. "We'll wait till morning – if we don't hear anything back … we'll just assume ...."

"Sounds reasonable," said Gai softly.

"SIR!" shouted the sergeant as he ran back from the hallway. He had a look of fear on his face, "She's not back there!"

Gai's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's not back there?!" shouted Makoto.

The sergeant held out his hand and revealed a pair of bronzed fans.

Gai felt his stomach drop.

Makoto looked up at the sergeant in anger, "I thought you left a man back there to guard the exit!"

"I did sir," said the sergeant sternly. "But he's unconscious."

Gai took the fans from the guard with a shaky hand.

"Damnit! I didn't take her for the martyring type!" cursed Makoto.

"Why did she leave her weapons, Sir?" asked the young guard.

Makoto looked to the man, "Because she wanted to go unarmed, lad. She's turned herself over to the enemy!"

Gai's grip on Hani's fans tightened as his body went from shaking with fear, to shaking with rage.

* * *

Hakanza leaned over the priceless antique table and glowered at the blueprints. It disgusted him that his guard captain knew his own home better than he did. He knew nothing of the tunnel to the grand room and it infuriated him. He snarled as he gripped the edge of the table and flipped it towards the wall where it smashed in two. "Incompetent fools!" he growled at the cowering generals in his room. He paced in front of them and gave each a venomous stare through dark ringed eyes. "I should have you slaughtered for these failures!" He halted, "Or perhaps I'll just have your family gutted before your eyes instead!"

His generals exchanged looks of horror – they knew how serious their leader could be.

"This is your last chance, Gentleman," he said as calmly as he could manage. "I want that ninja's head before sunrise – or it will be your skulls decorating my bedposts instead!"

"Hai!" they all shouted with a salute.

Hakanza waved them away like they were a bad odor. "Out of my sight before I change my mind!"

"My Lord!" came a voice to his side. He turned as a set of doors to his room were opened and two soldiers and a captive were revealed. A slow grin crept over his face as the bound woman was brought before him. "Miss Hachi," he said in a pleasant tone. "It is a pleasure to have you in my company."

With her arms tied behind her back, Hani stood silently. But even in this dangerous and intimidating position, her posture was straight and proud.

"What brings you before me," smiled Hakanza triumphantly.

Hani lifted an eyebrow as she spoke in a formal tone, "I have come … to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Hakanza's smile turned to a devilish grin as his deep, throaty chuckle echoed throughout the room.

* * *

_**Thank you, for reading!**_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"I'm sorry, Sir. I should have gone after her when she left the room," sighed the sergeant.

Makoto clasped the guilt-trodden man on the shoulder, "It's not your fault. There was no way for us to know she would leave." He looked to Gai who had been silent since they discovered she was gone. He watched the man tuck Hani's bronze-bladed fans into his belt. "Gai, say _something_."

The jounin adjusted his shirt and vest. "I can't believe she left," he said through gritted teeth. "If only that woman would listen to me for just once."

Makoto tightened his grip on the young guard's shoulder, "Women are innately difficult, Gai. It's their very nature. But don't think she did this just to spite you."

Gai maintained his stare on the floor, "And what do you think those reasons were?"

"Did I also mention that women are bat-shit crazy?" huffed Makoto. "Especially when they're menstrual!"

Gai gave him a dark look, "Now is not the time for comedy." He turned sharply and walked to the door, "I am leaving now – I may still have time to catch her and save her from her foolishness."

Makoto attempted to take a step forward. "Don't be mad at her," winced the Captain as the young guard held him steady. "Hani is a smart girl – she wouldn't have left if it wasn't for a good reason."

"We shall see about that," frowned the jounin. He looked over his shoulder at the guards, "Take care of yourselves."

The Captain's expression matched his friend's, "You too. We'll see you – both of you when this is over." He wished he could say more to the ninja to encourage him, but he knew that time was short.

Gai gave Makoto a quick nod before opening the door and rushing silently into the hall.

- / -

"An offer I can't refuse?" smirked Hakanza. "There has yet to be an offer made to me that I couldn't refuse, Miss Hachi." He brought his hands behind his back and straightened his shoulders. "Enlighten me."

Hani maintained her stoic expression. "My life for Maito Gai," she said simply.

Hakanza drummed his fingers behind his back. "You are not a very good negotiator, Miss Hachi. I already have you in my possession."

"You may have me bound before you, Hakanza; but my skills and abilities are not within your control."

Hakanza turned his head slightly as she continued.

"I have …" she paused, "Talents that would be very beneficial for you to take advantage of. Not to mention _exceptional_ knowledge of the inner circles in our country's political system." She lifted her chin slightly, "You would be a fool not to at least consider my offer."

Hakanza pursed his lips in consideration as he walked towards her, "Go on."

"As you were told when we first arrived, I am a specialist in espionage. I know a great deal of information that pertains to the company you keep. And what I do not know, I could easily gather."

With his arms still tucked behind his back, he paced slowly around her. "Is that so? And what kind of information would that be?"

Hani spoke with as much emotion as if she was listing off a grocery list, "Business deals, trade routes, alliances …" she turned to look at him. "Drugs, assassinations, slavery - whatever you desire. There are very few cliques I can not blend into." Hakanza moved to her front and stared quietly down at her. Hani looked over his face; her own expressionless. The similarities of his appearance to Gai were uncanny, but having become more familiar with her partner, she could now tell the differences between them easily. Aside from Hakanza's neatly trimmed eyebrows, it was the lines that marked Hakanza's face that set them apart most of all. Gai smiled too much and it shown in the wrinkles that decorated the corners of his eyes and mouth. Hakanza on the other hand frowned to the point where he looked much like a kabuki mask; his face stuck in a permanent scowl.

"Even confidential information on Konoha?"

Hani's only reaction to his bluntness was a quick blink of her eyes. "If that is what you wish, then yes," she lied.

He watched her, "Is that all you would offer me? These skills of yours?"

Hani forced herself to sustain her impassive attitude, "I would be in your service - much like my skills, you may have whatever you desire."

"Tell me," he said as he grinned down at her arrogantly, "Why have you turned yourself over to me? It is my understanding that shinobi are not martyrs and have little honor."

Hani's eyes fell slightly as she considered his question. If she and Gai had found themselves in the same situation a week ago, she would have left him behind. Her mission would be over and to her there was no longer any reason to stick around. She didn't have time for morality or worry about doing the "right thing". She was trained to kill and gather info, not be a good Samaritan. But the thought of Gai sacrificing himself to protect her … it did not settle well with her.

Gai was no longer just another face in the crowd. Unlike any other ninja she had been on a mission with he had a name, a face and a past. It's easier for a shinobi to think of their comrades as being soulless in order to soften the blow if they were killed. It was less stressful to deal with their loss if there was no attachment. But Gai had managed to crawl his way into her life and make her acknowledge him. He reminded her what it was like to laugh and enjoy life. To look forward to the next day and even the future. Before Gai, Hani took things one day at a time and never thought about what her life held. But for the first time in years, she had hope.

Hani clenched her hand as she remembered what it felt like when he had intertwined his fingers with hers. How he protected her naked body against the Autumn cold by enveloping her in his arms. How they had kissed passionately and held onto each other tightly amidst their shared climax. Then her mind fondly remembered the moments they teased each other. Their playful banter. Even when they sat for hours trying to get Gai to learn the etiquette of a proper nobleman. And the time they had spent in her room, talking about his students and family. And how he genuinely wanted to learn more about her. He cared about her. And the fact that she was now standing before the enemy in restraints was proof she cared about him in return.

Even though he was goofy and silly at times, he was a beacon of hope and happiness to those around him. The world needed his battered and scarred hands to protect it. The world needed the loveable Maito Gai. The world did not need her.

"My reasons are irrelevant. The fact that I am here is more important," she said dryly.

Hakanza set his jaw as he reached out and took her chin to turn her face away from him. His eyes looked over her impassively - evaluating her like she was on the block at a livestock auction. "You are without a doubt beautiful," he said as he brushed his fingers lightly on her cheek to test the texture of her skin. "But women like you are a dime a dozen." He moved his hand down to her neck and ran the tip of his finger across her throat, "And the more dimes a man has, the easier it is for him to get women like you. Not to mention, I would prefer to have a woman who had just enough intelligence to walk and talk at the same time – let alone trained in assassination." Hani clenched her jaw as he leaned closer, "Your expression may be calm, Miss Hachi; but your pulse is racing."

"I must be intimidated by the power I can sense within you," she replied softly.

Hakanza chuckled, "Do not insult my intelligence, woman. It does not bode well for your negotiations." Standing close enough for Hani to feel his breath on her neck, he continued, "It must be an interesting life you live – one of secrecy, seduction and deceit. Toying with men's emotions. Constantly ignoring your own. All for some parcel of information that will more than likely be of no use to you or your village."

Hani swallowed the lump in her throat.

"In the end, what have your sacrifices gained you?" He wrapped his large hand around her narrow neck and forced her face up to his. "Do you want to know what I see before me, Miss Hachi?" he asked rhetorically. He narrowed his eyes, "I see a dry, withered husk of a woman who has been used long past her prime."

Hani's eyes grew wide at his insult.

"I am incapable of accepting the notion that a woman whose heart is nothing more than a shriveled mass inside her swollen bosom would bring herself before me in an attempt at 'negotiating' for the life of her partner without an ulterior motive." He broadened his stance and gave her a cocky grin, "Now tell me, Miss Hachi. If you were me, would you trust you?"

Hani watched him in silence for a moment before looking away, "No, I wouldn't."

Hakanza's grin widened, "That is the first truth you have spoken before me." He folded his arms behind his back and gave her a good-humored smile, "Now, try to convince me again to spare Maito Gai's life."

Hani spoke softly, not bringing her eyes to his, "I thought you wanted me."

The nobleman snorted, "Don't flatter yourself. Nishin may have been enamored with you, but I have no such interest." He noticed her brows twitch, "Do not get me wrong, Miss Hachi. I do find you to be attractive … exotic even. But in my eyes, you are like a fine Persian rug. I may appreciate your beauty, but I also have no issue with walking all over you." He turned away from her and moved to a nearby wall. Resting on a set of hooks was a finely crafted katana with a gold-laced hilt and a black-glazed scabbard. Hakanza took the weapon deftly from its perch and tucked it into his belt. "In truth, you were only valuable to me while Nishin was still alive. That man never forgets a debt and I certainly had my fair share of it with him." He gave her a smug grin and chuckled, "It is amazing how large of a tab one can rack up when they kill a whore." He chuckled at the threatening look Hani threw at him. "What is it, Miss Hachi? Are you offended by that statement because you are friends with whores, or because you are one?"

Hani forced all of the volatile emotions inside her to the pit of her stomach. "What will you do with me now?"

Hakanza considered her words, "If you are truly as good as you say you are at gathering information, then perhaps I will take you up on your offer. You must be a spy with some talent if you were under Nishin's roof for so long… I will accept your deal, but on one condition…" He turned to her and grinned devilishly, "Your feet will be cut off so you will not be able to run away. Your hands will be crushed to prevent you from performing any jutsus. In addition, your tongue will be torn out as I do not tolerate insolence." He waited for his words to sink in before he continued, "After hearing all of that, does your offer still stand?"

Hani struggled to find the strength to keep her voice from shaking, "It will be very difficult for me to do my job as a spy if I am maimed to that extent."

Hakanza folded his hands thoughtfully. "I suppose that is true," he said sarcastically. "In that case, no … I have no use for you." He turned away and adjusted his belt. "You are too dangerous to keep alive and if I let you go, then you will only get in the way." He looked at he soldiers and nodded them towards the doors, "Take her away and execute her. Inform me when it is done."

Hani struggled against the soldiers as they came forward and took her arms. "Isaka Tomino!" she blurted before they could drag her out through the door.

Hakanza turned to her sharply, "What did you just say?"

"Isaka Tomino," she said again. "Or should I say, 'Lord' Isaka Tomino? He's the man you are currently at war with, is he not?"

Hakanza furrowed his brows, "What do you know about him?"

Hani jerked herself free from the soldiers' grip. "Spare Maito Gai's life and I will tell you information that will ensure your victory in the war, save your reputation and earn you great respect." She gave him a firm look, "Kill me or Gai and I guarantee you this war will be drawn out and leave you poor and destitute."

The nobleman silently considered her words before speaking, "You do realize I have no qualms with torturing a woman for information?"

"I am aware of that fact."

Hakanza eyed her for a bit longer before walking towards her, "Though I suspect you are lying to protect your own skin, I can't deny the fact that you _may_ have vital information. At the very least, it's worth keeping you around a bit longer to be sure."

"And Maito Gai?" asked Hani carefully.

"I just agreed to prolong your life. You are lucky I don't have you cut down right now."

Hani gave him a harsh look, "You kill him and I tell you nothing!"

Hakanza's eyes looked causally around the room before lowering his head and smiling, "If you are silent, then I will have the words forced from your lips." He took the collar of her shirt and slowly pulled her against him, "You will be amazed the information one is willing to offer when a pair of hot branding irons are forced into their eye sockets."

"I would imagine," said Hani with an unwavering voice. She looked up at his face and watched him with as much intensity he did her. "And if you think this 'withered husk' of a woman is so incapable of emotion, then what makes you think I can be intimidated so easily?"

The nobleman's smile widened, "I'm actually hoping you put up a resistance. It will make things much more fun." He tilted his head slightly, "However, if you give me good, substantial information on Isaka Tomino that will help me win this war, then I will reward you well."

Hani watched him, "More than spare my life?"

"Much more," chuckled Hakanza. He released his grip on her shirt and walked to the other side of the room. "Set a twelve man guard to watch her until this business with the other ninja is handled."

One of the guards blanched, "Twelve, Sir?"

"Indeed, Corporal," nodded Hakanza. "You can never be too safe when it comes to ninja … _especially_ when it is a kunoichi."

- / -

The servant tried to be as discreet as he could while a group of soldiers patrolled down the hallway away from him. "What a mess," he whispered under his breath as soon as they were out of earshot. But before he could continue on his way, a large hand came from behind and clasped him tightly over his mouth. "Mmph!" he gasped.

"Don't say a word, Oda," said Gai softly. He brought his face to the side of the yellow-clad servant, "Do you understand?"

Oda's eyes were wide as he nodded.

"Good. You're not going to make a sound, are you?"

The servant shook his head in the negative.

"Alright. I'm taking my hand away now."

The moment his mouth was uncovered, the servant whirled around and gave the ninja a large hug, "Sir! You're alright! I was afraid you were killed! I had hoped beyond hope that you and the Madame had escaped."

"Be quiet!" winced Gai as Oda squeezed his injured ribs.

The servant released him, "Sir, are you hurt?"

Gai quickly grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him into a nearby vacant room. "Oda, have you seen Hani?"

The man's eyes grew fearful, "W-what? She isn't with you?"

Gai sighed in frustration, "Oda, what the hell is going on here?"

The servant snapped his mouth shut, "I shouldn't be speaking with you. It could get me killed!"

Gai grabbed his shirt again, "Not telling me will get you killed too!" he growled.

Oda cowered, "I understand that, Sir. But I am more afraid of Lord Hakanza than I am of you!"

"Tch!" said Gai in disgust. He let go of the man's collar and turned away from him sharply, "They have Hani, Oda." He clenched his fists, "If you can't tell me anything about Hakanza, then please at least tell me where I can find her."

The servant grew silent, "I honestly fear for her safety if she is within Lord Hakanza's custody."

Gai turned to him, "What will he do to her?"

"More like what _wouldn't_ he do to her," frowned Oda. "My Lord lacks a guilty conscious, Sir and he has done many things that have made me question humanity."

"Where is she, Oda?" asked Gai with a stern look.

The servant shook his head, "I don't know, Sir." He sighed heavily, "But I can tell you where to find Lord Hakanza."

Gai's eyes narrowed, "Where?"

"My Lord uses the hot springs under the mansion as a panic room – it has only one entrance and can be defended easily. Not to mention, impervious to being destroyed if the mansion was set on fire."

Gai looked to the door as he tried to remember the route to the springs.

"I've … I've told you too much, Sir. If anyone found out, I could be killed." He adjusted his jacket, "I trust you will show me gratitude for this information by not relaying who gave it to you?"

"Of course," nodded Gai in earnest.

"Good," sighed Oda in relief. He moved towards the door, but paused at the threshold. "I hope you find her before its too late, Sir. You are good people who don't deserve any of this."

Gai gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Oda."

The servant bowed slightly in return, "Farewell. And may we meet again."

- / -

"Why does it take 12 of us to guard one woman?" moaned a soldier with a long ponytail.

The other men around the same lamp shrugged their shoulders half-heartedly. "Because our Lord ordered us to," said one.

The ponytailed soldier threw a look across the room at Hani who was bound to a wooden chair. "She's smaller than my sister; I doubt she's much of a threat."

Hani gave him a small smile in return.

"We have our orders, Kona. Just shut up and stop questioning it."

A soldier who was leaning against the room's door crossed his arms, "Besides, she's a ninja. There is no telling what she is capable of."

Kona stretched his legs and yawned, "Ninja are all hype – they're not as dangerous as everyone make them out to be."

"What do you know about ninja, Kona?" asked a soldier who sat on the floor. "You'd piss your pants if you ever went up against one."

"Nah," laughed Kona. "I've fought them before. It was a cinch. They have their jutsus, but their tactics are all transparent."

"Bullshit, Kona. You've never seen a ninja before," laughed the man leaning against the door.

The ponytailed man pointed a finger at Hani, "I'm looking at one right now and she hardly looks like a challenge."

"My uncle was killed by a ninja," said the small soldier on the ground. "Killed him in his sleep. They said he never saw it coming."

"Where's the honor in that?" scoffed Kona. "In his sleep - it's a cowardly way to kill a man." He touched the hilt of his sword, "On the battlefield … that's where it is honorable. Where two men can square off in a fair fight."

"I don't mean to be rude," chimed Hani. "But could I please have a drink of water?"

All twelve men grew silent as they watched her.

"I am allowed to drink, am I not?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'll do it," said Kona with the roll of his eyes. "You pussies are probably too scared to approach a woman." He took a small canteen of water and walked across the room.

"It wasn't too hard for me with your sister," chuckled one of the soldiers around the lamp.

"You're a son of a bitch!" shouted Kona over the laughter in the room. He leaned down next to Hani and held the bottle out for her. "Don't try anything funny," he said sternly.

Hani gave him an innocent look, "I just want a drink. That's all."

"When did Lord Hakanza start taking prisoners?" ask the soldier who was leaning against the door.

"He's done it before – they just usually don't last very long," shrugged the man on the floor.

"Are we suppose find twelve new guys to replace us later or are we suppose to take shifts?" asked a soldier as he stood up and stretched his legs.

"I guess twelve new guys," shrugged another.

"Hey Kona! Are you trying to drown her over there?" laughed the man who had taunted him earlier.

The ponytailed soldier continued to kneel silently by Hani's side; his back facing them and in his hand, a full canteen.

The man who leaned against the door kicked off to stand upright, "Oi Kona," he called. "Are you deaf?"

Hani looked casually from the soldier to the men across the room; her expression serene. "Get them," she said quietly.

The ponytailed man stood quickly and drew his sword from his scabbard.

"The hell?" shouted the soldier on the floor as he jumped to his feet.

Kona didn't give them a chance to say another word before he whirled around and charged; his pupils large and dilated.

"Kona! What's gotten into you?" shouted the man near the door as he drew his own sword and rushed forward to counter his comrade's weapon.

"He's lost his mind!" shouted another as he ran forward and accidentally knocked over the sole source of light in the room.

"Shit! I can't see!" shouted someone as they struggled to detain their friend before he hacked them to pieces.

"I've got him! Help me get him to the floor!"

A few of the soldiers fought against Kona, who growled and thrashed wildly.

"We need some light!"

"Got it!" shouted the shorter soldier. He fumbled with the lamp, striking it against the ground until if filled the room with a soft glow.

On the floor was Kona, who bared his teeth and attempted to bite the leg closest to his mouth.

"He's gone mad!" said a man who had Kona's arms pinned behind his back.

The short soldier nearly dropped the lantern as he looked across the room. "Guys! We have another problem!" He pointed a shaky hand to the now empty chair that was arrayed in carefully cut rope. "We're as good as dead," he gulped.

- / -

Hakanza took a long swig of sake from an ornate cup. "You have spoken with him?" he said as he turned the cup in his hand to better see the craftsmanship.

"Indeed."

"And?"

The man straightened his yellow jacket, "I told him he could find you in the hot springs."

Hakanza placed the cup on a serving table next to Makoto's old sword, "Good. If I'm not mistaken his chakra is fire-based?"

"That is correct."

"Then taking care of him shouldn't be a problem."

"What did you do with the woman?"

The nobleman casually placed his hands on his belt. "I've decided to keep her around for a bit longer."

Oda glared at him, "Are you a fool? It is dangerous to keep her around."

"She has information on Tomino – information she thinks will help me win this war."

"After Maito Gai is dead, the war will no longer be of importance to you."

Hakanza's brow tensed, "You will get rid of me that easily?"

Oda stepped forward quietly and took the sword from the table. "We have a contract – once that contract is fulfilled, I no longer have any use for you." He took one of the ties on the handle of the captain's sword and unraveled the cording. "With Maito Gai dead, I will return to my position as nobleman of this territory and you will return to your life as a mercenary."

Hakanza sneered, "I have ruled over this land for almost 3 years! It won't be so easy-!"

"You made no decisions without my approval," said Oda as he over spoke him. "With Saburo dead and the village in ruins, I will burn this mansion down, rebuild on the North sector of the territory and assume my title." He pulled off the rest of the protective covering over the sword's handle; exposing an array of colored pearls inlaid into the wood. "I will do as I did with you when I put you in the role of nobleman: replace the house staff and file the necessary paperwork. With full control of the army, no one will question my authority."

"How will you explain my leaving to the Daimyo?"

Oda ran a hand through his hair and tussled it. "We will do as we agreed. You will disappear and assume a new identity and I will claim you were killed in the war. To do otherwise will be in violation of our contract."

Hakanza slowly moved his hand closer to his sword. "And if I refuse?"

Oda tucked the scabbard into his belt, "Then I will kill you and claim to the Daimyo you were an imposter. I was, after all, the man who was chosen by the original lord of this territory to assume his place."

Hakanza turned to his side slightly so Oda couldn't see him place his hand on his weapon, "Have I earned none of your respect all these years? You would be so rash as to kill me?"

Oda spoke in a casual tone, "I have my own goals. If you get between me and them, then I have no issue with terminating your existence."

Hakanza grinned. "I would certainly like to see you try," he said calmly as he drew his sword in a blur. But in a speed that would make a sharingan user blanch, Oda placed his hand on the hilt of his own sword and removed it from the scabbard till only an inch of blade was exposed. Hakanza wasn't even finished with the swing of his arm before every last molecule of air was stripped from his lungs. It happened so quickly that the organs actually collapsed in on themselves like a deflated balloon.

The imposter nobleman was incapable of making a sound as he collapsed to his knees in shock. He instinctually dropped his sword and clawed at his neck as he struggled to gain a breath.

Oda showed no expression - no remorse at the desperation of the man before him. "You look so much like him Toki … so much like Maito Gai that killing you will actually give me pleasure. It is his fault that my Lord and Master is dead. I vowed to avenge his death at the seppuku ceremony and a lowly scrub like you _will not_ stop me."

Hakanza fell to all fours as his vision began to grow dark.

"I highly suggest you keep your end of our bargain. Otherwise I will throw your corpse in the ditch and burn it along with your comrades Yamada, Sugi and Kazuo." He leaned forward. "Will you cooperate?"

With his eyes bulging painfully, the imposter nobleman nodded desperately.

Just as fast as it had happened, Hakanza's lungs refilled with air and he was able to regain his breath. He gasped and wheezed as sweat beaded across his forehead.

"Now," said Oda calmly. "Go to the hot springs and await Maito Gai. Our business is done when he is dead." He gave his mercenary one last look before turning and walking silently from the room.

- / -

Hani ran swiftly down the hallway; emitting chakra through her feet to dampen the sounds of her boots on the wooden floor. She had to find Gai and get him out of the mansion as soon as possible. They could go back to Konoha and get reinforcements or at the very least, alert Tsunade so she could use both her diplomatic and physical power to put Hakanza in his place.

She slowed as she approached a corner. Quietly, she peered around the bend and spotted a single soldier standing guard. She took the tanto she had lifted off one of her guards and drew the blade. With the element of surprise she would be able to kill him quickly and silently.

But as soon as she took a firm grip of the dagger's hilt, her whole body froze. In her head, she could hear Gai's deep voice echoing, _"They are good men – only following their leader's orders like good soldiers are suppose to."_ Hani clenched her jaw and tried to step forward, but her feet didn't want to cooperate. "Damn it!" she mouthed. She flexed her arms in frustration before trying to step forward once more. But again, her feet refused to budge. 'Damn it, Gai! Have you already gotten to me?' she cursed mentally.

She mouthed a few more obscenities before sheathing the dagger and returning it to her belt. She then held out her hands and shook them a few times as she thought through the different options on how to "humanely" remove the soldier as a threat. But before she could make a final decision on what to do, the solider pulled a pocket watch from his armor, clicked it open and started to walk casually down the hall away from her.

Hani dropped her arms in shock at her good fortune and at the realization that if she had acted just two minutes sooner, then she would have needlessly killed a man. With her pathway now clear, she moved quickly through the corridor.

She only saw a few guards as she traversed through the mansion, but they posed her no threat. She hurried her pace as she came closer to the wing where she had left Gai and Makoto behind. She couldn't sense her partner anywhere, but then again, she wasn't much of a sensor to begin with. And because of this, she didn't sense the hand that darted out from a dark doorway until it grabbed her arm and yanked her quickly into the side room.

Hani gasped and twirled her arm defensively, breaking the attacker's hold on her. She struck out with the palm of her hand, but it was caught and she was forced to spin around until her arm was pinned behind her back and another strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Easy woman!" said Gai in a hushed voice.

"It's you!" said Hani in shock and relief. She turned around to face him after he released her arm, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here … to rescue you," he said as he took her fans from his belt and handed them to her. "We thought they had you prisoner."

Hani took her weapons and tucked them into her clothing, "Gai, we have to get you out of here! Hakanza doesn't want anything to do with me. He's wants you dead!"

Gai shrugged, "I didn't think he did all of this to shake my hand."

Hani grew flustered, "I'm serious!"

"Did you speak with him?"

"Yes!"

"How did you escape?"

"I told him I have information on Isaka Tomino."

Gai gave her a confused look, "Who?"

She shook her head, "The man he's at war with. To be honest, I don't know a damn thing about Tomino. I just remember reading that name in the mission briefing. I wasn't even sure if I got his name right until Hakanza reacted to it."

Gai grinned at her, "Good girl."

Hani ignored his compliment, "We have to get out of here and go back to Konoha and get some support."

Gai shook his head slowly, "We're four days away from Konoha – three if we run nonstop. That's six days all together. We don't have the time."

"Yes we do! What's six days versus the rest of our lives?"

"Hani," sighed Gai. "The people of the village, Makoto, Umeko, their family, the guards … all of them. They need me now. I can't leave people behind when they need me. We leave now and Hakanza could have them killed. I can't let that happen."

Hani's expression grew more desperate, "But Gai-"

"You go, Hani."

Her face fell, "W-what?"

"You go back to Konoha and get help. You're young and healthy – you could get there in three days if you really pushed yourself." He stood up straight. "Go to Konoha and get reinforcements. At the very least, when you get back here after a week, you can help with the clean up."

Hani tented her brows, "I'm not leaving you here alone."

Gai sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Woman, we've been through this already."

"Either we leave together or I stay with you!"

"At least go with Makoto – you can offer them support and if anything happens to me, you could help defend him and his people."

Hani crossed her arms defiantly, "No."

Gai clenched his fists in anger, "Woman, it isn't a question! It's an order! I am the acting jounin of this mission and it is your duty to obey my direct orders! Stop being so damn difficult!" He wasn't prepared for the sudden attack as Hani uncrossed her arms and pushed against his chest as hard as she could and forced him against the wall behind him.

"You listen to me," said Hani in a threatening tone as she stood on her tip toes and glared up at him. "I'm _not_ one of your students! I'm not a peon who will cower under you! I don't give _two shits_ whether you're a genin, chuunin, jounin or the freaking kage! If I don't think something is the right thing to do, then I'm not going to do it!" She poked a long-nailed finger into his chest, "So hurry up and get it through that thick skull of yours that you're not the only stubborn one here!"

Gai's mouth was open wide in shock. It had been a long time since anyone had given him such a tongue-lashing.

Hani took a step back, "Now, if you're going to stay here then I'm staying with you and that's final." She turned abruptly and walked to the doorway. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Let's go. I want to get this damn nonsense over with so I can take a shower." She didn't respond as she felt a large hand take her arm and slowly pull her backwards.

Gai lead her back against the wall, quietly took both of her wrists and raised them gently to the side of her head where he pinned them against the wall. Hani narrowed her eyes as he lowered his head till his face was less than an inch from hers. He didn't say a thing – only lingered next to her and breathed heavily.

Hani bared her lower teeth at him in an attempt at exerting some form of dominance in this primitive power struggle display of theirs. Gai mirrored her expression and growled softly in return. Hani couldn't help but shudder as a chill ran up her spine. She rung her hands against his grip, but that only made him hold her tighter.

Hani's skin erupted in goose bumps at being restrained and forcibly dominated by him. Though she wasn't aware she was doing it, she instinctually pressed her lower half against his; this being a cue for him to close the distance between them and press his mouth fully against hers.

Their kiss was rough and hungry; both being too stubborn to be outdone in their eagerness for the other. Gai released one of her wrists and grabbed her at the back of the head to make their kiss even deeper. Before long, they were a knot of intertwined limbs and lips. The room echoed lightly with the sound of their kiss.

Neither held back because they both knew this might be the last chance in their lives to ever be together again.

After a few passionate moments Gai gently pulled away from their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "If I don't make it, please tell my precious students that I am proud of them and that I love them."

Hani clung to his arms, "Don't talk like that."

"It is important to me that they know. Please promise me you will tell them."

"… I promise," sighed Hani.

"And if you should become pregnant, search out my parents. They will see to your care—OW!"

"If Hakanza doesn't kill you, then I will!" growled Hani as she smacked him again on the shoulder.

Gai chuckled as he quickly wrapped his arms over hers and held her in a bear hug. "Thank you, Hani," he said as he buried is face in her hair. "Thank you for letting me get to know you … if only a little."

Hani's only response was a sad sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly in return.

"Alright," said Gai after what seemed like an eternity. He carefully stepped away from the woman before him and headed towards the doorway, "Let's finish this."

- / -

After numerous turns and twists in their route, Hani finally spoke up, "Are we lost?"

Being a man who didn't want to admit he couldn't find his way, Gai blushed, "Not at all. I know exactly where we are going."

"And where is that?" said Hani as she crossed her arms and watched Gai peer cautiously around a corner.

"The hot springs."

Hani's eyes snapped wide open at his words.

"Oda told me he uses the place as a panic room." As he looked at her from over his shoulder his face turned to one of concern. "What's wrong?"

Hani rubbed her hands over her arms in an attempt at stilling her trembling body. "The … the water," she said with a weak voice.

"Oh," said Gai as he lowered his eyes to the floor and tried to think of something comforting to say. He placed a broad hand on her tiny shoulder, "It will be alright, Hani. You can guard the entrance way – I will need someone to watch my back." He half expected for her to argue with him again, but she quickly nodded in agreement. This offered him some relief. At least now he won't have to worry about her getting hurt or holding back to ensure he doesn't endanger her if he has to go all out.

He gave her shoulder another squeeze before returning his attention to their route. "I think the hot springs are just past that doorway," he said with a pointed finger. "I can sense the air here is much hotter and wetter than normal. However …" he moved quietly to the door. "I suspected for there to be soldiers guarding the way and I see none." He looked behind him and found Hani hadn't budged. "It's okay for you to stay there," he said quietly from across the hall.

Hani clenched her jaw and willed herself to move to his side. "No. You're not doing this by yourself. I want to be within earshot incase you need help."

Gai nodded to her and opened the door. Fortunately for them both, the clear sign of a stoned entranceway could be seen within the small room. "I'll go first," said Gai barely above a whisper.

They walked carefully down the moist, stone steps; the hot hair filling their lungs and opening their sinuses. Gai could see in the corner of his eye Hani's hand shaking as she reached out to brace herself against the wall for their trek downwards. He hoped she would be able to keep herself together enough to where she wouldn't faint. Goodness knows he didn't need her becoming catatonic.

It took them less than a minute to reach the bottom of the stairs and the main door to the underground spring. Gai turned at the sounds of frantic breathing. "Hani," he said gently. "Stay here. I'll take care of this and when I'm done, we can go home … Okay?"

Hani, who was now clinging full body to the various striations on the wall, gave him a look that was as brave as she could manage. "Good … good luck," she said with a quivering lip.

He stood tall and gave her a confident grin, "Don't worry. This will all be over soon."

Hani closed her eyes tightly; ashamed of her uncontrollable fear, "Don't get hurt."

Gai chucked as he stepped towards the door, "That I can't promise. It comes with the job."

The large cavern was low lit and enveloped in muggy steam. Gai tugged at the collar of his clinging shirt as he peered around. It didn't take him long to see the figure standing silently on the water at the center of the spring. It was clear the man was waiting for him.

"Welcome, Gai," said Hakanza in an eerily calm voice. "I believe you have been looking for me?"

Gai's nostrils flared as he stepped into the room and walked across the stone floor to the water's edge. "Though I don't know what all is going on here, Hakanza – I can't let you continue your evil ways. You have terrorized the people of this province long enough."

Hakanza brought his arms behind his back and gave him a good-humored grin, "That's a very noble and _tacky_ speech. Are you usually this pathetic?"

Gai furrowed his brows and frowned.

"It's odd – how much you and I look alike," continued Hakanza. "Could it be possible that we were separated at birth?" He chuckled, "Or we share the same mother, but different fathers?"

The lines on Gai's forehead deepened at the accusation that his mother could have been unfaithful.

Hakanza shrugged lightly, "Or perhaps, we are each a side of the same coin?" There was a brief pause before the man spoke again. "What do you think?" came a voice just to Gai's side.

The jounin jumped in shock. He hadn't seen, nor sensed Hakanza move. Now the man was standing directly to his side. In a flash, Gai brought his elbow up to strike the samurai in the face, but instead struck nothing but air.

"Too slow," grinned Hakanza who was now standing on Gai's other side. He drew his sword enough till the tip of the handle slammed harshly into the ninja's side.

"ACK!" cried Gai as his ribs crunched. He recovered immediately and spun his leg around to perform a leaf whirlwind at his attacker, but his leg made no contact.

"This is disappointing," said Hakanza who was now standing at his original place in the center of the cavern. "It was rumored that you were the fastest ninja in the fire country. If you are considered 'fast' amongst your people, then it is nothing short of a miracle that Konoha still exists."

Gai rubbed his side as he looked around the room, could he be in a genjutsu?

"I assure you this is no illusion," said Hakanza as he started to casually walk towards Gai. "Where ninja spread themselves thin by training on various areas like ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, chakra elements, seals, hand signs; Samurai train in only two things … our swordsmanship and speed." He grinned, "And it serves us well to specialize."

"Aragh!" cringed Gai as a sword slashed him across the back deep enough to cut a few layers of skin.

"Don't you think so too?" chuckled Hakanza who was now standing behind the ninja. He shook the blood off his blade before sheathing it.

Gai fell to his knees and instantly performed a low spinning kick. The samurai didn't fall for his faint and jumped to avoid his leg. Gai smiled that the man had fallen for his tactic. In mid air, Gai twisted his body to plant his hand on the ground and brought his leg down like a hammer. He almost overextended his muscles as his leg soared unabated in the air and struck the ground; leaving a large crater.

Not ten feet away, Hakanza brushed off his sleeve. "You are certainly strong," said Hakanza who sounded somewhat impressed. "But you are extremely predictable."

Gai growled in frustration as he pounced after the man. The samurai easily avoided every punch made by his attacker; standing in one place before reappearing in another. After the fifth strike, Gai blanched as he suddenly felt a sear of intense pain at his belly. His hand froze in mid air as he looked down. Not two seconds after Hakanza's blade slashed him did blood start pouring out from his new wound.

"This battle is over," said the samurai from behind Gai. "You will bleed to death in seconds."

Gai's hand shook as he clenched it in anger. He was tired of being toyed with so easily. "ORAA!" he roared as he instantly opened six of the eight gates of battle, whirled and threw another punch at his foe.

Hakanza's eyes widened as a large fist flew towards him. He was just barely able to move his head away in time to keep it from being knocked clear off. He watched in shock as the air around Gai's arm ignited into flames from the shear friction and sent a fireball through the air in the direction of the ninja's attack. "What is this?" he gasped.

The samurai quickly dodged away to get some distance between him and Gai, but the red-skinned, white-eyed beast was fast on his heels. With the gates now open, Gai's eyes and brain where now physically capable of matching Hakanza's own freakish speed. "This is six of eight levels of power. Few enemies of mine live to see it more than once!" shouted Gai as he pursued Hakanza mercilessly.

In a match that would be invisible to a normal person's eye, Gai and Hakanza exchanged a flurry of blows. The ninja would slap away Hakanza's blade whenever he made an attack and Hakanza would just barely dodge Gai's fists. "I was never told you used such a technique!"

"Then you know nothing of me!" yelled Gai as he just managed to snag Hakanza's sleeve. He took a firm grip of the cloth before yanking the samurai around him in a circle like he was throwing a hammer. Hakanza flew through the air nearly fast enough to break the sound barrier and crashed brutally into the stone wall of the cavern.

Gai wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand and used his other to make sure the wound on his stomach was healed after opening the gates. He eyed the rubble and watched the dust begin to settle before the samurai kicked through the stones.

Hakanza struggled to stand. "Such freakish strength and speed," he choked.

Gai thumbed his nose and took a battle stance. "I am Konoha's Azure Beast," he said confidently. "I would never claim such a title if it wasn't befitting."

"How ironic," chuckled Hakanza as he rolled his shoulder. "I am called a beast amongst my people too."

"After hearing how poorly you've treated your subordinates, I'm not surprised."

"Even the gods do things that make humanity doubt their existence. I am no different."

Gai sneered, "You think you're a god?"

"Not at all," grinned Hakanza. "But a god is no better than me."

Gai clenched his fist at the samurai, "Tell me why you hired me for this mission."

Hakanza took the scabbard from his belt and held it in his off hand, "The funny thing is you think _you're_ one who was hired here."

Gai furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

- / -

Hani was down to clinging to the wall with only one hand. The sounds of combat had distracted her enough from her fears to allow her to move closer to the doorway and try to peer into the hot springs. She didn't have to be a sensor type to detect Gai's chakra level went through the roof, similar to how it had when in the grand room.

How she could have ever doubted him and his awesome power … she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Madame?"

"Eee!" shrieked Hani as she nearly jumped out of her skin at the gentle voice from behind her. She whirled around, "Oda! What are you doing here?"

The yellow-jacketed man fidgeted his hands nervously, "I heard the fighting and came to investigate. Is Gai in there fighting Lord Hakanza?"

Hani's grip on the wall tightened at his words. "You've … you've never called Gai by his first name before," she said in a careful tone. Her eyes darted to the sword in Oda's belt and immediately recognized the scabbard as being Mokoto's.

"Madame," said Oda with a grin. "You're shaking."

- / -

"What do you mean by that, Hakanza?" said Gai again in an even deeper tone.

"You're not the only mercenary between us," nodded the samurai. "So in a way, we're not all that dissimilar, you and I. Perhaps we really are two sides of the same coin."

The bulging veins in Gai's forehead pulsed. "Who hired you?"

"You will find out soon enough," smiled Hakanza. "Regardless of who wins this fight between us, Gai. He will be the only one standing!" In a flash, Hakanza appeared behind the ninja and slashed at his neck. His sword whooshed through the air as it slashed at emptiness. He turned his head just in time to see a fire-blazing blur of a leg before it kicked him under the chin and sent him into the air. Gai jumped after him; matching the man's velocity. After they reached peak height, Gai sent a flurry of blows; fireballs filling and sizzling the moist air. Each punch Gai threw at the mercenary turned him more into a bloody pulp.

The last strike sent Hakanza back into the stone wall; his impact creating a small rockslide. Gai landed back on the water and panted heavily after ending the gate technique. His body was sore and exhausted after having to open six gates twice in one day.

He watched the stone pile in silence and waited to see if Hakanza would rise again. But it soon became clear the cluster of stones was now Hakanza's grave. "You fought well," said Gai softly. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and struggled to regain his strength, "A worthy opponent."

He turned and began to walk back to the entrance. But after a few difficult steps, a large gust of wind burst out of the doorway; sending a rush of air over him and the rest of the cavern. Gai shielded his eyes against the wind and gasped as a small form was sent through the doorway and crashed limply against the stone walkway. Hani's unconscious form tumbled sickeningly over the hard surface and didn't come to a stop until she rolled to the water's edge and one of her arms and legs splashed into the water.

Gai's face was one of horror at the sight of his partner's battered form; blood dripping from her mouth. "Hani!" he called in a desperate voice. He tried to stumble forward, but his damaged muscles refused to cooperate.

"This is quite fortuitous," came a familiar voice. Oda stepped into the room; his yellow jacket glowing in the soft light of the cavern. "I was afraid you wouldn't finish Toki Hakanza off. Killing him only makes things easier for me."

Gai felt an intense pain in his chest. But he was unable to tell if it was due to using the gate technique or from the realization of a friend's betrayal.

* * *

**Thank you, for reading!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Bee-uty & the Beast**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gai struggled to maintain eye contact with the yellow-clad man and not look at Hani's motionless form, "If I didn't know any better, I would say this was a nightmare." The muscles in his neck tensed as Oda took a few casual steps towards the unconscious woman.

"That's life," chuckled Oda. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Tell me … have you ever lost someone close to you?"

Not knowing or understanding where Oda was taking the conversation, Gai was careful in how he responded, "It is not uncommon for Ninja to lose the ones they care about."

"Same goes for samurai," said Oda softly. "Who have you lost?"

Gai shifted his weight to test the status of his muscles. The more time they spent talking, the more time he had to recover, "Many friends and family."

"What about the one who taught you your techniques? The one who made you the powerful shinobi you are today?"

"My father is still alive."

Oda gave him a considerate look, "Is he well too?"

Gai clenched his jaw before speaking, "He is crippled."

As if hearing what he wanted, Oda smiled, "Is he still a ninja?"

"No," said Gai in a deep tone.

"And would you say he has lost his value to your village? To Konoha?"

"Where the hell are you going with this, Oda?" shouted Gai who was becoming increasingly offended by discussing the worth of his father.

"You'll have to excuse my impertinence, but I am simply trying to prove a point." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and closed the distance between himself and Hani. "Three years ago, my sensei had become lame after being seriously injured. He was ambushed by a pack of ninja while traveling between two divisions of his army. He fought valiantly, but was injured to the point where he was limited to being carried on a litter. He could no longer oversee his military … no longer fight. After three months of struggling to maintain his former honor, he committed seppuku. _I_ was his second. _I_ was his kaishakunin – the one he chose to behead him and end his suffering." Oda took a calm breath, "And it is my duty to exact his revenge."

Gai flared his nostrils, "And you think it was me who attacked your sensei? Is that why you tricked me into coming here?"

"I know it was you," said Oda calmly. "You lead the very squad that attacked us."

"How can you be sure?" sneered Gai.

Oda deftly lifted his offhand and took the collar of his jacket. He pulled on it lightly till his left peck and collarbone were exposed. Gai's eyes widened at the burn scars that littered across Oda's torso. "Because unlike my sensei, the wounds you gave me were not disabling."

"You must be mistaken," said Gai with an even tone. "I rarely use fire-based jutsus—"

"The very attack you used to end Hakanza's life, you used against my sensei's platoon. The tides of battle had shifted and you had given your comrades the command to clear the area. The weaker samurai died soon after you filled the night air with fire. My sensei and I were barely able to escape." Oda tightened his grip on his sword, "I don't suppose you remember?"

Gai's eyes quickly shifted back and forth as he struggled to remember the event. "I …"

"You don't remember," sighed Oda. He smoothed his clothing back into place, "Though it would have made revenge sweeter if you had, it wasn't a necessity." He looked down at Hani and frowned, "When I had made the mission arrangements with your Hokage and gave her requirements that would ensure your assignment to the case, I had no idea she would send two of you." He drew his sword from its scabbard and held it loosely at his side, "I will avenge the death of my comrades by killing her. Then killing you will avenge my sensei."

Gai held out his hands, "Wait! Don't hurt her!" He pointed at Hani, "She has nothing to do with this. You will avenge no one if you kill her!"

Oda's expression was eerily calm, "I do not care." He held up his sword and pointed the tip at Hani's throat.

"Stop!" cried Gai as he forced his muscles to obey him. He sprinted forward; faster than a normal man, but vastly slower than when he was at his best.

The samurai lifted his eyes and waited till the very last moment before raising his sword and swinging it broadly towards Gai. The ninja was immediately struck by a gust of wind that blew him clear off his feet and slammed him harshly into a nearby stone wall.

"Ack!" cried Gai as his battered body wracked with pain. He fell to all fours as he struggled to convince his body to not expire from being pushed too hard.

"It looks like Hakanza did his job," said Oda dryly. "Pushing you to the point of exhaustion."

Gai's already wounded knuckles bled as he dug them into the stone ground. "How many people have you used so you could exact this 'revenge'?"

"Too many to count."

"Then it is my duty to avenge those people!" growled Gai.

Oda grinned at him, "You could try." He slashed his sword at the air in front of him, sending gust after gust of wind at the ninja. Gai was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall over and over again. He roared in pain and anger, each attack sending his rage into the next level.

After what seemed like a half dozen swings, Oda saw a small flash of movement behind him. Without even moving a muscle, a large burst of wind centering from the samurai caught Gai who had used a flicker technique to position himself behind his opponent. The air current threw the jounin a good twenty feet before he finally rolled to a stop.

"You certainly are amazing," said Oda as he watched Gai struggle to stand. "Even in this state, you are capable of being that fast."

With shaking knees, Gai just barely managed to stand. "I still have enough fight left in me!" he spat.

Oda mocked him, "Then let's see it." He watched Gai closely, ready for any trickery the ninja might pull out of his sleeve. But the only thing that betrayed Gai's intentions was the slight movement of his eyes. Oda's own eyes widened as he spotted a glint out of his peripheral. He twisted his body painfully to avoid the bronze-bladed fan that slashed at him across his front. The weapon had even come close enough to cut a few layers of his belt away.

The samurai looked down to the angry face of Hani who had her fan armed in one hand and the other encased in crystal; securely affixing her to the ground. He quickly stepped away and channeled a gust of wind at her through his sword.

"Damnit!" shouted Hani as the wind hit her hard enough to knock the fan out of her hand and lift her off the ground. She clung desperately to the stone and channeled her own chakra into the crystal to keep herself from being sent into the water.

Immediately realizing the crystal was preventing her from being carried away by his wind, Oda yelled, "Those crystals won't save you if I sever your arm!"

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Gai as he rushed forward.

Oda narrowed his eyes as he realized the jounin was moving a good deal faster and easier than he had originally let on. Gai had been playing the wounded victim to buy himself and Hani time to recover. The samurai quickly dodged Gai's attack and side-stepped to put the jounin between himself and Hani.

"Hani?" shouted Gai as he dashed towards Oda.

"I'm with you!" she called back as she jumped to her feet and rushed to his side.

"How cute," sneered Oda. He slashed his sword in their direction and sent a huge squall of wind at them, "You'll have to excuse me if I interrupt you two again!"

Gai and Hani braced themselves as they were blown into the air and sent halfway back into the cavern where they splashed into the steaming water. The wind was so intense it sent a large wave through the hot springs where it crashed over the ninja as they struggled to stay above the water's surface.

Hani spat and flailed like a cat that had been suddenly thrown into a pool. "No!" she cried as panic began to set it.

Gai was just barely able to see through her splashing enough to notice the wide blade of wind that soared over the water with the intention to decapitate them. He quickly grabbed Hani's head and pulled her under the water with him as the wind current flew over. "Wait! Hani!" he shouted as they resurfaced and he struggled to keep her from climbing on top of him.

"Get me out of the water! Please!" she cried; her eyes wide in fear.

"Control yourself!" he yelled over her pleas as they plunged under the water again to avoid another wind current. He grunted in frustration as she tried to use him as a flotation device by climbing on him again.

Already regretting what he had to do, Gai cringed as he slapped her harshly across the face. "Snap out of it!" he shouted.

Hani's head was turned away from him slightly from the force of his strike; her cheek already turning a bright red. Her swimming suddenly became calmer as she looked up at him. Gai felt his heart clench as he spotted a pain tear brimming the corner of her eye.

"What an unfortunate phobia to have at a time like this," came a calm voice that echoed off the stone walls.

Gai looked across the cavern and spotted Oda walking across the water's surface towards them. "Shit!" he cursed as he grabbed Hani's shirt and swam them both to a more shallow area. Once they came to a point where they could stand in only a few feet of water, Gai noticed a small alcove in the wall's facing. "Hani, go hide in there!" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She gave him a confused look, "I'm not going -"

Still holding her shirt, Gai pushed her roughly towards the stone niche, "I said 'hide', woman!"

Hani nearly tripped and fell from the force of his push, but she managed to stay on her feet and comply with his order. He watched as she stole a quick look at him before tucking her curvaceous frame into the recess and moving out of sight. "Good," he sighed before turning to his opponent.

"I'm surprised at you, Gai. Didn't your father ever teach you to never strike a woman?"

"So says the man who just tried to kill her," scoffed Gai.

Oda held out his hand in a pleading gesture, "Self-defense. She would have killed me if given the chance. As a matter of fact, she did try to gut me just moments ago."

Gai watched the samurai closely while he removed his tattered vest and shirt. "Let's make this a fair fight and keep the woman out of it."

Oda looked over the jounin's exposed torso quietly. "I see you have your own scars to bear."

The ninja took his stance, not needing to see what the samurai was indicating. "My scars prove I have faced and defeated many worthy advisories. I wear them with pride."

"Judging by the progression of damage, you'll soon be just as disabled as your father," said Oda calmly.

"That may be," said Gai. "But I am an excellent teacher with amazing pupils. I will still have much to give to my village … just as my father did with me."

"A charming legacy," said Oda sincerely. "It's a shame you and I are enemies … I think we could have actually been good friends if we had met on different terms."

"It isn't too late," said Gai cautiously. "We can both walk away from this."

Oda gave him a bittersweet smile as he placed his hand on his chest, "I'm afraid these scars are more than just skin deep."

"Very well," sighed Gai. "Then you have chosen our fates for this battle."

"Indeed," said Oda softly.

The two fighters watched each other in silence; the sound of water dripping from various stalactites being the only sound in the cavern. Gai ignored the sweat that stung his eyes and open wounds. He knew that like Hakanza, Oda had amazing speed and could activate his wind abilities in an instant. Opening anything more than three gates was no longer an option. His body was not physically capable of handling the stress at this point and he really would cripple himself before the fight was over. At best, his only option was to close the distance between himself and Oda, get into his box, and beat the living hell out of him. It was moments like this that he regretted not having more ranged abilities.

The only sign Gai gave of his attack was the slight shift in his weight to the balls of his feet before he tore through the cavern leaving a jet trail of water in his wake. Oda countered by spinning his sword in a clockwise rotation and sending a gale of wind to cut off Gai's route. The jounin threw his legs out and used the water to stop him from being cut in two. The clear slice that went through the following wave showed him how deadly these little "gusts" could be.

Gai didn't hesitate to dash around the room; trying to use unpredictable movements to throw Oda off. But Oda's attacks were so quick and precise that Gai was unable to get closer than a dozen yards from him.

"I could do this all day," chuckled Oda.

"You certainly have a unique ability," grunted Gai. "I've never seen a samurai utilize the wind like that before."

Oda held up his sword, "Do you like it? I had it custom made."

Gai hopped between his legs and made another attempt at getting within striking distance. He just barely dodged Oda's parry.

"That looks a lot like the sword Makoto was carrying," said Gai with clear frustration in his voice at his continued failure in reaching his opponent.

"It's one in the same. Makoto is a chakra-fool. He had no idea what he held." Oda grinned, "It was the safest place to store it."

Gai thumbed his nose as he tried to think of a new strategy. One thing he had noticed was Oda's attacks were very linear and could handle only one target at a time. So would he be able to handle a cooperative attack? Hani was out of the question … so maybe he could use …?

The ninja ran towards one of the thick supporting columns of the cavern and ducked behind it.

"Hiding?" chucked Oda in disbelief. "Surely that's not your style – what?" he gasped as two Gais ran out from behind the column and charged him at a breakneck speed. Oda looked between the two quickly in an attempt at telling which was the clone and which was the real one. "Very clever, Gai," he snarled. "Looks like I'll have to take you both out," he said as he slashed at the air between the two ninja. A blade of wind split in two and flew directly at both men. Oda's eyes widened as both Gai's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"GREAT LEAF WHIRLWIND!" shouted Gai who suddenly appeared in front of Oda and spun kicked in an attempt at breaking the man's skull.

In a flash, Oda raised his sword to block and Gai was blasted in the air before his leg could land his strike. "Try to dodge this!" shouted Oda as he twirled 360 degrees and sent a series of wind blades at Gai. They whirled through the air in a blurring speed towards the ninja.

Gai held up his arms to brace for impact being unable to dodge while in midair. But instead of being sliced to pieces, a giant purple crystal appeared before him and blocked the wind attack from striking him. As he fell, he looked over his shoulder and spotted Hani who was standing just outside the niche; her crystal-clawed hands clinging to the wall and a trail of fine crystals leading up to the ceiling where she created the giant crystal to shield him from being killed.

"Hani!" he shouted as he landed on the water and sprinted to her side. "How big can you make those crystals?"

"Watch out!" she called as she broke her hands free from the wall and yanked him out of the away of another wind attack.

Gai grabbed her shoulder and asked her again, "How big can you make those crystals? How heavy?"

Hani looked at him in anxiously, "Why?"

"No fair – teaming up on me. I thought we were going to leave the woman out of it?" said Oda loud enough for them to hear across the cavern. He watched as Hani ran behind one of the support columns, "What are you two planning?"

Gai bent over and took the pair of his nunchaku from out of his leg harness, "I am merely having her move to a safer place."

"Of course you are," said Oda sarcastically.

Gai spun his weapon a few times in a threatening manner, "Don't worry. I am still your opponent." He quickly charged at Oda from the side, but instead of attacking him head on, he stopped just short, sending a large wave towards the samurai.

Oda cut through the wave and then another as Gai sped through the water battlefield sending wave after wave at him. "Are you trying to hide your movements?" he called. "You'll have to do better than a little water!" After cutting away the last wave, he quickly scanned the area for Gai. "Where are you?" he asked to himself.

As if in answer, a figure burst from the water below him with a stolen maneuver often used by a particular copy-ninja. Gai smashed his knuckles into Oda's jaw sending them both into the air. "Now!" called Gai over his shoulder.

Oda growled in pain and just managed to look up in time to see a gigantic purple crystal, one that was larger than most houses, snap free from the ceiling and fall like an oversized stalactite. Gai grabbed the man's shirt and held him until the very last second to keep him from fleeing before the crystal collided with the samurai and crushed him down into the water.

Gai flipped through the air and shielded himself with his arms against the monstrous wave caused by the weight of Hani's crystal. He could only imagine how many tons of weight she had managed to create in such a short period of time.

After the water finally settled, Gai hurried to the column where he found his partner slumped over and breathing heavily.

"I've never … made one … that big … before," she huffed.

Gai knelt down and took her shoulder in praise. "You did great, Petal," he said with a grin.

Hani let him help her stand. "Is he dead?" she asked as she looked around the column.

"I don't know anyone who could have survived that."

"Good," said Hani as she released the jutsu; turning the massive crystal she had created into glimmering dust. "Can we please get out of here now?" she asked uneasily.

Gai gave her a chuckle, "Of course." He put his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her out. It was only due to his years of elite training that he was able to sense the jet of water that suddenly shot up at them. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he pushed Hani out of the way; just barely preventing them both from being cut down the middle.

"What the hell?" cried Hani as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"I should expect nothing less from two shinobi of the leaf," came a gargled voice.

Gai and Hani turned to see a deformed Oda standing awkwardly on the water's surface. Each zombie-like step he took became steadier than the previous as his body popped and snapped back together.

Gai quickly stepped before Hani and readied himself for another attack.

"It's his sword!" said Hani as she pointed at the samurai. "Look!"

Indeed, the sword he had been using was originally wind-based, but the water that now swirled around the blade suggested its chakra attunement had changed.

Gai clenched his fists as he eyed the matching set of multi-colored beads running up either side of the sword's grip. "Chakra pearls," he said in a low tone.

"You're very smart," said Oda as his jaw finally cracked back into place.

"How did you get your hands on something so rare? Let alone ten of them?" asked Hani who knew full well that chakra pearls were a very valuable commodity in the ninja community. They were made by clams in a fiercely guarded area and only a small handful could be harvested every year. When attuned to a particular element, chakra pearls allowed the user to wield whatever chakra element the pearl was attuned to. However, Hani also knew chakra pearls had a onetime-only use. Once the charge was spent, the pearl became worthless.

"You can get anything you want these days when you have enough money," said Oda arrogantly.

"We have to get that sword away from him," said Hani just loud enough for Gai to hear.

"I know," said Gai cautiously.

"This should be interesting," said Oda as he held out his sword. "Usually wind is enough to deal with any threat … I've never had to use water before. But then again, I've never been so injured I had to use it to save my life either. Kudos to you both." He rolled his shoulder, "But I could always switch back to wind again, if necessary."

"Gai, how many gates can you open?" asked Hani softly.

He clenched his fists, "No more than three. How much chakra do you have left?"

"Not enough for another gigantic crystal."

"What about your bloodline ability?"

"I can't use it in these hot springs. There's too much moisture in the air."

Gai took a slow and steady breath, "Hani. I'll go high, you go low."

She looked at him, a bit surprised he would be suggesting they make a direct attack. But it became clear to her that this was a last ditch effort for both of them. They were low on chakra and options. The last thing they were going to do was lie down and die. "Right," she said quietly. She looked down at the water under her feet and the darkness that lay beyond it. There was a part of her that cowered in fear at the sight, but the more dominant part of her brain realized she was in the last moments of her life. It would be silly to be scared of such a thing at a moment like this. And then there was a small part of her that thought it was ironic that a dark, watery pool would be her grave.

"Are you ready, Hani?" asked Gai as he gave her a comforting look.

She closed her eyes and sighed before looking back at him, "Yes."

"Good luck, Petal."

"Good luck, Chimp-nin."

Gai grinned at her before turning his attention back to Oda. There was a pause between all the fighters before they simultaneously acted. Gai charged the samurai's left while Hani took the right.

Oda countered by slashing his blade through the water and creating a large wave to crash into Gai and send him under the surface. Then Oda turned and did the same to Hani but instead of being pushed aside, Hani sliced through the water with her crystal-claws. "Oh that's right," said Oda lightly. "You're earth-based."

"Ha!" shouted Hani as he twirled and spun after Oda in a flurry of dance like blows. No movement was wasted; no loss of speed as her claws clanged and crashed into Oda's sword.

In a flash, Gai appeared to Hani's side. As if in slow motion, Oda dodged Hani's low clawed-attack and just barely avoided Gai's nunchaku that soared over his head from above. Like a well oiled machine, Hani and Gai ducked, dodged, parried, and attacked unlike any team Oda had ever witnessed. They flowed smoothly together - while one attacked the other worked defensively and vice versa. Oda could feel sweat drip down his forehead as he just barely struggled to avoid being ripped apart by their coordinated assault. "Enough!" he roared after just scarcely evading Gai's weapon. He held his sword firmly before him and created a large burst of water all around him. Both ninja disappeared behind the wall of water, but as Oda pulled his sword back, he instantly noticed the set of crystal-covered hands that had encased themselves around the sword's blade and was quickly climbing up the hilt to his hands.

"I won't let go!" roared Hani as she stepped out of water's circle towards him.

Oda looked down and saw the bottoms of her feet were also encased in crystal and she had used them to attach to the stone a few feet under the water's surface and prevent her from being blown away.

"Clever girl," smirked Oda as he dropped the wall of water.

Only a few yards away, Gai staggered to his feet just in time to see a yellow flash of light close to the sword's pummel. His heart stopped at the sudden realization of what was about to happen next. "Hani, no!" he cried as he rushed forward.

Hani's face fell at the sight of Oda's smug look. She froze as the sword they both held suddenly erupted in bright yellow lightning. Though it happened in only seconds, time seemed to stop as the tendrils of electricity coursed up her hands and arms, shattering her crystals as it went. But before the lightning could reach her torso, she felt a hand suddenly clasp her on the shoulder. She turned her head in time to see the lighting jump through to Gai's hand and up his arm.

"ARGH!" he cried in pain as the lighting coursed through him, small bolts flashing between his teeth and one giant bolt bursting out through the foot he had plunged into the water.

"GAI!" screamed Hani in horror as the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limply into the water face-first.

"Well done," chuckled Oda before he cracked her aside the head with the sword scabbard and sent her down into the water too.

He surveyed the scene before him and smirked as Gai struggled to maintain his chakra enough to climb back onto the water's surface. His body shook from violent spasms as the residual lightning attack continued to affect him. "Finally I can end this," said the samurai as he circled Gai like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

Gai managed to raise himself up to his knees; his foot being too burnt from the lightning to support his weight. "Make it quick," he said; his body still wracked in tremors. He held his chin up. He wouldn't die like a coward.

Oda took a step back and observed him. "This is nostalgic," he said softly. "It reminds me when I was at my sensei's seppuku ceremony." He tossed his sword up in the air and caught it to where the sword was curved downwards. "Only difference being, I will not make this easy for you."

Having little-to-no muscle control and unable to defend himself. Gai closed his eyes and braced himself for the deathblow.

Oda watched the man for a moment, before raising the weapon over his head. "Farewell," he said as he brought the weapon down as hard as he could to impale Gai directly through the heart.

The ninja flinched as he heard the sword cut through flesh and bone, but the voice that cried out faintly in pain wasn't his own. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up. His heart sank at the sight of bright blonde hair being divided down the middle by a bloody blade. "No," he said weakly as he realized what he was seeing.

Oda's eyes were wide in shock at finding his sword was now hilt deep in the wrong person. "Fuck!" he shouted as he went to pull the blade out of the chest of the woman before him.

Hani reached up deftly and grabbed the handle; instantly encasing the exposed half of the sword in sharp, bladed crystal.

"Shit!" cursed Oda as he quickly pulled his now lacerated hand away. "Foolish woman!" he shouted in rage at her getting in his way.

Hani lifted her head slightly, blood already dripping from her mouth. Even with only one eye exposed from behind her hair, she gave Oda a look that reminded him that hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Gai stared at her in disbelief, not wanting to believe the woman before him was real. He kept waiting for her to disappear in a puff of smoke like a good clone was supposed to. But to his terror, she remained solid … whole, but increasingly bloody. It wasn't until Hani moved her free hand behind her that he finally looked away from her wound. She held out to him her three hair sticks. Gai instantly remembered what these subtle weapons contained; venom and a fair dose of it too. She was giving him a final request: finish him.

Through shear willpower and hatred for the man before them, Gai took her proffered weapons with a steady hand and stood.

Oda noticed the jounin stand immediately. "Get away from me!" he shouted as the ninja walked around Hani and quickly approached him.

"No!" shouted Oda as he held up his arm to block Gai's downward thrust. The samurai's arm snapped away sickeningly as Gai's arm forced through his bones and jammed the sticks into Oda's throat. "Ack!" hacked the samurai as he staggered away while the venom seeped into his body. He ripped the hair sticks from his neck with his one good hand and clawed at the wound as the venom began to take effect. Blood soon oozed like bubbled froth from the puncture marks, then his nose and soon after his eyes and ears. "Noooo!" gurgled Oda as his lungs filled with fluid. Blind, unable to breath - the last thing Oda heard before the venom turned his brain to mush was, "You could have walked away" before finally and painfully succumbing to the toxin and plunging into the water to his death.

Gai quickly turned to the sound of Hani's crystals shattering. He rushed forward and grabbed her to keep her from sinking into the water. "Hani, no," he pleaded as blood poured out of her mouth. He cradled her against him as gently as he could; his face contorting in sadness at the sounds of her choking on her own blood. He looked at her wound and realized it had sliced her directly through the heart. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was still alive. "No, no, no!" he wailed. "No! Not again!"

"I'm sorry, Gai," choked Hani. She tried to swallow away the blood out of her mouth, but it only made her cough up more. "It doesn't look like I'll get to meet … your team … after all."

Gai pressed his forehead against hers and rocked her back and forth, "No! Please god, no! You can't have another one! I was ready to die! Please, NOT HER!" He brushed away the hair from her face with a trembling hand and instantly noticed the beauty mark on her upper lip fade away. "No! Hani!" he said as he took her chin, "Don't die! "Please, _don't die!_"

She looked at him with tear streaks running down the sides of her face and into her hairline, "Thank ... you … Gai. For … caring … about … me."

He stared into her eyes, his own filled with tears. "You can't die, Hani. Please, don't leave me."

She gave him a weak smile, "Sorry … I'm … so … stubborn." But before she could say another word, she began to cough and choke uncontrollably. Gai held onto her tightly, knowing she was in her last moments. He clenched his eyes shut in prayer. If the gods were going to take her, then at least make her passing as fast and painless as possible. But the moment he finished his request, his eyes snapped open in realization. He looked to the sword that still protruded out of Hani's chest and saw the unmistakable sign of a bright blue pearl twinkling back at him. He looked at Hani's pained face and back at the sword before taking the handle.

Hani's eyes grew large in disbelief as Gai wrapped his hand securely around the grip.

"Hani … I am so sorry for this…," he said before yanking the blade out in one quick jerk.

- / -

"Alright, Doc," said Makoto as he leaned against the old wooden cane one of his men had found. "We're ready whenever you are."

The old man wiped his hands off on an old towel. "You're not going to follow my orders are you, Makoto? I told you to stay off that leg."

The Captain smiled at him, "You did such a bang-up job, Doc. I feel like a million ryou!"

"You don't have much muscle left in that leg – you need a surgeon to put it back together again."

Makoto leaned against the cane, "Well, when the shit on this proverbial fan dries, I'll be sure to make an appointment with one. Until then, I want to be sure we get these people out of the area."

The doctor looked down the old burlap tent the guards had hastily erected. "We need to go slow. Most of these people have burns from the village fire and can't be moved too fast."

"Not a problem," said Makoto with a nod. "I'll be leading this herd and we're going to walk at my gimped pace." He looked at the man who was standing faithfully by his side. "You hear that, Sergeant?"

"Hai, Sir. Gimped pace."

Before the doctor could protest again, a large figure stumbled through the tent flaps.

Makoto paled at the sight of Gai who was covered in deep cuts and bruises. His eyes were sunken and dark. And it was clear he was struggling to maintain consciousness. One of his legs was burnt so badly the Captain could see his shoe had actually melted to his foot.

The most disturbing site was the unconscious woman Gai held. Her head dangled limply over his arm, dried blood coating her chin and throat. From an unseen wound on her back oozed even more blood that ran down Gai's leg and now the dirt floor.

"Please help," said Gai weakly before his knees began to buckle.

The sergeant and other guards rushed forward to catch both ninja before they could collapse to the ground.

- / -

Hani barely regained consciousness while in the tent. She was laying on a hard surface - probably a table. She felt no pain, in fact, she barely felt anything at all. She could hear Gai yelling somewhere next to her, but she didn't have the energy to fully open her eyes, let alone turn her head. "Treat her wounds!" she heard him roar.

The doctor tried to pry Gai's hand off his coat, "She isn't going to survive!"

"Do it or I will snap your neck!"

"Gai, calm down!" shouted Makoto as he struggled to put himself between the ninja and doctor. He grabbed Gai's arm and pulled it free from the old man. "Doc, please help the woman. Stitch her wounds, give her medicine, whatever it takes – just do it."

The old man huffed as he turned to a wash basin and tried to make himself as sterile as possible. He looked over at Hani and was surprised to find her pupils focus on him. He quickly pointed to the young guard from Makoto's troop. "You! Help me with this!"

"Um, doctor. I'm not very good with blood—"

"Grow a pair, boy and hand me that kit!" scolded the doctor.

Hani could tell she had lost time as the next thing she remembered she was laying on her side while the doctor stitched the wound on her back. With half-lidded eyes, she watched two guards restrain Gai against a mat on the ground while the sergeant tried to make Gai's foot and the shoe that had melted to it two separate entities again. Gai nearly bit through the stick that was in his mouth as he howled deafeningly in pain. Numerous onlookers in the tent cringed and cowered at the grizzly scene.

Makoto, who was standing close by, turned and noticed Hani was awake, if only barely. He put himself between the two ninja to block Hani's view of Gai and bent over to brush the hair from her face. "Don't worry, Hani. We'll take good care of him," he said as he wiped away a tear that had pooled at the bridge of her nose.

The next time she regained consciousness was to the sensation of being washed down with a cold, wet cloth. Was she being prepared for her funeral?

"I think she's awake, Dad," said a young, feminine voice.

"Thanks Pumpkin," said Makoto as he moved towards the mat Hani was now laying on. The young, auburn-haired girl continued to wash the dried blood from Hani's mouth and neck as the man settled on the floor next to them. "Hani, can you hear me?"

She struggled to speak through a severe case of cottonmouth.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk." He moved closer to her so he could speak in a hushed voice, "The doctor stitched you up and you've been given some blood. We won't move you until you become more stable. So just sit tight and hang on."

Hani's voice was barely a whisper, "Gai?"

He patted her gently on the shoulder, "He's as strong as an ox, Hani. He'll be just fine. The doctor is working on him now." He looked at his daughter, "Let me know if there is any change in her … good or bad."

The last thing Hani remembered hearing was the girl's gentle voice, "Alright Dad."

Hani didn't know how long it had been, but just as the fog began to clear from her head, the sound of Oda saying "Farewell" echoed through her mind and the searing pain of being impaled on his sword wracked through her body again, forcing her to sit bolt-upright in her bed; sweating and panting frantically.

After a few shuddered breaths, Hani forcefully opened and shut her bleary eyes a few times as she looked around the quiet room. She eyed the modest furniture and immediately assessed she was now in a simple farmhouse – no longer in Hakanza's mansion. The soft sounds of slumber to her right made her turn her head quickly in alarm, but after seeing the source of the noise, she immediately relaxed.

In a cot very similar to the one Hani was in lay Gai; sleeping on his side with an arm dangling lightly over the edge. Hani sighed in relief at seeing he was still alive and apparently well. She looked him over and noted numerous mended wounds, pink and scabbed; at least a couple days worth of healing. Not to mention the equivalent in hair that had grown on his chin and jaw line. 'How long have I been out?' she wondered as she brought a hand to her chest and scratched absentmindedly at the bandages that where bound about her torso like an undersized sports bra. "Ow -" she winced as her fingers brushed over a particularly tender spot on her left breast. She looked down and gingerly lifted the dressing to see the damage her body had sustained. Her eyes widened in fright at the sight of the three inch long wound running vertically down her chest directly over her heart. Black-threaded stitches that held her skin together frayed out like coarse chest hair. "Oh my god," she said weakly. The secondary pain she felt on her back told her the wound on her chest was one in a matching pair.

Her eyes watered as she looked around the room again to try and find more answers. How could she possibly be alive? Oda's sword had impaled her heart – cut it in two. Even Tsunade would have been unable to save her from death with such an injury. She looked back to her partner and carefully lay back down on her bed. She observed Gai as he slept soundly and peacefully; his deep and steady breaths nearly hypnotizing her into a slumber after only a short time of silently watching him. The moonlight that shown through the curtained windows made the room glow in a soft white haze and the Indian summer weather made her bed feel warm and inviting. But Hani didn't want more rest, she wanted answers.

She reached her hand out towards Gai and grunted as she tried to hook her finger around the hand he had dangling over the edge of his bed. Unfortunately he was only close enough for her to tap on his fingernail, to which his response was to swat defensively back at her hand like a pestered bear. After a few failed attempts at waking him in a sweet and considerate manner, Hani took the pillow from behind her head in frustration and tossed it lightly at him.

"Lee! Neji! Quit fighting!" snorted Gai as he hopped-up in surprise as the pillow flopped across his head. He blinked in confusion before noticing the woman next to him was conscious and watching him closely. "Hani! You're awake!" he chirped with a large smile. He swung his feet over the edge of his bed and scooted his cot closer to hers, "I knew you were going to be alright! How do you feel?"

Hani noticed Gai's foot was thickly bandaged, "Alive." She gave him a concerned look, "How are you?"

He waved her question off with a hand, "I'm at 99.9% efficiency!" He leaned forward and gave her hand an encouraging pat, "When did you wake up?"

"I just did."

Gai flashed her a thumb up, "Excellent! You've been unconscious for two days. I will fetch Umeko and have her bring us some food. You can use all the nourishment you can get!"

"No, it's okay. Don't wake the house." Hani rolled onto her side, "How am I still alive, Gai?"

The jounin grew unexpectedly quiet. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember being stabbed … but not much after that."

Gai sighed heavily as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Your heart was fatally wounded and your lung had collapsed. The only way you could be saved was to use Oda's sword – there was one water pearl left." He paused, "So I removed the sword from you, placed it in your hand and channeled my chakra through you to activate it." He frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't have enough chakra to heal your wounds fully – I could only manage enough to repair the worst of your injuries."

Hani shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're apologizing for that. You saved my life."

Gai's expression fell even more, "I know how important your appearance is to you and these injuries will most definitely scar—"

"I'm alive, Gai." She pointed to her chest, "This is a scar I can quite literally _live_ with." She took his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze, "You did great. Don't apologize for it."

He gave her a relieved smile as days worth of worry suddenly lifted off his shoulders, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Hani sat up on her elbow as she looked around the room, "Where's the sword now?"

Gai pointed to a wooden locker on the other side of his cot, "I have it hidden away in there." He grinned, "I think Makoto wants it back now."

"I don't blame him," chuckled Hani. She looked up and blushed at the intense look Gai was giving her, "What?"

He rubbed his hands together nervously before speaking. "Why did you do it?" he asked carefully.

Knowing exactly what he was referring to Hani tried to set up in bed. "You know, food sounds really good right now -"

Realizing she was trying to weasel out of answering his question Gai grabbed the edge of her cot and scooted it closer. "Answer the question, Hani," he said sternly.

Hani opened her mouth but immediately closed it again. She took a moment to consider her words before speaking, "We had to get the sword away from Oda and I knew that by taking the hit, I could trap the sword with my crystal jutsu." She looked away and shrugged, "We were both running out of chakra and neither of us could last much longer. It had to be done."

Gai furrowed his brows; that wasn't the explanation he was expecting. "After everything we've been through, you'd still lie to me?"

Hani looked up at him sharply and immediately regretted what she had said at seeing the hurt in his face. "Gai, I …" she looked away again; her cheeks burning brightly from both embarrassment and shame. "It was easier to lie, than tell the truth."

"Then try again."

"What's the point?" said Hani as she struggled to set up. She nodded thanks to Gai as he took her shoulders and helped her. "You already know the reason."

"I want to hear you say it."

She rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I was being selfish," she said softly.

Gai blinked in confusion, "What? What do you mean?"

Hani dropped her head and sighed, "I was being selfish."

Gai looked around the room; his bewilderment growing, "I don't understand."

"The reason I stepped in front of Oda's coup de grace," she said with her face still downturned. "I did it because I was being selfish." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with mixed emotions, "When I saw you were helpless … I realized in that moment that I … didn't want to live a life without you." She looked away again, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red at her confession. "For the first time … in a long time I've wanted to live my life. To see what kind of future I'll have." She looked back at him; her purple eyes glossy and bright, "You gave me hope once more. And I … I couldn't stand to lose that again."

Gai's expression became pained as he listened to her speak.

"So I was being selfish. I was only thinking of myself when I stepped in front of that sword. It would have broken my heart to tell your students and parents of your death. To tell Tsunade that you were killed in battle. The funeral … I was trying to save myself from having to go through all of that." She clenched her eyes shut. "And I knew in that moment that being impaled on Oda's katana would be less painful than having to deal with the loss of you."

"Hani," said Gai tenderly.

She took his hand in hers and delicately interlaced their fingers, "You reminded me what it's like to be alive, Gai." She paused, "That should be answer enough as to why I put myself in front of that sword."

Gai squeezed her fingers with one hand and used the other to gently move a few stray hairs away from her face. "No one has ever said anything more beautiful to me."

"I didn't expect to survive long enough to have to explain it." Hani laughed faintly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "I was trying not to cry." She sniffed a few times to keep her nose from running, "I think your sappiness is rubbing off on me."

They both shared a small chuckle as Gai rubbed her arm reassuringly. "After everything you've said, I don't know what to say in return."

"You don't have to say anything," said Hani softly. "You deserved an explanation and I gave you one."

Gai tightened his grip on her hand, "What becomes of us?"

"Us?" Hani looked away and blushed, "For now … I think your idea of having lunch together is a good start. We only just met – but I think I'll really enjoy spending the time with you for us to get to know each other better."

That was an acceptable answer. Gai had no problem with putting forth the effort to court a woman. He always enjoyed a challenge. He wanted to ask her about continuing to be a seductress, but he felt that would be too delicate a question to ask in that moment. "And what about dessert?"

"_Dessert?_" Hani blushed even brighter, "Ahem. Um. _Well_ …"

Gai, who was _genuinely_ inquiring about food and not the sexual innuendo, blinked after taking a moment to process what he had just said. "AH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" he said as he waved his hands back and forth in a panic. "I just meant going out for ice cream … Or smoothies! OR CAKE!"

Hani looked off to the side in embarrassment. "If you ask … then I might say yes," she said while coyly scratching her cheek.

"Phew!" sighed Gai in relief. But after taking another moment to think things through, he held up a finger in question. "Wait, are you talking about dessert or _'dessert'_?"

"Lunch first," smiled Hani. "Then we'll see if we're in the mood for sweets afterwards."

Gai felt his cheeks grow hotter as he watched her with wide eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, but what she was _implying_ made his imagination go wild.

"Now make some room," said Hani as she pushed on his knees and began to crawl into his cot.

"Uh, I don't know if there is enough room," said Gai as he struggled to comply.

"You're big, I'm small – between the two of us we'll make it work. Besides," she said as she took his left arm and moved to where it could rest under her neck as she laid down. "This is what you wanted after the night we were together, right?"

"Yes it is," said Gai as she pressed her body against his.

She moved her hair so it wouldn't be in his face while they shared the same pillow, "Don't worry, I won't run away this time. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

Gai struggled to keep his face from growing redder at having her body pressed so closely against his. "I'm glad to hear that," he said softly. He waited until she was settled before he wrapped his arm around her body. He was instantly aware the moment his hand landed squarely on one of her breasts. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked as he pulled his hand away abruptly. Hani was a good deal more endowed than any other woman he had ever cuddled with and it was difficult to avoid groping her accidently.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she took his arm and tucked it around her to a comfortable place for them both. "I suspect I will be groped a few times in your sleep anyway."

"What?" balked Gai. "I would never do something like that! I'm a gentleman."

Hani looked at him from over her shoulder and grinned, "Whatever you say, Gentleman. Just try to keep it in your pants tonight. We both need the sleep." She laughed as his face grew so red, it was nearly glowing. "You're really cute sometimes, Gai," she smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. She turned away and resettled her head back into their pillow. "Good night," she sighed.

A slow grin crept over Gai's face as he tightened his hold on her and buried his face into the back of her neck, "Good night, Petal."

Both ninja laid awake for what seemed like a blissful eternity; each enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other. Neither wanted to fall asleep and neither wanted to wake up from the apparent dream they both shared. Every few breaths Gai would lay a soft kiss on the back of Hani's neck and she would respond with a small grin each time.

Just as Hani felt herself start to drift off, she felt something at her backside that made her eyes pop open. "Gai," she whispered. "Don't get too excited."

The jounin squeezed her tighter and hid his face behind her shoulder. "I'm trying not to," he said guiltily. "But I'm so happy you're alright and that we're together like this."

"Well, so am I. But we need the sleep. Should I move back to the other cot?"

"If this bothers you now, it's going to be more noticeable in the morning than a rooster calling."

Hani huffed and puffed as she managed to roll on her other side. She pressed her forehead against his, "Is this any better?"

There was a long pause before Gai spoke, "Not even remotely, no."

"Geez," sighed Hani.

"I can't help being youthful," cringed Gai as he moved his hand down to her hip.

Quietly, Hani brought her arm up and rested it on his shoulder while she stroked her fingers lightly through his hair. She then closed her eyes and in a gentle voice hummed the song she had played the night he had found her in the garden with her erhu; all the while petting him lovingly.

Gai watched her in wrapped silenced as she sang softly; her tune taming his inner beast. Gai's eyelids became increasingly heavy as he watched her - hypnotized by the melody. And before she could even sing a fourth chorus, the jounin's eyes closed and he was lulled into a deep sleep.

Hani finished singing and smiled sweetly at the soft snores he emitted. Before she too fell asleep, she reminded herself that one day she would need to tell Gai the name of that song. _Yuan_, meaning "Predestined Relationship."

- / -

After the sounds of deep slumber filled the room, a hushed voice came from outside the cracked doorway, "Husband!"

Makoto's tongue was stuck out as he tried his best to walk steathfully down the hallway with a bad leg and noisy, wooden cane, "Yes, My Love?"

Umeko waved the man over. "Come here! You'll want to see this," she whispered.

Makoto grinned, "Is it juicy?"

"Very!"

"Eee!" squealed Makoto softly with no regard to his own masculinity as he hopped on his good leg to her side. "What is it?"

The buxom woman pointed a finger through the crack in the doorway, "Look!"

The man's smile widened as he spotted the unmistakable sign of Gai and Hani sleeping peacefully in the same cot together. "D'aww!" he said gleefully. "Isn't that cute?"

"Looks like you were right about those two, Honey," said Umeko with a pat to her husband's shoulder.

"What can I say?" said Makoto with a charming look to his wife. "Being married to you – I've become an expert on love."

"Huh," scoffed Umeko. "On that note, it's time you headed off to bed too, Romeo."

Makoto pouted at the woman and pointed a finger towards the sleeping couple, "Can't I watch a little more?"

Umeko rolled her eyes. Gai and Hani had become her husband's "soap opera" obsession as of late. "Let them have their privacy, Dear."

"Unnn," whined Makoto as his wife wrapped her arm around his waist and moved him away from the door. He held up his cane, "I need to get a quieter one, Sweetheart. This one makes too much noise."

"So you can sneak up on me and peep? Hell no. I like knowing where you are at all times."

"Damn you and your tremor sense, Wife!" cursed Makoto. "If I want to be covert in my own home and peep on my own spouse, then it's my god-given right!"

"Come on Tripod," joked Umeko in reference to his two legs and cane.

Makoto perked up as they moved gingerly down the hallway. "Tripod? Oh, I like that name!" He puffed out his chest like a robin, "Can you be sure to call me that in front of the men? Preferably with the word 'big' beforehand?"

Umeko grinned mischievously, "I don't want to lie."

"Woman-what?" said Makoto in feigned shock. "You've never complained before. Besides, I have six, soon-to-be seven offspring to prove my bedroom prowess."

"It takes two," said Umeko with a sweet smile. "Now, let's get you to bed already."

"Wife please!" He brought a hand up to his forehead mellow-dramatically and pretended to swoon, "I know you like to take advantage of my inability to flee - but Dear, I am spent! I can't keep pleasuring you day and night! A man has got to rest!" He ignored Umeko's mother bear growl-warning, "I have injuries that need to heeeeeal!"

"Hush! Or you'll wake everyone up!"

Makoto chuckled at his wife's reaction. He always enjoyed getting a rise out of her; even after all these years. "Sorry, Sweetheart. I'm just in a good mood."

Umeko raised an eyebrow, "Because Gai and Hani are currently sharing a cot?"

"No … well, yes. But that's not why."

"Then what is it?"

The man reached into his shirt and pulled out an official looking letter, "I have some great news."

- / -

After a few days of recovery, it had come time for Gai and Hani to return home. While standing at the steps of the mansion, Gai watched with a good deal of humor as the toddler Yoyo clung and wailed in anguish at being separated from his first love. Though they were too far away for him to hear, Gai could tell Umeko tried to be as polite as possible and apologized profusely to Hani for all the tear and snot streaks that were now covering her boots and legs. Hani rubbed the boy's head affectionately and reassured Umeko the stains could be washed or buffed out.

"That boy is the spitting image of me," chuckled Makoto as he crossed his arms.

Gai looked to the man at his side and grinned. "You have an amazing family, Makoto. Hani and I can't thank you enough for taking us into your home and helping us recover from our injuries." He stuck out his hand, "How can we ever repay you?"

The ex-Captain of the guard took his hand, "No repayment necessary. You and Hani have helped the people of this province immeasurably." His eyes darted to the sword that was tied to Gai's belt, "However … I would take the sword as a gesture of good will—"

"Fraid not," laughed Gai. "This weapon needs to be locked in a vault."

Makoto frowned, "Damn. Well, it was worth a shot." He leaned heavily against his cane, "I just wish I had known it was so powerful when it was in my possession. I never would have handed it over to Oda and his men."

"It's not your fault," said Gai in an attempt to reassure his friend. "You don't use chakra, so you had no way of knowing." He looked at Makoto's injured leg, "What happens now?"

The man twisted his cane into the dirt as he looked over the land, "Being the only person in this county with any authority, I was sent a letter from the Daimyo." He looked at Gai and smirked, "I've been appointed temporary overseer of this territory until the Daimyo can decide on a permanent replacement."

Gai beamed at him, "That's great!"

Makoto looked back at him sheepishly, "Personally I think we're all screwed with a loser like me in charge. But," he grinned while watching Umeko pick up their child and give Hani a tight hug. "I've got a lot of amazing people around here to help." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "So what becomes of you and Hani?" he asked delicately.

Gai placed his hands on his hips and took a long sigh as he watched the woman of his affections turn to him and smile as she held back a few stray strands of hair that danced in the wind, "It's complicated."

Makoto looked down and grinned knowingly, "Love usually is."

"Don't let her hear you say that," said Gai in a low voice.

The brown-haired man shrugged, "She knows. And if she doesn't, she soon will."

Gai leaned towards his friend, "Any advice?"

"Don't fuck it up."

"Thanks," chuckled Gai at his friend's words of wisdom.

Makoto smiled, "In all seriousness … patience. In time she'll either learn to love you or live without you. Be there for her and never take things for granted. Tell her she's beautiful, even when she looks her worse. And between you and me …" he turned away from the women-folk and gave Gai a very dark and serious look, "This is the most important piece of information I can pass on …"

Gai felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow as he watched Makoto anxiously.

"When it comes to women and arguments, you can either be right or you can be happy. _But you can't be both_."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Umeko who was now standing directly behind her husband.

"Eek!" shrieked both men who hadn't sensed anyone approach. "Wife!" shouted Makoto as he grabbed at his heart and whirled around. "You are going to drive me to drink!"

"Umeko, you have ninja skills that rival a kage!" said Gai with a pale face.

The woman repositioned the child she held at her hip nonchalantly, "Gai-san, Hani says she is ready to go."

"Already?" said Makoto in disappointment. He held out his hands and started to take a step towards the kunoichi. "How's about a hug, Hani?" he called across the courtyard.

Both Gai and Umeko caught the letch's arms and prevented him from moving forward. "Just wave, Dear," said Umeko in a forcibly sweet tone.

"No fun," whined Makoto.

"Until next time," said Gai who beamed a smile and offered his hand again.

The brown-haired man shook his hand and grinned, "Have a safe trip, Gai. And if you're ever in the area, don't hesitate to stop by."

"Same goes for Konoha," smiled Gai in return. "I'll try to have my Hokage put in a good word for you with the Daimyo." He nodded to Umeko and ruffled Yoyo's hair before turning and walking to join his partner. Over his shoulder he could hear Umeko whispering.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, Dear," said Makoto nervously.

Umeko was growing angry, "You are lying to me."

"Wife! You are hormonal from being pregnant and when you're hormonal, you're paranoid!"

Gai was just a barely able to make out the last part of Umeko's bickering, "I'm paranoid because I'm married to you!"

"I'm going to miss them," said Hani as she waved at the couple across the courtyard.

Gai joined her in a wave, "Me too. They are great people." He turned to the honey-haired woman and grinned. "Ready to go back to Konoha?"

She started to pull her pack over her shoulder. "Yeah. I'm ready to finally go home."

Gai quickly grabbed her bag and took it from her kindly, "I'll get that."

She watched him tie it to his belt, "I can manage. It's not heavy."

He smiled at her, "Same goes for me." After securing her pack and making sure Oda's sword wasn't going to work itself lose, Gai moved his own bag to the front before kneeling down.

Hani lifted an eyebrow as he indicated for her to hop on his back. "I'm not disabled Gai – the doctor said it's okay for me to travel."

"I know." He motioned for her to get on again, "And it will do no harm for me to carry you either."

Reverting to her old stubbornness, Hani crossed her arms defiantly. "I may be a woman, Gai; but I'm still a kunoichi."

Gai smiled at her, "And I may be a ninja; but I'm still a gentleman."

Hani closed her eyes and grinned, "It's hard to argue with that logic, I suppose." She uncrossed her arms and gently crawled onto his back, "accidentally" brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Yosh!" said Gai as he stood and looked over the land. "The trip usually takes four days, but I say we can make it in three! Be sure to let me know when you grow tired and I shall slow my spirited pace!"

Hani tightened her grip around his neck and pressed her cheek against his ear. "What's your rush?" she asked with a small smile.

A wide, toothy grin crept across Gai's face as he took a deep breath; taking in both the fresh air and Hani's sweet honeysuckle scent. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for him to let her influence him a little and learn to slow things down to stop and smell the roses? "Very well," he said with a glint in his eye. "Five days it is!"

* * *

**Thank you, for reading!**

**It took a little over 3 years, but it's finally finished!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story and the ending. It has been a joy to work on this and an honor to share it with others.**

**Thank you everyone for your continued support! This story would probably have never been completed without it.**


End file.
